Amor, recuérdame
by Crisabella
Summary: Me desperté en una cama de hospital sin ningún recuerdo,no estaba sola.Un hombre que no conocia pero muy atractivo estaba a mi lado.Dijo llamarse Edward Cullen y que era mi marido.Un momento,¿Mi marido?todos humanos. Secuela de: Mas fuerte que su destino.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recu****é****rdame.**

Capítulo primero.

—Bella, ¡despierta!.

Quise contestar, pero la voz no me salía.

—¡Abre los ojos, mi amor! Mírame...

La voz de un ángel quería sacarme de esta dulce oscuridad.

¿Por qué no me dejaba tranquila? Me sentía tan cansada...

—¡Bella! — llamó de nuevo la maravillosa voz.

Intenté mover la cabeza un poco. Un dolor agudo atravesó mi cabeza de repente, me quedé quieta y con la respiración cortada.

—Jake... — se me escapó entre gemido y gemido de dolor, sin saber por qué. Era un milagro que hubiera podido hablar.

—Jake... — repetí despacito.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y allí delante de mi había un hombre muy guapo. Su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que solo podía ver sus hermosos ojos de un verde esmeralda. En su mirada se leía preocupación.

—¿Quién es Jake? — preguntó el hombre de repente, fui incapaz de contestarle.

Un nuevo dolor agudo me traspasó de nuevo como un rayo el cráneo, quise levantar una mano a mi cabeza pero el hombre guapo me la cogió y la apretó con suavidad entre las suyas.

—Estas herida en la cabeza y tu frente esta vendada. No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien, amor. Estas fuera de peligro.

_¿Amor? ¿__Y__ de que peligro hablaba __é__l? Por mucho que intent__é__ pensar, mi memoria estaba muda. Nada no recordaba nada. ¿__Có__mo me llamaba? ¿y qui__é__n es ese hombre que llamaba amor?. _Me sentí frustrada. Le miré con más atención, su cara no me sonaba de nada, estaba segura.

—¿Quién es usted? — pregunté, esas tres palabras bastaron para cerrarme los ojos de cansancio.

—Soy Edward Cullen — me contestó el hombre con una voz llena de sufrimiento —. Soy tu marido.

Intenté protestar, pero mis labios estaban sellados.

_!No estoy casada!. __Q_uise gritarle, pero la oscuridad pero llevo de nuevo.

……………………..

Continuará...

…..................

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo. Tranquilas, no he abandonado mi otro fic.

Hace algunos días me llegó una nueva inspiración para una nueva historia, y pensé por qué no compartirla con mis queridas lectoras.

Díganme que os pareció este primer capitulo.

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra mucho ver que os gusta.

Amor, recuérdame.

Capítulo 2

Cuando desperté otra vez pude ver que estaba sola. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza y así pude constatar que si estaba herida. ¿Pero, cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, no me acordaba de nada.

Intenté esforzar mi memoria, pero nada. En verdad si tenía un recuerdo, pero era muy reciente, _"soy Edward Cullen__ —__ dijo __é__l__ —__ , soy tu_ _marido"_. Me recorrió un escalofrío. No, definitivamente no estoy casada. Miré a mi dedo, allí no hay ni hubo ninguna alianza. Ni marca de ella.

Por un fracción de segundo, como un relámpago, una imagen pasó por mi cabeza. Una alianza surtida de diamantes caía al suelo en una noche de tormenta y...

—¡Ay! — mi cabeza de nuevo y se fue la imagen. ¿Fue un recuerdo?.

Me removí inquieta en la cama. Tenía que irme de aquí, huir, ¿pero huir de qué?. Era como si tuviera los recuerdos al alcance de la mano y cuando mas quería recuperarlos más lejos estaban.

Cerré mis ojos, vencida por un terrible dolor de cabeza, y me quedé dormida.

Más tarde, cuando los volví a abrir el dolor había disminuido bastante. Me sentía más fuerte y más tranquila, empecé a pasear mi mirada por la habitación. Ahí en un rincón estaba él, sentado en un sillón leyendo _The Times_. Como no se dio cuenta que yo ya estaba despierta aproveché para estudiar su cuerpo, su cara. Un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso se adivinaban bajo su camisa de lino blanca.

Su pelo era desordenado de un color cobrizo, nariz recta y perfecta.

_Dios míos __,__perecía un dios griego en persona_, pensé. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando mi mirada se detuvo en su ojos.

Unos ojos de un color verde increíblemente hermoso.

Él me llamó por mi nombre esta mañana, pero ¿cuál era?

Muchas preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza y quería ya conocer las respuestas. Me armé de valor para hablarle.

—¿Disculpe?

El hombre se sobresaltó y bajó el periódico, nuestras miradas se encontraron. En ellos pude leer sorpresa, dolor y algo más que no supe descifrar. Su mirada era intensa e hipnótica. Se levantó y se acercó a mi lentamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?

Así es como me llamo, por fin lo sé.

—¿Dónde estoy? — pregunté con ansia.

—En el Hospital General de Florida.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

Su mirada era cautelosa y su cara seria.

—Sufriste un accidente de coche hace dos días. Tuviste mucha suerte, fue un milagro que sobrevivieras.

Por mucho que intentara recordar algo, solo un gran vació negro asomaba en mi cabeza.

—Supongo que tendría que acordarme, ¿verdad? — le pregunté con voz insegura. Él se tensó de repente, frunció las cejas como comprendiendo ya mi pregunta.

—¿Quieres decir que... no te acuerdas de nada? — me preguntó a manera de respuesta, a duras penas.

—No, de nada en absoluto.

Entonces su expresión cambió de serio a estar furioso. Me asusté un poco.

—Si es una broma, ¡no tiene gracia alguna! — replicó.

—No es una broma — afirmé.

—¿Quieres hacerme creer que no te acuerdas de mi?

Asentí con mi cabeza. Dio un paso atrás.

—No sé ni quién soy — murmuré.

Buscó mi mirada de nuevo, su cara era de sorpresa y me abrumó el gran dolor que vi en ella. Respiró hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarse .

—Soy Edward Cullen, tu marido y tu Isabella Cullen... mi esposa.

Lo miré incrédula, ¡como se atrevía a decir eso!. Me entró rabia.

—¡Es mentira! — solté con desespero —. No estoy casada... mira — le enseñé mi dedo desnudo y sin alianza alguna.

—¡Ya basta Bella! — gritó con voz furiosa—. No sé a que juego juegas conmigo, pero te lo digo ya de ante mano, no va a funcionar, no conmigo.

—¡No estoy jugando a nada! — repliqué en el mismo tono.

—Eso es demasiado fácil — continuó —. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste así, en medio de la noche ? ¿Y quién es "Jake"?

_Jake,__ese nombre provoc__ó__ una extraña reacción en mi. Como una tormenta que reñía dentro de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos ante tanto dolor. Not__é__ como __é__l se sentaba en la cama, cogió una de mis manos con dulzura. _

—Bella, mírame.

Abrí mis ojos despacito y me topé otra vez con su mirada inquieta, pero esta vez más dulce.

—¿Te duele? — preguntó.

—Si, es como tener miles de tambores en mi cabeza.

Me llevé mi mano libre a mi sien ahí donde el dolor era más fuerte.

—Yo... no sé quién es Jake — le dije confiada que me creyera. Y así era en verdad. Se levantó rápido y salió del cuarto para volver unos minutos mas tarde con un médico.

—Señora Cullen, ¿cómo se encuentra?.

No pude ni contestarle, el dolor cada vez era más fuerte. Me miró serio y prosiguió:

—Voy a ponerle un calmante fuerte, eso la ayudará.

Ni me di cuenta, solo sentí que poco a poco mi cuerpo se relejaba. Todo era difuminado, y desde muy lejos me llegaron sus voces.

—Quiero al mejor neurólogo. Si miente, la descubriré.

…………………………….

Continuará...

……………………………..

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por todos los reviews, nunca imagine que fuera a gustar tanto. Que disfrutéis.

Amor, recuérdame.

Capítulo 3

Pasaron varios días en que no pararon de hacerme exámenes y más exámenes. Fue agotador, no me dejaron sola en ningún momento.

Por fin mi supuesto marido se convenció de que mi amnesia era real y cambió de aptitud, ahora se mostraba más paciente y comprensivo. Me trajo unos camisones de noche y una bata, eran más cómodos que los pijamas del hospital. Aunque yo no recordaba nada de esas ropas.

Hoy era el primer día que pude ducharme sola y lo disfruté plenamente, cuando terminé me sequé y miré mi cuerpo desnudo al espejo del pequeño cuarto de baño. _¿Qui__é__n es aquella extraña?__,_ me pregunté. Una cara en forma de corazón, unos grandes ojos chocolate con pestañas muy largas. El pelo largo hasta la cintura con hondas de un color castaño con reflejos. Ni siquiera recordaba mi cara, por Dios.

Seguí con mi mirada el contorno de mi cuerpo, en busca de algo que me hiciera recordar que este cuerpo era mío. Mi ojos se fijaron en la parte baja de mi vientre, se veía una fina cicatriz rosada y larga como si fuera de una cesaría. Me horrorice al pensar que pueda que tuviera un hijo y no me acordaba de él. Me vestí rápidamente, me puse la bata por encima del camisón y salí del baño.

—Buenos días, amor — susurró una cálida voz, mi corazón se volvió loco sólito y me volteé a verlo.

Ahí estaba él, con su hermosa mirada esmeralda. Miró descaradamente todo mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo con lentitud. Me ruborice violentamente y me giré, dándole así la espalda.

—Buenos días — contesté con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque del hospital? —preguntó él.

—Me parece una excelente idea — le respondí. Me moría de ganas por respirar aire fresco y sentir en mi piel los rayos del sol. Me ofreció una sonrisa que casi me deja sin respiración, le sonreí tímidamente.

Salimos por fin de allí para llegar a un parque. Al medio de éste había un lago precioso con un camino de tierra a un lado que se dirigía como a un bosque.

—¿Caminamos? — me preguntoó, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me quede embobada mirando al lago.

Asentí con mi cabeza, después de diez minutos se paró, me cogió de los hombros para obligarme a estar frente a él y preguntó:

—¿Por qué estas tan seria y pensativa?

Le mire con cautela y contesté:

—Pues, porque tengo amnesia y el hombre que se dice mi marido es un perfecto desconocido para mi, ¿no crees que da qué pensar?

—El hombre que pretende ser tu marido... — repitió con su dulce voz.

—Sin ti no sabría ni mi nombre y tampoco sabría que estoy casada.

Su mirada brillaba y parecía contener una risa.

—Entonces menos mal que estoy aquí — me replicó.

Giró su cuerpo un poco y se inclinó a coger una flor de Astromelia rosada para luego ponérmela detrás de mi oreja. Con su mano acarició mi mandíbula como si fuera algo natural. Me estremecí. Me mirí fijamente con su intensa mirada.

—Pueda que tenga una solución para refrescarte la memoria. Algo que los médicos no han pensado.

Intenté dar un paso hacia atrás pero no me dejó, con su brazo me rodeó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo de repente. Me llegó de golpe el delicioso aroma de su piel, olía tan bien, era embriagador.

—Pensé que querías dar un paseo — le recordé con nerviosismo.

Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, en su mirada ahora se leía el deseo. ¡_Peligro, peligro! Al__é__jate de __é__l..._me gritaba mi mente, pero era incapaz de moverme.

—Luego habrá tiempo de pasear, ahora yo quiero otra cosa — me contestó y antes de darme cuenta tomó mis labios con los suyos por sorpresa.

Fue un beso cálido y lleno de ternura, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y una ola de calor me invadió de pronto.

Me sorprendí ante la inesperada reacción de mi cuerpo y me tensé.

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas, pero me deshice de su agarre y me alejé de él como si me hubiera quemado. Mi respiración era entre cortada y rápida.

—Bella, puede que tu mente me allá olvidado, pero tu cuerpo no — afirmó en una voz que sonó muy sensual y seguro de si mismo.

—No te creo, lo interpretaste mal, me pillaste desprevenida, eso es todo — le contesté con la voz temblando.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? No te crees ni lo que dices — contradijo, y dejó escapar una riza traviesa, eso me enfadó mucho.

—¿Y tu por qué no me constaste que tenemos un hijo? — le pregunté con furia. Su mirada cambió y en sus ojos se veía un gran sufrimiento.

—No te lo dije porque quería que la recordaras por ti misma y también por protegerla a ella, a nuestra hija. No quiero que la rechaces igual que a mi.

Las lágrimas me subieron a los ojos y no pude evitar que se me escaparan, se acercó a mi y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo se llama? — pregunté entre sollozos.

—Renesmee. Es igual de hermosa que tu, tiene tus mismos ojos.

Me invadió un sentimiento de culpa.

—Que mala madre soy, ni siquiera recuerdo a mi hija — afirmé, él levantó mi cara para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Me miró con dulzura.

—Eso no es verdad, me costa que eres la mejor madre del mundo — dijo y me sonrió.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte — murmuré. Y sin vacilar ni un segundo acercó su boca a la mía y replicó:

—Confiá en mi, lo eres.

Y me besó otra vez, no me opuse, simplemente me dejé llevar por lo que me gritaba el corazón.

Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir su boca, su lengua, me aferré a su cuello con fuerza. La cabeza me daba vueltas y tuve que separarme de él para respirar.

—Lo vez, tu corazón también me recuerda.

Tenía una mano acariciando mi cuello y ahí sintió como mi pulso estaba alocado.

—Si, eso parece — contesté a duras penas.

Volvimos a caminar en silencio, él pasó su brazo por mi cintura y yo no dije nada. Parecía todo tan natural, no podía mentirme a mi misma estaba claro que amé a ese hombre ¿pero, cómo pude olvidarlo y a nuestra hija? Un millón de preguntas me vieron a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me fui en plena noche? ¿Acaso no eramos felices? —pregunté.

—Hasta donde yo sé, eramos muy felices — replicó él.

—No entiendo nada, estoy tan confundida...

No me contestó, supuse que él estaba igual de confundido que yo.

—Bella, mañana te dan el alta y te voy a sacar de aquí, volveremos a casa.

Me sentí feliz, iba a ver a mi hija muy pronto.

—¿Y donde esta nuestra casa? — pregunté curiosa.

—A cuatro días de aquí, con suerte y si el tiempo lo permite — le miré animádole a seguir.

—En la isla Esme.

………………………….

Continuará...

…...........

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Gracias por todos los reviews.

Contestando a algunas dudas de vosotras diré a Elle cullen que fue Edward quien le contó a Bella sobre la isla Esme, ella ni siquiera reconoce su imagen en el espejo. Para cualquier duda, estaré encantada de responder, que disfrutáis.

**Amor, recu****é****rdame.**

Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente me levanté al alba, me sentía nerviosa y me moría de ganas de conocer a Renesmee. ¿Cómo sería ella ? me pregunté, ¿y cuanto años tendría?.

Como sea, Edward tenía que contarme más de nuestro pasado. Cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de algo de nosotros, como dónde nos conocimos o cuándo fue nuestro primer beso, cosas que a mi parecer eran importantes, me respondía con evasivas o cambiaba de tema. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultaba? me prometí a mi misma descubrirlo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba él otra vez, mi dios griego en persona. De el emanaba algo extraño, como un imán, me sentía inexplicablemente atraída por él. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando posó su mirada en mi, vestía con pantalones vaqueros ajustados y camiseta de algodón blanca. Su pelo se veía húmedo por lo que deduje que se acaba de duchar. "Como seria compartir la ducha con..." sacudí la cabeza con fuerza para quitarme esas imágenes. Los colores me subieron a la cara de vergüenza. Él se acercó a mi cama con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Se puede saber en lo que pensabas hace un minuto?

Desvié la mirada rápido y me di cuenta que traía una bolsa en la mano de ropa.

—Hum..en nada, ¿eso es para mi? — repliqué, señalando con un dedo la bolsa para así desviar su atención en otro tema.

—Si, espero que no me equivoque en escogerlas de tu almario.

Me tendió la bolsa, la cogí y saqué de ahí unos viejos vaqueros y una blusa de manga corta azul. Esto si que me parecía más mío, no como el camisón que llevaba puesto.

—Por fin algo que me es más familiar, no como esto — dije, señalando mi camisón.

—Es normal que no lo reconozcas, es nuevo. Tu nunca usas nada de eso para dormir.

Le miré con sorpresa y incredulidad.

—No te creo— debatí con nerviosismo.

—¿Ah, no? Tengo que refrescarte la memoria y explicarte como dormíamos desnudos y abrazados el uno al otro todas las noches. ¿Oh cómo te quedabas dormida en mi brazos, extenuada, después de toda una noche de pura pasión?

Me ruborice y desvié la mirada de vergüenza.

—Así no vas a ganarte mi confianza — murmuré. Pasó su mano por debajo de mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus mirada era dulce, acercó peligrosamente su cara a la miá y murmuró:

—Sólo te digo la verdad, amor. Si escuchas tu corazón sabrás que lo que digo es cierto. Tengo algo para ti.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negra, la abrió y ahí estaba la alianza con la cual soñé. Mi pulso se aceleró cuando tomó mi mano y lo deslizó suavemente por mi dedo, encajaba a la perfección.

—Por favor, te pido que te no te lo vuelvas a quitar nunca — dijo con un tono de voz más triste.

Me entró ganas de abrazarlo, me dolió verlo así. Levanté una mano y acaricié su mejilla.

—Te lo prometo — le dije, mirando a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

No me pude resistir y me acerqué a sus labios para darle un pequeño beso, nunca creí que solo un beso podría hacerme perder la cabeza de esa manera. Respondió a mi beso sin esperar, poniendo sus dos manos a ambos lados de mi cara y apretándome más fuerte contra él, sentí un escalofrió de placer recorrer toda mi columna vertebral.

—Bella... tenemos que irnos — susurró contra mi boca, así obligándome a volver a la realidad. Asentí con mi cabeza, me bajé de la cama cogiendo de paso la bolsa y fui al cuarto de baño.

Una vez allí me tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí; me miré al espejo y me sorprendí al ver mis mejillas rosadas como una adolescente enamorada, mis ojos tenían un brillo nuevo. Me até el pelo en una practica coleta, puse un poco de brillo en mis labios y listo. Estaba ya preparada para irme con mi supuesto marido hacia la Isla Esme, la cual me dijo él que ahí es en donde vivíamos.

—¿Bella, estás lista? — preguntó él, llamando a la puerta.

—Si, ya voy — contesté y salí del baño.

Me lo encontré frente a mi y me ofreció una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin respiración.

En fin, salimos del hospital, me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo fuerte y yo me sentía protegida. Llegamos al aparcamiento y se paró delante de un flamante Volvo gris plateado nuevo, me abrió la puerta del lado pasajero y yo me instalé en el asiento de cuero. Estudié el interior del coche con esperanza que algo despertara algún recuerdo.

—¿Subí en este coche antes? — pregunté, curiosa.

—Si, muchas veces — contestó en tono amable —. Ponte el cinturón, por favor — me pidió, lo que hice sin rechistar y lo miré con duda.

—¿Yo... yo lo llevaba puesto cuando... tuve el accidente? — pregunté con la voz temblando.

—Si, por lo que me contaron los de la ambulancia es gracias a eso si estas viva — me informó con un tono más serio.

Puso el coche en marcha y aceleró despaci,o incorporándose así al tráfico.

—¿Era yo la que conducía? — pregunté.

—Estabas sola cuando te encontraron, si — contestó con voz apenada —. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas de repente? En el hospital no tuviste ningún interés en preguntar.

Y esta vez me echó una mirada curiosa.

—Supongo que no quería saber — repliqué. Miré a la carretera y seguí —. Dime qué paso, cuéntame, quiero saber ahora.

—Esa noche llovía mucho, la carretera resbala y entraste en una curva a demasiada velocidad.

Lo miré con ansiedad.

—¿Atropellé a alguien? — pregunté con nerviosismo.

—No, fuiste la única victima.

Me tranquilicé en el acto, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado si por mi culpa alguien hubiera resultado herido.

—¿Y tu dónde estabas? — inquirí.

—En el hotel donde nos hospedábamos, tenía una importante reunión en el conservatorio y me acompañaste aprovechando que tu madre cuidaba de nuestra hija.

—¿Eres profesor de música ? — pregunté, curiosa.

—Algunas veces doy clases, si — me contestó en un tono juguetón, no le di importancia y seguí.

—¿Qué, fui a comprar o algo así?, ¿Y quién es Jake?

Esta vez paró el coche , aparcando a la orilla de la calle, se volvió hacia a mi y contestó:

—Esa repuesta esta encerrada en algún lugar de tu memoria, y créeme si te digo que me muero de ganas de conocer, al igual que tu, la respuesta. Ahora, por favor, intenta tranquilizarte y relajate un poco, el viaje hasta el puerto es largo.

Se veía furioso y nervioso, volvió a poner el coche en marcha.

Me quedé callada y frustrada, ¿Cómo iba a recuperar la memoria así si no me tenía un poco de paciencia? Apoye mi cabeza contra el cristal y cerré mis ojos, vencida por el cansancio de una noche casi sin dormir. De repente me pareció que era de noche, todo se hizo oscuro, abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí al verme al volante y delante de mi se extendía una carretera, los limpia parabrisas funcionaban al máximo, luchando contra la lluvia torrencial que caí con fuerza. Me entró miedo, alguien me gritaba a mi lado, volví mi cara a ver quién era, pero no distinguía nada entre la espesa oscuridad. Me oí gritarle algo a ese alguien con mucho enfado, pero no entendí lo que dije. Volví a mirar a la carretera y me sobresalte de ver ahí un gran vació negro, y grité horrorizada.

—¡Cuidadoooo... !

……………………………..

Continuará...

…........................

¿ Review ?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame .**

Capitulo 5

—¡Cuidado! — grité horrorizada, sentí como el coche paraba en seco con mucha brusquedad.

—Maldita sea... — oí jurar a Edward por lo bajo — ¿Por qué haz gritado así?

Abrí mis ojos de golpe entendiendo que reviví en sueño el accidente, busqué su mirada y se veía furioso, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente.

—Yo… lo siento — tartamudeé, me faltaba el aire —. Es que yo soñé con el accidente... y vi el vació de repente...

No pude aguantar el gemido de miedo y el llanto que oprimía el pecho. Bajó y vino abrir mi puerta, me atrajo a él, me rodeó con sus brazos cálidos y me apretó contra su pecho. Lloré un buen rato y cuando al fin me calmé un poco tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás para ver que ahora me miraba con preocupación.

—Lo siento, he mojado tu camiseta — le dije, señalando a ésta con mi mirada. Se dibujó la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro y me contesto:

—No importa, tengo recambio, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Si... hum, reviví el accidente — dije con voz pequeña —, pero es muy confuso.

—¿Recuerdas lo suficiente para contarme algo de lo que vistes? — preguntó en un tono de cautela, asentí con mi cabeza.

—No estaba sola en el coche... — vi como se le abría los ojos como platos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza —. Le gritaba a alguien, pero no oí nada y tampoco distinguía su cara... Miré a la carretera, estaba muy enfadada y ahí fue como si de pronto todas las luces se apagaran… Sólo alcancé a ver cómo salía el coche despedido hacia un gran vació negro.

Al mencionar este último, cerré mis ojos y sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esas escalofriantes imágenes. Él no me dijo nada, simplemente me volvió a abrazar. Me sentí protegida y mi corazón me gritaba que confiara en él.

—Creí morirme cuando te vi tendida en el suelo ensangrentada, los policías no me dejaron acercarme a ti... fue horrible.

En el tono que lo dijo noté una profunda tristeza y me envaré.

—Ya pasó, estoy bien — le dije yo para consolarlo, escondió su rostro entre mi pelo y suspiro con fuerza —. ¿Es bueno que halla recordado... eso?.

—Es mas que eso, significa que estás en el buen camino para recordar todo — me animó —. ¿Bella, te sientes capaz de seguir el trayecto hasta el puerto?

Le miré y contesté:

—Mientras no me duerma todo ira bien.

Me ayudó a entrar en el coche y me acomodé, el resto del trayecto paso rápido y sin problemas. Llegamos a un pequeño puerto y vi unos cuantos pesqueros, lanchas a motor y una gigantesco yate. Me quedé embobada viéndolo, tendría más de cincuenta metros de largo como mínimo y mis ojos se posaron en el nombre en letras doradas estaba escrito "_Sweet Bella"._

—_¡_Oh... ¿pero, es tuyo?! — exclamé sorprendida.

—No, es nuestro, mi amor — me contestó.

Subimos abordo del lujoso yate; yo miraba fascinada cada detalle, cada objeto, cada pieza, la última fue el camarote principal, intuí por la inmensa cama que él quería dormir conmigo. Me volteé a verlo y le dije:

—No pensarás que voy a dormir contigo, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que si, eres mi mujer, no veo porque no dormiríamos juntos... — murmuró con un tono muy sensual.

—Dormiré en el sofá — repliqué con enfado. Me miro serio.

—No seas ridícula, Bella, estarás más cómoda en la cama.

—¡No _quiero__,_ no te conozco! — exclamé. De pronto me atrapó entre sus brazos reteniendome a la fuerza, su miraba tenía un extraño brillo.

Me entro miedo y empece a temblar.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo mucho que me amabas y cómo tu cuerpo ahora mismo esta pidiendo a gritos el mío?

Sentí su mano en mi espalda, recorrió en una suave caricia toda mi columna vertebral de arriba a bajo, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los míos, percatándome de su aliento abrazador.

—No lo hagas, por favor... no me beses —le pedí a punto de perder la cabeza.

Me soltó y se alejó de mi, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sorprendí de ver lo mucho que sufría.

—No te voy a obligar a nada, Bella, ya vendrás a mi cuando quieras. Te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Se dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo. Me quedé ahí parada sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Su actitud me desconcertaba por completo, al momento estaba mirándome con deseo y amor y luego estaba furioso. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió entre nosotros? Me negaba a creer que eramos tan felices como él me contó, había algo más, estaba segura. Me acerqué a la cama sintiendo que mi cuerpo no aguantaría el cansancio mucho más, me dejé caer con pesadez y me acurruqué entre las suaves almohadas de seda de color crema.

¿Cuándo volvería a recordar todo al fin? No sabía si tenía ganas de recordar verdaderamente, estaba aterrada ¿y si era todo mentira y Edward no era mi marido? Un millón de preguntas me vinieron a la cabeza, esto era una pesadilla. Apenas noté cuando el yate se puso en marcha, dejándome llevar por un ligero pero muy relajante sonido, seguro estaba soñando, casi podía oír a alguien tocar el piano... Era apenas un murmullo, ahí ya no supe luchar más contra el cansancio y me deje llevar por el sueño sólo alcance a pensar _"pesadillas no__,__ por favor"..._

…………

continuará...

…............

¿Reviews?

Os pido disculpas por la demora, apenas si tengo tiempo de escribir... también estoy con mi otro fic que esta a punto de terminarse y siento mucha tristeza.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y de a ver me puesto entre sus favoritos, ahora si os digo que no se cuando volveré a actualizar este fic puede que tarde así con 10 días... no lo voy a dejar ni nada de eso es que aquí en mi ciudad ha llegado la feria... y voy a trabajar mucho más de lo normal.

"No me olvidéis por favor" voy a volver muy pronto os mando ¡un gran abrazo y miles de besos! hasta pronto amigas.

A.T.T. Crisabella Cullen

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Ya estoy de vuelta al fin, ahi oz traigo nuevo capitulo ¡ Que lo disfruteis !

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 6

La luz del amanecer me despertó temprano, miré a mí alrededor y comprobé que estaba sola pero el otro lado de la cama estaba desecho. ¿Acaso se había atrevido a dormir en la misma cama que yo? Por mucho que intenté no lo recordaba y por extraño que fuera era la primera noche que no sufría pesadillas.

Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha bien caliente. Me enrollé en una toalla ahí dejada y fui a mirar dentro del armario, cual fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que estaba lleno de ropa. Vestidos largos, cortos, faldas, vaqueros, camisas, blusas, trajes de baño…

Me alegré de ver que eran muy cómodos y simples, elegí un vestido corto de tirantes blanco con flores azules estampado. Calcé unas sandalias y me recogí el pelo en una práctica coleta. Al fin salí del camarote en busca de él, lo encontré leyendo el periódico sentado en una mesa en forma de media luna en la proa, casi parecía como una terraza al aire libre pero con vista al mar, la vista era preciosa. Cuando se percató de mi presencia levantó la cabeza y ahí mi corazón empezó a palpitar cuando su hermosa mirada recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a bajo. Me ruboricé y intenté que no se diera cuenta, pero una risita me indicó lo contrario. Me senté en el otro extremo de la banqueta muy incomoda.

—Buenos días, amor — susurró con una voz que sonó muy cercano a mí. Volteé mi cabeza a verlo y ahí estaba él con su sonrisa torcida y sentado a mi lado.

—Hola… Edward — mi boca estaba seca de repente, vi como con sus dedos cogió una fresa muy roja que invitaba a ser comida y la llevó hasta mi boca, ni me moví de un centímetro ante la sorpresa de su gesto tan familiar.

—¿Tienes hambre? es tu fruta favorita.

Llevé una mano a la suya y cogí la fresa para llevarla a mi boca, diciéndole al mismo tiempo:

—Gracias, pero puedo sola.

Si antes me ruboricé, ahora estaría roja como un tomate, seguro. Me llevé la fruta a mi boca y la mordí con ganas, haciendo que el jugo se derramara por mis labios, así cayendo hasta mi barbilla. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar ya que sentí su dedo recoger el jugo, lo miré y vi que se llevó el dedo a su boca saboreándolo a su vez mientras cerraba los ojos. Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe y un calor extraño invadió mi cuerpo de repente. Ese gesto tan simple, pero a su vez tan sensual, me había trastornado por completo, deseé con fuerza ser ese líquido para así perderme en su boca. Sacudí mi cabeza para echar las imágenes poco apropiadas que me vinieron a la mente, giré mi cara hacía el otro extremo, así perdiendo mi vista en el profundo color azul del mar para tranquilizarme un poco. El ruido de un motor que ponían en marcha llamó mi atención; busqué de dónde provenía, me levanté y vi que en la parte superior del yate había una especie de plataforma. En ella, un pequeño helicóptero estaba estacionado, mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa.

—Bella, tengo que irme por asuntos de trabajo — me dijo Edward, por el tono de su voz se le notaba contrariado, busqué su mirada. Me sentí mal de pensar en separarme de él, era de locos _"si ni si quiera le conozco", _pensé para mi. Se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos —. Aprovecha estos tres días y descansa — me pidió él, asentí con mi cabeza.

—Que tengas buen viaje — la verdad era que no sabía que más decirle, me miró con urgencia y se acercó más a mi, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿Seria mucho pedirte que me dieras un beso de despedida? — susurró.

Lo miré con sorpresa, no me esperaba para nada ese tipo de pregunta. _Porque no darle un beso ¿quién se podía resistir a tan bella petición? _me dije a mi misma.

—Te lo daré si me prometes estar muy quieto.

Me miró con dulzura y contesto:

—Te lo prometo.

Vi en su mirada que decía la verdad, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora me puse de puntillas y pasé mis brazos por su cuello así enredando mis dedos en cabello suave. Quería que fuera un beso a mi manera, aunque no esta muy segura de cómo hacerlo, acerqué mi boca temblorosa a sus labios y deposité un suave beso, apenas una caricia. Sentí como la corriente pasaba de su cuerpo al mío y el aroma de su piel tan embriagador me hizo darme vueltas la cabeza. Solté mis brazos y me alejé unos pasos, él no se había movido nada, así manteniendo su promesa, su mirada brillaba de un hermoso verde esmeralda.

—Estos tres días se me van a hacer eternos — murmuró para él.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el helicóptero, no pude sino mirar como se iba alejando poco a poco del yate. Me quedé ahí parada sin poder moverme, un sentimiento de angustia y miedo me invadió por completo. No sé cuánto tiempo pase ahí pero aunque en el cielo no había rastro de el yo seguí mirando como si fuera a volver por mi.

La noche llegó y las pesadillas con ella, me despertaba varias veces sudando y gritando de miedo. Lo último que recordaba era el vacío y la oscuridad en la cual caía sin poder hacer nada. A la segunda noche me lo pasé obligándome a leer para no dormirme, estaba aterrada. Entre el día me ponía un bañador negro e imitaba a los lagartos aprovechando hasta el último momento los rayos del sol, mi piel adquirió un bonito tono, pero mis ojos me delataban. Las profundas ojeras violáceas y los parpados hinchados era por la falta de sueño, a ratos se me cerraban los ojos solitos cuando estaba echada al sol. No era mucho porque no me daba tiempo ni a soñar.

—Señora Cullen, disculpe que la moleste pero ya hemos llegado.

Levanté la vista sorprendida de cómo me había llamado y miré alrededor, vi ahí parado un mozo que intentaba no mirarme.

—¿Ya tan pronto? Pensé que llegaríamos mañana a primera hora.

—El mar estaba en calma, señora, eso nos ayudo a llegar antes — contesto el mozo —. Su marido la espera.

Señaló la parte de atrás. Me levanté casi corriendo y fui a donde me indicó, mire pero no lo vi.

—¡Bella, aquí! — me llamó con su aterciopelada voz, me acerqué a la barandilla y lo vi dentro del agua montado en un moto acuática. Me regaló una sonrisa torcida y mi estomago revoloteó solo.

—¿Me haz echado de menos? Porque yo a ti si y mucho.

Incapaz de contestarle me limité a sonreírle. De repente abrió sus brazos y me hizo señas de ir con él, lo miré incrédula.

—Vamos, salta, yo te cojo.

Intenté medir la altura con la mirada, no es que no confiara de él, sino que no confiaba en mí.

—Prefiero bajar.

Y acto seguido bajé para llegar hasta él, no sin antes pasar a toda prisa por el camarote y ponerme unos shorts blancos y una camiseta azul turquesa por encima el bañador. Me miró divertido, me ayudó a sentarme atrás de él y me cogió las dos manos para acomodarlas en su cintura.

—¿Dónde vamos? — pregunté con curiosidad, señaló una isla no muy lejos con un dedo, ni me había percatado antes de que estaba ahí.

—A casa, amor, el yate es demasiado grande para llegar asta allá. Sería peligroso, podría quedarse atrapado entre los corales ─ me explicó ─. Agárrate fuerte ─

Lo que hice sin rechistar, pegándome a su espalda. Acto seguido aceleró y la moto salió disparada entre las olas, a su manera de conducir se le notaba la experiencia. Seguro de si mismo y con movimientos calculados esquivó las olas más peligrosas. Al fin llegamos cerca de la playa, pero no se dirigió a la misma, la bordeó, se veían unas cuantas casitas de pescadores y diminutas barcas atadas entre si en la orilla del mar.

Siguió hasta llegar a unos acantilados y paró el motor, no comprendí su gesto y miré por todos lados.

Ahí ante nosotros se abría un estrecho camino de agua en forma de ese, me entró pánico de ver como las olas se estampaban con mucha furia contra las rocas. Me puse a temblar y me agarré con más fuerza a él, en cuanto llegó una ola gigante nos empujo derechito hacia las rocas; _"vamos a morir estampados" _grité en mi cabeza. En el último segundo puso el motor en marcha y aceleró antes de tocar las rocas y gracias al empuje de la ola zigzagueamos dentro del camino para llegar al fin a aguas tranquilas. Cuando volví a respirar de nuevo no pude sino maravillarme de la magnifica vista ante mi, estábamos rodeados de montañas con mucha vegetación exótica. Una cascada caía con fuerza como en una de esas postales de ensueño, el agua era cristalina y en el fondo se distinguía multitud de peces de todos los colores. La arena fina y blanca invitaba a no ser tocada, tanto que parecía perfecta y sin pensarlo solté lo primero que me vino a la mente.

—El día que Dios creo este lugar seguro que era para venir a descansar aquí…

—No lo abría dicho mejor, siempre fueron tus palabras, ¿cuándo fue que te volvió la memoria?.

………………………

Continuará…

…………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 7

─¿Por qué crees que me volvió la memoria? — le pregunté con sorpresa, su rostro era duro y su mirada parecía haberse congelado. Se acercó a mí con rapidez; me cogió de los hombros con brusquedad obligándome así a estar cara a cara con él.

─No me engañes más ¡_Bella_! — me recriminó. Su voz, su rostro me daba miedo, empecé a temblar.

─¡No te estoy _engañando! _— le grité de vuelta — ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? — le pregunté furiosa esta vez.

Le eché una mirada dolida, mi cuerpo cada vez temblaba más.

—Me da exactamente igual que me creas o no, eres un… !eres un bruto!

Noté cómo las lágrimas me llenaban los ojos y amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento, puse mis manos sobre las suyas y con toda la fuerza que pude me las quité de encima. Desvíe la mirada, no quise que me viera llorar, me di media vuelta quedando así de espalda a él. Sólo se oía el ruido del agua cayendo de la cascada, sabía que estaba ahí aunque no soltara palabra alguna, notaba como me mirada, un molesto cosquilleo me recorría la nuca. De repente noté como una caricia en mi brazo que me puso la piel de gallina; me volteé a verlo, ahí estaba él cerca de mi, su mirada me impactó. El gran sufrimiento que se veía y el remordimiento que reflejaba su cara era demasiado real. Mi corazón se me encogió de pronto ante tanta tristeza, y mi rabia se esfumó, dejando sitio a otro sentimiento, como un instinto de querer protegerlo. No pude aguantarme y recorrí la poca distancia que faltaba y ante su sorpresa me eché a su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza. Me correspondió sin esperar, envolviéndome la cintura con un brazo y pasando una mano por mi nuca, me apretó con desespero, escondió su rostro entre mi cabello.

—Tienes razón, soy un bruto, perdóname — susurró contra mi cuello con voz melancólica.

Una idea me vino a la cabeza, pueda que fuera a funcionar, quién sabe. Me deshice de su abrazo con suavidad, quedándome frente a él.

—Te perdono, pero tus trastornos de personalidad son como altibajos para mí.

Me miró con sorpresa y meditó durante un momento mis palabras.

—Debemos intentar por el bien de los dos llevarnos mejor, Edward, no puedes seguir con tus acusaciones. No _recuerdo _nada y debes creerme, ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Me despierto un día sin saber quién soy y sin memoria, tuve que creer que eres mi marido y seguirte hasta aquí sin saber si era verdad o no lo que me contabas.

En su mirada vi que comprendió al fin a qué me refería, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y seguí.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos por el principio?

Me miró sin comprender y sonreí, levanté mi mano y le dije:

—Hola, soy Bella… ¿Cuál era mi apellido de soltera?

—Swan — murmuró, le miré agradecida.

—Soy Bella Swan, es un placer conocerte.

Su mirada cambio de pronto y me miró con dulzura, cogió mi mano con la suya apretándola con suavidad y contestó:

—Edward Cullen, el placer es mío, bella dama.

Los colores me subieron a la cara y me sorprendí sonriéndole como una adolescente en plena crisis hormonal. _"Que ridícula soy",_ pensé para mi.

—¿Me dejaría acompañarla hasta su nueva casa? — me preguntó en un tono juguetón, le lancé una mirada traviesa.

—Si, claro, vamos.

Me ofreció su brazo, el cual tomé y me llevó hasta un jeep que estaba a medio esconder detrás de unos arbustos. Me ayudó a acomodarme y él mismo me pasó el cinturón, asegurándose así de mi seguridad, me conmovió su gesto.

Al fin nos pusimos en marcha y ahí donde él veía un camino yo no distinguía nada de nada. Curvas y más árboles y mucha vegetación, eso no dejaba ver nada. Pasamos por un pequeño puente por el cual pasaba un río, supuse que es el que llevaba hasta la cascada. Y ahí mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, se me desencajó la mandíbula ante tanta belleza.

El coche paró y pude apreciar mejor la vista, se extendía ante nosotros un lago enorme, el agua de un profundo color turquesa se oscurecía cuando más intentabas ver el fondo. Lo más increíble era la casa en el otro lado, la mitad sobre el lago y la otra mitad sobre la tierra, era sobrecogedora y muy bien diseñada, parecía echa para este lugar. Las altas paredes de un verde oscuro casi se fundían con la vegetación, en el frente de la casa que daba al lago se podía apreciar unos grandes ventanales de cristal que daban a una terraza flotante de madera. En el primer piso cuatro ventanas similares pero con las persianas bajadas. Me di cuenta de que Edward me había cogido de la mano, busqué su mirada como sintiéndome transportada a otra realidad.

—Este lugar es hermoso…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y me contesto:

—Si, fue gracias a ti que lo encontramos —me afirmó.

Lo miré incrédula y continuó:

—Mis padres tienen una casa al otro lado de la isla, ahí fuimos de viaje de novios, un día que fuimos de excursión por la selva y tu… bueno tu te perdiste no sé cómo.

Vi que aguantaba la risa y levanté una ceja, perpleja, estaba segura que no me contaba toda la verdad. Levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y siguió:

—No me mires así, es la verdad, es que tu… — dudó en continuar, pero lo hizo —, es que eres un imán para los problemas.

—No me lo creo — le contesté con enfado y esta vez él empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Me di media vuelta y ahí ante mi se extendía hasta la casa un camino de piedras planas como si estuviera echo a propósito. Dudé entre recorrer el camino de piedra o rodear todo el lago por la playa, se veía tan lejos… bufé y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí corriendo hasta el camino de piedra. Oí a Edward gritar de repente:

—_¡Bella! _Por ahí no, te puedes caer, es muy resbaladizo.

No le contesté y seguí muy concentrada en poner mis pies en los lugares adecuados, claro que si hubiera llevado unas deportivas sería mejor, pero con las prisas ni lo pensé, ahí estaba yo haciéndome la valiente. _Tranquila, respira hondo y no te asustes, _pensé para darme valor. Solo faltaba cinco piedras para llegar y sonreí para mis adentros, en eso noté un ruido atrás mío que me sobresaltó y me hizo perder el equilibrio, intente no caerme, cuando casi consigo volver a mi postura de antes oí su aterciopelada voz exclamar:

—¡Te tengo!

Noté en mi cintura dos manos atraparme y del susto di un salto hacia atrás, topándome contra su torso duro. Pero el impacto fue tan brutal que nos caímos al agua sin remedio, nos sumergimos completamente y yo ni siquiera sabía hacia donde nadar. Patalee con fuerza y extendí mis brazos ante mi y di dos brazadas, nada no veía la superficie por ningún lado. El aire se me escapó de repente ante el pánico y abrí mis ojos para guiarme y buscar la luz del sol y vi a un ángel de ojos verdes nadar hacia mi. Ni siquiera me moví, el espectáculo era divino, con su pelo broncíneo flotar alrededor de su cara. Llegó muy rápido a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos, acercó su rostro al mío y su boca aprisionó mi boca. No comprendí a que venía eso ahora, qué momento tan inoportuno para besarme y ahí fue cuando noté mis pulmones llenarse de aire, me aferré su pelo con desesperación y dejé que me diera más aire. Con osadía enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura, tenía miedo de separarme de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, minutos o quizás horas, debajo del agua cristalina en el silencio absoluto y como únicos testigos la multitud de minúsculos peces de colores que nadaban alrededor nuestro. Lo que hasta ahora era simplemente un intercambio de aire se trasformó en un beso apasionado, su lengua buscó la mía y me dejé llevar por un torrente de emociones nuevas. Cada célula de mi cuerpo pareció cobrar vida propia, un fuego nuevo nació dentro de mí y recorrió cada centímetro de cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosa, me arqueé contra él y solté un gemido. ¡Gran error! Eso hizo que se me llenara la boca de agua y antes de que me diera cuenta me vi arrastrada con fuerza y emergí por fin al aire libre, tosí con fuerza para evacuar el agua y aspiré con desespero el precioso oxigeno. Cuando se pasó, me di cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Edward, me miraba con preocupación y yo le di una pequeña sonrisa y exclamé:

—¡Ya pasó, estoy bien.!

—Um… ¿Bella, nunca te han dicho que no se puede respirar bajo el agua? — me preguntó mofándose de mí. Lo miré con sorpresa y hice como si me enfadara, puse moritos y reclamé:

—Si, lo sé, pero fue por tu culpa que se me olvidara ¿a quién se le ocurre besar de esa manera y bajo el agua?

Me esperaba a oírle reír pero no fue así, me miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más amo de ti.

Y sin esperar, depositó un pequeño beso sobre mi nariz, fue tan tierno y tan inesperado que se me abnegaron los ojos.

¿Qué cosa era que amaba tanto y qué hice? No tenía ni idea, era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba aunque no fue directamente. Aunque hacía mucho calor me recorrió un escalofrío, Edward se percató y me sacó del agua en brazos. Me llevó hasta la terraza de madera y me depositó con suavidad en el suelo, sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves e introdujo una llave en una cerradura escondida y desactivó la alarma, al mismo tiempo se abrieron los ventanales solos. _Que casa tan moderna_, pensé, cuando estuve segura que se habían abierto por completo me acerque a ver el interior. Y ahí mis ojos fueron a parar directamente al muro y ante mi estupor vi en un gran cuadro y a una niña de unos cinco años mas o menos, con pelo largo ondulado y cobrizo y unos ojos de color chocolate _¡_"_mis ojos"!. _No pude reprimir la sorpresa y el anhelo que me gritaba el corazón, sentí un dolor agudo en la parte de la cicatriz, me llevé las manos a mi vientre y grite:

—¡Renesmee!

Todo empezó a dar vueltas, volviéndose oscuro al mismo tiempo. Ya no supe más de mí y me dejé arrastrar a un extraño abismo sin fin.

…………………………………….

Continuara…

……………………….

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Amor, recuérdame.

Capítulo 8

Un olor muy fuerte me despertó de pronto, giré mi cabeza a un lado. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y descubrí a un hombre rubio desconocido que me miraba fijamente. Me asusté he intente levantarme para alejarme del intruso, éste al entender lo que pretendía exclamó de pronto:

—¡Bella, tranquilla! No voy a hacerte ningún daño, soy médico.

Me llamó por mi nombre, eso quería decir que me conocía. Lo miré más detenidamente. Su mirada era impactante y de un extraño color ámbar, alto, rubio, más o menos calculé unos cuarenta años. Sus fracciones me eran algo familiares, pero sin más, en eso me sonríó y le miré con curiosidad.

—Soy Carlisle, tu suegro.

¿Mi qué? Se río entre dientes de ver mi reacción y siguió.

—Me llegó esta mañana tu historial médico, veo que te distes un buen golpe en la cabeza Bella.

Asentí de un movimiento leve, lo vi coger una minúscula linterna y la acercó a mis ojos. Me deslumbró al mirar con ella mis pupilas, pero me aguanté, luego la dejó para cogerme el pulso con una mano y con la otra sacó un reloj de bolsillo con cadena y empezó a contar en voz baja las pulsaciones. Me sorprendí mucho ¿Quién usaba ese tipo de reloj hoy en día? Casi parecía de otra época.

—Estás perfectamente, sufriste un desmayo sin importancia antes. El celebro tiene a veces esa forma de reaccionar, para así protegerse de sufrir un colapso ante una emoción demasiada fuerte.

—¿Cuándo recuperare la memoria? — pregunté nerviosa.

—Eso nadie la sabe, Bella, puede que tarde unos días o unas semanas.

Que decepción sentí, las lágrimas me subieron a los ojos.

—Dime qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de sufrir el desmayo.

Me quedé pensando un momento, me acordaba de llegar a la isla en una moto acuática con Edward. El pequeño paseo en jeep, la llegada al lago y la casa flotante. Y de pronto volvió a mí la imagen de la hermosa niña, jadeé.

—Vi a Renesmee, mi… mi _hija_.

Me llevé a mi boca las manos y sufoqué así un sollozo, mi respiración se aceleró y sentí desbordarse las lágrimas. Algunos fragmentos de su risa resonaron en mi cabeza de pronto, cerré mis ojos y unas imágenes llegaron sin más. Renesmee corriendo por el jardín y riendo a más no poder, mi corazón se hincho de amor ante ese maravilloso recuerdo. Y como vinieron se fueron las imágenes.

—Mi niña hermosa… — susurré.

Abrí mis ojos y descubrí que tenía a más de uno mirándome con mucha atención. Edward estaba al lado de su padre y una mujer de una mirada muy maternal me sonreía con dulzura, solo pude devolverle la sonrisa. Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano con cariño, buscó mi mirada.

—Haz recordado a nuestra hija, eso es maravilloso, Bella.

Vi en sus ojos que estaba feliz, pero yo no me sentía así, quería verla ya.

—¿Dónde esta mi hija? Quiero verla _ya_ — le recriminé, sus ojos se ensancharon ante el tono de mi voz y me contestó:

—Tu madre la traerá mañana, no te impacientes.

Lo mire furiosa, cómo no me iba a impacientar… me moría de ganas de verla.

—Esa mirada me suena a enfado — oí a la mujer decir. La miré curiosa, que sabía ella de mi manera de mirar, en eso Edward replicó:

—Bella, ella es Esme, mi madre.

Se me abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. Miré a sus padres, parecían tan jóvenes.

—Bella, me alegra ver que estés bien, sé que es duro estar lejos de un hijo y comprendo tu angustia.

En su mirada vi que me comprendía a la perfección, al fin y al cabo también ella era madre. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y le di a Esme una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza molesta con el dolor que estaba empezando a taladrar mi celebro.

—¿Te duele, amor? — me preguntó Edward, en su voz noté que estaba preocupado.

—Un poco.

No pude mentirle, cada vez el dolor era más fuerte.

—Será mejor dejar que descanse.

Vi como Carlisle y su mujer dejaban la habitación en silencio. Edward se acercó a las ventanas y cerró las persianas, dejándonos así en la penumbra, mis ojos se lo agradecieron en silencio. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que la luz del día me molestaba tanto. Entró por una puerta y salió con un paño en la mano, no entendí qué pretendía con eso, pero no dije nada. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y depósito el paño frío en mi frente, su gesto era tan tierno y lleno de amor que me llegó hasta el alma. Lo miré a sus hermosos ojos y murmuré:

—Gracias.

Me sonrió de tal forma que las mariposas de mi estomago se agitaron frenéticamente.

—De nada, amor.

Me estaba empezando a gustar su forma de llamarme _amor_, aunque había muchas cosas por descubrir y mi cabeza me gritaba "_aléjate de él",_ decidí ignorarlo y escuchar mi corazón. Con un pequeño movimiento me acerqué a su rostro y sin dudarlo presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Su respuesta fue inmediata, pasó sus manos por mi cabello todo desordenado y apretó mi cabeza forzando así a profundizar el beso. Sentí miles de descargas recorrer mi cuerpo de repente, besaba de maravilla y sólo podía corresponderle de la misma forma. Entrelazando mi lengua a la suya con desespero, mis manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y fueron a parar a su camisa. Uno a uno y con mucha impaciencia deshice los botones hasta que por fin su torso estaba a mi alcance y sin esperar pasé mi mano por sus pectorales bien marcados. Sentí bajo mis dedos su corazón desbocado y eso me gustó mucho, ansié más y acerqué mi rostro a su pecho, respiré el exquisito aroma de su piel. Me daba vueltas la cabeza pero me daba igual, empecé a dar pequeños besos subiendo así hasta su cuello. Sus manos me acariciaba la espalda y de pronto su cuerpo se tensó y aprisionó mis muñecas y con un movimiento suave pero seguro se alejó de mi. Le miré con sorpresa y el me recriminó:

—Bella, juro que eres mi _perdición_.

Su voz sonaba rara, me di cuenta que respiraba rápido al igual que yo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunté con curiosidad. Esta vez me echó una mirada ardiente y contestó:

—Porque te deseo más de lo que tu crees. Te amo, Bella y no sabes cuánto sufro por no poder tocarte y amarte con pasión. Quiero que vengas a mi porque me amas y no por otra cosa…

¿Pero qué creía que yo sentía? Mi cuerpo reclamaba el suyo con urgencia. Me frustré ante su suposición y me voltee dándole así la espalda. Sentí rabia y humillación, apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. No quería que me viera llorar y menos por su culpa. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de lo que dijo primero, dijo que me _amaba_. Me sobresalté y mi corazón de aceleró, me di media vuelta y descubrí que estaba sola. Ni me di cuenta de cuando se fue en eso oí un ruido venir de la puerta de enfrente. Me levanté de la cama y a hurtadillas me acerqué y eché una mirada curiosa por la puerta entre abierta.

—¡Oh, Dios mío…!

La hermosa visión de un dios griego estaba a dos pasos de mi, duchándose, él no se había percatado de mi presencia y no pude sino admirar la perfección de su cuerpo. Una fina puerta de cristal lo separaba de mí, nada más que eso. El jabón recubría su pelo y vi como friccionaba con energía, luego sus manos bajaron por su pecho y brazos para recubrirse con el mismo. Me quedé fascina de ese espectáculo, mi mente me gritaba "_no siguas mirand",_ pero era incapaz de moverme.

Sus manos se deslizaban por su vientre enjabonando al mismo tiempo, seguí con la mirada como el agua acariciaba su piel bajando más y ahí aguante la respiración y desvíe la mirada. El calor que sentía mi cuerpo era inaguantable me moría de ganas de ayudarle con el jabón cuando de pronto oí su aterciopelada voz preguntarme.

—¿Amor, puedes pasarme la toalla, por favor?

_¡Oh, Dios, pillada in fragant!, _pensé avergonzada. Le miré y vi en sus ojos una mirada traviesa, me ruboricé hasta los dedos de los pies, estaba segura. Contesté tartamudeando:

—¡Por…su…puesto!

Entré al cuarto de baño, cogí la toalla y me acerqué a él entregándosela al mismo tiempo. No dejó de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento, su mirada brillaba y yo casi me derrito ahí mismo. Se puso la toalla alrededor de las caderas y empecé a hiperventilar, esto era demasiado para mis nervios. Acercó lentamente a mí su rostro y me dijo con un tono muy pícaro:

—Gracias, cariño. Ahorra creo que eres tu la que necesita una ducha fría.

Lo miré intentando asimilar sus palabras, no podía ni moverme. Hizo algo que ni siquiera vi venir, me levantó en brazos y me colocó bajo la ducha con ropa y todo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar abrió el agua fría de repente y grité:

—¡Aahh! Esta congelada… ¡Edward, déjame salir!

Estaba empapada y empecé a tiritar de frío. De pronto el agua paró y miré asombrada y furiosa a Edward.

—Me voy a vengar por esto, tenlo por seguro.

Él se echó a reír a carcajada, yo me crucé de brazos, no sabía donde estaba el chiste. Cuando se le pasó la risa me miró y me replicó:

—Cuándo quieres y dónde quieres ,cariño, te estaré esperando.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome ahí parada. Esta vez me cabreó de verdad y la furia me invadió por completo, grité con fuerza:

—¡Ya lo creo que me voy a vengar! Te odio, Edward Antony Cullen…

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció él con la cara desencajada, se acercó a mí con rapidez cogiéndome de los brazos con brusquedad y me preguntó con nerviosismo:

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Le miré perpleja y con un poco de miedo conteste:

—Edward… Antony Cullen, creo.

Su rostro se iluminó de pronto y una sonrisa se estiró por su cara de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, Bella, es la primera cosa que recuerdas de mí desde que despertaste del accidente.

Eso era verdad y me alegré de ello, al fin algo que recordé por mi misma, su nombre completo. Le devolví la sonrisa sitiándome feliz.

—No sabes cuanto te amo, _mi Bella_.

¿Su Bella? Eso lo había oído antes, estaba segura, ¿pero, dónde?

Unas imágenes invadieron mi cabeza, era como difuminado. Trajes del siglo pasado, gente riendo y bebiendo, parecía como una fiesta… otras imágenes aparecieron borrando las anteriores, ahora estaba ante un cuadro mío, vestía una magnifico vestido rojo. Me invadió el miedo, esa no era yo ¡no podía ser yo! no era lógico. Me aguaré la cabeza con fuerza, sacudiéndola al mismo tiempo y empecé a gritar:

—¡No soy yo!

Unos brazos me rodearon con ademán protector y oí su voz tranquilizadora en mi oído murmurarme:

—Todo va a ir bien, te lo prometo. Tranquilla, mi Bella…

¿Dios, pero quién soy yo? de dónde vengo y qué es lo que me pasó… Miles de preguntas se acumulaban en mi cabeza, era para volverse loco de verdad. Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de mi _supuesto_ marido.

Continuara…

………………

Espero que os haya gustado, algunas ya sabéis de que va todo, otras no. ¿Queréis saber como Edward y Bella se conocieron? Entones os invito a leer mi otro fic: Más fuerte que su destino. Toda la historia de ellos se remonta a muy lejos…

Dejarme vuestros comentarios y no dudéis en preguntarme responderé encantada, y gracias por todos vuestros reviews!!!!

.....................

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	9. Chapter 9

**los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.**

Esta vez el capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de Edward.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capitulo 9

Edward pov:

¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquella noche? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, me frustraba no conocer la respuesta. Todo era tan doloroso. Mi Bella al fin recordó algo de mí, aunque sólo fuera mi segundo nombre. Mi mirada fue a parar a su cara, dormía tan tranquila. Me entró ganas de cogerla entre mis brazos y apretarla con fuerza. No lo hice, solo me mantuve como hasta ahora, sentado al lado de ella. No quería alejarme de ella.

Nuestras vidas hasta ahora eran como una gran aventura, llena de sorpresas y lecciones que ella me enseñaba con mucha paciencia y un infinito amor. Nos hizo descubrir poco a poco a todos su época. Ahí estábamos extasiados de tanto lujo y tanto modernismo.

A Esme, Rosalie y Alice todo tipo de cosas estrictamente femeninas. Las caras de ellas al descubrir y comprender como funcionaba un seca pelo o una plancha de vapor fue sin lugar a duda un recuerdo que nunca olvidaré. Luego, con la misma paciencia a nosotros los hombres nos enseñó el placer de utilizar una sofisticada pero muy ruidosa maquina de afeitar. Dijo que era imposible cortarse con eso, pero Emmett se las arregló para cortarse. Éste gritó que era una invención del diablo y fue a lloriquear en las faldas de Rosalie. Bella me contó que se podía gastar bajo la ducha ya que estaba creado así para los hombres con prisas. _Todo en uno, te duchas al mismo tiempo que te haces la barba. _La miré con duda, ella sin dudarlo me susurró al oído con sus mejillas coloradas: _¿quieres que te haga una demostración?_

Ese recuerdo lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro. Cada vez que ella me enseñaba cómo hacer algo, siempre acabamos compartiendo algo mucho más erótico. Era inevitable.

Sonreí para mí. Lo mejor fue el día que nos fuimos de compras a Port Ángeles a un centro comercial. Alice descubrió las tarjetas de crédito y no tardó nada en empezar a utilizarlas, en cada tienda compraba algo. Su cara de niña pequeña y sus ojos abiertos de par en par daban miedo… corría tan rápido que ni siquiera Jasper la alcanzaba. Al final tuvimos que emboscarla, fue idea de Rosalie. Bella nos dijo que si no la parábamos la factura de la tarjeta sería exorbitante, entonces nos escondimos todos y Rosalie dijo en voz alta !_Bella, mira, rebajas en Victoria Secret! _Y como una flecha salió disparada la enana de mi hermana gritando _¿Dónde?_ Jajaja fue muy cómico y muy divertido la cara que puso de perrito abatido cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Mi padre le confiscó las tarjetas por un tiempo, se puso echa una furia, pero era por su bien, tenía que aprender a usarlas como era debido.

—_Jake, no lo hagas…_

Me congelé en el acto ante esas palabras, vi que seguía durmiendo, pero esta vez su sueño era mas agitado.

Otra vez lo llamaba a él. A "Jake". ¿Era el mismo de lo cual ella me habló una vez? Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y la rabia invadió mi cuerpo. ¿Estaba él con ella la noche del accidente? ¿Y si fuera así por qué la dejó sola? Dios, soñaba con conocerlo para partirle la cara a ese perro. Inexplicablemente desapareció pocos días después de mi llegada a este tiempo. Lo malo de todo esto es que en la partida de nacimiento de mi hija él figuraba como el padre y sin su firma no podíamos cambiar nada.

El día que Bella desapareció, unas horas antes ella se veía muy nerviosa, pero pensé que era porque era la primera vez que estaba lejos de nuestra hija, el horror que sentí al despertarme y ver que no estaba fue como volver a vivir una vieja _pesadilla_. Y lo que me rompió el corazón fue su alianza dejada en la amolada. De algo estaba seguro, algo muy fuerte debió de impulsarla a actuar como lo hizo, pero ¿Por qué no acudió a mi? ¿Y nuestra hija, cómo iba a abandonarla así?

Me desesperaba el no saber y más que ella había perdido la memoria. Tuve dudas de si ella estaba fingiendo no por no creerle sino por el mismo miedo que la impulsó a huir.

—_Edward_… — me llamó en su sueño ella.

La miré, se notaba más relajada, no pude aguantar y con un dedo acaricié su mejilla. Se veía tan hermosa y tan frágil. Se removió inquieta de repente y susurró:

—_Te echo de menos… te amo. _

La miré con ternura y con el corazón palpitando, me acerqué sigilosamente a su rostro y le contesté en un susurro:

—Yo también te amo, mi Bella, por favor amor…recuérdame.

Era una tortura estar así sin poder amarla y sin que ella recordara nada. Me moría de ganas de besarla de acariciar su cuerpo de hacerla mía. Aunque yo sabía que ella no me recordaba, casi la hago mía en la mañana cuando me besó con tanta pasión en la cama, pero me juré no tocarla, no así y en esas circunstancias. Era algo inaguantable y por eso me fui corriendo a echarme agua fría para aliviar un poco el fuego que me provocó sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Casi pierdo la cabeza. Lo mejor fue descubrirla mirándome de esa manera y no pude resistirme a ruborizarla más pidiéndole la toalla. Se puso roja de pies a cabeza y la cara que puso al ponerla bajo el agua fría fue muy cómica. Un ruido llamó mi atención y giré mi cara para ver a mi madre hacerme señas desde la puerta. Silenciosamente me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella.

—Madre, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté en voz baja.

Me miró con ternura, a pesar de no ser mi verdadera madre yo la consideraba como tal.

—Tu padre quiere que te reúnas con el en tu despacho.

Asentí con la cabeza, miré para asegurarme que Bella seguía durmiendo y me apresuré a bajar a ver a mi padre, estaba apoyado contra la mesa de caoba y la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Carlisle —le llamé, éste se giró a verme y me señaló la silla al lado de él para que me sentara.

—Edward, hijo, sé que todo esto te supera y también sé que no debe ser nada fácil.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de contestarle.

—Debes darle tiempo al tiempo, un día sin esperarlo ella volverá a recuperar la memoria y al fin sabrás qué es lo que pasó. Confío en ti y en que no obligarás su memoria, no puedes contarle nada de nada, eso podría provocarle un gran trauma.

Le miré asustado y repliqué:

—¿Tu crees que eso la podría llevar a la locura?

—No, eso no es lo que creo, mas bien creo que ella pensará que somos nosotros los locos. Claro está que nuestras vidas están llenas de cosas extrañas y mágicas y no estoy seguro que ella lo entienda aunque lo allá vivido todo de primera mano.

—Si quieres que te sea sincero es como si no la conociera — dije asustado —. Sus cambios de humor son tan rápidos que me deja sin saber nunca cómo reaccionar, me desconcierta mucho — continué con la voz apenada —. A veces me he comportado como un bruto, pero es que me pueden las ganas de descubrir qué pasó, me siento frustrado.

—¡Entonces te vas y te das otra ducha fría hermanito! — me contestó de repente una alegre voz de campanilla atrás mío, me volteé y ahí descubrí a mis hermanos.

Me levanté y fui al encuentro de ellos, Emmett me dio un abrazo que casi me deja sin aire, Jasper un buen apretón de mano. Rosalie y Alice un abrazo cálido, esta última se puso a lloriquear. La miré y le pregunté, curioso:

—Alice, pero ¿por qué lloras?

Me lanzó una mirada abnegada de lágrimas y murmuró:

—Porque no es justo lo que le pasa a Bella. No lo vi venir, ni siquiera yo que soy su cuñada y mejor amiga… ¿Por qué ella no me contó nada a mí? No lo entiendo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. En eso Emmett se echo a reír, lo miré y le pregunté:

—Emmett ¿Cuál es el chiste esta vez?

Él y su raro sentido del humor llegaba siempre en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Es que esta enana cree que ella es más importante a los ojos de Bella que tu… jajaja

Y siguió riendo, pero esta vez a carcajada. Eso le valió una mirada furiosa de su mujer, pero Alice se volteó hacia él con cara dolida y le respondió:

—Emmett, eres un_ idiota. _Eso no es lo que yo quería decir y lo sabes muy bien… Sólo que Bella me cuenta siempre todo, incluso cosas que nadie sabe.

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró ruidosamente.

—¿Qué te contaba ella que fuera tan secreto? — preguntó Emmett con urgencia.

—¡Cosas que a ti no te _importan_! Son cosas de chicas — le respondió ella. Esta vez consiguió picar la curiosidad de todos, pero Emmett era más curioso y siguió.

—Anda, hermanita, por favor, confírmame que Bella si compra cosas en los Sex shop…

Esta vez fui yo el que se echó a reír a carcajadas.

Una noche en la cual salimos a cenar las tres parejas, pasamos ante un establecimiento con un letrero luminoso rojo donde se podía leer en grande _sex shop_. El curioso de mi hermano entró con Jasper ante la mirada de pánico de Bella, ésta nos explicó a Alice, Rosalie y a mi muerta de vergüenza lo que era y lo que se podía comprar allí. Al cabo de una hora de no verlos salir tuvimos que entrar a buscarlos y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al descubrir a Emmett con los dos brazos llenos de juguetes y más cosas que no sabía ni que existía. Rosalie le plantó ahí y salió corriendo y gritando _no conozco a este hombre… _Más tarde en la noche cuando estábamos ya acostados Bella me sorprendió con algo que compró en esa tienda, ni me di cuenta de cuándo lo adquirió, pero fue increíblemente sensual descubrir que todo su cuerpo sabía a fresas. Salí de mi ensoñación al notar las miradas sospechosas de mis hermanos de repente fijas en mí.

—Emmett, no seas cotillo, ¿quieres? — le recriminé desviando la mirada.

—¡Te pille! Sabía que Bella había comprado algo.

Y antes de que yo pudiera replicar Alice salió a defenderme y le dijo:

—Aun no te has acercado a la verdad ¡Emmett el oso!

Éste puso cara de incrédulo.

—Pues yo estoy seguro que si compró algo, su cara de culpable al día siguiente era más que una confirmación de mis dudas.

—Yo sé cosas de ti también, Rosalie me lo cuenta todo.

No sé que vio Rosalie en la cara de Alice, pero en su rostro vi el espanto. Y Alice salió arrastrando a Rose del brazo corriendo no sin antes soltarle a Emmett.

—¡Sé que te chupas el dedo cuando duermes! Y que se te cae la baba como un bebé…

Se le descompuso la cara a Emmett de repente y se puso todo blanco. Jasper y yo nos miramos aguantando la risa y salimos dejando parado allí a nuestro hermano atónito.

Fuimos en dirección a la terraza flotante con Rosalie muerta de vergüenza y Alice sonriendo a más no poder. Esme y Carlisle se unieron a nosotros, lo habían oído y visto todo desde el pasillo y reían también. Un cosquilleo en la nuca me advirtió de la presencia de Bella y que me miraba fijamente, me giré y la vi de pie al lado del ventanal. Sus ojos brillaban y vi que aguantaba la risa. ¿Habrá oído nuestra conversación? Me pregunté con duda. Se acercó a mí, entrelazó su mano a la mía y echándome una mirada curiosa me preguntó:

—¿Quién se chupa el dedo?

En eso oímos a Emmett salir en tromba hacia nosotros y gritar suplicante:

—¡Nooo! Que nadie le diga nada a Bella por favor…

Esta vez todos nos echamos a reír ante la cara que puso de pánico. Se había delatado solo y Bella exclamó señalándolo con el dedo.

—Tú eres el que hace eso durmiendo, ¡que tierno!

—No — replicó con rapidez y desviando la mirada. Se volteo hacia mí con cara de _"venganza"_ escrito en ella y dijo con un tono burlón.

—Es Edward quien hace eso durmiendo, no yo.

—¿Que yo qué? — pregunté con asombro, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, me tensé y le eché una mirada envenenada a él, repliqué con calma:

—Emmett… corre.

Él levantó una mano y la sacudió de un gesto muy teatral y se volteo dándome así la espalda y me contesto.

—¡Uh, que miedo!

La verdad era que no me daba miedo su fuerte estatura y sin pensarlo dos veces solté la mano de Bella y fui corriendo hacia él, todos se apartaron viéndome venir menos él y ahí le pillé desprevenido. Con toda mi fuerza y el impulso de la carrera lo empujé al agua, y él con todo lo grande que es cayó, salpicando todo a su alrededor. No tardó en volver a la superficie y me miró sorprendido, como no queriendo creer que yo pude con él. Luego noté a Bella a mi lado, pasó una mano por mi cintura y exclamó mirando a Emmett.

—¡Aun te pasó poco "osito lindo"! la próxima vez que intentes hacerme creer una mentira, te empujaré yo misma al agua. Sé muy bien que mi _marido_ no se chupa el dedo durmiendo.

La miré con asombro, ella sin darse cuenta de nada me nombró su marido con mucha seguridad. A cada momento iba recordando más cosas, como el sobrenombre de Emmett. Mi corazón se aceleró, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia mi y me sonrió tímidamente, me acerqué a su rostro y deposité en sus labios un beso lleno de ternura. La extrañaba tanto.

El ruido de un coche acercándose a lo lejos me indicó que ya había llegado la hora de que madre he hija se reencontraran, habían llegado antes de lo previsto gracias a que el mar estaba tranquilo. Noté cómo el cuerpo de Bella se puso tenso de repente, presintiendo de la llegada de algo muy esperado. Miré a sus hermosos ojos chocolate y le confirmé lo que ella pensaba.

—Si, es ella.

…………………..

Continuará…

…………………..

Primero que todo os pido disculpas, me doy cuenta de que no fue buena idea avisaros tan tarde de lo de la secuela. Es que mi cabeza va más adelantada y empecé a escribir la secuela sin haber terminado Más fuerte que su destino. Tenia miedo de olvidar la historia.

Ahora si miles de veces gracias por todos vuestros "reviews". Recibí muchas preguntas y dudas sobre Amor recuérdame, tranquilas todo tiene su explicación. Son humanos y no vampiros, pasen a leer mi otro fic así lo entenderéis todo mejor.

¿Os gusto el Edward pov?

Gracias por su comprensión, A.T.T Crisabella Cullen. ¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 10

Me desperté sobresaltada y mi respiración era entrecortada. La pesadilla era tan vivida, tan real, que me daba pánico, algo había cambiado esta vez en el sueño.

Me oí claramente gritarle a un hombre _"Jake, no lo hagas…"_, y la contestación de él fue "es p_or el bien de ella y lo sabes…" _

Abrí los ojos aturdida y pude comprobar que estaba sola, me quedé pensando en rato la voz de él. Ahora estaba segura de que no iba sola en el coche y que mi acompañante se llamaba Jake. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y el miedo me invadió por completo, mi corazón se aceleró solo con pensar en él. ¿Quién era?

¿Y por qué sólo al pensar en su nombre me provocaba las ganas de salir huyendo de aquí?

Todo era tan extraño y perturbador, ojalá pudiera recordar todo ya.

Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha rápida, luego me vestí con algo sencillo y práctico. Unos shorts blancos de algodón y una blusa de manga corta azul eléctrico, rebusqué en el armario empotrado y encontré todo tipo de zapatos, sandalias y hasta unos con tacones vertiginosos. Dude que fueran míos, se veían tan incómodos y tan altos. Calcé un par de tenis blanco y listo, dejé el cabello caer libremente por mi espalda.

¿Dónde estaría Edward? Me pregunté. Tenía mucho rato sin verlo y lo echaba de menos. Me paré en seco en medio del pasillo ante mi afirmación y sin lugar a duda, sí, lo extrañaba. Ahí es cuando escuché su voz que decía de lejos:

—_Emmett, no seas cotillo, ¿quieres? _

¿Emmett? ¿Pero con quién hablaba? Me acerqué a las escaleras, bajé unos pocos escalones y me quede ahí. Me arrodillé y miré curiosa, desde mi lugar podía ver a Edward acompañado de dos hombres y dos mujeres. Más allá de ellos, en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, vi a Esme y Carlisle. El hombre grande y fuerte y con los ojos abiertos como platos exclamó de pronto:

—¡Te pillé! Sabía que Bella había comprado algo.

Me sorprendió su afirmación, de repente la mujer pequeña con pelo corto saltó entre Edward y el hombre y replicó con furia:

—¡Ni te has acercado, Emmett el oso!

La cara que puso el nominado Emmett fue de total incredibilidad y siguió:

—Pues yo estoy seguro que si compró algo, su cara de culpable al día siguiente era más que una confirmación de mis dudas.

¿Mi cara de qué? Qué es lo que compré que tuviera a Emmett así tan seguro de él mismo, me pregunté, frustrada. Esta vez la pequeñaja se plantó fieramente ante él y replicó con una sonrisa traviesa:

—Yo sé cosas de ti también, Rosalie me lo cuenta todo.

Y sin esperar agarró el brazo de la hermosa mujer rubia, la empujó hacia la puerta y gritó:

—¡Sé que te chupas el dedo cuando duermes! Y que se te cae la baba como un bebé…

¡Oh Dios mío! no podía creerme lo que escuchaba. Me llevé una mano a mi boca para ahogar la risa pero fue muy tarde, las dos mujeres se pararon en seco al pie de la escalera y voltearon a verme. La rubia que parecía salida de la revista de alta costura, me sonrió, pero se veía molesta y le echaba miradas asesinas a la otra. Sin embargo la otra me ofrecido una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pude sino que devolvérsela, y como un tornado subió las escaleras y se colgó a mi cuello exclamando con felicidad:

—¡Bella, cuanto me alegra verte!

Me sorprendió su familiaridad, pero no me molestó en absoluto. Se separó de mí y en su cara vi una expresión extraña, como de diablillo a punto de comerte una travesura, me miró a los ojos y me pidió:

—Bella, cuando hayan salido Jasper y Edward a la terraza, tu sales y preguntas en voz bien alta quién se chupa el dedo, ¿si?

La miré dudando y contesté:

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Esta vez se puso seria, luego me echó una mirada de cordero degollado y replicó:

—Por favor, cuñadita, será divertido…

¿Era mi cuñada? Miré sus ojos negros y traviesos y su carita de puchero, me era muy familiar, no me cabía duda, de repente unas imágenes me vinieron a la mente.

_Estábamos ella y yo en una habitación, sentadas en una gran cama y el eco de su voz resonó en mi cabeza. Decía:" Bella, te quiero como una hermana somos más que cuñadas…" Yo le replicaba a ella:" Claro, Alice, sin lugar a duda estamos echas para ser hermanas… Yo también te quiero enana" Y ahí nos abrazamos llorando. _

Volví a realidad de golpe y miré a Alice con lágrimas en los ojos y murmuré:

—También te he echado de menos Alice.

Esta me sonrío, me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y replicó sin que yo hubiera confirmado nada:

—Sabía que no podrías resistirte.

Y salió pitando escaleras a bajo en dirección a la terraza, con la rubia pegada a sus talones. Mire atónica cuando vi a Edward y el otro chico pasar casi corriendo en la misma dirección.

¿Cómo sabía ella que iban a salir ellos? No quise pensar en eso.

Me levanté, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí en la mis dirección también. Me paré al lado del ventanal abierto de par en par y me quedé viendo a ese dios griego que tenía como marido.

Las mariposas de mi estomago se agitaron cuando se volteó a verme y mi pulso se volvió loco. Me aguanté la risa como pude por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y me acerqué a él, busqué su mano y él la entrelazó con dulzura, sus ojos me miraban con ternura y devoción.

—¿Quién se chupa el dedo? — pregunté en voz alta como me pidió Alice.

El estruendo que hizo Emmett, al salir corriendo, fuera parecido al de un oso cuando arranca un árbol con su descomunal fuerza, este llegó gritando y con los ojos exorbitados.

—¡Nooo! Que nadie le diga nada a Bella, por favor…

¡Oh, vaya, pero que miedo me tiene! descubrí y no pude resistir a preguntarle:

—¿Tú eres el que hace eso durmiendo? ¡que tierno!

—No — replicó con rapidez y desviando la mirada. Se volteo hacia a Edward con cara de _"venganza"_ escrito en ella y dijo con un tono burlón —. Es Edward quien hace eso durmiendo, no yo.

La cara que puso Edward, creí que su mandíbula iba a caer al suelo, pero replicó muy sorprendido.

—¿Que yo qué?

"Oh, Dios, problemas" pensé y mi marido le advirtió con calma:

—Emmett… corre.

Este se dio media vuelta y con gestos muy exagerados exclamó:

— ¡Uh, que miedo!

Miré a Edward con un poco de miedo, no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar ante eso, soltó mi mano y se alejó corriendo, cargo todo su peso contra la espalda de Emmett. Este se cayó sin poder hacer nada al agua, esta vez todos nos echamos a reír, pero Alice, ella se echó al piso agarrando su vientre con las dos manos y llorando de tanto reír. Me acerqué a Edward, pasé un brazo por su cintura y le dije a un Emmett sorprendido:

—¡Aun te pasó poco "osito lindo"! la próxima vez que intentes hacerme creer una mentira, te empujaré yo misma al agua. Sé muy bien que mi _marido_ no se chupa el dedo durmiendo.

Sí estaba segura de eso, incliné mi cabeza hacia a él. Su mirada era profunda y su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué es lo que le sorprendió, se acercó a mi y depositó un suave beso en mis labios. Ese beso me revolvió por completo y si no fuera porque no estábamos solos le hubiera devuelto eso y más, pero el ruido de un coche acercándose me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Me giré a ver el camino al lado de la casa, mi corazón se encogió, mi instinto me dijo que llegó el momento de verla al fin. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, Edward me dijo:

—Si, es ella.

Lo miré muy emocionada y adivinando lo yo que quería me sonrío tiernamente y me acompañó hasta el camino.

El coche paró a escasos metros de nosotros, una mujer bajó y me hizo señas de saludos con la mano, yo no pude ni levantar la mía de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Fue a abrir la puerta trasera del coche y ayudó a mi hija a bajar, ahí creí que mi corazón se iba a parar de tanto que se aceleraba.

Al fin la vi a ella, a mi hija, Renesmee. Con su pelo largo y cobrizo igual que los de su padre, su mirada clavada en mí, "mi mirada". Los rasgos eran de su padre sin dudarlo solo el color de los ojos cambiaban. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y sus ojos me miraban con impaciencia.

Caí de rodillas sin previo aviso, mi cuerpo no me aguantaba, la tensión acumulada desde que supe de mi hija era demasiado para poder soportarlo. Todos acudieron a mí corriendo alarmados pero Edward les paró de un gesto. Se inclinó hacia mí.

— ¿Bella, estas bien?

Levanté la vista, se veía preocupado, asentí con la cabeza y con su ayuda me volví a poner en pie. Con un gesto inseguro me solté de sus brazos y caminé con el corazón en un puño hacia mi hija. Algo no iba bien ¿por qué no venia a mi? Estaba ahí de pie al lado de la que era supuse mi madre. A dos pasos de ella me paré, su mirada era profunda y vi correr por sus mejillas unas gruesas lágrimas, me arrodillé hasta quedar a su altura. Para su edad era alta, me llegaba a la cintura. Y sin esperar más abrí mis brazos para recibirla, sonriéndole con amor y a ella se le iluminó la cara, saltó a mis brazos rodeando sus bracitos en mi cuello y gritó:

— ¡Mami!

— ¡Mi niña hermosa! Mami te a extrañado mucho ¿sabes? — le dije llorando también.

—Y yo a ti, no te vayas nunca más, te extrañé demasiado — me contestó ella. Y ante la súplica de ella le respondí:

—Te lo prometo.

Se separó un poco de mi sin soltarse de mis brazos y me miró a los ojos. Sus ojos de color chocolate reflejaban alivio y me sonrío, depositó sus manos en cada lado de mi rostro con ternura, el sentir el calor que desprendían me hinchó el corazón de amor. Le di un calido beso en su mejilla y eso me llevo recordar otro rostro muy parecido a ella pero más pequeño mas redondeado.

Y las imágenes vinieron a mi mente, cerré mis ojos para no perderme nada y recordé el día que nació mi hija. Su violento y difícil alumbramiento en la capilla de Forks, era muy difuso pero lo vi todo claro y me sobresalté al descubrir que ella nació de parto natural. Me llevé una mano a mi vientre, a donde estaba la cicatriz y comprendí de inmediato. Me levanté de golpe, cogí a Renesmee en brazos donde encajaba a la perfección con movimientos seguros, me volteé a donde se había quedado mi marido y le pregunté:

— ¿Dónde esta mi otro hijo? ¿Dónde esta Anthony?

………………….

Continuará….

……………

Gracias por todos los reviews. Coméntenme que os pareció el capitulo, no dudéis en preguntarme vuestras dudas. Hasta pronto, Crisabella Cullen.

Beta Reader: Darla Gilmore


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 11

Todos me miraban con sorpresa, Esme se puso a sollozar escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. No comprendía su reacción. Miré a Alice, seguro ella me contaría la verdad.

Me miraba fijamente con una expresión apenada, comprobé que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper también.

Me ocultaban algo, estaba segura. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y el miedo me invadió, pero también la furia y reclamé con voz contenida:

— ¿Es que nadie piensa contestarme?

Busqué la mirada de Edward y ahí me impactó descubrirlo así, como en estado de shock. Sus ojos hermosos brillaban de una extraña manera, parecía a punto de llorar. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y un silencio incómodo se instaló.

El toquecito en mi mejilla de la pequeña mano de mi hija me sacó de inmediato de mis pensamientos, seguía en mis brazos recargada en mi cadera con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Incliné mi rostro hacia a ella y vi que quería decirme algo, entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía toda mi atención exclamó:

—Pero, mami, mi hermanito se ha ido con los angelitos, ¿es que no te acuerdas?

¿Muerto? Mi bebé está muerto… mi pequeño Anthony… ¡Oh Dios, no! Pensé gritando.

Un dolor atravesó mi pecho como miles de espadas clavándose al mismo tiempo. Con una calma sobrehumana y con cuidado de no asustar a Renesmee dije:

—Mamá, llévate a la niña a dentro por favor. Debe tener hambre.

Mi madre se acercó a mí y cogió a mi hija en brazos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y en sus ojos claros vi que estaba triste y emocionada al mismo tiempo, me susurró en voz baja:

—Bella, no seas muy dura con ellos, te quieren y pensaron que era lo mejor —

Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo rápido y continuo ─. Te he echado de menos, hija.

Se alejó y cuando estuve segura de que estaba lejos levanté la vista hacia _ellos._

La culpabilidad se podía ver en la cara de Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper ni me miraba, Esme lloraba y Carlisle palmeaba su espalda en un afán de consolarla. Alice era otra cosa, se veía enfadada y molesta, echaba miradas asesinas a Edward, este aun en la misma posición de antes ni se había movido, parecía una estatua.

— ¡Ves, te dije que no era buena idea! — le recriminó Alice a mi marido. Este ni reaccionó.

Unas amargas lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos ¿Cómo había osado esconderme algo así? Algo tan grave… apreté los puños con fuerza hasta sentir como me clavaba las uñas, ni sentí dolor. Miré a Edward y la cólera subió hasta casi ahogarme y no aguante más.

— ¡Tu…! ¿Cómo haz podido esconderme la muerte de nuestro hijo? — mi grito desesperado consiguió hacer volver a la realidad a Edward, pero no le di tiempo a mas, sin darme cuenta de cómo llegué delante de él y con el corazón herido y cuando estaba por abalanzarme sobre él sentí un brazo fuerte sujetarme por la cintura y arrastrarme hacia atrás, Esme gritó con urgencia:

— ¡Emmett, no la sueltes o se arrepentirá toda su vida!

Me debatí , pero era como intentar escapar del agarre de un oso. Resoplé con impaciencia y grité:

— ¡Suéltame ya…!

Oí a Emmett soltar una risita y me contesto:

— ¡Que mas quisiera yo, ver como le pateas el culo a mi hermano! Pero lo siento, no me dejan.

Alice se plantó ante mí, agarró mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarla sus ojos, estaban abnegados de lágrimas y exclamó:

— ¡Bella, sé que sufres y yo sufro contigo, tienes que saber que no teníamos idea de cómo ibas a recibir la noticia! Se veía sincera. Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta, el dolor era inaguantable. Carlisle se acercó a mí y continuó:

—Tu celebro podía sufrir un gran trauma, Bella, y fue por eso que actuamos así. Edward sufre igual o más que tu, confía en mi. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de creerle.

—Es la verdad, hija.

Mi madre se unió a la conversación de pronto, giré mi cara a verla como pude ya que el agarre de Emmett limitaba mis movimientos y ella miró a Rose y le pidió:

— ¿Puedes ir con Renesmee, por favor? Esta asintió y se fue adentro, mi madre volteó a ver a Emmett con una mirada glacial y con un tono que sonaba a amenaza preguntó:

— ¿Puedes soltar _ya_ a mi hija por favor, _Emmett_?

—Claro señora, perdón.

Y por fin me vi liberada, me alejé dos pasos de ellos y les miré dolida. Mi madre se puso frente a mí y buscó mi mirada, su mirada era cálida y cariñosa, se me encogió el corazón.

No la reconocía del todo, era como haberla visto en mis sueños y su mirada me recordó de pronto cuando me leía cuentos ante de dormirme de pequeña. Empecé a lloriquear como una niña pequeña y me vi envuelta en los brazos protectores de ella. Su abrazo maternal era un consuelo y algo que anhelaba profundamente desde que desperté aquella mañana sin memoria.

Oí como Carlisle les pedía a los demás dejarnos a solas, me pregunte si Edward se había ido también, pero no levanté la vista, no quería arriesgarme a toparme con sus ojos porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar yo.

Después de un buen rato llorando mi madre me llevó a la parte trasera de la casa, ahí había un camino de tierra que se perdía entre la espesura de la jungla. Caminamos en silencios, me dejé guiar sin preguntarme a dónde llevaba. Llegamos a unas especies de ruinas, las formas asimétricas eran raras y hermosas a la vez. Parecía como un laberinto pero muy deteriorado por el paso de los años. Nos sentamos en lo que era un banco de piedra y le pregunté a mi madre con gran pesar:

—¿Por qué a mi, por qué me tiene que pasar todas esas cosas?

—No te voy a negar que te ha pasado muchas cosas, Bella, pero supiste afrontarlas todas gracias al amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

La mire fijamente a los ojos aun dolida de descubrirlo de esa manera.

—Tendría que habérmelo dicho él, que es _mi marido_.

—Ponte en su lugar, Bella, casi se vuelve loco en el hospital cuando no lo dejaban verte después del accidente. Estuviste en un coma dos días. Los médicos y tu suegro tuvieron que inyectarle un sedante a la fuerza por su bien.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras y ella siguió.

—Todos estábamos preocupados y la verdad creí perderte también… —su voz se entrecortó y me di cuenta que se aguantaba de llorar, la rodeé con mis brazos igual que lo hizo ella antes y murmuré:

— Ahora estoy bien, mamá, aunque… parte de mi cabeza esté por ahí perdida…

Esta rodó los ojos ante mi chiste malo y me sonrío levemente.

— ¿Mama, puedo preguntarte algo? Y quiero que seas sincera, estoy harta de que me escondan todo.

Asintió de un movimiento de la cabeza y yo inspiré profundo y le pregunté:

— ¿Era feliz?

— ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Es que lo dudabas? Solo hay que ver como te mira y como tú irradiabas amor por todos lados.

No le contesté, me quedé pensando en su respuesta. Feliz, eso tendría que descubrirlo yo y como iban encaminada las cosas no estaba muy segura de que algún día vuelva a ser feliz. Suspiré y me acurruqué de tal manera que rodeé mis piernas con mis brazos y apoyé mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Noté a mi madre levantarse y alejarse, ni me moví, cerré mis ojos con pesadez, estaba extenuada. El día había sido muy largo y lleno de sorpresas.

La brisa hizo que me llegara un delicioso aroma a miel y a sol, él estaba aquí. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo y levanté la vista a verlo. Otra vez ese extraño brillo en sus ojos y el gran sufrimiento de su cara me impactaron, ahí me di cuenta de que también él sufría. Se acercó a mí y se arrodilló al suelo, su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío en su mirada vi la tristeza. No dijimos nada, simplemente nos miramos en silencio por unos minutos. Intentaba esforzar mis recuerdos al volverme concentrar, pero nada ocurrió. Me armé de valor, inspiré profundamente y le pregunté:

— ¿Vas a ser sincero a partir de ahora y contestar a todas mis preguntas?

—Si. Yo quería pedirte disculpas, Bella, me he dado cuenta de mi error al no contarte nada. Actúe pensando que era lo mejor y no fue así, nada más que te he echo daño, no merezco tu perdón soy… soy un miserable — su voz se quebró y bajó su cabeza por esconder sus ojos brillantes.

Me desgarraba el corazón verlo así y con una mano insegura pase mis dedos por su cabello revuelto y suave. Quería consolarlo, darle mi apoyo, aunque me había echo mucho daño no soportaba su malestar, quería verlo sonriendo otra vez de esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Sentí como se estremeció su cuerpo ante la caricia de mi mano, mi pulso se aceleró.

—Edward, mírame — le pedí. Levanto su rostro hacia mí y nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude comprobar que era verdad, sufría tanto como yo.

—Ahora por favor cuéntame… qué le pasó a nuestro hijo… Necesito saberlo — le rogué.

—Detectaron en tu sexto mes de embarazo una anomalía, sus pulmones no se desarrollaron como debió ser y los médicos quisieron terminar cuanto antes, pero tú te negaste. Llegaste hasta término y eso casi te mata a ti.

Pude ver en su mirada que era la verdad y lo traumático que debió ser todo, se sentó a mi lado mirando a lo lejos como recordando todo. Continúo casi susurrando:

—Hubo muchas complicaciones, tú querías verlo, conocerlo, aunque fueran minutos y casi te desangras en el intento. Tuve que tomar la decisión por ti, yo no podía dejarte seguir con esa locura.

Comprendí de inmediato, mi mano fue a parar a mi vientre y repliqué:

—Me hicieron una cesaría de emergencia.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, él asintió con dolor.

—Debió ser horrible, siento mucho que por culpa mía Renesmee casi se queda sin madre y tu sin… esposa.

Se giró hacia mí y me levantó, atrayéndome hasta él, sentándome sobre sus piernas. Me envolvió de sus brazos. No protesté, me sentía bien y le devolví el abrazo. Pasamos así un buen rato, mi cabeza estaba recostada en su hombro y miraba el cielo donde débiles rayos solares lograban proyectar sinuosos espacios dorados en un cielo dominado por los altivos azules nocturnos y llameantes rojos profundos. Las místicas construcciones recortaban el romántico y sobrecogedor paisaje con sus tonos tierra. La preciosidad de la escena casi me hizo olvidar mis problemas… casi. "Casi", era la palabra clave.

Aquella música celestial que tarareaba Edward era la que impedía que las lágrimas se colaran por mis pestañas. La melodía era hermosa, como una nana, _mi nana_.

Lo recordé todo mucha con claridad, fue la noche que le anuncie que esperábamos nuestro primer hijo y el nerviosismo que sentía.

— _¿__Me tocarías mi nana..__?__.__ — _le había pedido.

La manera en que sus ojos empezaron a brillar ante mi ruego, sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y acercando su boca a mis labios murmurando:

—_Siempre__ que quieras__ — _y su besó tan dulce, casi podia sentir sus labios.

El recuerdo cambió y vi el perfecto sincronismo de sus dedos finos y largos correr por las teclas, dejando así escapar los sonidos tan maravillosos. La emoción que senti al verlo tocar el piano por primera vez era inimaginable, aunque fuera a través de un recuerdo. Me estremecé.

Ahora su calida voz y la impaciencia de él por descubrir qué es lo tenía que decirle me hizo sonreir.

—_Edward__,__ yo tengo que decirte algo que no sabes._

—_Bella, no me hagas esperar o voy a pensar que es algo malo__ — me s__usurr__ó__ con urgencia._

_¡No es nada malo! — me había apresurado a aclarar — Bueno, yo... Mejor dicho, tú... Estamos esperando un hijo._

— _¡Bella! __¿__Me estas diciendo que vamos a tener un hijo__? ¿T__uyo y mio?_

—_Oh__,__ mi Bella__,__ que feliz me haces__.__T__e amo__,__ te amo__,__ te amo _resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Que recuerdo tan hermoso, pensé. Luego vi lo que pasó justo despues de darle la noticia y me ruboricé de pies a cabeza, escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos. Edward, que se había percatado de mi cambio de humor, pasó una mano debajo de mi barbilla, apartando mis manos al mismo tiempo y preguntó :

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué estabas pensando que te ha puesto tan atractivamente hermosa?

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo y lo miré a sus hermosos ojos con timidez, contesté:

—Si. Recorde algo, fue lo que pasó la noche en que te anuncié que esperabamos nuestro primer hijo.

— ¡Oh, mi Bella, eso es maravilloso!

No me dio tiempo a seguir ya que sus labios aprisionaron mi boca con sorpresa. Me besó con dulzura y pude sentir lo mucho que me extrañó, era abrumador. Le devolví el beso con urgencia, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos pasando así mis dedos por su cabello. Sin saber cómo terminé a horcajadas con mi cuerpo pegado al de él, nuestro beso pasó a ser mas exigente y mas profundo.

Tenía una mano acariciando mi cuello, provocándome un exquisito cosquilleo en mi estómago, con la otra mano me tenía sujeta a él. Una extraña corriente electrica recorrió mi cuerpo de pronto, involuntariamente me arqueé y ahi casi desfalleco cuando senti el obejto de su deseo creciendo a una velocidad alarmante. Dejé escapar un gemido de placer. Separé un poco mi boca de la suya buscando aire, él empezó a darme un sin fin de besos en la linea de mi mandubla hasta llegar a mi lóbulo, sentir su lengua caliente y humeda por mi ojera casi me vuelve loca. Quería más... ¡ya!. Le quité la camisa con movimientos inseguros y temblorosos hasta que por fin su torso apareció ante mi vista. Perfecto, si esa es la palabra correcta, como un dios griego; pasé una mano por sus pectorales musculosos pero sin pasar a ser algo feo, era como parte de él, de su cuerpo. Su piel era caliente y suave, busqué su mirada y vi que la tenía fija en mi. Me miraba con deseo. Con un dedo acarrié su pezón y eso le provocó un gemido casi animal, puso sus dos manos a ambos lados de mi rostro, acercandome a él al mismo tiempo y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez con mas pasión… Hasta que el ruido de alguien caraspear con poco disimulo me sobresaltó. Luego me congelé en el acto, Edward ni levantoó la vista, solo preguntó molesto:

— ¿Qué quieres, _Emmett_?

—Yo siento... molestar, pero Renesmee quiere ver a Bella y dice que no se dormirá hasta que no vaya.

Oh Dios, casi me olvido de mi niña. Vi a mi cuñado aguantar la risa mirando a Edward y dije:

—Gracias, ahora vamos, Emmett.

Éste, que no pudo aguantar más la risa, señaló a la parte baja del pantalón de mi marido y exclamó:

— ¡Yo de ti, hermanito, me echaría al lago a ver si el agua fría pudiera aliviar tu gran inflamación!

Y estalló a carcajas aguantando con sus manos su vientre. Volteé a ver a Edward y efectivamente comprobé que era cierto. Me puse una mano en la boca para ahogar la risa que me provocó la escena, aunque no quería reir para no molestar a mi marido, no pude más y estallé tambien. La ruidosa risa de Emmett atrajo a Rose, Jasper y Alice, estos comprendienron de imediato y se echaron a reir con nosotros, todos menos Edward. Estaba serio y todo rojo en la cara, su frente perlaba de sudor y con una calma calculada dijo:

─ Hermano... yo de ti empezaria a correr y a esconderme.

………………………..

Continuará...

………………………..

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

¿Reviews?

* * *

N.A: Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Sois lo mejor y no sabéis lo feliz que me siento al leerlos.

Este capitulo es el mas largo que eh escrito desde el comienzo del fic y espero que hallan mas… ¡muchos mas! ahora si quiero contestar a la duda de: Marihel, amiga son todos humanos, sus vidas están llenas de misterio y magia, pásate a leer Mas fuerte que su destino para comprender mejor.

Agradezco a todas por ponerme en sus autores y historias favoritas, es todo un honor, gracias.

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.

Alle Cullen Way, Ta- Cullen, Darla Gilmore, Maman gracias por aguantar conmigo mis locuras y sueños.

A.T.T. Crisabella Cullen .

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capitulo 12.

Ver a mi marido echar a correr detrás de Emmett como alma que lleve el diablo fue divertido y lo fue más cuando los dos terminaron arrojándose al lago, uno por evadir a su perseguidor y el otro por aliviar su problemita que yo creé…

En fin, los dejé ahí jugando dentro del agua y fui a reunirme con mi hija. Cuando entré a la casa deseé buenas noches a mi madre y mis suegros rápido y subí a mi habitación. Ahí encontré a Renesmee con los ojos bien abiertos y con sus bracitos cruzados sobre su torso. Estaba acostada en el centro de la gran cama y cuando se percató de mi presencia una gran sonrisa se extendió por toda su carita de ángel y exclamó:

—¡Mami!

Fui a recostarme a su lado, ella sin esperar se acurrucó entre mis brazos, no sin antes darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La miré con cariño, no podía creer la suerte que tenía al tener una niña tan hermosa, tan bonita, le sonreí y le pregunté:

— ¿Es que no tiene sueño mi princesita linda?

— Si, pero quería dormirme contigo a mi lado, mami. Te extrañé demasiado. ¿Sabes?. Cuarenta y tres días sin verte es mucho tiempo sin ti.

— ¡Oh, mi niña linda, como lo siento!

Pues si que los días pasaron aprisa desde el accidente, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo deposité un beso en su coronilla. Casi en un susurro continuó ella:

— ¿Ya no estas enfada con el tío Jake?

"_Jake"_ Mi cuerpo se tensó ante la mención de su nombre y más viniendo de mi hija. ¿Es que ´w conocía a Renesmee? ¿Y ella a él y por qué? Mi corazón se aceleró y sentí miedo, le pregunté con la voz temblando a ella:

—No, mami no esta enfadada, cariño ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Es que te he visto muchas veces, sin que tú me vieras, gritarle al tío Jake y él siempre te hacía llorar.

No me gusta verte llorar, mami y le pediré al tío que no lo haga más.

No pude contestar nada, impactada de las palabras de mi hija. Hay un dicho que reza que la verdad sale siempre de la boca de los niños y cuánta verdad era.

Inocentemente ella fue testigo de mis peleas con Jake, ¿pero sería ella capaz de contarme qué fue lo que oyó o porque le gritaba?, la curiosidad me mataba y no quería confundir a mi hija con mis preguntas.

El silencio repentino hizo darme cuenta que mi hija se había dormido ya, miré su cara y vi que respiraba acompasadamente.

Verla dormir me relajó y me distrajo de mis pensamiento, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me quedé dormida, hasta que sentí un cálida mano acariciar mi cara.

Abrí los ojos con sueño todavía, estaba todo oscuro, apenas unos débiles rayos de luna iluminaban el cuarto. Busqué con la mirada a mí hija y al ver que no estaba me incorporé de repente y cuando estaba a punto de bajar de la cama una voz aterciopelada me dijo:

—Amor, ella esta bien, la lleve a su cuarto.

Levanté la vista a verlo y me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mi. Recostado a mi lado y con un pantalón de pijama negro como única vestimenta, se veía atractivamente sexy. Tenía un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro a un lado de su cuerpo. Recorrí con la mirada cada centímetro de su piel con suma delicia, la perfección y la belleza de su cuerpo provocaron que las mariposas de mi estomago se agitaron frenéticamente. Mi pulso se volvió loco cuando lo miré a sus hermosos ojos, su mirada era ardiente y su boca entreabierta, pude ver que su respiración era acelerada, igual que la mía.

Recordé de repente que aun llevaba la misma ropa y que necesitaba ducharme, ante eso me levanté y vi a Edward poner cara de sorprendido ante mi acción, seguro se esperaba que fuera a él. Pero no podía, no así, cuando estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño él preguntó:

— ¿Bella, estás bien?

—Si. Es que yo necesito... ¡darme una ducha!

Y sin darle tiempo a replicar y con el corazón acelerado, entré al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

¿Habría él adivinado lo que pretendía yo? Me miré al espejo y ahí vi que mis mejillas estaban rojas y mis ojos brillaban, pero mi pelo estaba hecho una maraña de nudos. _Vaya, Bella, lo que te faltaba ahora es lavarte el pelo_, pensé frustrada; y también tenía que hacerme las piernas y todo. Bufé. Sin perder más tiempo me quité la ropa y me metí dentro de la ducha y al cerrar la puerta de cristal esta hizo un ruido raro, pero no le di importancia.

Al echarme el champú me di cuenta que olía a fresa y eso me gustó mucho, luego me depilé y jaboné el cuerpo entero. Una pequeña botella rosa dejada a conciencia aparte para que no se mojara con una pequeña nota pegada en ella me llamó la atención. Tomé la nota y cuando la leí ahogué un grito de sorpresa, esta decía_: _

_PD: Bella recúbrete el cuerpo con el, confía en mi, es tu preferido. Alice que te quiere._

¿Pero qué, cuándo, dónde…?

Abrí la botella y eché un poco de su contenido en mis manos y me lo pasé por todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente un delicioso perfume de fresa me envolvió por completo… en la etiqueta de la botella ponía en letra pequeña:

_Aceite corporal sabor a fresa, comestible y sumamente afrodisíaco. _

La botella escapó de entre mis manos y cayó al suelo, derramando así lo que quedaba. Se me desencajó la mandíbula y me pregunté qué clase de broma era esta, ¿yo comprando eso? Dios, era absurdo.

_¡Alice! ¡Me las pagarás mañana cuando te ponga las manos encima, enana diabólica… Oh, ya lo creo que si!_

Me volteé preparada para salir de la ducha cuando comprobé con horror que la puerta de cristal estaba atascada… _OH, Dios, todo menos eso_, pedí con desesperación. Mis manos resbalaban por culpa del maldito aceite y no lograba atrapar el pasador. No tenía más remedio que llamar a Edward y lo malo era que estaba desnuda, pude ver la toalla colgada en el perchero al otro extremo del cuarto. ¡Vaya, pero que mala suerte la mía! empezaba a tiritar de frío. Sin nada más por poder hacer, me cubrí los pechos con un brazo y con la otra mano mi parte intima. Inhalé aire con profundidad y le llamé.

— Edward…

No ocurrió nada, tampoco era que lo había llamado muy fuerte. Lo volví a llamar con más ganas, no quería pasar la noche aquí encerrada.

— ¡Edward!

La puerta se abrió de pronto y yo me ruboricé violentamente cuando lo vi quedarse ahí parado y mirarme de arriba abajo con su mirada ardiente. _Oh, Dios, que vergüenza_… estaba segura que sólo me podía pasar a mí ese tipo de cosas.

Con timidez y casi en un susurro le dije tartamudeando:

—Se a… atascado la… puerta.

Él se acercó a la puerta rápidamente y casi sin esfuerzo la abrió. A apenas un metro de él levante la vista y me lo encontré mirándome fijamente a la cara.

El color esmeralda de sus ojos brillaban, como la madera que trae el mar a la horilla recubierto de sal arde con fiereza.

Me recorrió un exquisito escalofrío, no era por el frío, pero lo entendió así y sin más me vi envuelta en una toalla y sacada de la ducha entre sus brazos. Friccionaba mi espalda con energía para hacerme entrar en calor, pero él no sabía que su sólo contacto me provocaba eso y más…

Me llevó hasta la cama y me depositó en ella con dulzura, luego y ante mí sorpresa tomó otra toalla más pequeña y empezó a secarme los pies. Luego pasó a los tobillos, recogiendo así cada diminuta gota de agua. Casi me da un infarto cuando sentí sus labios rozar mi gemelo izquierdo, apenas una caricia, un suave beso. Me mordí el labio y aguanté la respiración cuando su mano recorrió mi pierna con tanta delicadeza, dejando a su paso un rastro caliente.

Solté un pequeño gemido cuando su mano paso rozando mi intimidad y apreté las sabanas con fuerza.

Mi espalda se arqueó cuando me acarició el vientre y depositó pequeños besos a la largo de toda la cicatriz. La toalla desapareció dejándome desnuda y expuesta a su mirada, me entró vergüenza y quise coger la sábana para así poder cubrirme con ella, pero su mano aprisionó mi mano y susurró:

—Amor… no tienes nada que esconder, eres atractivamente hermosa. Déjame mirarte...

Y así lo hice, le dejé mirar todo el tiempo que él quiso. No había vergüenza, era algo natural, él era mi marido. Cerré los ojos sintiendo que su mirada me quemaba, de repente su aliento me llegó y mi boca se entreabrió automáticamente lista para recibir sus labios, y así nos besamos con anhelo y desesperación, sitiándonos felices de reencontrarnos al fin.

El delicioso perfume de su piel me embriagó por completo, me daba vueltas la cabeza, era como una droga para mí. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje a mí para sentirlo más cerca. Acaricié sus hombros y su clavícula con la punta de mis dedos. Me separé un poco de su boca buscando aire ya que casi se me olvida respirar, ahí nuestras miradas se encontraron y la lujuria que vi en sus ojos era más que evidente y estaba segura que yo le miraba de la misma manera.

Sus ojos brillaban con dos esmeraldas al sol, me sonrío y me dijo:

—Te amo, mi Bella.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de las comisuras de mis ojos, eran lágrimas de amor, de felicidad. Y como una bombilla que se enciende de pronto lo recordé a él, lo recordé todo. Cómo nos conocimos, el colgante que me trajo a él, el viaje a través del tiempo, Isabella. La inmensa felicidad que sentí cuando me reencontré con él en la mansión Cullen y nuestra boda en Las Vegas pocos días después.

Ahí la bombilla se volvió a apagar, pero me daba igual porque conseguí recordar lo más hermoso que tengo en el mundo, aparte de mi hija y era él. Lo miré con emoción, lo abrasé con fuerza y exclamé entre sollozos:

— ¡OH, Edward… cuanto siento haberte olvidado, pero cómo pudo pasar eso, por Dios!

— ¿Bella? — me llamó él, conteniendo la voz.

Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro, obligándole así a mirarme a los ojos y le dije:

—Te amo, amor, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré, no habrá nunca nada ni nadie capaz de separarme de ti. Ni el pasado, ni el presente y sin saber que nos prepara el futuro, siempre será así, estoy segura. Aun no tengo claro que pasó la noche del accidente, pero lo descubriré muy pronto y seguro de que no me fui por voluntad propia. No es lógico porque te amo demasiado y…

No me dejó terminar, sus labios aplastaron los míos de pronto, me besó como nunca antes me había besado. Se arrodilló en la cama y yo me colgué de su cuello sin separarme de su boca ni un segundo, entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me apretó con más fuerza.

De repente sentí algo mojar mi cara y descubrí ante mi gran sorpresa que Edward estaba llorando en silencio. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y se encogió, tenía la mirada bajada. Nunca en mi vida pensé verlo llorar y no por eso fuera menos hombre, probaba lo mucho que sufrió por mí y eso no quería ni podía consentirlo nunca más. Con una mano temblorosa enjuagué las lágrimas de sus mejillas calientes y con la voz temblando le dije casi en un susurro:

—Edward… mírame por favor.

Levantó la cabeza despacito y nuestras miradas se encantaron al fin. Sus ojos estaban abnegados de lágrimas y sentí mi pulso acelerarse.

—Bella… amor, me… ¿me recordaste? — él me preguntó con emoción.

—Si. Ahora entiendo porque no podías contarme nada, la verdad habría sonado a locura.

—No sabes el miedo que pasé cuando creí que te perdía, fue horrible y lo fue más cuando tú no me recordabas, Bella. Casi me vuelvo loco, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… no era justo.

Su voz se quebró, lo atraje a mí, rodeé su cuello y empecé a darle besos por todo el rostro. Un beso en cada párpado, en sus pómulos, sus mejillas, su frente, su barbilla y luego tracé una línea de besos por toda su mandíbula.

Sentí su cuerpo caliente temblar y sin más nos volvimos a besar, no había ya ninguna barrera capaz de separarnos, éramos uno. En el calor de la noche nuestros cuerpos dejaron de pertenecernos y me dejé llevar por algo que era más fuerte que yo; porque lo amaba con locura, con pasión, con desesperación. Era todo para mí, mi cielo, mi sol, el aire que respiro… simplemente todo.

Sus labios calientes besando mis pechos, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con lentitud, sus caricias tan devotas y tan dulces, mi pulso se volvió loco cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi intimidad, haciéndome casi perder la cabeza en el acto. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos, una ola de calor invadió mi cuerpo, creciendo más y más. Cada célula nerviosa de mi cuerpo parecía cobrar vida propia. Era una deliciosa tortura…

Sin poder aguantar más me subí a horcajadas, nuestras miradas se encontraron y con lentitud entró en mí, siguiendo así el compás que él me imponía, me deje llevar jadeando de placer hacia un torbellino de emociones.

Pegué mi boca a su lóbulo, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo y sentí su cuerpo vibrar y dejó escapar un gemido, eso me supo a gloria.

Con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y con un desenfreno casi animal llegamos al fin al éxtasis extremo, llegando los dos al mismo tiempo al mismito cielo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y la ola de placer que amenazaba todo el rato con salir de mi cuerpo salió al fin, explotando como fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio, maravillándome y hasta casi quedar inconsciente.

Aun en la misma posición que antes con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y sudorosos, pegados el uno al otro, con la respiración acelerada y exhausta, no quería moverme y romper ese momento tan mágico, tan íntimo. Mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, la suya apoyada en la mía, sus manos en mis caderas, con su aterciopelada voz me dijo:

—Te amo, mi Bella…

—También te amo, mi Edward.

……………………….

Continuará…

………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y por fin llego el capitulo, comentarme que os pareció el encuentro de Bella Y Edward.

En el último capitulo recibí más de 40 reviews!!! Wow me siento feliz… :)

Gracias a todas, vosotras hacéis que me anime a seguir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, intentare subirlo lo antes que pueda, besos y abrazos.

A.T.T. Crisabella Cullen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 13

El calor sofocante me despertó, estaba empapada de sudor y con la garganta seca. Abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarlos a la intensa luz que invadía la habitación. Parpadeé varias veces y me estiré rodando en un lado, ahí me di cuenta de que estaba sola.

¿Qué hora sería? Me pregunté, curiosa. Sin esperar, me levanté y dirigí a darme una ducha rápida no sin antes asegurarme de dejar la puerta de cristal abierta.

Me sonrojé ante los recuerdos que me venían a la mente de la noche pasada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo entero mi felicidad.

Por fin había recordado a Edward, ¡mi marido! Si, al fin. Maldita amnesia y maldito accidente… suspiré profundamente.

¿Cómo pude olvidarle? y de mi hija, mi familia. Las lágrimas se desbordaron y lloré por no sé cuánto tiempo, sumergida en un río de sentimientos contradictorios.

¿Qué pasó con Jake? Apenas tenía recuerdos suyos, de cuando me mude a Forks a los dieciséis años. Un chico alto desgarbado, pelo largo pero no veía su cara. Eso me frustró mucho. Pero él no era malo ¿o si?

Nuestros largos paseos a la orilla del mar o cuando pasábamos tardes enteras en su garaje, era todo muy difuso.

Decidí no darle más vueltas. Apagué el agua y me enfundé el albornoz de mi marido. Me era muy grande, pero me daba igual, olía a él. Un toquecito en la puerta me sobresaltó, me acerqué y entreabrí un poco. Ahí parada y con una gran sonrisa estaba Alice.

—Vi que necesitarías mi ayuda — me dijo con su alegre voz de campanilla.

Levanté una ceja de sorpresa y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, me agarró del brazo y me empujó adentro, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Traía un pequeño maletín fucsia, que depositó con decisión sobre el tocador.

—Alice, ¿cómo es eso que has visto que necesito tu ayuda? — le pregunté con curiosidad.

Se giró hacia mí y vi en su rostro una expresión divertida.

—Confía en mi, Bella, lo sé. Mírate al espejo y sabrás por qué.

— ¡Oh! — exclamé con sorpresa al descubrir mis ojos hinchados y rojos.

—Vamos, ¡déjame una hora y verás que nadie se dará cuenta que has llorado, saldrás de aquí como nueva!

Sin rechistar, dejé que sus manos expertas hicieran magia con mi cara. Mientras ella extendía sobre mi rostro una gelatinosa y fría crema le pregunté media enfada.

— ¡Aceite de fresa comestible! Alice, no me vas a hacer creer que yo compraba eso.

—Oh, venga ya, Bella, no te pongas así, sé que es tu preferido.

No podía abrir los ojos debido a que en estos reposaban dos rodajas de pepino, no pude comprobar si decía la verdad o no.

—No te voy a negar que olía muy bien, pero ¿Yo, comprando eso?

Oí como soltaba una risita y contestó aun riendo:

—Así es. No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo comigo, yo misma he probado muchos y de todos los sabores con mi Jazz…

Esta vez suspiró ruidosamente. Vaya con mi cuñadita, ¿Quién lo diría?

Me quitó la crema del rostro con mucha delicadeza con sus suaves deditos y me dio un suave masaje que me relajó muchísimo y casi me duermo ahí.

— ¡Listo! — gritó Alice con entusiasmo de repente, ni siquiera vi el tiempo pasar.

Abrí los ojos y me acerqué al espejo y exclamé:

— ¡Alice! Eres… eres genial, gracias.

La imagen del espejo era yo, pero tan distinta.

Le había dado luz a mis ojos con sombras difuminadas claras. Mi piel era de un color porcelana, un toque de brillo labial resaltaba mis labios apenas perfilados. El todo quedaba muy natural, como a mi me gustaba, o eso creo.

También se había encargado de cepillarme el pelo, dos ganchos muy discretos en cada lado de mi cabeza me permitía tener el rostro despejado.

—Vamos, Bella, ¡te ayudaré a escoger la ropa!

Por el tono de su voz sabía que se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Salimos del baño, yo fui a sentarme en la cama y ella abrió las puertas de par en par para, literalmente, entrar dentro. Dejé escapar una risa ante su desesperada búsqueda. Examinó cada falda, cada pantalón, cada blusa. Al rato salió dando saltitos de alegría y exclamó:

— ¡Ya lo tengo!

Casi me entra miedo de ver su cara de diablito, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era cegadora.

Dejó la prenda en la cama como un tornado y salió pitando, no sin soltar antes un "Vístete, te espero abajo", ni siquiera me dio tiempo a abrir la boca que ya había desaparecido.

—Wow, que mujer tan eléctrica — dije en voz alta para mí.

Tomé la prenda y ahogué un grito de sorpresa al descubrir lo poco que cubría. Era un vestido corto negro muy provocativo e indecente ¡por Dios!

Me lo probé por curiosidad y me miré al espejo. El escote dejaba ver el nacimiento de mis pechos, hasta ahí bien, pero cuando me di la vuelta tenía la espalda completamente al descubierto. _"Ni muerta me pongo esto"_ pensé, me quité el vestido y fui al almario, rebusqué un poco y encontré un pantalón pesquero blanco y una camiseta de tirantes verde olivo.

Me calcé con unas Sandalias Gladiadoras Romanas marrones, con tiras que se entrelazaban a la pierna con separación en el dedo gordo del pie. Sencilla y fémina al mismo tiempo, me sentía mas cómoda así.

Mis tripas se encogieron de hambre de repente, no sabía ni la hora que era, pero seguro sería tarde ya.

Salí de la habitación y bajé a la cocina, no encontré a nadie. Que extraño. No olía ni a café ni a comida y la casa estaba muy silenciosa. _¿Dónde estarían todos?_ Me pregunté con curiosidad. El teléfono se puso a sonar y me lo quedé mirando, no sabía si contestar o no. ¿Quién seria? ¿Y si fuera Edward? Ante esa posibilidad descolgué rápidamente y dije:

— ¿Bueno?

—_Bells…_ — dijo una voz ronca.

¡Oh, Dios, esa voz! Era el de mis sueños, sin ninguna duda. Mi corazón se aceleró de pronto, me faltaba el aire. Inspiré profundamente varias veces y cuando noté que podía hablar sin que se notara mucho mi miedo, contesté:

—Jake.

—Bells… yo lo siento tanto… No te dejé abandona a tu suerte si eso es lo que piensas, fui a por ayuda y cuando regresé ya te habían llevado en la ambulancia.

— ¿Eso es verdad?

—Si, no sabes el miedo que pasé, Bells… ¿Dime, estás bien? Creí que me cogía un ataque al corazón cuando te vi ensangrentada y sin conocimiento, fue culpa mía, nunca debí obligarte a venir conmigo.

Jake soltó todo tan deprisa que casi no me dio tiempo a asimilarlo. Por lo que pude comprender él me obligó a ir con él aquella noche ¿pero con qué fin? Tenía que intentar sacarle la verdad como sea.

—No debiste obligarme, Jake.

—Lo sé, pero me dejé cegar por los celos, no soportaba la idea de que lo eligieras a _"él"_ en vez de a mi.

— ¿Tú me _amas_? — dije con la voz temblando.

—Sabes que si, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Bells. Nunca debí dejar la relación contigo a los dieciséis años… no sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Jake? — le dije gritando, estaba histérica —. No pensaste en el dolor que me causaría o en mi hija…

—También es mía.

— ¿El qué es tuya?

Esta vez escuché como contuvo la respiración y luego nada ningún ruido.

— ¿Jake, sigues ahí…?

—Tú… no _sabes_ quien _soy_ ¿verdad? ¿No me recuerdas, es eso?

Me descubrió y no tuve más remedio que decirle la verdad, tomé aire y le contesté.

—No. No recuerdo gran cosa, la verdad y son muy pocos los recuerdos que tengo de ti. Ni siquiera recuerdo tu cara o por qué me fui contigo aquella noche, Jake, estoy confundida y espero que muy pronto recupere la memoria.

— ¡Yo te diré por qué! — su voz sonaba enfadada, eso me provocó malestar, angustia. Lo dejé seguir, estaba demasiada nerviosa, quería saber la _verdad_ ya.

— ¡Por que yo soy el padre de Nessie!

— ¡Nooo! Tu _no_ eres su padre… — grité enloquecida —. Es mentira, mentira…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —me cortó con un tono seco.

—Me lo dice el corazón… lo sé, eso es todo — contesté a duras penas.

—Cuando recuerdes _quien_ estuvo en su nacimiento y quién estuvo realmente a tu lado, entonces ven a buscarme en donde tú sabes.

Y sin más me colgó. Me quedé ahí parada con el teléfono pegado en la oreja, respiraba con dificultad. Oí vagamente a alguien llamarme por mi nombre, me giré a ver. Vi a Rosalie hablarme pero no me llegaba su voz, sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido se escuchaba. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y me lleve las manos a mis tímpanos con afán de masajearlos y así aliviar el dolor. Rose se fue corriendo no sé a dónde y ni me importaba, en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras "_yo soy el padre de Nessie",_ "_yo soy el padre de Nessie"_, "y_o soy el padre de Nessie"…_

Y me eché a correr yo también pero en dirección opuesta, sin mirar a donde iba, necesitaba alejarme de la casa y de todos ya. Me adentré en la jungla, corrí y corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento. Seguí caminado sin rumbo fijo hasta que sentí algo mojarme los pies, levanté la vista y delante de mí se extendía el océano. Ni si quiera supe por cuanto tiempo caminé y cómo llegué hasta aquí.

Me senté en la arena cruzando las piernas, estaba confundida.

¿Jake era el padre de Renesmee? Cómo era eso posible… ¿Dios, cuál era la verdad?

Pero si me acordé de cuando se lo anuncié a Edward aquella noche.

Y como ya me había ocurrido antes, salida de la nada, se volvió a encender la bombilla dejando así filtrar algunos recuerdos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar al pasado.

_Truenos a dejarte sordo y relámpagos espeluznantes me envolvieron por completo, envolví mi enorme vientre con mis brazos con ademán protector. Luego, nada, el silencio de la noche oscura era abrumador._

_Las contracciones eran cada vez mas seguidas y aguaré fuertemente lo primero que tuve a mi alcance, el pie de algún mueble. Miré a mi alrededor y me descubrí en el suelo entre dos bancos de madera oscuros, el olor a incensio no dejaba duda de en que lugar me encontraba, la capilla de Forks. _

_El grito horrorizado de una anciana me hizo girar la cabeza al verla, ésta se acercó a mí tan rápido como lo permitían sus frágiles piernas. Miró mi rostro, luego donde tenía una de mis manos apoyada en mi vientre y esta vez no pude reprimir el grito de dolor, la anciana que comprendió todo, empezó a pedir auxilio con desespero._

— _¡Llamen a una ambulancia, ayuda!_

_Oí un estruendo venir de algún lugar de la parte de atrás, como si alguien se hubiera chocado contra una batería. Luego se acercó a donde yo estaba corriendo y gritando mi nombre._

— _¡Bella!— era la voz de mi Jake, gracias a Dios._

—_Ja… ¡Jake! — le llamé sollozando._

_Este al verme se le abrió los ojos como platos, sus ojos fijos en mi vientre, estaba como intentando asimilar mi embarazo de golpe. Se acercó sigilosamente a mí, como no creyendo, no lo que veía sus ojos, y con una mano temblorosa acarició mi mejilla bañada de sudor y lágrimas._

— _Bells, estás… estás… — y como le veía ahogarse en sus palabras exclamé:_

— _¡Siiiii! Maldita sea, estoy embrazada y a punto de dar a luz… ¡Jake, me duele, haz algo ya por favor!_

_Este salió de su estupor y reaccionó de inmediato ante mi reclamo, se giró hacia le anciana y bramó:_

— _¡Ey, tu, abuela! Afuera está el papá de ella en la ambulancia, vaya a buscarlo y ustedes aléjense, necesita espacio. _

_Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la gente alrededor mío, el dolor me desgarraba y solo tenía ganas de una cosa, empujar con todas mis fuerzas ya._

_Apenas fui conciente de que Jake me incorporó y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su torso, sus brazos me rodeaban y busqué sus manos para apretarlas, quería su fuerza, su apoyo. Vagamente percibí a mi padre y su mirada exorbitada, se puso verde de repente y se dio media vuelta. No le culpaba, debía ser algo difícil de asimilar. Encontraba a su hija perdida por tantos meses y al mismo tiempo iba a ser abuelo. _

—_Venga, Bells, que tú puedes. ¡Empuja! _

_Y lo hice sin esperar, apreté mi mandíbula y empujé, sentí como cada vez mi hijo esta más cerca de nacer. Tomé aire y volví a empujar como nunca. _

— _¡Vamos ya casi está… veo la cabeza! — gritaba una mujer en bata blanca arrodillada frente a mis piernas y examinándome. Esto me animó, estaba exhausta, pero encontré las fuerzas de empujar una última vez, por mi hijo, por Edward._

— _¡Es una niña! — exclamó la doctora al fin, el dolor desapareció en el acto. Ésta depositó entre mis brazos con suavidad, una cosita caliente y rosada, mi hija._

_Era el bebé más guapo del mundo._

—_Resnesmee, que bonita eres — le dije a ella fascinada. Deposité un beso en su frente y la miré con ternura y adoración._

—_Bells, es hermosa como tu y tiene tus ojos, mira. _

—_Si. Pero el cabello es de su padre y la fracciones de su carita también… _

_No aguanté más, me dejé llevar por la inmensa tristeza que invadía mi corazón._

—_Oh, Jake, no sabes el infierno que viví estos últimos meses. Me querían quitar a mi hija y separarme de Edward para siempre… yo tuve que tomar la decisión de volver para salvar su vida, pero ahora la he dejado sin padre para siempre… ¡esto es insoportable! _

_Y lloriqueé entre sus brazos cálidos y fuertes, acercó su boca a mi rostro y me dijo con una voz llena de emoción._

—_Bella, si tú quieres yo… yo seré un padre para tu hija. _

_Mire sorprendida a sus ojos negros y llenos de ternura, se veía sincero y seguro de él mismo. _

—_Prometo que siempre estaré aquí, nunca te dejaré, Bells._

— _¿Estás seguro…? Esto es para siempre, Jacob — le pregunté en un susurro, no podía creer que hiciera eso por mi. _

—_Si, totalmente seguro. Sabes que te quiero y haré cualquier cosa por ti, eres mi mejor amiga y los amigos se ayudan._

—_Gracias, Jake._

Parpadeé varias veces para salir del recuerdo.

Si, Jake era legalmente el padre de Renesmee ¿pero a qué precio?

………………………..

Continuará…

………………………….

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

…………………

N.A: Siento el retraso muchísimo, se me fue la inspiración y preferí no escribir nada a escribir tonterías. Quería que el capítulo quedara perfecto ya que para mi este es muy importante. De verdad os pido disculpas, espero que os allá gustado, comentarme que os pareció el primer recuerdo de Jake. Me encanta leer todos los reviews y hacen que me sienta feliz. Os quiero a todas, gracias por vuestro apoyo.

A.T.T. Crisabella Cullen


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 14

Edward pov:

Cuando abrí los ojos, el crepúsculo de un nuevo día aparecía al fin, me sentía feliz. Una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro ante los recuerdos tan maravillosos que me venían a la mente, la manera que _mi Bella _se entregó a mi en cuerpo y alma fue el más hermoso de los regalos. Su cuerpo y el mío en perfecta unión con los elementos, era como si casi no hubiera pasado nada.

Mi amada me recordó. Dios, cuánto la amaba, ella era mi vida.

Me volví de manera a que mi cuerpo se quedó frente al suyo, se veía hermosa.

Su sueño era tranquilo y su cara transmitía paz. Acerqué un dedo a su rostro para quitarle un mechón de pelo y dejarlo detrás de su oreja con suavidad, ahí me llegó el aroma a fresa que desprendía su cuerpo y con suma delicia inspiré para embriagarme de ella.

Un pequeño toque en la puerta hizo que el fuego de la pasión que empezaba a arder de nuevo se apagara de pronto. _Como sea el idiota de Emmett otra vez se las verá conmigo, _gruñí en mi cabeza frustrado. Quería mucho a mi hermano, pero tenía el don de la inoportunidad, siempre llegaba en los momentos menos indicados.

Me levanté y enfunde mis pantalones de pijama por ahí tirados y fui abrir la puerta, no era Emmett, sino mi princesita.

—Papi… — me llamó mi hija extendiendo así sus bracitos hacia mí. La tomé en brazos y deposité un beso en su coronilla.

—Hola, mi princesa linda. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros en la cama?

Por encima de mi hombro miró a su madre, sonrío y exclamó despacito poniendo un dedito delante de su boca:

— ¡Shh! Mami esta durmiendo. No, mejor vamos a la cocina qué tengo hambre ya.

—Usted perdone, señorita Cullen.

Ella me miró con ojos divertidos, me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me volví a ver a mi esposa que aun dormía y sin esperar llevé a mi hija a la cocina, cuando llegué mi madre ya estaba ahí y exclamó:

— ¡Edward, Renesmee! ¿Dónde van tan temprano?

—Abuela Esme es que tengo hambre — replicó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Ah, pues entonces ven y siéntate que te sirvo el desayuno — le contestó mi madre con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Deposité a mi hija en el suelo y fue corriendo a su abuela para darle un abrazo, luego se sentó en su silla. Esme le sirvió leche con cereales y con un apetito voraz empezó a comer sin esperar.

— ¿Y Bella? — me preguntó mi madre al mismo tiempo que me servía una taza de café y me la entregaba.

—Sigue durmiendo, gracias por el café. Me dio una cálida mirada y le dije bajito con una enorme sonrisa:

—Ella me recordó.

— ¡Oh, hijo! Eso es maravilloso, ella recordó el… No le di tiempo a terminar su frase y le repliqué:

—No.

No quería asustar a mi hija, era muy pequeña para entender la gravedad de lo que le pasó a su madre. Las palabras, accidente o amnesia quedaban prohibidas pronunciarlas ante ella.

—Buenos días a todos — nos saludó Emmett entrando a la cocina. Se veía abatido y con ojeras. Ante nuestras miradas de curiosidad contestó con un hilo en la voz:

—Rose.

— ¿Otra vez se ha pasado la noche llorando? — preguntó mi madre a él. Éste asintió con pesadez y se dejó caer en una silla.

Me daba pena por ellos. Rosalie no lograba quedarse embarazada y ese era su mayor deseo desde siempre. Fui y le di una palmadita en su hombro para darle mi apoyo, él me dio una mirada agradecida.

— ¿Tío oso, vamos a ir luego a coger peces de colores como me lo prometiste ayer? — preguntó mi hija de pronto.

— ¡Pues claro peque! Lo prometido es deuda — le respondió Emmett con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Podrá venir la tía Rosalie también?

Éste dudó un momento y exclamó con una gran sonrisa:

— ¡Claro! Pero tienes que ayudarme con algo peque.

Ella le miraba curiosa y siguió:

—Tu tía necesita que le des muchos mimitos hoy y que la abraces muy fuerte a todas horas, ¿podrás hacer eso? Ante el reto, Renesmee se levantó de la silla y fue a plantarse delante de Emmett con sus manos apoyadas en sus costados y replicó:

—Eso esta echo, tío oso. Levantó una mano y chocó la de Emmett como pactando así su acuerdo y estallaron de risa.

—Anda enana, vamos a buscar a tu tía.

Se levantó y salió a buscar a su esposa con mi hija tomado de su mano.

─ Hasta luego, princesa — le dije a mi hija, ella se giró hacia mi y con una mano me mandó un beso de adiós.

Tomé mi taza de café y salí a la terraza, ahí me encontré a Jasper acurrucado en uno de los sillones, durmiendo. _¿Qué le habrá hecho el diablito de mi hermana para que él se refugiara aquí?_

Ahora tenía ahí mi venganza por lo de la manera que se río de mi problema la otra noche. Me acerqué a él sigilosamente y grité de pronto.

— ¡Cuidado que viene Alice!

— ¡Noooo…! — gritó él con horror y pegó tal salto que se cayó al suelo. Giró su cabeza hacia todos los lados buscándola, parpadeó varias veces y me echó una mirada de irritación.

—Muy gracioso, Edward — replicó con enfado, se levantó y espolsó sus pantalones.

—Lo siento, hermanito, pero sabes lo que dicen, ojo por ojo…

— Ya, ya vale, bien, ya te has vengado, estamos en paz — refunfuñó él.

Me aguantaba la risa, su cara era muy divertida y le pregunté:

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho esta vez tu mujer?

Esta vez me dio una mirada de pánico y contestó:

—Maldito sea el día que descubrimos los sex shop… tu hermana es ¡Insaciable! Me va a dejar seco en dos días, esta noche en un descuido tuve que escaparme de la habitación.

Esta vez estallé de risa ante su respuesta y como si hubiera presentido que hablamos de ella oímos de pronto su alegre voz de campanilla exclamar:

— ¡Jazzii…! ¿Dónde estás, amor?

Él abrió los ojos como platos y el terror se reflejaba en su cara, me miró y susurró para que no le oyera su esposa:

—Por favor, hermano, no le digas que me haz visto ¿si?

Ante su súplica asentí de un moviendo rápido y él exclamó:

—Gracias, te debo una. Salió pitando a esconderse en dirección de las ruinas.

Apenas hubo pasado dos minutos y apareció Alice ante mí, se veía muy enfada y me preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está Jasper?

—No sé, no lo he visto hoy. Ella me echó una mirada incrédula y yo desvíe la mirada, pocas personas podían engañar a mi hermana.

— ¿Edward? — me llamó Renée desde la puerta, me giré a verla.

—Dime ¿alguien me podría llevar al helipuerto? Es que mi vuelo sale en tres horas y Phil tiene partido esta tarde.

—Por supuesto, yo te llevo cuando quieras.

—Gracias, ¿en treinta minutos está bien? Hay me sabe mal no despedirme de mi hija.

—Si y no te preocupes, le explicaré a Bella todo cuando se despierte.

Me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se fue a por sus maletas, miré a mí alrededor en busca de mi hermana pero ya no estaba. _Pobre de Jasper si le metía la mano encima,_ pensé.

Acto seguido me dirigí a nuestro cuarto, entré sin hacer ruido. Aun dormía.

Me acerqué a ella y deposité un pequeño beso en su frente, sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció, se giró hacia mí buscando mi boca y me besó con ternura.

El beso provocó que el fuego se volviera a encender en el acto, pero no podía sucumbir a la tentación de hacerla mía ahora, me esperaban. Sin ganas y sintiéndolo mucho separé mis labios de su boca y le susurré al oído:

—Bella, amor, tengo que irme por un rato pero volveré tan pronto como me sea posible.

Ella se removió un poco, parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se volvieron cerrar.

—Te quiero — me contestó en un susurro en su sueño, era tan adorable.

Fui a darme una ducha y me vestí con algo sencillo, unos vaqueros azules claros y una camiseta de algodón blanca con cuello de pico. La verdad era que me gustaba la ropa de este tiempo, era mucho más cómoda que lo que se llevaba en los años cuarenta. Calcé mis deportivas Nike, último regalo que me obsequió Alice y salí sin hacer ruido, dejando así a mi Bella descansar plenamente de su sueño.

Bajé y me encontré a mi suegra en el salón, ella estaba despidiéndose de todos con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi hija literalmente se arrojó a su cuello, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un sonoro beso a su abuela materna en su mejilla.

— ¿Renée esta lista?

Se giró hacia mí y asintió con un movimiento rápido de la cabeza, ahogó un pequeño gemido de tristeza y mi hija al percatarse exclamó bien fuerte:

—Abuela Renée, no estés triste, nos veremos muy pronto. La semana que viene volvemos a Forks, vamos a celebrar allí la fiesta sorpresa de mi mami y yo voy a empezar a ir a la escuela de los grandes.

Todos nos quedamos mudos ante su explicación tan detallada. Alice se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Renesmee, ¿Cómo sabes tú lo de la fiesta?

—Tía Alice, soy pequeña pero no tonta, te he visto cuando jugaba al escondite con el tío Jasper cogerle la tarjeta dorada y comprar un montón de cosas por el teléfono. Dijiste que era para una fiesta sorpresa y que era un secreto.

Apenas acababa de decir la última frase que Alice salió corriendo con una expresión de "Ups, me pillaron". Jasper fue tras ella y todos reímos ante lo que acabamos de presenciar.

En fin, me llevé a mi suegra en un tiempo record, no veía la hora de regresar con mi esposa y más desde que ella me recordó. Cuando llegué a la casa aparqué el jeep a la sombra de una palmera y atravesé el camino de piedras para así llegar antes, Esme estaba esperándome y por su cara de preocupación estaba seguro de que pasó algo. Mi pulso se aceleró y sentí miedo.

— ¿Qué a ocurrido?

—Hijo, es que no encontramos a Bella.

— ¡¿Cómo que no la encuentran?! — repliqué sorprendido y angustiado.

Rose se unió a la conversación y me explicó qué pasó cuando vio a Bella por última vez. Lo de su extraña mirada y como ella no reaccionaba ante sus palabras.

—Era como si estuviera en shock, su mirada estaba perdida y no paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

Agarré a Rose por el brazo y la obligué a mirarme a la cara ya que todo el rato miraba al suelo escondiendo así algo, estaba seguro.

—No me estás contando toda la verdad Rose, ¡Habla! — le recriminé.

—Ella lo sabe. Alguien le contó por teléfono que tú no eres el padre legal de la niña.

— ¿Qué, que? ¿Quién era y cuándo fue que desapareció?

—No sabemos quién era y fue hace una hora — me habló mi padre de repente. Me giré y me encontré cara a cara con él y Emmett.

—Hemos ido a buscarla por los alrededores y nada, voy a avisar a los guarda costas.

Abrí los ojos como platos y sentí nauseas. _¿Otra vez se había ido? No podía ser cierto…_ me llevé las manos a la cabeza con impotencia y bajé la vista al suelo incapaz de aguantar las miradas de pena de mi familia.

— ¡Alice! ¿Crees que es un buen momento de ir a hacer camping? — le regañó Esme a ella de repente, levanté la vista y la vi depositar un saco que parecía pesar más que ella al suelo, ella río ante nuestras miradas estupefactas y explicó:

—Claro que no, no es para mi, es para Edward y Bella.

Di un respingo ante su aclaración y sin esperar le pregunté nervioso:

— ¿Alice, dónde esta Bella?

—Tranquilo, está bien. Pero tienes que irte ahora mismo a donde está ella, está a punto de recordarlo todo y va a sufrir mucho cuando se de cuenta de lo que pasó aquella noche y te va a necesitar.

Habló tan deprisa que casi me da algo cuando comprendí a que se refería repasando en mi cabeza sus palabras. La miré angustiado y ella me jaló del brazo empujándome al mismo tiempo hacia el camino de tierra que daba en dirección las ruinas y exclamó igual de aprisa que antes:

—No hay tiempo de explicaciones, tienes que irte ya, en la bolsa encontraras todo lo necesario para pasar la noche ya que no les dará tiempo a volver antes de que la tormenta azote la isla. Está en la playa en donde hay una cueva al final de la misma y no pierdas el tiempo cuando la encuentres, refúgiate allá con ella ¡ya! No te preocupes de la niña y por favor se comprensible con ella, solo pensó en protegerlos a ti y a vuestra hija.

Y sin saber como ni cuando ya tenía puesto el saco en los hombros y estaba corriendo en dirección de las ruinas. Alice había visto todo y sabía la verdad, no me cabía la menor duda ¿pero desde cuándo esa enana lo sabía?

Dejé de pensar en eso y me concentré en correr más rápido esquivando piedras y plantas con una velocidad sobrehumana. La verdad era que me moría de ganas por saber todo y cuanto antes mejor. Pensar en Bella ahí sola en la playa recordando todo me provoco un escalofrío de terror, quería estar a su lado y apoyarla. No prestaba atención a lo que me rodeaba, de repente el cielo se oscureció y el ambiente cambio de calor cálido a pesado y húmedo. La tormenta no estaba muy lejos, como predijo Alice; aceleré aun más hasta que llegué a una franja espesa de vegetación. Paré en seco buscando la pequeña apertura entre los árboles y gruesas lianas. Las intensas lluvias del invierno pasado facilitaron el crecimiento de una gran densidad de plantas. Numerosos árboles y plantas luchaban por alcanzar la luz del sol y ocupan todo el espacio disponible, eso me impedía el paso.

— ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! — bramé frustrado, las primeras gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar empapándome a una velocidad rápida y cayendo cada vez mas gruesas.

Busqué desesperado el sendero que daba a la playa sin éxito, cuando de repente oí un grito que me heló la sangre, este provenía de mi esposa, no pude captar sus palabras pero me guío hasta ella, no estaba muy lejos, podía sentirla. Sin pensarlo dos veces me arrojé a la maleza desafiante, esto no me iba a impedir llegar hasta mi amada Bella.

Al fin la espesura se disipó un poco y sentí bajo mis pies la arena blanda. Suspiré aliviado cuando la percibí a escasos metros de mí. Estaba acurrucada en posición fetal con sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, estaba sacudida de violentos temblores y al igual que yo empapada. Mi corazón se encogió al verla así, parecía tan desamparada y frágil. Sin esperar más me acerqué a ella y la cargué en mis brazos, ella ni se percató, su mirada estaba perdida. Me dirigí a la cueva y cuando llegué, la deposité en el suelo con delicadeza. No había que perder tiempo, estaba helada y tenía que hacerla entrar en calor de inmediato.

Saqué la bolsa de mis hombros y empecé a rebuscar una manta cuando vi la nota que dejo a conciencia mí hermana, decía_: No hay tiempo que perder en encender el fuego, luego lo harás. Quítale la ropa y la tuya y pégate a ella, es lo más rápido para que entre en calor. Confía en mi, Alice. _

Vaya con mi hermanita, sus visiones eran cada vez más acertadas. Me quité la ropa rápidamente y también la de mi esposa, temblaba de frío y su cuerpo estaba helado. Con movimientos seguros cogí el saco de dormir y me metí dentro y con mi esposa de forma a que nos envolviera a los dos por completo. Crucé las piernas y senté a Bella en ellas, la envolví de mis brazos y empecé a friccionarla por todos los lados. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi torso y poco a poco sentí su cuerpo relajarse y adquirir una temperatura casi normal.

—Bella, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado lo afrontaremos juntos. Te amo — le dije con certeza.

—No te mereces a una esposa como yo, mereces algo mejor — me contestó ella con voz pequeña.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo, no podría vivir sin ti, mi vida no tendría ningún sentido.

Ahora noté contra mi pecho algo mojado. Pasé una mano por su cara, acaricié sus ojos y así pude comprobar mi sospecha de que lloraba. No era como otras veces, era como un llanto mudo y eso me desgarraba el alma.

—Bella, por favor, te lo suplico, háblame, cuéntame qué es lo que pasó aquella noche.

Gimoteó entre mis brazos, pero al final se separó un poco de mi y se giró de manera a quedar frente a mi. No me gustó ver el gran dolor que reflejaba sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

—No te va gustar — me previno ella, tragué saliva y le di una mirada de confianza diciéndole al mismo tiempo.

—Pase lo que pase recuerda que te quiero y no habrá nada que pueda separarme de ti jamás, recuerda que te prometí que no te desharías de mi tan fácilmente, amor.

Me dio un semblante de sonrisa pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, eso significaba que lo que estaba a punto de contarme no me iba a gustar nada.

…………………………………….

Continuará…

¿Reviews?

……………………………………..

Y ahí va otro capitulo largo, me encanta cuando las palabras fluyen así.

Me tomó poco tiempo escribir este capítulo, espero que me pasara igual para el próximo.

Este capítulo os lo dedico a todas vosotras que me leéis y mi sigáis a lo largo de mi fantasía y mi amor por los geniales personajes de nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer. Un millón de gracias por vuestros reviews, sois lo mejor!!!

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, gracias por ponerme entre sus favoritos es un honor.

…………………………………..

Darla amiga, disfruta de tus vacaciones un montón y estate atenta y con ojos bien abiertos a encontrar a Edward Cullen por ahí…

Thanya no desesperes de estar sin compu!! Lo cojeras con mas ganas cuando la tengas eso si tendrás que apurarte a escribir al menos dos capítulos seguidos… jejeje. Eso si, ¡se te echa de menos amiga! Alle que no me olvido te ti tampoco, besos y abrazos.

Hasta prontito!!

Crisabella Cullen.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

Amor, recuérdame.

Capítulo 15

Miré a Edward a los ojos con el corazón encogido, el hermoso color esmeralda de su mirada brillaban más de lo normal. Supuse que ya no podía esperar más y contarle ya todo, aunque no estoy muy segura que lo entienda y si me perdonará.

Tomé aire y con los nervios a flor de piel empecé a contarle todo.

—Para que puedas entender qué es lo que me llevó a huir aquella noche, tengo que aclararte algunas cosas primero, aunque creo que siempre lo intuías. El día del tercer cumpleaños de nuestra hija, vino Jake a casa de mi padre cuando tú no estabas y si mis recuerdos son exactos tuviste que ir a encontrarte con el señor Jenkins. Él tenía mucha prisa por entregarte los papeles de identificación y certificados falsos de todos vosotros ¿Recuerdas?

Mi marido asintió con un movimiento leve, podía ver en sus ojos que recordaba aquel día perfectamente. Se quejó que era el primer cumpleaños que podía celebrar con su hija y que no quería ir, pero tuvo que ir a regañadientes ya que él y toda su familia necesitaban urgentemente documentación nueva.

—Si y recuerdo el profundo odio que sentí cuando me encontré con Jenkins, pero también recuerdo que cuando llegué a casa tu estabas tensa. ¿Por qué? — me preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Fue ese día que le pedí que me firmara el certificado de renuncia paternal.

En mi memoria estaba grabada a fuego la expresión horrorizada de Jacob, fue como si le acabaran de clavar un cuchillo en el centro de su corazón.

—Supongo que no fui muy fina — continúe con pesar — al pedírselo así, pero para mi era la cosa más normal ya que tu eres el verdadero padre de Renesmee. No tenía idea del daño que eso le podría ocasionar a él… y menos de lo que me confesaría después.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó mi marido con urgencia.

—Pues que… nunca dejó de amarme desde los dieciséis años y que albergaba la esperanza de que algún día yo le correspondería y me casaría con él.

Vi como el cuerpo de Edward se tensó al escuchar mis palabras, sus ojos se entrecerraron y como se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Suspiré con pesadez, nunca en ningún momento durante los dos primeros años de vida de mi hija se me pasó por la cabeza que Jake me amaba. Seguí con mi relato.

—Supongo que de ahí a que él se prestara como un buen samaritano a ser el padre de Nessie, como él la llamaba con cariño.

Siempre pensó que con el tiempo yo te olvidaría y acabaría amándolo a él. Para mí él es como el hermano que nunca tuve, nada más. No quería que nuestra hija creciera sin padre al igual que pasó conmigo…

Dije lo último entre sollozos, incapaz de continuar. Me extrañé al sentir la mano de mi marido acariciando mi cara con dulzura. Levanté la vista y ahí en sus ojos no había odio ni rencor, como yo pensaba encontrar, sino amor y comprensión. Me sonrío y dijo:

—Sé por qué lo hiciste amor, y nunca te culpé de nada, aunque me dolió cuando me lo dijiste en un primer momento, luego entendí que no quería que ella pasara lo que tu y también… debo confesarte algo.

Lo miré sorprendida, ahora su rostro era serio y melancólico. Me dolió en lo más profundo de mi alma, ¿Qué sería su confesión?

—Por favor, dímelo — le pedí en un murmullo, mi voz era apenas audible debido al gran miedo que sentía. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que casi podía competir con los truenos que azotaban la isla.

—Tú no me creíste cuando te prometí que encontraría la manera de volver a ti, no creíste en mi palabra, en mi promesa y eso me dolió mucho. No confiaste en mi, Bella.

No pude contestarle nada, su confesión me impactó y era la verdad. No confíe en él.

Nuestro amor fue más fuerte que todo y él consiguió reunirse conmigo… fue todo tan irreal y mágico a la vez. Yo estaba destrozada, dolida por el hecho de haber separado a Renesmee de su padre, por mi afán de protegerla de Victoria y salvar su vida hice lo que mi corazón de madre me dictó. Huir a través del tiempo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Suspiré con lentitud y levanté la vista para verlo; su mirada era extrañamente fría, distante.

—Tienes razón, te fallé y lo siento mucho; yo no sé en qué estaba pensando — le dije mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

Sin esperar nada, ni siquiera un abrazo ni una caricia, seguí con mi relato con un hilo de voz, ya que no me merecía nada — Después de aquel día Jake desapareció. Más bien se escondió. No había forma de que él entendiera que era lo justo y nunca le pedí que saliera de la vida de Nessie, jamás le hubiera pedido eso; se que la quiere mucho.

Le rogué que por favor lo hiciera por mí, por nuestra amistad y se volvió como un loco, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Cerré los ojos ante el recuerdo tan escalofriante que me venía a la mente.

El rostro de Jacob estaba transformado por la ira y los celos, ya no era mi amigo, mi hermano, ni si quiera hubo rastro de aquel muchacho desgarbado. Era otro Jake.

Sus palabras resonaron de pronto en mi cabeza como un trueno desgarrando el cielo de repente. Fue en la playa de la reserva de la Push. Había conseguido que Jake se reuniera allí conmigo, mandándole mensajes a través de su padre.

………………………….

—_Jake, por favor __—__ le pedí amablemente._

— _¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? Jamás le daré a ese mal nacido el derecho que a mí me corresponde…__—__ ante sus palabras me enfadé y repliqué:_

—_No te corresponde nada, es más, no es tu hija, Jake. Te estás comportando como un crío, ¡hasta Renesmee tiene más cabeza que tu! _

_Esta vez sus ojos se exorbitaron y me agarró de los hombros con mucha brusquedad, y gritó con rabia:_

—_Crees que es así de simple… firmar un papel y ya… ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto, Bells? ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! _

_Sus palabras me llegaron al alma y vi en sus ojos que decía la verdad, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas repliqué:_

—_Siempre te estaré agradecida por todo, Jake. Pero entiéndeme a mí, Edward vino del pasado por estar con nosotras. ¿Le vas a negar a él su verdadero derecho? Jacob, por favor… Edward es su padre. _

—_Lo sé. ¡Y le odio! ¿Por qué no se quedó en el pasado, eh? Aquí no es su lugar, dile que se vaya, Bells… Quédate conmigo. Te quiero. _

_Se me abrieron los ojos como platos ante su confesión, me quedé muda mirando sus ojos negros y brillantes. _

—_Si él no hubiera venido… yo estoy seguro que tú y yo, pues… tú acabarías volviendo a mí. Puedo hacerte feliz, Bells, sé que puedo… dame una oportunidad ¿si?_

— _¡No! __—__ Contesté asombrada __—__ Aunque _Edward_ no hubiera vuelto, jamás podría estar con otro hombre que no sea él. ¡Le pertenezco a él, solamente a él! A través del tiempo y mas allá__,__ por y para siempre. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso, Jake? Has sufrido y vivido conmigo su ausencia, sabes por mi padre que todas las noches me despertaba gritando su nombre. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que lo amo a él?_

—_N__o es amor, es obsesión __— a__firmó Jake, con seguridad y cruzando sus brazos fuertes sobre su pecho. Me puse histérica pérdida y chillé:_

— _¡¿Qué sabrás tu del amor?! Si me amaras de verdad, me dejarías vivir feliz al lado del hombre que "amo". _

— _¡Déjame enseñarte de lo que soy capaz! — me replicó con furia._

_No lo vi venir, fue todo tan inesperado que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Puso sus manazas a ambos lados de mi rostro, atrayéndome a él y estampó sus labios sobre los míos. Me sujetaba la nuca con su mano libre, imposibilitando así cualquier intento de fuga. Estaba atrapada. Me besó con ira y violencia; Empujé con mis dos manos su pecho, pero ni se dio cuenta. A pesar de la rabia, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos como cuando teníamos dieciséis años; Sus labios consiguieron abrirse paso entre los míos y pude sentir su aliento abrasador; Entonces actúe por instinto. Deje caer los brazos a los costados y me quedé inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, sin luchar, a la espera de que se detuviera; y funcionó. Se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. Me quedé quieta como una estatua, ignorándolo. Me soltó en el acto, se apartó dos pasos de mí._

— _¿Has terminado? — pregunté con frialdad. Suspiró ruidosamente y asintió de un movimiento lento. — ¿Ahora te has dado cuenta de que no siento nada por ti?_

_Me miró atónito y sorprendido, quizás; pero no me cabía duda que si se dio cuenta de que no le correspondí a su beso. _

—_Si._

— _¿Dónde está mi Jake? Mi hermano, mi mejor amigo… le echo de menos._

—_Sigo aquí, Bells — me contestó rápidamente. Negué con la cabeza, estaba dolida de su compartimiento._

—_No. Ya no eres aquel muchacho. Mi Jake nunca me hubiera echo daño alguno. _

_No pude evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran de mis ojos, con una mano temblorosa me seque o limpie las mejillas._

—_Lo siento — se disculpó._

—_Ahora te voy a pedir que no te acerques a mí o mi hija por una temporada._

— _¡No, eso no! No puedes pedirme eso… sabes lo atado que estoy a ella… — me suplicó con desesperación._

—_Sólo será por un tiempo, Jake. Quiero que se acostumbre a su padre, eso es todo. La volverás a ver muy pronto, te lo prometo. La llevare a casa de tu padre._

_Me miró con una profunda tristeza, no sabía si actuaba bien o mal, pero no me quedaba otra. Temía por mi hija, el cambio de Jake era demasiado aterrador._

— _¿Me lo prometes, Bells?_

—_Si._

_Algunas veces le lleve a Renesmee, unas pocas veces__,__ pero visto que cada vez acabábamos discutiendo y gritando, opte por no llevársela más. Cada visita era una pesadilla y Jake cada vez se ponía más pesado y celoso de mi relación contigo. _

…………………_._

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mis brazos de repente. Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Parpadeé varias veces y me di cuenta con sorpresa que ahora a pocos metros de nosotros había una fogata. Podía percibir el calor del fuego. Levanté la vista para ver a Edward. Él miraba fijamente el fuego y su rostro era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, no era normal. No reaccionó como yo me lo imaginé. No había gritos, ni reproches. Nada. No me gustó eso. Empecé a sentirme mal y con una mano, como una pluma, acaricié su antebrazo con dulzura. Giró su cabeza hacia mí y sus pupilas se dilataron por completo, su mandíbula estaba tensa. Estaba muy enojado y me preguntó con agonía:

— ¿Te besó a la fuerza?

—Si.

En eso hizo algo que no me esperaba; se levantó, se vistió y salió de la cueva casi corriendo. Me lo tenía bien merecido, supongo.

Sentí un vacío enorme y me faltaba el aire. Me levanté apresuradamente y rebusqué en la bolsa, bendita sea Alice. Me había puesto una muda de ropa y con gestos rápidos y sin mirar que ropas eran me vestí también.

No soportaba el silencio de mi marido, quería oírle gritarme lo mala persona que soy, algo, lo que sea. Salí a trompicones de la cueva, tenía los músculos engarrotados.

Me sorprendió al ver lo espeluznantemente claro que se veía todo, casi parecía ser de día y eso que un rato antes era todo muy oscuro. Levanté la vista al cielo de un color gris apagado. Las nubes se movían a mucha velocidad, sin embargo, aquí no corría ni pizca de aire, luego fijé la vista en el mar y estaba completamente en calma. ¿Dónde estaban las olas que se estrellaban contra las rocas con tanta fuerza un rato antes? me pregunté, curiosa.

Algo llamó mi atención de repente, me giré a ver la jungla y escuché con mucha aplicación. Nada, no se oía nada. Ningún animal, ni pájaro. Me congelé en el acto, muerta de miedo. Sabía lo que eso era, porque ya lo había vivido una vez, lo llamaban el ojo del huracán, y muchas personas han muerto pensando que la tormenta había terminado a causa de ese raro fenómeno.

Levanté la vista de nuevo hacia los cielos, ahí las nubes ya no corrían, poco a poco se iba dibujando un escalofriante tornado. Eso me daba apenas unos minutos y como si mi vida dependiera de eso me puse a gritar a pleno pulmón:

— ¡¿Edward?! ¡Edward…! ¡Edward…!

No estaba muy segura que me escuchara, ya que empezó a soplar un aire caliente y la lluvia volvió a caer con fuerza. Me puse a correr en su busca, no me importaba mi persona en absoluto. Si le pasara algo a él no podría seguir viviendo. Giré mi rostro en todas direcciones y al fin lo vi sentado en la arena a pocos metros del agua. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta del cambio repentino del tiempo? Me pregunté, nerviosa. Cuando llegué a su altura agarré su mano y empecé a tirar de el con toda mi fuerza.

— ¡Vamos! Muévete, estás en peligro… hay que volver a la cueva ¡ya!

—No. ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?

Su reproche llegó en el momento menos esperado y con desesperación le grité:

—Porque es la verdad… Edward, por favor, si no quieres hacerlo por mi, hazlo por nuestra hija.

Eso pareció hacerle reaccionar y se levantó, pero se quedó frente a mí, su rostro era como una máscara, no tenía ni idea, por primera vez desde que le conozco, de lo que pudiera sentir.

—No me iré hasta que me cuentes porque huiste de mí aquella noche.

Su inesperada petición llegaba en el peor momento.

—Lo hice por protegerte a ti y a tu familia. Edward — le contesté a duras penas ¿Qué importaba ya el tornado? Le miré a los ojos y con una tristeza infinita continúe:

—Me chantajeó con denunciaros a todos por ser unos ilegales, aunque él sabe muy bien de donde provenís todos. Me dijo que te denunciaría por malos tratos a una menor y que así obtendría la custodia completa de Renesmee… — me sacudieron fuertes temblores al recordar sus amenazas—. Jake me dijo que si yo te dejaba a ti y a nuestra hija contigo, no haría nada… estaríais a salvo, todos.

—No fue casualidad que los frenos del Chevrolet fallaran de repente el año pasado… y menos que tu estuvieras al volante; Él lo hizo y gracias a Dios que tienes buenos reflejos y sólo se quedó en un susto….

No pude aguantar el llanto que oprimía mi pecho por más tiempo. Lloré desconsoladamente ante ese recuerdo tan duro, el miedo que sentí al comprender que Jake le había tendido una trampa a Edward. Entre sollozos exclamé:

—No quería perderte de nuevo… yo solo quería protegerte a ti, a nuestra hija y a la familia, Edward. Esa es la única verdad y por eso me fui con él, pero yo tenía un plan trazado en mi cabeza y te dejé una carta escrita, para que me entendieras y me ayudaras a…

No me dejó terminar y preguntó sorprendido:

— ¿Me dejaste una carta?

—Si. La tiene Ángela, se supone que debía entregártela cuando volvieras a Forks — contesté con pesar —. En ella te explicaba todo lo de mi plan.

Levanté la vista, porque algo pasó por mi visión periférica y ahí es cuando lo vi, una rama de árbol arrancada de cuajo por el viento giraba alrededor nuestro en un baile extraño, miré más para arriba, estábamos en la zona justa del ojo del huracán. Vi el enorme tubo del tornado a escasos metros de nosotros.

Todo volaba por todas partes, arena, cocos, ramas de palmeras y más cosas que no supe lo que era, ya que cada vez giraban más deprisa. Me horroricé ante tal espectáculo y miré a Edward, él se percató de inmediato de todo al fin y maldiciendo en voz baja me agarró por la cintura e intentó como pudo llevarnos de vuelta a la cueva.

Aunque no estábamos muy lejos la visibilidad era casi nula y la arena atizaba constantemente como miles y miles de picaduras de hormigas rojas. Era una agonía. Me sobresalté en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante la rama rota que venía derechito hacia la cabeza de Edward y sin pensarlo puse un pie ante los de Edward y cuando dio otro paso, eso le provoco una caída y salte encima de él para protégele con mi cuerpo y gritando:

— ¡Él no…!

Ahí el choque fue brutal y el dolor inmediato, la rama me golpeó en un lado de la cabeza pero no me importo en absoluto mientras él estuviera a salvo. Cerré la mandíbula con fuerza para no gritar de dolor.

En eso sentí como me levantaba del suelo y me cogió en brazos.

— ¿¡Bella, estás bien!? — me preguntó con nerviosismo:

—Si — contesté a duras penas, la cabeza me dolía y seguro me saldría un buen Chichón. Refunfuñe para mí.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, eh? Me has dado un susto de muerte...

— ¿Que en qué estaba pensando? — le repliqué sorprendida, para mi la respuesta era obvia —. Pues en ti...

En eso nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ví su rostro pasar de enfado a sorpresa y luego al desconcierto. Al fin llegamos a la cueva, me llevó hasta casi el final de ella, lo más lejos posible de la entrada. Me depositó en el suelo y fue rápidamente a por el saco y la manta, me envolvió en ella. Ni siquiera sentía el frío, mi cuerpo estaba tenso y tenía que terminar aun mi relato... Cuando hubo encendido otra fogata, ya que la anterior se apagó, se sentó frente a mí mirándome fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

—No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca, Bella. No permitiré que arriesgues tu vida por mí.

El tono de su voz era cariñoso pero autoritario, fruncí el seño y contesté en el mismo tono:

—Lo volveré a hacer todas las veces que sean necesarias.

Ante mis palabras sus ojos relampaguearon furiosos y replicó:

— ¡Eres cabezota y testaruda!

—Si, lo soy — afirmé —, pero eso no me va a impedir que lo vuelva a hacer y lo sabes.

—Lo sé y eso no deja de sorprenderme cada día.

El tono de su voz se suavizó y sus ojos ya no estaban tan serios, sonreí tímidamente y me sonrojé. Me envolvió con sus brazos y me atrajo a él, pasó una mano por debajo de mi barbilla y la levantó, para que su boca y la mía quedaran a la misma altura y susurró:

— Nunca piensas en el peligro y eso es una locura, Bella.

No era una pregunta y no contesté nada, solo me limité a asentir. Tenía razón, pero, ¿quién no daría la vida por el hombre que ama? Yo lo haría una y otra vez sin lugar a dudas.

Ahí note su aliento en mi rostro, era embriagador y empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Como el primer día tenía el don de deslumbrarme siempre, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y murmuré:

—La noche del accidente Jacob me descubrió — sentí como su cuerpo se tensó de pronto y contestó:

—Cuéntame, te escucho.

—Cuando estuve segura de que dormías, me levanté sin hacer ruido. Una vez vestida me acerqué a ti y quise acariciar tu rostro, pero con tanta mala suerte que tengo siempre, mi alianza se deslizó de mi dedo. Me venía grande desde que perdimos a Anthony. Después del post parto perdí muchos kilos. Cayó cerca de ti y cuando intenté recuperarla te moviste de tal manera que la alianza quedó sepultada bajo tu cuerpo. No me la quité a propósito, fue un accidente.

—Si, eso me aclara lo de la alianza. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que no estabas, luego me encuentro tu alianza... creí que tu...

No le dejé terminar, puse un dedo en su boca y contesté:

—Jamás lo haría. Te amo demasiado.

Tomé un profundo respiro para seguir relatando.

—Jake me esperaba afuera del motel. Tenía semanas amenazándome por teléfono y yo, pues… intenté tenderle una trampa. Compré una pequeña grabadora que escondí en mi bolso, quería grabar sus amenazas y así demostrar ante un juez que él era el verdadero peligro.

Esa noche llovía mucho, me subí al coche y conduje en la dirección que me indicó. Notó mi nerviosismo y me preguntó qué le escondía... Me conoce muy bien, para mi desgracia, supo enseguida que tramaba algo.

Se puso como un loco y agarró mi bolso para rebuscar en el, ahí encontró la grabadora y empezó a chillarme. Me dijo que esta vez no había marcha atrás y que yo lo había querido así, me iba a quitar a nuestra hija. Le supliqué que no lo hiciera, le rogué, le dije que me iba a ir con él a cualquier sitio, pero no me creyó, sabía muy bien que haría cualquier cosa, para que él no consiguiera separarte a ti y a nuestra hija.

Ni siquiera prestaba atención en la carretera cuando noté que las ruedas patinaban. Solo alcancé a ver el enorme vacío negro que se extendió ante mí y luego ya nada. Todo era borroso hasta que desperté y te vi a mi lado en el hospital.

Hablé sin parar, sin casi tomar aire, no me di cuenta que mis manos estaban apretadas tan fuertes que me iba clavando las uñas. Suspiré frustrada de que mi plan no saliera bien, ¡maldita sea mi suerte!

—Si no hubiera perdido la memoria te lo habría explicado todo. ¡¿Oh, Edward, qué vamos a hacer ahora?! El nos va a quitar a Renesmee, lo sé.

—Por encima de mi cadáver me quitará a mi hija ese _perro_.

Le miré asombrada, estaba enfurecido y su mirada congelada. Me miró y preguntó con urgencia:

— ¿Por qué no viniste a mí en vez de jugar a ser una súper heroína, Bella?

—Ay, Edward, sé que actúe mal, ahora me doy cuenta, pero mi intención era buena, te lo prometo. Nunca creí que Jake llegaría tan lejos… Si él te denuncia estáis perdidos, todos. Os encerrarían por muchos años y eso no podía permitirlo… Lo siento, de verdad.

Y era así, Edward no podía ni imaginarse lo cruel que era ésta era.

—Lo único que sé es que no confiaste en mí por segunda vez, Bella, y creo que será mejor separarnos por un tiempo.

Continuará…

¿Reviews?

…………………..

Um… me atrevo a preguntaros ¿que os pareció el capítulo? Aunque lo escribí rápido fue toda una odisea para mí. Llena de emoción y con lágrimas en mis ojitos por los recuerdos de Bella… y del final tan ufff… inesperado.

Espero haber sido bastante clara en mis explicaciones, aunque yo quería poner mas cosas pero dudé y preferí dejarlo así, no quería ser una pesada con tanto recuerdo y recuerdo…. Será para el próximo capitulo, eso si darme tiempo ¿si? No se cuando volveré a actualizar pero intentare que sea lo mas pronto posible.

Debo decirles que en el capítulo anterior recibí cerca de 50 reviewssss!!! wiiiiiii

Eso es lo más!!! Os quiero mucho, gracias.

Hasta pronto besos y abrazos al estilo Emmett!!!

Crisabella Cullen.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

…………………………………..

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos vosotros con cariño y especialmente a: Darla Gilmore, Carmina, Thanya y Alle. Gracias por aguantar mis locuras… y por vuestro apoyo.

…………………………………..

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 16

Un mes pasó desde que Edward me pidió que nos separemos.

Unas lágrimas amargas se deslizaron por mis mejillas ante ese recuerdo. El peor de todos.

En aquella cueva en donde todo terminó, la noche fue eterna hasta que los primeros rayos del alba emergieron poco a poco en ella. Fue la última noche que pase con mi marido, aproveché cada segundo cada minuto como si fuera el último. Mirándolo y embriagándome de él. Ni siquiera lloré, por extraño que parezca.

Así nos encontraron Jasper y Carlisle, sentados frente a frente en un silencio escalofriante. Comprendieron de inmediato que había ocurrido algo y agradecí que no hicieran preguntas, luego supimos que se habían refugiados en el búnker de la casa todos, menos mal.

Volvimos a Forks al día siguiente, no abrí la boca ni para comer, no podía. Los casi cuatro días de viaje pasaron tan deprisa que me pareció un sueño. Estaba como muerta en vida.

Me despedí de todos como ausente de la realidad y fui directa a casa de mi padre con mi hija. Él se sorprendió mucho cuando le pedí pasar la noche allí, pero accedió encantado de tenernos a las dos para él solito. Cuando estuve segura de que mi hija dormía, salí de la casa y me dirigí al bosque, fui tan lejos como me permitió mis piernas temblorosas y ahí me derrumbé en medio de nuestro prado.

Consciente o inconscientemente llegué allí, no sé cómo, era el mismo que él había descubierto, el mismo en donde había pasado tantos momentos felices. Lloré todas las lágrimas de mi cuerpo, grité mi dolor, mi rabia, mi desesperación por horas, hasta quedarme afónica. No quería que nadie me viera sufrir y menos que me comparecieran.

Yo era la única culpable de todo, lo sabía y eso me era insoportable. Al amanecer me levanté del suelo con esperanzas renovadas, iba a hacer cualquier cosa por ganarme de nuevo la confianza de mi marido y así me lo prometí.

Los días pasan muy lentos cuando uno no tiene a la persona que ama a su lado, pero no me dejé abatir. Tenía que ser fuerte por mi hija. Volví al trabajo y mi padre se alegró mucho de tenerme de vuelta como compañera en la ambulancia. Fiel a sus costumbres no hablamos mucho, apenas me preguntó por lo del accidente y cómo pasó, le conté lo justo para no inquietarle.

Edward era un padre ejemplar, no se perdía ni un día en los que nuestra hija iba al colegio. Esperando frente a las puertas de la misma para así poder pasar un rato con su hija. Apenas me miraba y yo me moría de ganas de echarme a su cuello y pedirle perdón. Me hubiera puesto de rodillas si me lo hubiera pedido, pero eso no era lo que él quería, quería tiempo y tenía que respetar su decisión.

Los fines de semana Renesmee se iba a la mansión Cullen. A veces pasaban a por ella Rose y Emmett y a veces Alice y Jasper. En ningún momento ellos hicieron alusión de nada y la conversación era siempre la misma. Me sorprendí que Alice fuera tan callada siempre, no era normal, pero supuse que también estaría triste. Se limitaba a mirarme con ojos de perrito abatido.

Me presté voluntaria en los fines de semana para ir a ayudar al orfelinato de Forks, cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarme sola en casa. Mi padre empezó a salir con Sue y parecía como un quinceañero enamorado, en fin, me alegré que empezara a rehacer su vida.

Hoy era sábado once de octubre y me levanté temprano, limpié la casa en un tiempo record. Luego me duché, ni siquiera miraba si la ropa conjuntaba o no, me daba igual.

Apenas estaba aparcando el coche delante del orfanato y desde ahí podía escuchar los espeluznantes lloros de un bebe. Me apresuré a entrar tomando mi maletín con urgencia ya que su llanto no era normal, una monja que no recordaba cual era su nombre, sujetaba entre sus brazos a un niño de poco más de seis meses. Intentaba mecerlo para calmarlo pero cuando más lo hacía más fuerte lloraba él.

—¿Hermana, qué ocurre? — pregunté ansiosa, ésta me echó una mirada de desesperación y exclamó:

—¡No lo sé…! Lleva así horas… está limpio, ha comido, aunque no se terminó el biberón. No sé qué tiene, est—a muy raro. ¡Ay, doctora Cullen, no sé qué hacer!

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, tomé a la criatura en brazos y me lo llevé al pequeño consultorio que tan amablemente habían hecho para mi las hermanas, eran su modo de agradecerme por mi ayuda. Deposité al bebé en la mesa acolchada con suavidad y con una mano lo sujeté y con la otra tomé el estetoscopio.

Lloraba tanto que hipaba y todo el pobrecito. Su carita redondeada estaba toda roja y bañada de lágrimas. Empecé a hacer una rápida evaluación y me di cuenta que cuando apretaba un poco su estomago este hacía una mueca de dolor y se retorcía.

No había tiempo que perder, me lo tenía que llevar ya al hospital. Con movimientos suaves y rápidos tomé al bebé entre brazos y lo envolví en una manta. Salí de ahí y le dije a la monja:

—Hermana, tráigame rápido la cartilla sanitaria de este niño, por favor. Me lo llevo al hospital.

Ella sin perder tiempo fue en su busca y me dirigí al coche, menos mal que estaba bien equipado ya que algunas veces me había tocado hacer lo mismo. El bebé gimoteaba, pero no podía perder el tiempo, le puse el arnés de seguridad y acaricié su carita con afán de tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Tranquilo, precioso, todo va a ir bien. Muy pronto ya no te dolerá, ya verás.

Y como si él hubiera comprendido mis palabras se calmó un poco y se puso el dedo en la boca y empezó a succionar ferozmente. _Vaya, te pareces a Emmett cuando duerme_, pensé. Cuando la monja me entregó los papeles me subí al coche y me lo llevé al hospital de Forks, no sin antes haber avisado de mi llegada con un niño enfermo.

Erick me esperaba en la entrada de urgencias con una enfermera, mi amigo y compañero del instituto también estudio medicina, pero él se especializó en pediatría. Le entregué el bebé y entramos casi corriendo, Erick me preguntó rápidamente:

—Doctora Cullen ¿cuáles son los síntomas?

—Varón de unos seis meses con dolores agudos de estomago y leve deshidratación, según la monja lleva horas así.

—Um... vamos a llevarlo a rayos de inmediato. ¡Quiero una análisis de sangre completa, ya!

Todos se pusieron en marcha y yo me quedé esperando en el pasillo, estaba nerviosa y me daba pena ese niño. Sin padres ni familia y a esa edad tenía pocas probabilidades de ser adoptado, ya que la gente era muy exigente, o se llevaban los recién nacidos o a los niños que ya eran mas grandecitos para evitar así y según ellos, los pañales y biberones cada cierto tiempo. Era injusto, pero era así.

No se oían lloros desde al menos vente minutos y me alegré, eso era buena señal. De repente me sobresaltó una voz bien conocida saludándome atrás mío. Me giré hacia a ella.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Rosalie.

Estaba igual que siempre, espectacular. Bien maquillada y bien peinada y como saliendo de una revista de moda. Pero su mirada era triste y le pregunté curiosa.

—Rose ¿Qué te pasa?

Vi su rostro cambiar de repente y sin mas empezó a llorar escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Miré alrededor y no vi a nadie de la familia ¿acaso había venido sola? Le pasé un brazo por la cintura.

—Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo — le dije.

La llevé hasta la azotea que a esta hora estaba desierta, le indiqué en donde sentarse y le ofrecí un pañuelo, me lo agradeció entre sollozos. Al cabo de un buen rato se calmó y levantó la vista a verme, yo no había dejado en ningún momento de palmearle la espalda para consolarla y no dije nada; ya sabía de ante mano de qué iba la cosa, ya que llevaba mucho queriendo ser madre y lastimosamente los estudios médicos determinaron que ella no podía concebir.

—Gracias — me dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Siempre que quieras estaré aquí — contesté con un fallido intento de sonrisa, esta me miró más detenidamente y exclamó:

—¡Vaya Bella estas echa una pena!

—Anda que tu — repliqué. En eso desvío la mirada y contestó:

—Ya, pero tu tienes a tu hija para alegrarte el día y yo nunca podré tener ninguno, la vida es cruel. Y su voz se quebró.

—Rose… lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero hay otros medios ¿sabes? siempre queda la adopción.

—No sería igual, no sería fruto de mi vientre, de mi sangre y de mi osito.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar pero no contestó, se levantó y alisó su falda. Sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso de Armani y se retocó la cara diciéndome al mismo tiempo:

—Ese es Emmett, debo irme, me estará buscando. Ay, Bella, tenemos que quedar y vernos más a menudo como lo hacíamos antes ¿si? Yo te echo mucho de menos, al igual que _todos_.

¿Ese "_todos_" implicaba también a mi marido? pregunté en mis pensamientos.

—Claro, cuando quieras, Rose. También te echo de menos.

Nos dimos un largo abrazo y luego se marchó. Mi beeper sonó y vi que Erick me había echo llamar, apresuradamente me fui a reunir con él en su despacho. Cuando entré y volviendo a nuestra vieja camaradería, bromeó y me dijo:

—¡Bella, pero que pinta tienes, estás más guapa que nunca!

Eso significaba todo lo contrario, es que estaba horrible y no me extrañó en absoluto.

—Gracias, Erick.

—En serio, Bella, no es que quiera ser agua fiesta pero ¿te encuentras bien? Sabes que aquí — y señaló su hombro con rapidez — siempre tendrás un hombro en el cual llorar.

—Estoy bien, solo que, bueno, yo… trabajo mucho y descanso poco, eso es todo.

En sus ojos vi que no podía engañarle, pero no insistió.

—¿Y cómo está el niño? — pregunté rápidamente, desviando así la conversación.

—Ah, pues ahora está durmiendo, tuve que ponerle bajo intravenosa para la deshidratación y de paso administrarle un suave calmante. Tiene intolerancia a la lactosa, eso le provoco un pequeño cólico. Eso ocurre algunas veces y simplemente tiene que tomar otro tipo de preparado, nada que en unos cuantos días aquí pueda remediar y listo.

—Vaya, pobrecito, ni siquiera tiene a nadie para cuidarle — murmuré con pesar, Erick me sonrío amablemente pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos y contestó:

—Bella, ¿sabes? Me duele al igual que a ti lo de ese niño, pero es así y no podemos hacer nada, con un poco de suerte lo adoptaran cuando tenga cuatro o cinco años.

—Lo sé, pero eso me revienta, va a crecer sin el cariño de unos padres y estará traumatizado de por vida — repliqué con impotencia.

En ese momento se oía por los interfonos que reclamaban a Erick en urgencia, nos levantamos los dos al mismo tiempo rápidamente y me dijo acompañándome hasta la puerta:

—El deber me llama, hasta pronto Bella y por favor cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarme.

—Si, claro y tenme al corriente del estado del niño…

No estuve muy segura que me oyera ya que desapareció por en el pasillo entre el tumulto de gente.

Decidí darme un vuelta por lo unidad de pediatría y cuando llegué mi amiga Ángela estaba allí y salió a saludarme con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ya casi no nos vemos… — reclamó ella.

— Hola Ángela, ya sabes como es esto, el trabajo, la niña, más trabajo... y dime ¿puedo pasar a ver al niño del orfelinato?

— ¡Pues claro! Vamos, pero antes ponte esto.

Me señaló a la prende verde y la máscara. Eran para proteger a los niños de los microbios y con rapidez me los puse y entré. No presté atención a todos los niños que había allí, ya que mis ojos se posaron en el que buscaba al instante.

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y le miré con ternura, era muy hermoso, con sus mofletes sonrosados y sus bucles dorados eran adorables. Dormía tranquilo y eso era reconfortante, me prometí venir a verlo al día siguiente y me fui con el corazón encogido por la pobre criatura.

Cuando llegué a casa de Charlie, la melancolía se apoderó de mí. Que daría yo por estar con mi Edward… era una tortura. Me mordí el labio inferior con furia y no pude reprimir el llanto que me oprimía el pecho. Me dejé caer en el sofá y cuando menos me di cuenta me quede dormida vencida y extenuada de tanto llorar.

Unas horas más tarde un ruido extraño me despertó y con pesadez abrí los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y me extrañé que mi padre no estuviera ya en casa.

Me dolía el cuello por culpa del viejo he incomodo sofá y me obligué a levantarme para ir a mi cama, iba a ir a por unos somníferos para así dormir de una treta y olvidarme de todo y cuando pasé por delante de la puerta de entrada alguien aporreó la puerta con furia.

Me dio un susto tremendo, _no eran horas de hacer visitas, _gruñí, pero ahí un mal presentimiento hizo que abría la puerta de golpe antes de que le pudiera haber pasado algo a mi hija o a mi marido. Para mi sorpresa era Alice y ella fiel a sus costumbres se arrojó a mis brazos con mucha energía y lloriqueando.

— ¡Oh Bella, dime que no los has tomado!

— ¿El qué? — pregunté confusa.

— Ya sabes, ¡los somníferos! La miré asombrada.

— Aun no ¿Por?

— ¡No los tomes! Están caducados y lo habrías pasado muy mal, créeme lo he visto — afirmó con pesar —. Tuve una visión de ti hace como veinte minutos y vine corriendo y efectivamente pude comprobar que era así.

Llevaba puesto el pijama y en ese momento me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Supongo que debería darte las gracias por ahorrarme el mal rato, gracias enana. Esta echó su cabeza para atrás con su ojitos rojos y brillante y una gran sonrisa y exclamó:

—Invítame a tomar el té, hace frío… y de nada, ah y tu padre está con Sue, ya sabes como es de despistado últimamente, se le olvidó avisarte de que no lo esperaras y seguramente no llegará antes de mañana al medio día.

Ante sus palabras rompí a reír con una risa nerviosa, no podía ni imaginarme a mi padre apurando la noche hasta la madrugada. Era tan raro, pero en fin, también era un hombre como cualquiera.

Nos instalamos en la cocina y puse en marcha la tetera eléctrica, vi como Alice sacaba su móvil y empezó a marcar, no pasó ni tres segundos que explicó a su marido, supuse que era él ya que hablaba con voz amorosa.

—Si, se encuentra bien. ¿Te desperté? Ah… lo siento, yo no quería tirarte de la cama… Um si, fue así de repente y no tuve otra que salir corriendo. No, no vengas, me quedaré hasta la mañana, Bella y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. Si, te lo prometo, yo también te quiero.

Cuando colgó hizo una mueca y me preguntó:

—Puedo quedarme ¿verdad?

—¡Pues claro! No sabes lo feliz que estoy que estés aquí conmigo.

Alice me sonrío y replicó:

—Y a mi, quería venir a verte pero… mi hermano me lo prohibió. A la porra con él ¡pienso venir a verte cuantas veces me plazca!

—¿Por qué hizo eso? — pregunté sorprendida.

—Ay… no debería decirte, pero ya que más da. Edward nos contó todo lo que te hizo Jake, sus amenazas, su chantaje y tu plan y él creyó que así Jacob las dejaría tranquilas a ti y a la niña.

—Eso me explica el por qué de sus alejamientos tan extraños, pensé que estarían todos enfadados conmigo, suspiré aliviada y Alice siguió:

—No, claro que no. Fuiste muy valiente y tienes todo mi apoyo, yo seguramente actuaría igual aunque no sé por qué no me lo constaste a mi… — esta vez puso carita de puchero y le temblaba la barbilla y todo.

— ¡Ay, Alice! Ya sé que actúe mal y estoy pagando las consecuencias muy caras por culpa de eso, pero estaba aterrorizada y solo pensaba en protegerles a todos — le dije con amargura y tristeza.

Nos serví dos tazas de té y me senté frente a ella, le conté todo de punta a punta, incluso lo de este día y mi encuentro con Rose y ella escuchaba sin abrir la boca y mirándome a los ojos fijamente. Tres horas más tarde y después de haberme puesto a llorar otra vez exclamó furiosa:

—¡Jo, Bella, pues si que ese Jake es un patán, ya le daría yo una buena patada en sus partes nobles…! ¿Pero quien se cree que es?

—El dueño de mi vida, supongo…y lo que más me extraña es que no he tenido noticias de él desde que volví a Forks. No es normal.

Esa repentina ausencia de gritos, reclamos y chantajeo no es de Jake. Pero tampoco me importaba mientras no se acerca a nosotras.

—¿Crees que tu hermano me perdonará algún día? — pregunté con esperanza y cuando levanté la vista a ver a Alice, me congelé a ver su cara ida y su mirada perdida.

Estaba teniendo una visión.

—Bella… — me llamó ella en un murmullo, eso me bastó para pegar un salto de mi silla y apresurarme a su lado, le agarré la cara con mis dos manos, la obligué a fijar su mirada en mí y exclamé nerviosa:

—¡Alice… mírame! ¿Qué vez?

—A ti… todo depende de ti… algo que aun no ha pasado, pero que hará que cambie el futuro para siempre. Una decisión que solo tu puedes tomar y… ¡oh…!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca formo una "o" perfecta.

Allí mi corazón casi se para de la angustia y con mis dedos temblorosos aun en su cara la sacudí para hacerle volver a la realidad.

—¡Alice, por Dios… vuelve conmigo!

Esta vez parpadeó varias veces y se sacudió la cabeza con energía. Sin más se levantó y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría por toda la cocina, perpleja y sorprendida reclame:

—Te importaría decirme lo que has visto, por favor, o me vas a matar de la intriga.

Se paró en seco ante mí y gritó con su voz cantarina.

—¡Voy a ser tía otra vez…! yupi…

—¿Qué, que… quién? — tartamudeé confusa, _¿podría ser que yo estuviera embarazada otra vez? _Pensé con euforia.

—Rosalie y Emmett… y será muy pronto y tu te vas a encargar de todo — afirmó con seguridad.

Por un momento la desilusión me devastó, pero luego al pensar en Emmett y Rosalie y en la alegría que vendría a sus vidas, le miré divertida, simplemente era Alice. No tendría que extrañarme a estas alturas, pero era algo tan fascinante el poder ver el futuro como ella lo hacía, que abrumaba un poco.

Eso me recordó la primera parte de visión y le pregunte.

—¿Cuál decisión?

Cambió de cara al instante, se puso seria y contestó:

—Aun no lo sé. Sabes que el futuro cambia constantemente y igual lo que he visto no pasará o pueda que si, solo cabe esperar a ver qué _pasa_.

Notaba que no me decía la verdad, pero no insistí, aunque me moría por saber.

—Está bien, ya veremos.

Bostecé irrevocablemente y ella también después de mi.

—¿Que te parece si seguimos mañana, Bella?

—Me parece una excelente idea, vamos a la cama.

Recogí las tazas y las dejé en el fregadero y me dirigí con Alice colgada de mi brazo a mi habitación. Fuimos directas al primer piso y como buena anfitriona le dejé mi habitación y yo me fui a la de mi padre. Me recosté en su cama, era grande y demasiada fría, así que me acurruqué debajo de las mantas.

Me quedé pensando por un rato en lo de la visión de Alice, ¿que sería esa decisión que lo cambiaria todo? En la penumbra vi algo pequeño saltar por encima de mí y todo mi cuerpo se tenso del susto. Luego ese algo que había aterrizado a mis pies se acercó a mí y preguntó:

—¿Bella, puedo dormir contigo?

Suspiré ruidosamente y aliviada al descubrir que era la enana de mi cuñada.

—¡Claro! Me has dado un susto de muerte con tu salto de acrobacia y entrando como una ladrona, Alice… —le regañé dulcemente.

Dejó escapar una risita, se metió debajo de las mantas y pegó a mis piernas sus pies congelados, di un respingo y exclamé:

—¡Alice! Tienes los pies helados…

—Perdón, perdón… normalmente Jasper me los calienta, parece un radiador ambulante.

—Um, también Edward hacía eso conmigo — dije con un hilo en la voz.

Era mas fuerte que yo y sin verlo venir unas lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos. Alice me pasó un brazo por mis hombros para consolarme y dijo:

—Bella, no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar con el tonto testarudo y anticuado de mi hermano. Te lo prometo. Él te sigue amando, lo sé.

—Y yo a él, no sabes lo duro que es estar separado de la persona que amas y más cuando lo vez casi todos los días y no puedes ni tocarle.

—Me imagino. Intenta dormir que mañana va a ser un día muy largo y lleno de sorpresas.

—Buenas noches Alice, gracias por estar aquí.

—Siempre estaré aquí, cuñadita. Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos.

………………………………….

Continuará…

¿Reviews?

………………………………………..

Bueno aquí llegó el nuevo capítulo, espero no haberme demorado mucho.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por ponerme en vuestros favoritos, también a las que me habéis dejado un review y no tenéis costumbre de eso, gracias. Valoro mucho vuestro gesto.

Gigi… ¡amiga si no te registras no puedo contestarte a tus dudas! :)

Hasta pronto y un abrazote a todos y todas con cariño, A.T.T Crisabella Cullen.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	17. Chapter 17

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capítulo 17

Estaba repasando el plan de Alice en mi cabeza, mientras me tragaba el desayuno a toda prisa.

En diez minutos tenía que llamar a Rose para pedirle que me llevara al hospital. Se suponía, según el plan de Alice, que Rose estaría sola en la mansión en ese momento.

Alice había tenido la genial idea de deshinchar una rueda de mi coche y así fingir que estaba pinchada. Eso dolió, pero en fin, qué no haría por mis cuñadas y más si de eso dependiera su felicidad.

No fue ninguna sorpresa esta mañana cuando me desperté y la encontré rebuscando en mi armario. Según ella y su manera de ver las cosas, todo mi guarda ropa estaba para renovar. Y era verdad.

Aquí tenía viejas ropas de cuando iba al instituto. Lo que acostumbraba a ponerme estaba en la mansión. Viendo mi mueca de sufrimiento, se propuso amablemente acompañarme para ir de compras a Port Ángeles.

A mi no podía engañarme, se moría de ganas de ir de compras y quemar las tarjetas de crédito.

El hecho de haber tenido a Alice aquí me había venido bien y me había hecho casi olvidar por unas horas mi pena. Su humor y sus travesuras de niña pequeña era algo que había echado mucho de menos.

Se marchó sobre las diez de la mañana, no sin antes elegirme la ropa que llevaría ese día: un pantalón pitillo negro. Jersey blanco de atractivo efecto doble. Gran escote redondeado con pieza interior de cuello camisero negro, que se ataba con dos pequeños botones. Unas botas de caña alta y estilizado tacón.

—¿Eso es mío? — pregunté con sorpresa.

— Si y no te hagas la difícil ahora, te vas a ver espectacular —replicó con un brillo travieso en su mirada.

El diablillo de mi cuñada era capaz de haber convencido a su marido para traerle lo que ella quisiera en la madrugada. No me cabía duda alguna, era simplemente Alice. Ante mi duda, exclamó con un tono de "te pillé":

— Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños… atrasado. Estas obligada en ponértelo o me voy a creer que no me quieres.

—¡Tú eres la reina de las manipuladoras emocionales, enana! — exclamé riendo —. Gracias por tu regalo.

Me sonrío y abrazó con energía, esta mujer era de buena mañana ya, electrizante.

Con la suerte que tenía seguro que de aquí a que acabara el día me habría caído cincuenta veces por lo menos.

Alice también me había peinado y maquillado a su gusto, algo natural y sobre todo que no dejara ver mi rostro demacrado. Cuando me miré al espejo parecía otra Bella, más elegante, más sexy. Quedé como nueva y eso se lo debía a Alice.

Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina, ya era la hora de llamar a Rose. Cogí mi teléfono y marqué el número de la mansión, a la cuarta timbrada descolgaron.

—¿Si?

Era Rose, puse una voz nerviosa y contesté:

—¡Rosalie! Menos mal que encuentro a alguien…

—¿Bella, qué ocurre?

— Ay, Rosalie, no sé qué pasa con los teléfono de todos, al marcar me salen que están apagados… y necesito que me lleven al hospital… ¡ya!

Tengo una rueda pinchada y no localizo a nadie, ni a mi padre.

— Ah… Bueno, Carlisle está de guardia en el hospital y los demás se fueron al cine con tu hija y seguro desconectaron los teléfonos.

— Oh, ¡no! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? — dije de una manera muy dramática.

— Espérame fuera. Yo te llevaré, estaré ahí en quince minutos.

Colgué el teléfono, orgullosa de mí. La primera parte del plan había funcionado a la perfección.

Salí a fuera como acordamos con mi maletín colgado del hombro. La mentira tenía que ser lo más real posible.

Como de costumbre vendría a toda velocidad, al igual que a Edward les encantaban traspasar los límites de lo razonable. Hice una mueca de dolor al pensar su nombre. Apreté los labios y respiré hondo varias veces.

Me dolía en el más profundo de mi alma esta separación. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a durar esta tortura? Un mes, unas horas, un año… Dios, quería morirme. Dolía demasiado.

—¡La tierra llamando a Bella!

Me sobresalté y sorprendí al ver parada a un metro de mi a Rose en su espectacular descapotable rojo. Me miraba divertida y exclamó:

— Por fin reaccionas, te estaba llamando varias veces y tú estabas ahí pérdida en la luna. En qué o en quién estarías pensando, me pregunto yo.

— Um… en el trabajo por supuesto — repliqué con rapidez.

— Si, claro. Anda, vamos.

Me subí a su coche y la observe de refilón. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de lana rojo, unas botas negras y cinturón a juego. Era de una belleza que cortaba la respiración. Me daba un poco de envidia la verdad.

Cuando llevamos casi un kilómetro seguí con la segunda parte del plan, puse cara de preocupación y pregunté:

— Rose… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— Si, dime.

— Pues, verás, me comprometí ayer en hacer compañía a alguien que está hospitalizado. No sé si me dará tiempo ir con todo el trabajo que hay hoy allí, me preguntaba si pudieras ir por mi…

—¿Quién, yo? ¡No…! Todo menos eso, no aguanto a las personas enfermas y quejitas, Bella.

Me echo una mirada extrañada ante mi petición, junté las manos y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, supliqué:

— Rosalie, por favor… no tendrás que hacer nada, te lo juro. Es más, esa persona no puede hablar, así que no te molestara en absoluto. Sólo tienes que estar ahí y… hablar de las cosas que más te gustan por distraerle un poco.

Vi como fruncía los labios y se quedó pensando un momento. Mi pulso se estaba acelerado.

_Tiene que funcionar como sea_, rogué en mis pensamientos.

—¿Va a ser por mucho rato? — preguntó de pronto ella.

— Hasta que se duerma y créeme a esa edad se cansan enseguida… ¡_Ups!, tonta, casi suelto todo sin darme cuenta, _me regañé mentalmente.

Menos mal que llegamos y Rosalie se distrajo del tema en busca de un lugar para aparcar su coche.

Entramos y la llevé directamente al servicio de pediatría. Era la una menos cuarto. A esta hora ya habían tomado la toma de las doce. Así sería más fácil que no me descubriera si no lloraba ninguno ya que ella miraba al suelo todo el rato.

La hice entrar en una habitación con únicos mobiliarios, una mesita, una mecedora y una planta. Estaba todo inmaculado y olía a desinfectante. Cuando Rose levantó la vista miró perpleja a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está tu paciente? — preguntó.

— Quédate aquí un momento, iré a buscarle.

Me giré y salí al pasillo en dirección al servicio de neonatos. Ahí lo encontré despierto y haciendo risitas. Todos dormían menos él, como presintiendo que hoy iba a ser un día especial.

— Hola, precioso. Veo que hoy estas mucho mejor.

Lo tomé en brazos y lo acuné con cariño, sus ojitos azules claros me miraban fijamente. Le dije despacito.

— Escúchame bien, vas a pasar un ratito con tu futura mamá. Tienes que portarte como un campeón y no llorar. Muéstrale tus encantos como tu sabes hacerlo, peque.

Claro que él no podía comprenderme pero esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que el plan funcionara.

Me crucé con Ángela y le dije lo que pretendía para que no se preocupara de no ver el niño ahí y nos deseó suerte con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando entre a la habitación, Rose miraba por la ventana. Me acerqué a ella y exclamé:

—¡Rose, aquí está!

Se giró hacia mi y vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos. Sin esperar, le entregué al peque.

— ¡Bella…! pero ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde está tu paciente?

— Lo tienes en los brazos, Rose.

Di media vuelta y fui hacia la puerta, por el rabillo del ojo vi la cara de pánico de ella.

— ¡Bella no me dejes aquí con él…!

En eso el peque se puso a llorar, seguro al notar el nerviosismo de Rosalie.

— No te pongas histérica o llorará más, luego regreso.

En el pasillo la oí gritarme:

—¡Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! Regresa ahora mismo…

Uff, eso había sonado a enfado y muy grande, pero la ignoré y me fui.

Fui a la sala de urgencia para pasar el rato y ahí encontré a Carlisle repasando unos análisis.

Cuando se percató de mi presencia vino a saludarme con una gran sonrisa.

— Hola, Bella, ¿hoy no es tu día libre?

— Hola, Carlisle. Si, pero tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

— Ah, ya ¿Rose esta ya con el huerfanito?

— Um… Si.

— Alice me llamó esta mañana temprano, me contó todo. Me dijo de no volver a casa hasta la tarde, que ella se las arreglaría para sacar a todos de la casa menos a Rose. Es un gesto muy noble de tu parte, Bella, ojalá que funcione el plan.

Se veía cansando pero con una mirada llena de esperanza. Le devolví la sonrisa y le pregunté:

— Yo también lo espero, y ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Esme, Emmett y Jasper?

Omití a conciencia de no pronunciar el nombre de mi marido ya que cada vez que lo hacía, parecía que me plantaban un cuchillo en pleno corazón.

— Están todos bien. Esme me pidió decirte que vinieras a cenar esta noche a la mansión.

— No creo que sea buena idea.

Solo con pensar en que iba a tenerlo cerca de mi por unas horas, sin poder tocarle, ni besarle me produjo un retortijón de estomago, hice una mueca de dolor.

— Sé que sufres, Bella. Él también, créeme, te extraña más de lo que él creé.

— Pues fue "él" quien quiso separase, no yo — reclamé con amargura, se me anegaron los ojos de rabia. Mi voz había subido una octava más de lo normal y algunas personas se giraron a verme con curiosidad, Carlisle que se dio cuenta me dijo.

— No es un buen lugar para hablar de esto. Vamos a la cafetería del hospital, ya terminé mi turno.

Asentí, no podía responder nada ya que mi garganta estaba como encogida. Tenía miedo de abrir lo boca y dejar escapar el llanto que me oprimía todo el rato. No quería montar un espectáculo, no aquí.

Me dejé guiar por mi suegro hasta la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa lo más apartada posible de todos. Me pidió una tila y para él un café. Perfecto, a ver si me calmaba un poco. Bebí a pequeños sorbitos el líquido caliente, gracias a Dios me tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Levanté la vista a verlo, en su mirada se leía la preocupación.

— Si, gracias. Es que no puedo controlar la ira que me invade por lo que está ocurriendo, aunque yo me lo busqué… supongo que me lo

merezco.

— No es verdad. Nadie merece ser tratada así Bella. A mi no se me olvida que gracias a ti estamos todos aquí. Te ocupaste de todo, de ayudarnos a adaptarnos a la modernidad con paciencia y devoción. Sin ti no lo habríamos conseguido y yo siempre te estaré agradecido.

Cerré los ojos con pesar ante los recuerdos de todo eso. Lo volvería a hacer sin dudar. Eran mi familia, los amaba a todos de una manera especial. Jamás olvidaría lo que ellos hicieron por mí.

— Mi hijo es muy orgulloso y aunque lo que hiciste fue por el bien de todos, él no lo ve así. Esta dolido, pero se le pasará, ya verás.

— Por favor, Carlisle, hablemos de otra cosa o no voy a poder controlarme y me echaré a llorar otra vez… este tema me… supera — dije en un murmullo.

Mi suegro accedió, menos mal. Reaccionaba como un padre preocupado, era normal.

Pasamos toda la tarde así, hablando de cosas banales, de trabajo, de sus descubrimientos en medicina, de lo mucho que había crecido Renesmee y su extraordinaria madurez a sus casi seis años.

Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya eran las cinco. Me despedí de mi suegro con un abrazo rápido, no sin antes prometerle ir a cenar a la mansión, dijo que Esme me echaba mucho de menos y que sería bueno cenar todos juntos.

Me apresuré a volver a unidad de pediatría. ¿_Qué habría pasado con Rose y el peque?_ Cuando llegué no se oía gritos ni lloros, solo el cuchicheo de algunas enfermeras que estaban cerca.

Sin hacer ruido entreabrí la puerta y ahí me quedé sorprendida ante lo que tenía delante. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, ni mis oídos a lo que escuchaban.

Rosalía le estaba cantando una maravillosa nana al peque. No estaba enterada ni siquiera que sabía cantar, su voz era melodiosa y dulce.

Estaba sentada en la mecedora, se balanceaba despacito.

Contra su pecho dormía el niño, con su cabecita apoyada en su hombro. Me quedé embobada viéndolos a los dos. De verdad parecían madre e hijo.

Rose le frotaba la espalda de arriba abajo con movimientos suaves. La expresión de su rostro era como la de una madre que mira a su adorado hijo con amor.

Envíe un mensaje de texto a Alice diciéndole que había funcionado y que de ella dependiera la tercera parte del plan, me contestó al instante: _No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso y ¡me voy a divertir mucho! Jejeje_

Me lo creí, Alice cuando quería podía ser muy molesta. Más si se trababa de obtener algo de alguien, el que sea. Podía enfurecer o cabrear a más no poder, o exasperar o hacer perder la paciencia si era necesario.

Pobre Rose, no sabe lo que le espera. En este caso, Alice tenía que lamentarse y quejarse todo el tiempo a Rose, sobre la suerte del peque y lo que le reservara el futuro.

— Rosalie, perdón por la demora — le dije bajito, dejó de cantar y levantó la vista a verme.

Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía.

— No pasa nada, se me pasó el tiempo volando con este precioso bebé.

— Es la hora de devolverle a su cuna.

Como si llevara un tesoro en brazos se levantó y me acompañó a dejar el niño. Le dío un beso en la frente y le arropo cariñosamente.

Le dije que me iba con ella en el coche ya que estaba invitada a cenar. Soltó un "si" entre dientes.

No dijo nada en todo el trayecto a la mansión. Estaba sumida en un extraño silencio, sus cejas fruncidas y su rostro era muy serio.

Llegamos y cuando apagó el motor se quedó muy quieta y agarrando el volante con sus dos manos. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y su cuerpo tenso. Estaba teniendo una lucha interna muy fuerte.

—¡Mami! — me llamó mi hija de repente.

Salí dejando ahí a Rose sumergida en sus pensamientos, necesitaba un tiempo de reflexión.

Fui al encuentro de mi hija, tenía dos días sin verla y me moría de ganas de abrazarla. Cuando estaba casi llegando a la esquina que daba al jardín de atrás, inesperadamente apareció mi dios griego ante mí.

Me paré en seco, con el corazón latiendo a más de mil por hora. Levanté lentamente la vista hacia su rostro, me miraba detalladamente de arriba abajo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en sus ojos vi que estaba muy disgustado. Me fastidiaba el no saber por qué. ¿Sería por mi forma de vestir hoy? ¿Pudiera ser que fuera demasiado provocativo?

—Bella — pronunció mi nombre a modo de saludo, hice lo mismo.

—Edward.

Me obligué a quedarme en mi sitio, aunque mi cuerpo reclamaba con urgencia el suyo. Quería oler su aroma, tocar su cabello. Ansiaba su boca, sus besos y sus caricias con todas mis fuerzas. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente.

Lo vi levantar una mano rápidamente y acercarla a mi labio, pero a escasos centímetro se detuvo.

Vi como dudaba en si tocarme o no el labio, como solía hacerlo siempre que me mordía. Apretó el puño y bajó el brazo. Que desilusión sentí.

—Nos veremos en la cena — balbuceó y salió pitando.

No conteste nada. Su comportamiento era tan raro, tan seco y tan frío. Me dolía en lo más profundo del corazón. Dejé caer los hombros y seguí mi camino hasta el jardín.

Ahí encontré a Jasper, Alice, Emmett y mi hija. Les hice un saludo de la mano a todos y fui a abrazar a Renesmee.

—Bella, ¿Rosalie no venía contigo? — preguntó Emmett

—Si. Está en el coche.

—Iré a buscarla… todo el día sin verla eso ¡es demasiado! — se quejó él.

—Emmett te aconsejo que no la atosigues mucho ahora. Ve con ella y dale uno de tus abrazos de oso pero no le hagas preguntas.

—¿Qué tiene mi mujer? ¿Esta herida? — preguntó ansioso.

—No. Por primera vez en su vida, se está replanteando algunas cosas que ella siempre creyó que era así y no lo era. ¿Me comprendes Emmett?

—No pío ni una. ¿Pero qué dices de su vida? Y que tiene replantearse a caso ya no me… ¿quiere? Si siempre la he dejado ser el amo y yo su esclavo… ¡Oh, Dios! que voy a hacer sin mi reina… ¿se va divorciar de mi? ¡Pero si me he portado bien! Ya no veo las revistas porno, lo prometo…

Jasper, Alice y yo miramos a Emmett con la boca abierta. En diez segundos, había pasado de estar preocupado por su mujer a estar a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Se había montado su propia película él solito. Alice intervino ante de que nos contara más cosas horripilantes de su vida sexual.

—Ya para, no te va a dejar, tonto.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Alguien me puede explicar qué pasa con Rose?

—Yo te lo diré hermano — respondió Edward de repente, me giré a verlo y lo vi a dos pasos de mi.

Me miraba con una mirada glacial y colérica, continúo con un tono de voz enfadado.

—Lo que pasa es que una vez más, mi mujer quiere dirigir nuestras vidas. Ahora quiere obligarlos a Rose y ti a adoptar un niño huérfano.

¿Hasta cuándo Bella piensas manejarnos como tontos a tus caprichos?

No podía creer que ese era mi Edward, no parecía él. La furia me invadió y replique con dolor:

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Edward Antony Cullen? Solo pienso en la felicidad de ellos.

—Fue idea mía, Edward. No de Bella, vi en una visión que ese niño va a formar parte de la familia muy pronto. Solo les estamos dando un empujoncito a las cosas, eso es todo — replicó Alice.

Edward que aun me miraba fijamente, relajóo un poco su rostro crispado. Pero no contesto nada.

Quería irme a casa mi padre ya, no soportaría otro enfrentamiento con él hoy.

—Me voy a casa, Alice discúlpame con Esme, por favor. Renesmee despídete de todos y vámonos.

Ante mis palabras, mi hija empezó a hacer un berrinche y Alice puso cara de puchero y replicó:

— Bella, estas invitada a cenar y a Esme le va a doler mucho si te vas así.

Mi hija exclamó de pronto:

—Mami, por favor… la abuela ha preparado mi postre favorito y yo quiero que estemos todos juntos en familia, ¡como antes! ¡Di que si, mami!

¿Como podía negarme a su petición? Ella no tenía culpa de nada y por ella accedí a quedarme.

Algo me decía que la noche iba a ser muy pero que muy larga.

……………………………………………

Continuará…

…………………………………………….

Podreís encontrar la nana que le canta Rosalie al peque en mi perfil.

Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo..

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews!!! De verdad me quedo sin palabras…

Estoy feliz de que os guste tanto, nunca creí que llegara a interesar tanto. Me fascina escribir.

Imaginar a Bella y a Edward separados me duele al igual que a vosotras.

El próximo capítulo será en Edward pov, veremos qué pasa por su mente al fin.

Si más me despido y os digo: hasta pronto, les adoro a todas!!!

…………………………………………….

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	18. Chapter 18

** Amor, recuérdame**.

Capiulo 18

Primera parte

Miserable. Si, así es como me sentía.

El dolor que vi en los ojos de mi Bella al soltarle eso fue como una puñalada en el estomago.

—Edward — me llamó Jasper despacito.

Me giré hacia él. Su mirada era seria.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, hermano? Eso no es forma de hablarle a Bella — me reprocho. Suspire ruidosamente. Esperaba que se creyera mi mentira.

—Me enfurece su actitud. No le constaba nada contarme lo de su plan, habría sido un buen paso para recobrar la confianza.

—Te recuerdo que fue el plan de Alice y no el de Bella. Todo pasó muy rápido y fue esta noche pasada, tuvo una visión de Bella tomándose algo que le habría ocasionado no se que cosa y… salió pitando a su casa.

Miré a Jasper sorprendido de sus palabras.

—¿Qué fue lo que vio? — pregunté con pánico.

—A Bella tomarse unos somníferos caducados.

—¿¡Que…qué!? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó de eso? Es mi mujer…

Mi voz se ahogó y mi respiración se aceleró de golpe ante la escalofriante realidad de la cosa.

Jasper, sintiendo mi agonía, posó una mano tranquilizadora en mi hombro y contestó:

—Edward, tranquilo, no pasó nada. Alice llegó a tiempo. No se te avisó porque no estabas en la casa y no llevabas el celular, a todo esto ¿dónde estabas esta noche?

—Yo… yo no podía dormir y fui a dar un paseo.

No quería decirle que en realidad iba todas las noches al prado. Nuestro prado. Iba a pensar en mis noches tan solitarias.

¿Bella habría intentado quitarse la vida? O sería solo un accidente… ella era siempre tan despistada. Me mataba esta incertidumbre.

—Anda hermano, vamos a cenar que nos esperan — me dijo Jasper con tranquilidad.

Entramos y él fue a buscar a Alice a la cocina. Cuando entré al comedor, Rosalie estaba mirando por el ventanal muy callada y Emmett la abrazaba por la cintura y la miraba con ansiedad.

Era la primera vez en todos estos años que los veía serios, preocupados. No era normal. Sabía cual era la razón de que estuvieran así. Me supo mal por ellos, de verdad.

Luego, después de la cena, les tocaría algo al piano para disculparme ya que esa era mi mejor manera de expresarme. Me di media vuelta y ahí estaba mi Bella, admirando el piano de cola negro.

Era su regalo de bodas, lo encontró en una subasta y le mandó a restaurar para mi. _¿Echaría de menos oírme tocar? _Me pregunté.

Estaba a una distancia prudencial para verla sin ser visto. Ese pantalón que llevaba puesto era diabólicamente sexi. Me entraban ganas de robarla y encerarme con ella por tres días en nuestra habitación.

Sentí el fuego cobrar vida en mi cuerpo. Quería correr a ella y decirle la verdad, pero no podía, no ahora. No hasta que Jenkins arregle todo lo más legalmente posible, para entonces poder actuar en contra de ese maldito Black como es debido.

—Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? — me dijo Alice atrás mío. _¡Ay!_ Su voz sonaba enfada.

Me giré a verla, su ceño estaba fruncido y ponía cara de "ya te pillé".

Asentí de un movimiento y la seguí hasta biblioteca. Cuando llegamos se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y se volteó hacia a mí con un dedo acusador levantado y exclamó:

—¿Te crees que nací ayer, Edward? ¡A mi no me engañas! Sé lo que estás haciendo, lo he visto.

—Bien Alice, ya me descubriste — le dije inclinando la cabeza un poco.

—Vuelve con ella ahora — me exigió.

—No. Es por su bien, Alice.

Esta vez se puso a hacer pucheritos con los labios temblando y reclamó:

—Pero no le haces ningún bien, Edward… Ella sufre, así no se arreglan las cosas. Tienen que estar juntos y apoyarse mutuamente.

—A mi también me duele. Y mucho — le dije en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—¿Te das cuenta de que le estas haciendo lo mismo que ella te hizo, pero por distintas razones?

—Son las misma razones Alice, solo quiero proteger a mi familia, eso es todo.

—No es solo eso y lo sabes. Estas dolido de que no te contara nada antes, pues déjame decirte que fue muy valiente y la apoyo. ¿Cómo crees que lo habrá pasado ella, eh?

No contesté nada. Había dado en plena diana como siempre. Si, estaba furioso con ella ¿Cómo no confío en mi que soy su marido?

—Yo de ti me lo pensaría mejor y volvería con ella, o la perderás para siempre… y te volverá a pasar igual que en el pasado…

Me sobresalte ante sus palabras, levanté la vista a verla, desviaba la mirada y eso quería decir que sabía mucho mas cosas de las que dijo. Le tomé un brazo y la obligué a mirarme y le exigí:

—¡Alice! ¿Qué sabes, qué has visto? Dímelo.

—¡No! No te pienso decir nada.

—Pero ¿Por qué? — reclamé con angustia.

—Porque eres… ¡un tonto testarudo y cabezota!

—Alice, por favor — le rogué. Se negó rotundamente. Conocía muy bien a mi hermana, sabía que no cedería.

—Estoy muy decepcionada contigo, Edward, casi echas a perder mi plan con tus tonterías.

—¿Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte con Rose y Em?

Se soltó de mi agarre y fue hacia la puerta parándose ahí y contestó con un nuevo brillo en los ojos:

—Mañana te va a llamar Jenkins para pedirte que te reúnas con él, aprovecha y pídele que tenga listos los papeles de la adopción lo antes posible. Um… toca tu nuevo tema luego de cenar que haz compuesto en estos días, es precioso.

Me la quedé mirando fijamente. No le había contado a nadie de eso, pero no me sorprendía nada que ella lo supiera. Asentí con un moviente leve, sonriendo.

¿Le gustaría a mi Bella? Las notas vinieron a mí y poco a poco formo un algo, un principio de una melodía. Fue en el claro y pasó así sin más. Mi dolor, mi amargura, el anhelo de sus brazos, de sus labios de su cuerpo… me llevó a componer esa extraña nana.

—Papi — me llamó mi hija, baje la vista y la vi al lado de la puerta. Me miraba curiosa con sus ojos achocolatados —.La abuela Esmee me mando a decirte que la cena ya esta lista.

Le tendí una mano que cogió con ganas y le dije con un tono suave.

—Pues entonces será mejor ir ahora antes de que se enoje.

Ella se río de mi ocurrencia con su angelical risa. Me llenaba de paz oírla y la echaba mucho de menos. Las costumbres se vieron rotas por mi decisión tan precipitada. El poder acostarla en su cama por la noche y contarle cuentos.

Luego ir a dormir junto a mi amada, sentir su cuerpo responder con fiereza a mis caricias. Oírla gritar mi nombre… no pude volver a dormir en nuestro cuarto. No sin ella.

Llegamos al comedor. Alice y Jasper sentados a la izquierda de mi padre. Rosalie y Emmett a la derecha, dejando un asiento libre para mi madre.

Luego a continuación mi Bella y nuestra hija.

Me quedó el asiento entre Jasper y Renesmee. Me acerqué para sentarme, pero antes de que la alcanzara mi hija saltó a ella con su sillita y se instalo ahí, la miré confundido de su actitud y ella justificó:

—Este es mi asiento, papi, tu te sientas al lado de mami.

La vi guiñar un ojo en dirección a Jasper y Alice. Claro, era un complot de ellos. No me molestaba en absoluto, me senté e inmediatamente me llegó el perfume de Bella. Respire con lentitud su fragancia tan dulce. Olía igual que siempre, a fresas… Um.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar las imágenes del cuerpo de ella recubierto de aceite de fresas. Me tensé y entrecerré los ojos. Me aventure a girar un poco la cabeza a verla, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, su mirada era profunda. Los colores invadían sus mejillas y tuve que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de volunta para no levantar la mano y acariciar su rostro como lo hacía siempre.

La cena transcurrió con miraditas furtivas y los lamentos de Alice sobre el pobre niño huérfano. Rosalie cada vez se ponía más triste y Emmett echaba miradas envenenadas a Alice. Todo un espectáculo, pero no les prestaba atención, solo me importaba Bella, como me miraba entre la espesura de su pelo que le caía todo en su hombro izquierdo.

De repente se oyó un ruido ensordecedor llenar el ambiente, todos nos pusimos nerviosos. Las luces parpadearon un par de veces y se apagaron dejándonos a oscuras.

—¡Mami, papi…! — gritó mi hija.

Con rapidez la cogí en brazos y la acerqué a nosotros. Bella, que también se había aproximado rápidamente, buscó en la penumbra y abrazo a Renesmee. Las rodeé a las dos con mis brazos para tranquilizarlas.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Esmee asustada.

—Un trueno y creo que cayó muy cerca— contestó mi padre.

—¿Un _trueno_? — repitió en algún lugar Emmett —. ¡Ay, Rose, no me sueltes!

Me podía imaginar sin verlo la cara de susto de mi hermanito. Se oyó un ruido como de algo rascando e inmediatamente un pequeña luz se encendió. Alice había encendido una vela. Se veía tranquila, que raro. ¿No le había asustado el estruendo?

Bajé la vista a ver a mi hija y a Bella, aun estaban abrazadas a mi.

—Todo va bien, ya pasó — dije con confianza, acariciando con una mano la cabeza de Bella y con la otra la de mi hija.

Bella levantó el rostro hacia mí con lentitud. Con la poca luz de la vela vi que estaba muy asustada, sus ojos inquietos miraban a todos lados para luego fijarse en mí. Le sonreí con seguridad, ella me devolvió una sonrisa tímida. Mi corazón ahí dio un vuelco.

—Um, Bella… siento comunicarte que hoy no podrás volver a la casa de Charlie— dijo Alice de repente, todos nos giramos a verla.

—Pero ¿por qué no? — le preguntó Bella, sorprendida.

—Pues verás, en unos cinco minutos más o menos se pondrá a llover muy fuerte, las carreteras quedaran cerradas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura? Pero si no llueve, mira — replicó Bella, señalando hacia un ventanal

Las nubes negras estaban cargadas de electricidad relampagueando cada pocos segundos.

—Si, estoy segura. No te queda otra que quedarte aquí a dormir— le contestó Alice seriamente. Pero algo me decía que Alice lo había planeado todo a conciencia, esta seguro de eso.

—Bella, sabes que esta es y será siempre tu casa, hay habitaciones de sobra — dijo mi madre mirando a mi esposa.

—Eh… si, gracias Esmee. Iré a llamar a Charlie para avisarle.

Acto seguido se deshizo de mi abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y salió al pasillo con su celular en mano. Sentí un vacío enorme, el calor de su cuerpo cerca del mío se desvaneció demasiado rápido.

—Bueno hay que organizarse. Alice, Esmee y Rosalie por favor aseguren y cierren todas las ventanas de la planta de abajo. Jasper, Emmett y Edward las plantas superiores. Renesmee, ven conmigo, iremos a por velas y encenderemos la chimenea. ¿Quieres? — intervino Carlisle

—Claro abuelo. ¿Papi no te importa que vaya con el abuelo, no tendrás miedo sin mí? — dijo mi hija con seriedad.

—Te prometo ser valiente — le dije, siguiéndole el juego, oí a Emmett ahogar una risa y decir.

—Uh… si, Edward, no vayas a tener miedo solito por ahí.

Le siseé entre dientes.

Todos con linternas en mano nos dispersamos por toda la casa. Cuando faltaba nada más que dos habitaciones para revisar, Jasper me hizo señas en dirección a Emmett de que quería darle un susto escondiéndose. Me agradó la idea y asentí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se fue de puntillas con sus dos manos apretadas en su boca para no dejar escapar la risa que le provocaba el plan. Empezó a llover como dijo Alice. Perfecto, ahora Emmett se había puesto nervioso. Me reía interiormente.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? — preguntó, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba atrás de el.

—Fue con Alice. Anda, vamos, solo falta una ventana y el ático.

—Si, vamos rápido, quiero volver con mi Rosa silvestre ya.

Suspiró con anhelo dejando caer los hombros. Fuimos al último ventanal, era el cuarto de servicio. Aquel que tenía una salida secreta al jardín.

La última vez que pase por aquí, fue aquella primera vez que mi Bella se entregó a mí en el granero. Al amanecer tuvimos que entrar por aquí para no ser vistos. Me envaré quedándome ahí parado, torturado por los recuerdos lejanos y tan felices.

—¿Qué te pasa Edward? — me preguntó Emmett mirándome curioso.

—Nada — contesté a duras penas.

—Pues parece que te a dado una crisis de estreñimiento o algo así…

Bufé por la estupidez de sus palabras y rodé los ojos.

—No seas idiota, Emmett —repliqué, en eso se escuchó como si arrastraban unas cadenas en el ático. Se le abrió los ojos como platos a Emmett.

—¿Edward… has escuchado… es… eso? — tartamudeó él con miedo.

—No. ¿El qué?

El juego había empezado y tenía que fingir.

—¡Pues eso! Escucha.

Tendí la oreja igual que el y otra vez se escuchó el mismo ruido. Emmett se sobresalto y corrió a esconderse detrás de mí agarrando mi brazo y bramó:

—Hay un ¡_fantasma_…! Edward, protégeme…

Me carcajeé con ganas y repliqué con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero, Emmett… los fantasmas no existen ¿Qué diría Rosalie si te viera ahora?

—No le digas nada, por favor hermano. Haré todo lo que tú quieres "lo juro".

Me dio un abrazo de oso tan fuerte que salió de golpe todo el aire de mis pulmones.

—Emmett… no puedo… respirar — me quejé, me soltó e inspiré e expiré varias veces. Me giré hacia él, estaba intranquilo. _Mejor_, pensé, el susto sería más grande.

—Vamos a buscar el _fantasma_ — le dije.

—¡No! ¿Y si nos ataca…?

—No seas miedica Emmett, seguramente será una ratón o algo así — le aseguré con absoluta seriedad —. Vamos.

Salí del cuarto con Emmett pegado a mí. Con todo lo grande y fuerte que era costaba creer que fuera tan miedoso. Dirigí la linterna frente a mí, iluminando así las escaleras que llevaban al ático.

Llegamos y cada vez se oí mas fuerte el castañeo de los dientes de Emmett, indicio de que se moría de miedo. Me aguanté la risa.

—Voy a cerrar el ventanal, no te muevas de aquí — le dije a él.

Emmett me enfocaba con su linterna todo tembloroso. Un rayo desgarró el cielo alumbrando todo a su alrededor. Me fijeé que con esta luz le daba un aire tenebroso a todo el lugar. El bosque, el jardín, la casa y las extrañas sombras que se dibujaban aquí y allá.

El ruido de cadenas se escuchó de nuevo en algún rincón cerca del piano, dejé a medio cerrar las ventanas y me giré hacia Emmett y le dije:

—Emmett, esta vez si lo escuché, iré a ver qué es.

—No… no vayas — me contestó pero le ignoré y rodeé el piano para encontrar allí escondido a Jasper. Tenía unas cadenas en las manos que agitaba con pesadez. Su sonrisa eres deslumbrante y le guiñé un ojo, le hice seña de callarse y exclamé bien fuerte.

—¡Pero, qué es esto…! ¡_Emmett,_ socorro… me ha cogido el _fantasma_…!

—¡Edward! ¡Qué hago, qué hago! Iré a buscar ayuda… Ay, Dios, sabía que habían fantasma en esta casa… tengo miedo.

Escuchamos como jadeaba de pánico y ahí no pudimos aguantar más y estallamos de risa Jasper y yo.

Enseguida nos alcanzó Emmett, traía una cara de confusión total. Su mirada iba de Jasper a mí, de mí a las cadenas y regresó a Jasper otra vez.

—Tu… y tu — nos señaló con un dedo acusador, muy cabreado y continuó —. Me han tendido una trampa ¡a _mi_…! Tengan por seguro que me vengaré.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho con enfado. Nos pusimos de pie riendo, aun la cara de Emmett era como la de un niño enfadado.

De repente Jasper se paro de reír y señaló un punto, se puso pálido y miraba con horror y dijo.

—¡Un fan… fan… un fan… _fantasma_!

Emmett, incrédulo, hizo señas con una mano como diciendo no te creo y exclamó:

— ¡Ya vale de bromas!

En eso oímos un lamento extraño, me puso la piel de gallina. Alice era diabólica como siempre. No se perdía ni una. Me volví a ver y descubrí una forma blanca no muy lejos de nosotros. Entre los relámpagos y la luz de la linterna era la perfecta escena de una película de terror.

—Esta vez no es _broma_… Emmett, gírate despacito y mira — le dije con dramatismo.

Cosa que hizo y cuando vio el supuesto fantasma pegó un salto hacia atrás pegándose a la ventana y Jasper con él. Los dos tenían la respiración agitada. En eso el fantasma empezó como a deslizarse despacito zigzagueando y emitió un lamento más escalofriante que antes.

Eso provocó que mis hermanos salieran pitando como si llevaran el diablo en cola y gritando:

—_¡Alice…!_

—_Rosalie… bebé ¡socorro!_

En menos de que canta un gallo habían desaparecido los dos. Me acerque al supuesto fantasma riendo, pase un brazo por los hombros de mi hermanita traviesa y exclame.

—Bien hecho, Alice, seguro que dentro de veinte años aun nos reiremos de esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo segundo pero… no soy Alice— dijo una hermosa voz.

Se quitó la sabana de un tirón y ante mi sorpresa no era Alice si no mi… Bella.

Me la quedé mirando embobado, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—¿Sorprendido? — preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

—La verdad es que si. No te sabia tan traviesa, se te va pegando cosas de Alice.

—Si, supongo, pero esta vez fue idea mía. Jasper fue en busca de Alice para contarle lo que pretendías y cuando se fue le dije a ella que ahora nos tocaba a nosotras darles un susto.

—¿De verdad fue tuya la idea?

Asintió con timidez. Dios, cada día la amaba más, no dejaba de sorprenderme nunca.

—Si. Era como una pequeña venganza, por todos los malos momentos que nos hacen pasar a _todas_.

Capté la indirecta a la primera. Iba por mí y era como un reclamo mudo. Me odié profundamente por hacer le daño de esta manera, en verdad no merecía su amor.

Vi como de repente su rostro se descompuso y se le anegaron los ojos. Se dio media vuelta para alejarse de mí, mi mano alcanzó la suya en un auto reflejo para impedir su huida.

—Bella… no te vayas, por favor. Quédate — le dije con agonía, no podía verla llorar y menos por mi culpa. No podía aguantar estar más lejos de ella y menos por mi estupido orgullo.

La pregunta era ¿me perdonaría ella?

—Para qué, Edward — contestó entre sollozos.

Me acerqué a ella pegando mi pecho a su espalda. Le envolví la cintura con mis brazos, pegué mi boca a su oído y le dije conteniendo la voz.

—Bella, te amo, siempre te he amado. Por favor, no llores por mí, yo… no merezco tus lágrimas.

Se dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo. La inmensa tristeza que leí en sus ojos me provocó un malestar inmediato. Llevé una mano a su cara y toqué su mejilla caliente bañada de lágrimas.

Mi mano se amoldó en su lado izquierdo como total naturalidad. Vi como cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza para sentir mejor mi mano. Mi pulso se aceleró aun más cuando me llegó de pronto su aliento, entre abrí los labios listo para besarla.

Incline la cabeza hasta que mi frente toco la suya y quedar tan cerca de sus labios que casi se podían tocar. Sus manos se posaron en mi torso y poco a poco subieron hasta llegar a mi cuello y enredarse en mi cabello. Era delicioso volver a sentir sus caricias.

—_Edward_… — dejó escapar en un suspiro.

—Bella, te amo — le contesté.

No aguanté más y tomé sus labios con anhelo, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos. Entreabrió sus labios para recibirme sin resistencia, parecía que lo necesitaba igual o más que yo. Respondió a mi beso con fiereza y desesperación.

Pegó su cuerpo al mío y depositó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara obligándome así a profundizar más el beso, lo que hice sin esperar. La deseaba, la amaba, la extrañé tanto que dolía.

Mis manos se colocaron en la parte baja de su espalda y con un movimiento suave levanté su cuerpo y enrosco sus piernas en mi cintura como esperaba. Arqueo su espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de aire, su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo alocado.

—Woo… Ha sido, um… — dijo pasando su lengua por sus labios.

—Si, ha sido todo eso y más — le contesté, la forma tan inocente que tenía de humedecerse los labios me volvía loco.

—Edward… — me llamó ella con una voz ronca.

—Amor — contesté entre beso y beso.

No podía dejar de llenarla de besos. Besé su cuello, su mandíbula, su nariz. La sentí vibrar literalmente entre mis brazos.

—Edward, para.

Esta vez levanté el rostro a la altura de sus ojos cargados de deseos.

—¿Bella, ya no me quieres? Te hice demasiado daño, es eso, lo comprendo…

Me puso un dedo en la boca para silenciarme y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nada de eso, tontorrón. Es que tu pantalón no para de _vibrar_ desde hace dos minutos al menos… y si te quiero. Siempre — me dijo amorosamente.

—¿Mi pantalón?

Oh, pues claro, mi celular está en el bolsillo. Un momento ¿me quiere?

—¿Aun…? — le repliqué con sorpresa. Asintió y se acercó a mis labios para depositar un beso cargado de amor

—No lo dudes jamás, Edward, recuerdas que no podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente, nunca — dijo con travesura en un susurro. Levanté una ceja y sonreí.

—Esas palabras me suenan mucho, pero te tomo la palabra.

En eso mis pantalones volvieron a vibrar. Que inoportuno.

Bajé a Bella pero la mantuve cerca de mí. Con mi mano libre saque el móvil. Había diez llamadas perdidas, todas de Alice. Bufé. Inclusive había un mensaje de texto, decía:

_"Ya basta de besuqueo", hay tiempo de sobra para eso. Edward, baja ya a tocar el piano, me "A B U R R O". Alice._

……………………………_._

Continuará…

……………………………..

¿Reviews?

¿Que os pareció el capitulo? Ay ese Emmett me muero de risa con él. jejeje

Tardé en actualizar y lo siento mucho, de verdad. Este capitulo a sido mas largo y aun así tuve que cortarlo ahí o si no habría sido interminable. Por eso decidí ponerlo en dos partes.

Gracias por vuestros reviews!!! Sois lo mejor les quiero mucho. Intentare actualizar pronto lo prometo, un abrazo a todas.

Crisabella.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	19. Chapter 19

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capitulo 19

Segunda parte. 

Edward pov:

—Voy a matar a Alice — gruñí con enfado —. Parece que ella y Emmett se ponen siempre de acuerdo para interrumpir en los mejores momentos.

Bella se río y al oírla mi corazón se hinchó de amor. Levanté la vista a verla, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y sus labios hinchados aun.

En un impulso la acerqué más a mí y tomé su rostro entre mis dos manos. Podía sentir su corazón agitado latir alocadamente. Respiraba entrecortadamente al igual que yo. Sus ojos atraparon mi mirada, me quedé como hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos chocolate que amaba tanto.

—Te puedo… ¿secuestrar? — pregunté con un tono pícaro. Bella rodó los ojos e hizo como si se lo pensara y contestó:

—Tu oferta es muy _tentadora_, pero recuerda que nos esperan.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y asentí.

—Si, claro. Lo recuerdo. Entonces puedo ¿robarle un beso, señora Cullen?

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Bella atrapó mis labios y me plantó un beso a la francesa. Fui gratamente sorprendido pero me gustó mucho. Cuando se separó de mí por falta de aire pregunté con curiosidad:

— Nunca me imaginé que sabías besar así de… sensual. Me gusta.

Se ruborizo y desvío la mirada.

—No sabía. Lo vi en una peli que echan de madrugada y sentí curiosidad, eso es todo.

—Pues cuando veas otra vez algo que te guste y quieras probar, aquí estoy — le dije, sonriéndole.

Bajamos a reunirnos con los demás. Entramos con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Emmett y Jasper aullaron cuando nos vieron, eso les valió a los dos un azote de sus mujeres en la nuca. Mis padres nos miraron con una feliz sonrisa, Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices.

Lo que mas me impactó fue como nos miraba Renesmee. Sus ojitos brillaban de tal manera que irradiaba felicidad. Ella también sufrió por mi mala decisión y eso no tenía que volver a ocurrir jamás.

En algún momento tendría que decirle a mi esposa la verdadera razón de mi acto y eso me aterrorizaba. ¿Lo comprendería? Rezaba porque fuera así.

Estaban todos instalados alrededor de la chimenea. Mis padres en el sofá de cuero. Jasper en un sillón con Alice sentada en su regazo. Emmett sentado en el suelo con Rose a su lado que miraba al hallar con melancolía. Mi hija, que sentía el dolor de su tía, estaba abrazada a ella. Siempre hubo entre ellas una extraña conexión.

—Hasta que por fin aparecen — se quejó Alice. Le lanzé una mirada envenenada y ella me estiró la lengua.

—Si — dije entre dientes —. Ah, por cierto Jazz, Em, encontré al _fantasma_.

— Muy gracioso Edward — gruñó Emmett —. Casi nos morimos del susto y por si fuera poco Alice casi nos deja ciegos haciéndonos fotos.

En eso Alice empezó a reír a carcajada agarrando su vientre.

—Tendrías que haber visto sus caras, por Dios, me muero por ver las fotos — replicó ella.

Jasper la miraba serio. Recordé que a él no le gustaban para nada ese tipo de bromas. De repente Alice dejo de reír y miró a su marido fijamente a la cara y dijo con un tono de horror.

—¡_Jasper Hale!_, ni se te ocurra pensar en hacer eso. Solo fue una broma.

Todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia ellos, incluso Rosalie.

—Depende de cómo te portes conmigo — le contestó secamente.

Uf, ese tono sonó a enfado. Alice puso moritos pero Jasper conociéndola de sobra ni se inmuto.

—Pero, de qué va todo, Jasper, no me entero de nada — reclamó Emmett.

—Pues pensé en devolverle a mi esposita su bromita, escondiendo sus juguetitos y tarjetas de créditos.

Esta vez se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Alice... ella se cruzó de brazos y le giró la cara, enfadada.

—No sabía que Alice siguiera jugando con juguetes — exclamó un Emmett todo sorprendido.

A veces mi hermano parecía tonto de verdad. Rose le susurró al oído para que mi hija no le oyera a qué clase de juguete se refería Jasper. Cuando comprendió al fin pasó de la sorpresa a estar incrédulo y luego literalmente se hechó al piso a reír, su risa era contagiosa y todos reímos con él, menos Alice, claro.

—Edward — me llamó mi esposa. Giré mi rostro a verla, estaba radiante. — Tocarías mi nana para mi… ¿por favor? — me pidió, mordiéndose el labio tímidamente.

—Siempre que quieras, amor — le contesté y le pedí con un gesto de la mano que se sentara a mi lado en el piano. Accedió encantada. El silencio se hizo.

Mis dedos empezaron a correr por las teclas con familiaridad. Llevaba mucho sin tocar, pero daba igual, podía tocar su nana con los ojos cerrados. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, cerró los parpados y con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios se dejó llevar por las notas melodiosas de su nana.

Sin dejar de tocar, poco a poco transformé su nana en la favorita de Esme, sabía que seria un crimen que no la tocara para ella. Siempre fue mi mayor apoyo desde que ella y Carlisle me adoptaron.

Luego pasé a la melodía preferida de Rose y Emmett. Rosalie me pidió mi ayuda para componerla, quería regalarsela a su esposo para su primer baile en el día de su boda. Debajo de su mascara fría e insensible descubrí a una mujer profundamente enamorada y una extraordinaria pianista.

Cuando se aproximaron las últimas notas poco a poco mezclé las notas de mi nueva nana. Me sentía ansioso. La primera noche que fui a nuestro prado solo, abatido y herido, era noche de luna nueva.

Los tonos del cielo de un color púrpura profundo, estaba repleto estrellas. Ahí sentado y dejándome llevar por mi amargura llegaron a mi esas notas. Al principio no coordinaban, solo eran notas, pero cada vez que recordaba a mi Bella y cuánto la echaba en falta, la extraña melodía tomaba más sentido.

Era por ella, por mi dulce Bella. Comprendí en este instante que pasara lo que pasara estábamos destinos a estar juntos. Ni el pasado, ni el presente, ni su amnesia o el maldito de Jacob podría destruir el amor que nos unía.

Terminé mi _popurrí _con un último tema y era la melodía de Renesmee. Siempre que la tocaba se acaba durmiendo, era irremediable. Sonreí para mí, era el fruto de nuestro amor, era mi Bella en miniatura, mi gran tesoro.

Finalicé e inhalé aire aspirando al mismo tiempo el maravilloso perfume de Bella. Giré mi rostro para descubrir sus hermosos ojos chocolate mirarme fijamente, su barbilla temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Bella? — susurré con preocupación, no me esperaba que reaccionara así. Ni si quiera sabía si le gustaba o no la nueva nana. Me angustié de verla tan pálida de repente.

—Es hermosa esa… nana nueva — susurró. Dejé escapar un suspiro aliviado y la abrasé con ternura.

—Tú me inspiraste — le confesé despacito en su oído, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos.

—¿Y cómo se llama? — preguntó tan bajito que casi creí soñar su voz.

—Bella.

Levantó el rostro a verme, su cara estaba llena de emociones extrañas. Pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y algo más que no supe descifrar. Susurró un… _gracias_ y se alejó de mi lado, cogió a nuestra hija en brazos diciendo que ya era hora de llevarla a la cama ya que dormía.

Me la quede mirando, hice algo mal seguro pero no sabía el que.

— Gracias hijo por tocarnos el piano — me dijo mi madre que se había acercado a mí. Me dio un abrazo maternal y nos deseó buenas noches a todos y mi padre igual.

—Osito lindo, ¿me llevarías en brazos a nuestro cuarto? — le preguntó Rosalie a su marido. Se veía extenuada y con profundas ojeras.

—Claro que si, mi rosa silvestre — contestó.

Acto seguido y con un cuidado excesivo levantó a Rose y la acunó entre sus brazos llevándosela así. Soltaron un _buenas noches_ y desparecieron por el pasillo.

—¿A mi también me vas a llevar en brazos, mi jazzi? — le preguntó Alice a su marido.

—Alice, no soy tan fuerte como Emmett — contestó, agachando la cabeza.

Me levanté antes de que el torbellino de mi hermana se le echara encima, pero a mi gran sorpresa saltó a mi espalda y exclamó:

—¡Pues vale! Edward me llevara ¿verdad hermanito?

—Ya que estas instalada. — le contesté encogiendo los hombros. —. Eres un diablillo manipulador ¿lo sabías?

—Si y gracias por el cumplido.

No era un cumplido exactamente, pero qué se le iba a hacer, era Alice. Subí hasta el primer piso con mi hermana a cuesta. No pesaba nada. Seguro que Jasper no quiso cargarla por venganza por lo de las fotos. Eran tal para cual. Se bajó de mi espalda, me dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla y me dijo.

— Dile ya la verdad a Bella, se lo merece, aunque quiero que sepas que no estoy muy segura de cómo vaya a tomar eso. Vuestro fu… su _futuro_ cambia a cada momento.

La miré con miedo, no se me escapo el "vuestro" ¿acaso no nos veía juntos? Mi corazón se reboto al pensar que existía la posibilidad de que no me perdonara.

—Deja ya de calentarte la cabeza y ve con ella, te espera en el ático. Coge una manta, hará fresco esta noche — me indicó mi hermana.

Asentí incapaz de contestarle. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Si, tenía miedo a perderla. ¿Qué nos llevó a esto? ¿Quién fue? No podía negar que el millón de respuestas que me venían a la mente siempre tenían como único culpable, yo mismo.

Fui al cuarto de servicio y cogí un edredón de plumón, no quería que mi Bella pasara frío. Antes de subir pasé a darle un beso de buenas noches a mi hija. Sonreí levemente al oír como hablaba en sueño al igual que su madre.

Bella me contó que desde que empezó a balbucear sus primeras palabras, se extasío de oírle hacer eso también en sueño. Me hubiera gustado poder compartir esa maravillosa experiencia con ella.

Subí las escaleras que llevaban al ático, cuando llegué la puerta estaba entreabierta. La descubrí mirando por el ventanal, sus pies estaban descalzos. Su pelo estaba mojado y tirado hacia atrás, llevaba puesto un camisón largo de encaje negro de tirantes… muy _sugestivo_

Gracias a la tenue luz de la luna podía verla perfectamente. La luminosidad plateada que entraba por el ventanal envolvía su cuerpo haciendo resaltar cada curva, pude notar que estaba un poco más delgada. No me gustó eso, trabajaba demasiado.

Cerré la puerta y dejé la manta en los cojines árabes cerca de la chimenea, rápidamente prendí el fuego para que se calentara el ambiente. Cuando me giré comprobé que Bella no se había dado cuenta de nada. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamiento que me entró curiosidad.

Me acerqué a ella y la envolví en mis brazos, estaba tensa. Deposité un beso fugaz en su hombro, olía a fruta prohibida, Um… era una delicia.

—Dime qué estas pensando, Bella, qué te tiene tan pensativa, por favor.

—Pensaba en algo curioso — me contestó en un murmullo.

Puse mis manos en sus caderas y gire su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara, su ojos brillaban, pero estaban enfocados hacia abajo. Pasé una mano por debajo de su barbilla y levanté su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos.

—¿Dime qué es curioso?

—Pues que me he dado cuenta que la nana que lleva mi nombre es… en verdad la primera que compones para mi. Antes que digas nada, déjame explicarte. La otra nana es maravillosa sin lugar a duda, pero la compusiste para mi yo del pasado. Para ser exacto para Isabella, aunque seamos la misma persona pues… no sé, es… me di cuenta que bueno… eso. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir verdad? Ay, solo digo tonterías. — se sonrojó y se mordió el labio nerviosamente al decir eso. Era tan adorable.

—Tienes razón, Bella. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta, es imperdonable que no se me haya ocurrido componerte una nana para ti antes.

Era verdad. Aunque Bella era la reencarnación de mi difunta esposa, eran completamente diferentes. La primera era fuego, pasión y tenía un carácter de niña mimada. Sin embargo la Bella de ahora era todo lo opuesto a lo que era en su vida pasada, dulce, inteligente, paciente… podría estar toda la noche pensando en eso.

La nana de Bella y que ella recordó de su vida pasada era un símbolo de mi amor por ella, aunque tendría que haberle compuesto otra antes ya que era y es la mujer que me enamoró por dos veces en sus dos vidas.

—Edward. No te sientas mal, te dije que era una tontería.

Pasó un dedo por mi frente delineando la arruga que siempre se me formaba cuando algo me tenía inquieto. Me relajé al sentir sus dedos en mi rostro y besé su mano. Me ofreció una sonrisa hermosa.

Algo centelló en su cuello y bajé la vista para ver una finísima cadena de plata. Nunca antes la había visto. Con un dedo tome la cadena entre mis dedo y estiré despacito para descubrir que colgaba de ella el cual estaba escondido en su escote.

Sentí como se estremeció su cuerpo con delicia. Cuando al fin saqué el objeto de su escondite, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Era el _colgante_.

—Bella… — no sabía que decirle, el hecho de descubrir que se había vuelto a poner el colgante era una verdadera sorpresa para mí. La última vez que vi el suyo estaba guardado en el baúl con las pertenencias de Isabella.

—A los pocos días de volver de la isla Esme yo… entré por los pasadizos y fui a por él. Nadie me vio. Necesitaba llevarlo puesto, era como estar un poquito más cerca de ti — me confesó con un tono triste.

Me llevé una mano al bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón para sacar una bolsita de terciopelo negra. Bella miraba con curiosidad y cuando abrí la bolsita y deje caer en su mano el otro colgante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y dejó escapar un gemido de emoción al comprender que yo había hecho lo mismo.

Moría de ganas de besarla, pero supe que había llegado ya el momento de decir le la verdad.

—Bella yo quiero contarte algo.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y contestó:

—¿No puede esperar a mañana?

—He tardado demasiado en contarte esto.

El tono de mi voz alertó a Bella y posó sus manos en mi torso.

—Te escucho.

Tomé aire y le solté todo. El por qué me alejé de ella y cómo quise protégela a ella y a mi familia. Lo estupido que fui pensando que así era mejor y como comprendí que no lo era ya que no podía vivir alejado de ella. También le confesé que estaba un poco herido al principio por su mentira pero que ahora la comprendía muy bien ya que yo había hecho lo mismo.

Cuando terminé mi relato Bella seguía mirándome fijamente, pero ninguna emoción se podía leer en su cara. Estaba extrañamente tranquila. ¿Acaso no me había oído? Nada de gritos, nada de quejas, nada de nada. No era normal.

—¿Bella? — le llamé con dulzura. Soltó de repente un largo suspiro y contestó:

—Creo que siempre lo supe. Algo dentro de mí me decía que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo. No te puedo culpar de nada, Edward. No estoy enfadada.

—Bella… ¿tu no estás cabreada por el hecho de que te mentí?

—No. Supongo que me lo merecía y actuaste igual que lo hice, yo por instinto de proteger a tu familia. Lo comprendo.

No dejaba de asombrarme su comportamiento y su razonamiento. De repente unas lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos sin previo aviso. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la acerque más a mí.

—Bella, no te lo merecías en absoluto. Soy un idiota, un monstruo, un…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de despotricarme puso un dedo sobre mi boca y a modo de pinza me la cerró.

—Ya vale, Edward. Ninguno de los dos es perfecto, eso nos hace más humanos simplemente. La vida sería muy aburrida sin todos estos retos para superar — me contestó sonriéndome un poco, pero la alegria no le llego a los ojos —. Hay algo que debemos seguir haciendo hasta averiguar que pasa con Jacob.

Al oír su nombre me tensé y un sentimiento asesino invadió mi cuerpo. Resoplé con furia.

—¿El qué? — pregunté con urgencia.

—Tenemos que seguir separados.

—_¡¿Como…?! _— exclamé con sorpresa.

— Edward, ¿no te has dado cuenta que desde que estamos separados Jake no ha aparecido? Intuyo que él sabe de nuestra separación y que solo así me deja tranquila. Ni siquiera me ha llamado para pedirme ver a Renesmee, aunque eso me extrañe mucho es así. Supongo que es feliz al saber que no estamos juntos.

Me quedé pensando por unos minutos la explicación de Bella. Tenía sentido y también concordaba con ella lo de Jacob, pero de ahí a seguir separados… eso era absurdo.

—No quiero perderte de nuevo, Bella. No soporto estar lejos de ti — le dije con tristeza.

—Edward, mírame — me pidió con dulzura, levanté la vista para descubrir una sonrisa… ¿Traviesa?

—Nos seguiremos viendo a… escondidas. Tendremos citas nocturnas en nuestro prado y encuentros muy… _apasionados_.

La manera en que lo dijo me provocó una sonrisa torcida. Dios, cuanto la amaba. Era fantástica y el hecho de pensar en encontrarme con ella a hurtadillas como si fuéramos adolescentes en plena crisis hormonal me provocó un desenfrenado deseo.

—¿Cómo de _apasionados_? — pregunté haciéndole creer que no sabía de qué iba la cosa.

Sin esperar, mi esposa se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los míos, apenas era como una caricia. Delineó con su lengua la forma de mis labios con mucha sensualidad y delicadeza. Eso me arrancó un gemido de placer, levanté su cuerpo del suelo sin esfuerzo y la senté encima del piano.

Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura atrayéndome más a ella con un simple movimiento.

Sus manos se perdieron en mi pelo y levanté un poco la cabeza para quedar a la altura de su boca.

Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo. Era un beso lleno de promesa, de amor, de felicidad. Pasé mis manos por sus espalda, sintiendo como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Bajé mis manos hasta llegar a esas cubas bombeadas y perfectas que me volvieron casi loco esta misma tarde con ese pantalón tan sexy, la acerque más a mí, si eso era posible.

—_Edward te amo… te amo, te amo, te amo _— susurraba entre beso y beso.

—Y yo a ti, mi Bella, más que a mi propia vida amor — le contesté volviendo a aprisionar su boca.

Bajé mi boca por su cuello y tracé una línea invisible de besos, desde su mandíbula hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Mis manos se posaron en cada uno de sus costados, acaricié y dibujé con ellas motivos sin sentidos algunos. Con una mano llevé a Bella a acostarse en el piano con sus piernas colgando a cada lado de mi cuerpo. No protestó. Levanté una de sus piernas para besar su tobillo, pasé mi lengua desde ese punto hasta llegar a su rodilla. La vi cerrar los ojos, su cara resplandecía a la luz del hallar acentuando así los colores de su rostro.

Mis manos recorrieron cada centímetro de sus piernas hasta llegar a tocar la tela de su camisón; sin esperar, pasé mis manos por debajo, llegando así hasta a su… di un respingo al comprobar que no llevaba ropa interior. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron.

Bella, sintiendo que me quedé quieto, abrió los ojos y me dirigió una mirada interongante.

—¿Has estado todo el día sin ropa interior? — le pregunté, asombrado. Hizo un gesto de vergüenza, se tapó los ojos con sus manos.

—Si… Es que Alice me dijo que se me marcaba mucho con ese pantalón y aunque fue incomodo seguí su consejo.

Me lo dijo con la voz pequeña. La halé hasta mí y le quité las manos de sus ojos. Se veía tan atractiva con ese rubor. Era como si habiera sido pillada in franguati o algo por el estilo.

El deseo que hasta ahora controlaba a duras penas, apretaba cada vez más en mis boxer y pedía a gritos ser liberado. Como un león enjaulado y hambriento. La idea de pensar en mi Bella con ese pantalón y sin nada debajo me produjo un escalofrío tan violento que hasta ella lo notó.

—¿Edward, estás bien? — preguntó con inquietud. La miré y respiré con dificultad, mi pulso estaba tan acelerado que parecía que me iba a coger un ataque en cualquier momento.

—Bella, no sabes lo que has _provocado_ al decirme eso. De verdad no lo _sabes_ — le contesté con un jadeo.

Leyendo en mi cara el deseo irrefrenable que me había producido y comprendiendo de inmediato mi estado de ánimo se echó a mis brazos, estampó su boca en mis labios y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

La llevé hasta los cojines, con movimientos impacientes me quité la ropa con rapidez. Ella hizo lo mismo. Y ahí frente a frente, nos miramos, nos redescubrimos en un silencio cargado de deseo.

Admiré su cuerpo. Cada detalle, cada curva, cada centímetro de su piel firme y dulce a la vez. Era una delicia volver a tenerla para mí. Me había perdonado. Eso era más de lo que yo me merecía y me prometí que nunca jamás le volvería a hacer daño.

Las manos de mi Bella se posaron en mis antebrazos atrayéndome a ella con impaciencia. Sus ojos brillaban como dos ópalos, era hermosa y única.

Besé sus labios con anhelo, su cuello, sus hombros. Mordisqueé sus pezones con lentitud, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba. Me suplicaba jadeando que la tomara, ya su respiración era entre cortada.

Deliciosa música para mis oídos.

Poco a poco sitúe mi erección entre sus cadera… Umm, se acercaba el momento de unirme a ella en cuerpo y alma. No podía esperar más. Entré en ella con un movimiento de cadera, al fin.

Bella gritó de placer y eso me supo a gloria. Con un vaivén incontrolable la amé como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Con todo el amor que sentía por ella, mi Bella.

Sentí como su humedad ardiente se mezclaba conmigo, sus manos en mi espalda apretaban cada vez más fuerte.

Podía sentir como el volcán estaba cada vez mas cerca de entrar en erupción, un cosquilleo invadió mí bajo vientre. Gemí su nombre contra su oído.

—_Bella… Bella te amo… siempre te he querido._

—_Y yo… a… ti… mi príncipe. Para siempre _— me contestó en un suspiro de placer.

Y ahí todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y exploté de placer, unas sacudidas nerviosas recorrieron mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que mi Bella llegaba a la cima del orgasmo extremo. Se agarró a mi con desesperación, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, exhausto, cansadamente feliz. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo.

Oí como su corazón volteaba en su pecho como un parajito aprendiendo a volar. Sobraban las palabras. Nos quedamos así abrazados hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer vinieron a advertirnos que la noche tocaba a su fin. Me quede dormido mirando su cara de ángel con una sonrisa en mi cara.

................................

Continuará…

………………………….

Bueno, bueno. Y aquí llego la segunda parte. Espero no haberme demorado demasiado. En mi perfil encontrareís todos los temas que toca Edward al piano.

¿Me atrevo a preguntar que os pareció el capitulo?

Gracias por vuestros reviews y comentarios, sabéis me alegráis el día y siempre estoy feliz!!!

…………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta Reader: Darla Gilmore

,


	20. Chapter 20

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capítulo 20

Los días pasan más rápidos cuando uno se las pasa soñando y suspirando a la espera de que llegue la noche. Si, la noche.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar en mis encuentros secretos con mi marido. Aunque la confianza era frágil todavía, Edward se portaba como nunca antes lo había conocido. Me gustaba su nueva faceta, al fin se confío a mí del todo. Lo amaba con locura. Me confío sus miedos, sus sueños y lo que quería y anhelaba más que todo era que volviéramos a ser felices.

Unas pocas veces nos vimos en el prado, pero decidimos cambiar de sitio ya que el clima era cada vez mas frío. Algunas veces entraba a hurtadillas en casa de mi padre y se quedaba conmigo hasta la madruga.

Los fines de semanas cuando Renesmee se iba a la mansión Cullen yo misma la acompañaba protestando que tenía cosas de que hablar con Edward sobre la educación de ella.

Edward, con la ayuda de su padre, había planeado para que este sábado apareciera en las listas del hospital como medico de guardia, aunque eso no era la verdad. Había alquilado un bungalow a nombre de Emmett y Rose en la zona de Dowan Creek, cerca del río. Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme y que quería estar a solas conmigo.

Me moría de curiosidad, la verdad. No pude ni sobornar a Alice para que me contara. No tuve que otra que esperar.

Mi padre no estaba al corriente de nada ya que no estaba muy segura de que si mantendría o no la boca cerrada si le preguntaban por mi relaciones con mi marido. Nunca me preguntó directamente qué era lo que pasaba, pero intuía que ocultaba algo.

De pronto el ruido de un claxon me hizo salir de mi ensoñación. Parpadeé varias veces, el semáforo estaba en verde. Aceleré despacito y me dirigí hacia el centro de Forks.

Había quedado con Rosalie y Alice delante de la escuela de mi hija. De ahí íbamos a ir a Port Ángeles a comprar los disfraces para la maldita fiesta que organizaban en Forks cada año. Era viernes dieciséis de octubre. Faltaba dos semanas para Halloween y quedamos en ir de compras solo las chicas. _Genial_. Pensé, con poco entusiasmo.

Aparqué en doble fila delante de la escuela y me bajé buscando con la mirada a mis cuñadas entre los padres que esperaban sus hijos. Vi a Rosalie primero, la verdad es que destacaba bastante. Llevaba puesto un traje negro de pantalón corte recto y chaqueta abierta a juego, una camisa blanca en cuello de pico vertiginoso dejaban ver un escote muy generoso.

No me pasó desapercibido como la miraban babeando _"los papás" _ahí presentes, eso les valió alguno que otro codazos y miradas asesinas de sus respectivas esposas. Rosalie ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta del efecto que provocaba, estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Bella, por aquí! — me llamó Alice de repente, solo podía ver una mano haciendo me señas entre la multitud de gente.

Como pude llegué hasta ellas. Rose me dio una cariñosa sonrisa y Alice daba saltitos de alegría.

Sus ojos estaban exorbitados y una sonrisa cegadora pegada al rostro.

—Alice, para ya. Todo el mundo te esta mirando — le reprochó Rosalie.

—Me da igual que miren. Ay, Bella, no sabes lo feliz que estoy que vayamos de compras juntas — chilló de repente con su alegre voz de campanilla.

—Alice… me das miedo — le contesté sonriendo.

Ella rodó los ojos y se alejó de nosotras. Dios nos salve de una tarde de compras con ella. Iba a ser muy, pero que muy larga. Una verdadera tortura.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Me giré hacia Rosalie, se veía seria.

—Claro, Rose, dime.

—Me preguntaba si me dejarías ir contigo mañana al orfelinato.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo, pero, por que? — pregunté asombrada, vi que se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, yo estuve pensando que a las pobres monjas nos les vendría nada mal una voluntaria más, podría ayudar ¿sabes?

No se me había escapado ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos, adiviné que en realidad se moría de ganas de ver al peque. La mire sonriéndole y le dije:

—Estaré encantada de que me acompañes.

—¡Ya la tengo, vámonos! — ordenó Alice de pronto, venía con mi hija cogida de un brazo. Esta le miraba horrorizada y exclamó mirándome:

—Mami, la tía Alice da mucho miedo cuando se va de compras.

Alice se detuvo en el acto y se dio media vuelta, miró a Renesmee y le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica:

—Nos vamos de compras, Renesmee, todas juntas.

La niña le echó una mirada de cordero degollado al igual que lo hacia su tía cuando quería obtener algo. Alice no tragó y replicó:

—Renesmee, esas muecas son mías. No funcionan conmigo, te recuerdo que yo te enseñé a hacerlas.

Esta vez Renesmee se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al igual que su padre cuando se enfadaba y le lanzó una mirada que decía "no podrás conmigo" Alice retrocedió tres pasos con cara seria y dijo:

—Bella… ¡ahora la que tiene miedo soy yo! Parece que tengo a mi hermano

delante y a punto de echarme un sermón.

Ahogué una risa, me acerqué a mi hija y le susurré al oído.

—Cariño, no puedes dejarme ir sola con ellas ¿o si? Será mas divertido si vienes tu y te prometo que nos escaparemos cuando no se de cuenta, nos iremos las dos a merendar a donde tu quieras.

—Vale, mami, pero yo elijo mi disfraz — me dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, asentí y subimos todas a mi coche.

Al igual que a mi no le gustaba ir mucho de compras y menos aun con Alice. Tenía un carácter bien definido y cuando tomaba una decisión era tan terca como yo. Sonreí para mí cuando recordé el último cumpleaños de mi hija.

Alice le había regalado un vestido muy mono rosa con volantes, pero a ella no le gustó para nada y le reclamó que el rosa era para los bebes, como si fuera la cosa más obvia de todo. Empezaron a discutir las dos como dos crías hasta que Carlisle tuvo que recordarle a Alice quien era la niña y quien la adulta.

Gracias a eso Alice se dio cuenta con mucha vergüenza de lo absurdo de la situación.

Llegamos al fin el centro comercial. Alice saltó del coche antes de que apagara el motor y salió corriendo con su tarjeta de crédito en mano. No comprendí porque actuaba así hasta que mis ojos se toparon de pleno con cartel grande que ponía en letras rojas y muy llamativas:

** ULTIMAS REBAJAS – TODO AL 50 %.**

Rose y yo nos miramos por un momento con pánico, la reacción de Alice no era nada buena en absoluto.

—Voy a llamar para que vengan a ayudarnos nuestros hombres, presiento que esto no va a ser nada divertido — me dijo sacando su móvil de su bolso de Chanel.

Mientras Rosalie explicaba la situación a Emmett por teléfono, yo le dije a Renesmee que se quedara con su tía. Tenía que encontrar a Alice antes de que montara un numerito igual que la última vez.

Empecé por las tiendas de la planta cero, una por una entré y no había rastro de ella. Subí las escaleras mecánicas de dos en dos pasando delante de la gente un poco molesta, no había tiempo que perder.

En la primera planta busqué, nada tampoco, empecé a desesperarme. Estaba repleto de gente.

—¿Bella, la has encontrado? — me preguntó Rosalie, llegando casi corriendo a mi lado.

—No ¿pero cuántas tiendas pueden haber en un centro comercial? — pregunté, exasperada.

—Hay treinta y dos tiendas, sin contar los restaurantes, cines e hipermercado.

Gemí y parpadeé varias veces.

—Bella, la encontraremos, llegaran enseguida nuestros maridos para ayudarnos.

No era eso lo que me molestaba, había algo más. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de mi, mi pulso se aceleró de pronto y giré mi rostro en busca de mi hija. No estaba.

—¡Rosalie! ¿Dónde esta_ mi_ hija? — le grité histérica. Rose palideció al instante.

—Es… que no… estaba contigo… balbuceo ella con un hilo de voz.

Empezó a dar vueltas todo al mi alrededor, me aguaré a lo primero que tuve a mi alcance para no caer, el brazo de Rosalie.

_Mi bebé esta perdida y solita en un centro comercial enorme_, pensé con horror.

—¡Bella!

Oí como me llamaba Rose pero no pude contestarle, estaba en estado de shock.

Un círculo de gente curiosa se formó a nuestro alrededor, Rosalie gritaba con el teléfono en mano palabras incomprensible para mí. Solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Renesmee perdida. Sola. En un lugar desconocido para ella.

Empecé a jadear de miedo hasta que algo mojado y frío me bañó toda la cara y el pelo también.

Sacudí la cabeza y vi que estaba sentada en el suelo y que Alice me había echado una botella de agua encima. Me miraba preocupada.

— Hasta que reaccionas, menos mal. Por un momento creí que tendría que abofetearte— replicó ella.

—¡Hay que encontrarla, ya! — grité, poniéndome en pie rápidamente, Alice me agarró de un brazo.

—Tranquila, Bella, Renesmee esta en la zona de juegos en el último piso — informó ella

—¿Cómo? ¡Quiero ir con ella ahorra! — le repliqué con nerviosismo, hasta que no le viera con mis propios ojos no me quedaría tranquila.

—Yo te acompaño. Rose, ve al parking a recibir a los chicos y tranquiliza a Edward de inmediato.

Vi que intercambiaron miradas preocupas, supuse que Rose alertada por la situación les llamaría.

_Oh, Dios, Edward estará desesperado y angustiado_, pensé.

Sin esperar, salí corriendo y subí por las escaleras de servicio hasta el último piso.

Unas risas de niños llamaron mi atención y me di cuenta de que estaba cerca del área de juego. Me acerqué para buscarla con la mirada. Toda la zona era como un castillo en miniatura con un sin fin de objetos y formas de cuentos para niños.

No estaba ni jugando con los demás niños a la pelota prisionera, ni tanpoco en la zona de bolas. Empecé a inquietarme cuando capte su risa cristalina, venía del fondo.

Era ella y hablaba con alguien muy animadamente, no veía quien era ya que estaba oculto atrás de un árbol artificial. Por la forma en que Renesmee levantaba la cabeza para mirarle me hizo comprender que era un adulto. ¿Quién sería? ¡_Oh, Dios!_ Y si era un depravado sexual o algo… empecé a correr en dirección al árbol sin perder más tiempo.

En eso Renesmee le echo un beso con la mano y se fue dando saltitos hacia la zona de cuenta cuentos. Me paré en seco a dos metros del árbol, cogí mi bolso a dos manos agorándolo bien fuerte.

Estaba aterrorizada pero también furiosa, me dio mucho coraje el pensar en mi hija en peligro. ¡Nadie se metía con mi niña!

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, podía ver al hombre y la verdad era muy, pero que muy alto. Estaba de espalda a mí. Mejor me daba más ventaja. Recordé algo que Jasper nos enseñó a todas en caso de ser atacadas, bendita sea Alice que apostó en contra de él y ganó. Eso le valió a él la obligación de darnos tres clases de defensa personal.

Abrí un poco mis piernas, flexioné las rodillas y le di con todas mis fuerzas una patada detrás de la rodilla al hombre. Eso lo desequilibró y aproveché para empujarle, se dio de morros contra la puerta de salida de emergencia abriéndola en un estruendo y cayó en la parte de fuera. No perdí tiempo y me acerqué a él y empecé a darle patadas en el estomago y chillé con asco.

— ¡_Maldito depravado!_ Pedófilo, cochino, ¡voy a llamar a la policía…!

El hombre que se había tapado el rostro con sus brazos en un intento de protegerse gritó con desespero.

—_¡Bells por el amor de dios para!_

Me congelé al oír esa voz ronca y tan conocida. Me alejé varios pasos con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Jake? — dije como si no me creyera que era él.

—Si, ¡joder, Bells, me has roto las napias! — se quejó el levantándose de suelo y aguantando a dos manos su nariz.

Parpadeé varias veces. Él era el que estaba hablando con Renesmee minutos antes. Me vino a la mente las escalofriantes imágenes del accidente, su chantaje y todos esos meses de angustia que viví por culpa de él.

Fruncí el ceño y un terrible instinto asesino me invadió de pronto. Lo vi todo rojo. Cerré el puño, cogí impulso y sin pensarlo le atice la nariz cuando bajo sus manos para comprobar si sangraba, no me vio venir.

Sentí crujir mis huesos y un inmenso dolor me atravesó la mano al instante, pero me daba igual se lo debía. Jacob se había echado para atrás y aullaba de dolor, ahora si que la sangre brotaba de su nariz a borbotones. Me echó una mirada incrédula y reclamó furioso:

—Pero, que coño, ¿¡Bells estas loca o qué!?

—Jake, esta te la debía — le contesté cabreada, llevé mi mano a mi pecho me ardía

—¿Me puedes decir qué haces aquí?

—Vi a Nessie llegar sola y me acerqué a verla. Trabajo aquí de segurata…

—¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuando?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Desde hace tres meses y porque necesitaba dinero y pensé que así podrías verme más responsable.

Me quedé sorprendida, ¿en verdad quería cambiar?

—Trabajando de agente de seguridad pensarías que me impresionarías ¿o algo así? — le repliqué furiosa.

—Maldita sea… si. Hago todo lo que puedo por cambiar, Bells. Y quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí como antes, quiero ver a Nessie. La quiero mucho y tú lo sabes.

—Jake nunca te he prohibido verla. Podrías haberme llamado y te la habría traído — le contesté a duras penas.

—¿Es verdad? — preguntó levantando el rostro hacia mi. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

—Si y si de verdad estas haciendo todo esto por cambiar eso significa que has crecido, ya era hora.

—¿Significa eso que ya no estas enfadada conmigo?

—¡No! Solo significa que puedes ver a la niña cuando quieras, eso es todo, Jacob — hice una mueca de dolor al recordar sus amenazas —. Nunca te podré perdonar, por tu culpa estoy separada del hombre que amo y mi hija no lleva el apellido que le corresponde… y casi me mato en el accidente, ¿recuerdas?

— Si, lo recuerdo y no sabes el miedo que pasé al verte ahí inconciente y llena de sangre… creí que estabas muerta, todo por mi estupida obsesión

— dijo conteniendo la voz y entrecerrando los ojos.

Le miré a los ojos estupefacta de lo que dijo y volvió el rostro. Le tembló el labio inferior y se lo mordió con fuerza. Jacob sufría. Justo ahora lo estaba viendo en sus ojos. Algo se rompió dentro de mí. No era por todo lo que había pasado, sino porque su pena me dolía a mí también por extraño que fuera. Jacob era parte de mí, de mi pasado y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.

—¿Estas separada de él? — preguntó de pronto con una curiosidad fingida.

Me hirbió la sangre y repliqué:

—A mi no me engañas, Jacob Black, sé que sabes que estoy separada de Edward. Conozco de sobra tus facciones y sé cuando mientes.

—Si, bueno… Bella, ahora que eres libre podríamos ir los tres al cine o algo así, como una familia — replicó él, todo contento.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula, ¿Es que nunca se daría por vencido?

—¡No somos una familia! — Le grité, cabreada de nuevo —. Te recuerdo que estoy casada y que maldita sea… no hay ni habrá nunca ninguna posibilidad de que pase algo entre nosotros ¿me oíste Jake? métetelo en la cabeza de una vez, aunque este separa de Edward eso no cambia absolutamente nada.

—Venga Bells, deja de engañarte con esa falsa boda ¿quieres? No es real.

—¿Perdona? — le miré asombrada, no comprendía nada. —. Si mal lo recuerdas, me casé con Edward en Las Vegas hace casi cinco años.

—Si lo recuerdo. Pero no es legal — afirmó él con impaciencia.

—Deja de inventarte las cosas que a ti te conviene, Jacob — le repliqué. En eso el dolor de mi mano me arrancó un gemido.

—Jo… Bella, pegas muy fuerte — se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Le mire de refilón, su nariz había triplicado de volumen pero no sangraba ya.

—Tú te lo buscaste — le contesté entre dientes.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes en la mano? — preguntó Alice de repente a mi lado.

—Le aticé la nariz a Jacob — contesté en un gemido de dolor. Alice se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza a verlo muy detenidamente y le dijo a Jacob con un tono amenazador.

—Mi hermano te va a arrancar la cabeza, yo de te ti no me quedaría aquí.

—Creo que me quedare a esperarle, si no te importa — replicó Jacob con frialdad.

Levanté la vista a verle, su rostro se transformó en una mascara calculadora. No me había dado cuenta antes del cambio tan descomunal de su cuerpo, era enorme. Intenté con la mirada calcular su altura, estaría cerca del metro ochenta y cinco, y seguro que hacia pesas. Ya no era aquel adolescente de aspecto desgarbado y con rostro de niño.

Me estremecí al pensar en lo que pasaría si se encontraban Jacob y Edward ahora.

Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en un especie de pasillo mal iluminado.

Alice estaba echando dagas con los ojos a Jacob con sus manos en posición de ataque al estilo Kun fu.

En eso se abrieron las puertas hacia fuera con mucha fuerza. Edward apareció seguido de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie con mi hija en brazos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude ver en su rostro que estaba preocupado. Sus ojos se posaron en mi mano herida e hinchada, se acerco a mí con rapidez. Tomó mi mano y la examinó con tanta delicadeza que no me hizo daño alguno.

Levantó la vista a verme. Su mirada de repente cambió, se tensó y rechinó los dientes. Eso no era nada bueno. Me tensé yo también, el miedo me invadió y agarré con mi mano buena el brazo de Edward para retenerle. Se giró hacia Jake, el intercambio de miradas entre ellos fue aterrador.

—Jacob. Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Pon tú el lugar y la hora — le escupió Edward entre dientes.

—En el bosque en una hora — le contestó Jake con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No…! — chillé aterrada.

—¡Estupendo! — soltó Emmett de pronto —. Jasper, te apuesto cincuenta dólares que Edward le deja K. O. a la primera.

—Emmett, cállate — le repliqué cabreada y echándole una mirada negra.

—Estoy deseando romperte esa cara de modelito que tienes — le dijo Jacob a Edward, le estaba provocando. Conocía muy bien a Jake en eso se basaba él para provocar una pelea siempre.

—Ya basta, Jacob. Nada de peleas ¿entendido?

—Lo siento, Bells pero no puedo prometerte nada. ¿Sabes que estas muy sexi cuando te cabreas así?

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso en la paciencia de mi marido. Cuando iba a echarse sobre Jacob, escuchamos un pequeño grito de horror.

—¡Papi, nooo…!

Renesmee se puso en medio de los dos con sus manos extendidas por delante como un intento de proteger a Jake. Eso paró en seco a Edward.

—Papá, por favor. No le hagas daño a Jacob o me moriré de dolor, él es…

mío — afirmó ella y sollozando.

Todos nos quedamos pasmados ante la actitud tan protectora de Renesmee hacia Jake. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Y por qué mi hija era tan posesiva con él? Edward resopló varias veces y se alejó dos pasos volviendo así a mi lado. Vi que estaba tan sorprendido con yo.

—Bien. Nada de peleas… por hoy — prometió mi marido mirando a Renesmee con dulzura.

Vi a mi hija sonreírle y se giró hacia Jacob.

— Tú también, prométemelo.

Jacob se agachó a la altura de ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa angelical y contestó:

—Te lo prometo.

En eso levantó una mano y le limpió la cara bañada de lágrimas a mi hija con un pañuelo. Era un gesto tan tierno y lleno de amor a la vez. Se miraron a los ojos un instante, fue extraño sentir esa conexión tan profunda entre ellos.

—Bien, ahorra ve a que te curren la nariz — ordenó ella. Jacob sonrío y con un movimiento de obediencia de la mano contestó:

—A la orden mi capitán.

Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura acercándome a él y dijo:

—Emmett, Rosalie, lleven a Renesmee a casa, por favor.

Acto seguido se fueron y mi hija con ellos.

—Vamos, te llevo al hospital — me dijo él sin pensarlo. Le miré con miedo por su gesto, se suponía que debíamos fingir estar separados. Esperaba que pillara la indirecta.

—No hace falta, Edward, recuerda que ya no tienes ninguna obligación a lo que respecta a mi.

Le eché a mi marido una mirada de súplica. _Confía en mi,_ le dije, articulando mis labios pero sin sonido, esperando que me comprendiera.

Asintió levemente, pero no estaba contento que digamos.

—Bells, yo te llevo encantado — replicó Jacob

—No te acerques a mi mujer — le contesto Edward en un tono amenazador.

Jacob se envaró, pero no parecía importarle la amenaza de mi marido. Curvo sus gruesos labios en una sonrisa calculadora.

—Ella no es tu mujer y lo sabes perfectamente.

Miré a Jacob con intensidad, ¿qué sabía él, qué ocultaba Edward?

Edward siseo entre dientes, Jasper vino a posicionarse al lado de él. Por si acaso la cosa se deteriorara. Yo estaba intentando entender el significado de lo que dijo Jacob.

—¡Jake! ¿Pero, dónde estabas? Estamos buscándote desde hace más de una hora — replicó la preocupada voz de alguien.

Vi a Quil y Embry acercarse a Jacob, sus miradas iban de él a mi y de mi mano a la nariz de Jacob. De pronto estallaron de risa al comprender lo que había pasado.

—Pero, qué pasó, hermano, ¿ahora te dejas pegar por las chicas? — dijo Embry con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Jo, tío! Espera a que se lo cuente a Sam, Jared, Paúl y los demás en la reserva — replicó Quil carcajeándose. Eso le valió un manotazo en la nuca de Jacob y le dijo.

—No dirás nada o te partiré las dos piernas, ¿entendido, hermano? — al final no sonó como una pregunta y Quil asintió y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Jacob, dime que escondes — le exigí a él.

Sentí que Edward se encogía a mi lado. Alcé los ojos a verle las fracciones a mi marido que se crisparon con un sentimiento que solo podía ser dolor.

—Que divertido — musitó Jacob. Le fulmine con la mirada —. Tu querido marido al parecer se le ha olvidado decirte algo muy importante.

—¿El qué?— pregunté, muerta de curiosidad.

—Cierra la boca por tu bien Jacob Black, te lo advierto, perro — le replicó Edward. Lo miré sorprendida —. Me pertenece a mí decírselo y quiero hacerlo a mi manera, sin hacerle daño.

—Edward, suéltalo de una vez ¿quieres? — dije exasperada de tanto juego de palabras entre ellos.

Se giró hacia mí y tomó mi mano buena entre las suyas. Busco mi mirada se veía triste, intento suavizar su rostro con un esfuerzo visible pero no podía ocultar la agonía de sus ojos.

En aquel silencio mortal, todos los detalles encajaron de pronto.

Era algo que Edward me iba a decir mañana en la noche.

Algo que Jacob descubrió y se moría de decir para hacer daño a conciencia a mi marido.

Algo que Alice vio en una visión la semana pasada y se guardo con recelo.

Algo que yo intuía pero que no llegue a adivinar.

Algo que dijo Jake pocos minutos antes.

—Entonces es cierto. Nuestra boda es una farsa — concluí con la voz estrangulada.

Se me anegaron los ojos, escuché mi respiración salir entrecortadamente de mis labios.

Edward me apretó contra su costado de manera a que su cuerpo quedara entre Jacob y yo, acarició mi cara con sus manos ansiosas.

—Bella, amor, no llores, no pasa nada — me susurró. Las lágrimas se colaron por mis pestañas sin control y yo murmuré:

—Oh, Edward… todos estos años pesando que estábamos casados y era mentira ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo…?

En eso Alice se adelantó y dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Bella, después de tener una visión rara llame a Jenkins para pedirle que investigara y descubrió que el tipo ese que los casó en Las Vegas lo encerraron por entregar licencias falsas de matrimonio. Todos los que casó y créeme si te digo que son muchos, en verdad no están legalmente casados. Le va a caer una buena a ese mal nacido.

No podía ser cierto, era una pesadilla. Solo me faltaba eso. Empecé a híperventilar, apreté mis manos con tanta fuerza que aúlle de dolor, se me había olvidado por completo mi mano herida.

—Vámonos ya — dijo Edward con angustia, me tomó en brazos y me acunó contra su pecho. No protesté. Quería sentirlo cerca de mí. Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas; hipaba y todo.

—Date por satisfecho, perro. ¿Era esto lo que querías, verla destrozada? — inquirió mi marido, dando media vuelta y pasando cerca de Jacob. Cerré mis ojos, no quería verlo.

—Bells… yo lo siento de verdad. No quería hacerte daño — me dijo con un tono sincero.

—Cierra el pico Jacob de… ¡una puta vez! — bramé furiosa. No era de mí el ser grosera de esa manera, pero esta vez Jake había repasado el límite de lo racional.

Alice y Jasper se llevaron mi coche y me subí con Edward al Volvo, sin importarme ya nada si me vieran o no.

Llegamos al hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Edward no dijo nada en todo el trayecto ni yo tampoco.

En la sala de yesos estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a la enfermera que me atendía. Me dio dos pastillas de Tylenol que ingerí sin rechistar. Me ardía la mano.

Resultado de mi puñetazo: el menique fracturado y un nudillo dislocado.

Exigí que entrara Edward para sujetarme a él o no había quien me tocara la mano para volver a ponerme el hueso en su sitio. En ese momento entróCarlisle acompañado de mi marido, hice una mueca al pensar "marido". Ahora que seriamos ¿Novios? Sonaba a amor de adolescente. No me gustaba.

—Bella... Deberías dejarme inyectarte un ligero anestésico, esto te va a doler mucho — me aconsejó Carlisle. Di un respingo.

—Ni loca — repliqué con ganas.

Vi como intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices y Edward salió un momento al pasillo. Lo seguí con la mirada.

—¿Pero, dónde va? — pregunté, mirando a Carlisle.

—Vuelve enseguida, Bella.

No estaba nada tranquila, se traían algo entre manos, estaba segura. Llamaron a la puerta, giré mi cabeza y vi aparecer a Emmett con mi hija de la mano, él traía una sonrisa de disculpa. Edward entró tras ellos.

—Mira, Bella… quien ha venido a ver como le inyectan a su mamá _valiente_.

Me congelé en el acto. Me habían tendido una trampa, para así no darme opción y enseñarle a mi hija que no tenía que temerle a los pinchazos. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Emmett, me las pagaras — le prometí con calma. Levantó las manos en alto y contestó:

—No fue idea mía, hermanita, a mi no me culpes.

En eso Edward me rodeó la cintura, pegó su boca a mi oreja y susurró:

—Amor, ha sido por tu bien. No te cabrees conmigo, sé que tienes pánico, pero eres testaruda y no quiero verte sufrir más. Recuerda que te quiero.

Giré mi cabeza a verle los ojos, temblaba de miedo.

—Ahora mismo no te quiero nada... Es más, te odio.

El sonrío sabiendo que lo decía en broma y con su aterciopelada vos me dijo:

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —

------------------------------

Continuará…

………………………..

Que os pareció el encuentro con Jacob??

Fue muy emocionante para mi escribir este capítulo, esta lleno de sorpresa no creéis? XD

Espero que os a gustado tanto como lo he disfrutado yo.

Hasta pronto, un abrazo para todas. Gracias por los reviews.

………………………...

¿Reviews?

Beta Reader: Darla Gilmore.


	21. Chapter 21

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capítulo 21

—¿Bella? — me llamó despacito Edward. Le miré con sorpresa, su propuesta llegaba en un momento inesperado.

No dudé ni un segundo más. Aunque este no era la propuesta soñada, me daba exactamente igual. Tomé aire y le di una sonrisa tímida al hombre que más amaba en el mundo y contesté:

—Si, quiero. Acepto ser tu esposa de nuevo, Edward.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó su boca a la mía.

—Bella ¿te das cuenta que es la segunda vez que aceptas casarte conmigo en un hospital?

—Oh ,vaya. Pues si, es verdad — contesté riendo contra su boca, atrapó mis labios y me besó con dulzura.

Consiguió hacerme casi perder la cabeza, cuando un carraspeo nos indicó que este no era lugar. Nos separamos solo unos centímetros y sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. No podría describir lo inmensamente feliz que se veía Edward, era abrumador. Un sollozo ahogado interrumpió mis cabilaciones, giramos al mismo tiempo nuestras cabezas y descubrimos a Emmett intentando disimular que lloraba.

—Emmett, pero ¿Por qué lloras? — pregunté sorprendida.

Levantó la vista a verme y contestó:

—Yo no lloro... A la porra... ¡si que lloro! Y lloro de alegría por ustedes dos.

Vino hasta nosotros y nos atrapó a los dos en un abrazo de oso que nos dejó sin aire. Era como un niño grande.

—¿Emmett, quieres soltarlos...? Vas a asfixiarlos — lo regañó Carlisle.

Se separó de nosotros y volvió a lado de la niña. Ella no dijo nada en ningún momento. Se acercó corriendo y nos abrazó a los dos.

—¿Podré llevar los anillos? — preguntó nuestra hija con una gran sonrisa en su la devolví y contesté:

—Pues claro, mi niña linda.

Se fue corriendo, se moría de ganas de contárselo a todos. Emmett salió con ella.

—Felicidades — nos dijo Carlisle, al mirarlo vi que sonreía emocionado.

—Gracias — contestamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Bella ¿Estas lista? — indicó Carlisle.

Lo miré confundida por un segundo. Comprendí que se refería a mi mano.

—Te inyecté hace diez minutos al menos y visto que estabas momentáneamente distraída aproveché — confesó él, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—Ni me di cuenta — repliqué.

No hubo nada en absoluto que me hubiera podida distraer en aquel momento, sonreí para mí.

Una hora más tarde estaba enyesada hasta medio brazo y grogui de calmante. Edward me ayudó a entrar en el coche; la niña se fue con Emmett y Rose a petición mía.

—Edward, quiero ir a casa — le pedí en un susurro.

—Llegaremos enseguida a casa Charlie, Bella, pronto estarás en tu cama — me contestó rodeándome los hombros con un brazo.

—No, a casa Charlie no. Quiero ir a nuestra casa.

—¿Estás segura? — inquirió, conteniendo la voz.

—Si. Totalmente segura.

Y realmente lo estaba. Apoyé mi cabeza en el torso de Edward con pesadez, estaba extenuada. Cerré mis parpados y dejé mi mente divagar unos minutos.

El comportamiento de Jacob me tenía asqueada y decepcionada. ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar en su afán de recuperarme? No lo sabía y eso me daba miedo. Pero de una cosa estaba muy segura, nunca más nadie conseguirá separarme de Edward. Iba a luchar contra todos y cualquier cosa, con uñas y dientes, como que me llamaba Isabella Swan... Cullen.

No me di cuenta cuando me dormí. Solo sé que cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en nuestra cama y en los brazos del amor de mi vida. Mi brazo reposaba en una almohada que seguramente había puesto para mi mayor comodidad. Era un encanto de hombre y era _mío_.

Moví un poco mi cabeza para verle el rostro. Dormía placidamente. Después de casi ocho años de conocerle seguía igual o más enamorada que el día que lo vi por primera vez. Mi pulso se aceleró solito.

—Buenos días, amor — murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo siento, seguro que te desperté sin querer.

—Es maravilloso despertar al sentir tu corazón latir de esta manera. ¿Dime en qué piensas que se ha puesto así de nervioso? — me preguntó abriendo sus ojos, ahí me perdí en su maravillosa mirada esmeralda.

—En ti y en que te quiero más que nunca.

Vi como las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron rápidamente hasta formar una sonrisa cegadora, movió su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedó frente al mío y replicó:

—Um... me gusta que me despiertes así, amor. Tienes permiso para hacerlo cada mañana.

Presionó sus labios contra los míos con delicadeza, pasé mi brazo bueno alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más a mi. El beso se hizo más exigente, más apasionado, más profundo.

Con un leve movimiento mío posicione mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, pegándome a él a más no poder. No tardé en sentir el objeto de su deseo crecer a una velocidad alarmante y cobrar vida propia. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido. De pronto un dolor fulminante atravesó mi mano y esta vez gemí de dolor. Me separé de Edward y me senté en la cama.

—¡Bella...! — exclamó con temor, viendo mi mueca de sufrimiento. Se sentó a mi lado.

—No es nada, solo que el efecto de los calmantes han pasado ya — le tranquilicé con la voz pequeña.

—Si, pues vas a tomarte otros ahora... no quiero verte sufrir, me es insoportable.

—Y a mí — le contesté haciendo un pobre intento de sonrisa.

Edward me ayudó a asearme y vestirme. Me cepilló el pelo con una paciencia infinita.

—Me haces sentir como una niña pequeña. Es extraño.

—Um... yo no te veo tan pequeña — me contestó riendo.

Cuando estuvimos listos, bajamos para encontrarnos a toda la familia en la cocina desayunando. Nos recibieron con felicitaciones y abrazos. El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente entre bromas de Emmett y Rosalie regañándole como siempre, Jasper mirando amorosamente a Alice y ella manteniendo una conversación muy entretenida con Renesmee, parecían no ponerse de acuerdo con el color del vestido de la niña para el gran día. Me alegraba ver que todo seguía igual que antes, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos todo esto.

—Bella — me llamó de repente Rose. Giré mi rostro hacia ella, parecía nerviosa.

—Dime, Rose, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Pues no sé si te acuerdas que hoy habíamos quedado... pero supongo que visto tu mano no querrás ir, preferirás quedarte a descansar.

—Rosalie, que tenga una escayola no me va a impedir cumplir mi trabajo, sabes. Ellos cuentan conmigo y no puede dejar de ir.

Vi como se le iluminaba la cara a Rosalie. Hoy era sábado, día de ir al orfanato.

—¿De ir a dónde...? ¿Habían quedado para qué? ¿Es que me vas a dejar solo, otra vez? — preguntó Emmett.

—Voy a acompañar a Bella al orfanato y voy también como voluntaria.

Emmett puso cara de perrito abandonado y suspiró ruidosamente.

—Emmett, podrías venir tú también si quieres. Podrías entretener a los más grandecitos y jugar con ellos.

—¿Yo? — constestó él, sorprendido.

—¡Oh, pero que buena idea! — exclamó Esme juntando las manos con alegría. A Emmett se le iluminó la cara de alegría también.

—Claro que si, Emmett, verás que bien te lo pasas con ellos. Son muy cariñosos.

—Yo no me lo pierdo, me muero por ver como te las apañas con los niños. Emmett, te apuesto a que no aguantas todo el día con ellos — dijo Jasper.

Emmett se puso serio, se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le tendió la mano a Jasper.

—Y yo te apuesto a que si — constestó.

—Bella ¿no será muy duro con tu mano? — me preguntó Edward depositando un beso en el hueco detrás de mi oreja.

—Bueno, iré con cuidado y prometo no pegar a nadie.

Ante mi chiste malo, frunció el ceño y replicó:

—Amor, la próxima vez que quieres jugar a ser una súper heroína, por favor llámame.

Se veía serio, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Ahí pude ver que a él también le hubiera encantado romperle la cara a Jacob. Le comprendía perfectamente y aunque me hice daño sentí una gran satisfacción al hacerlo. Jake se merecía eso y más.

Y así es como nos fuimos Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo al orfanato. Renesmee se quedó con su abuela y Carlisle se fue para el hospital. Alice pretextó que tenía algo que hacer pero no dijo el qué.

Las monjas recibieron la ayuda extra de buena gana, dudaron un poco cuando vieron a Rose tan bien vestida y perfecta, pero cambiaron rápidamente de parecer al ver como se encargaba de los más pequeños ella sola y lo tenía todo controlado.

Yo me puse a revisarles a todos uno por uno, Edward se encargaba de traerlos y regresarlos cuando terminaba.

Jasper y Emmett se llevaron a los más grandes a hacer juegos de manualidades. Dibujar, pintar, colage.

El día pasó volando entre risas, lloros, balbuceos y pañales.

A última hora de la tarde, unos gritos me hicieron salir del pequeño consultorio alarmada. Me dirigí hacia la nursery y encontré a Emmett y Rose discutir. El peque estaba sobre la pequeña mesa y sin pañales.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — pregunté, Emmett se giró hacia mi y exclamó:

—¡Pasa que le estoy diciendo a mi Rose que le esta poniendo demasiados polvos talcos y ella dice que no!

Rosalie le echaba miradas de "yo sé más que tu" a él. Ante la escena tan cómica de ellos dos, me reí disimuladamente.

—Será mejor que le pongáis el pañal ante de que... ¡UPS! demasiado tarde — dije viendo como un chorito salía disparado hacia la cara de Emmett. Este saltó para atrás y chilló:

—¡Puahh...! ¡Me ha _meado_ en toda la cara! Socorro, que alguien me de algo para limpiarme ahora...

Daba saltitos y giraba sobre él mismo con sus manos batiendo el aire. No pude aguantar más la risa. Eso atrajo a Edward y Jasper que se unieron a mí en el acto. Le di a Emmett un paquete de toallitas húmedas el cual cogió y vacío por completo en menos de un minuto, ponía cara de asco.

—Eso te pasa por discutirme las cosas — regañó Rose a su marido, luego de eso se giro hacia el pequeñito y le limpió otra vez.

El bebé balbuceaba y se reía cuando Rose le hacia cosquillas en su barriguita. Todos nos quedamos mirando boquiabiertos. Luego, cuando terminó de vestirlo lo tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Eso provocó un gemido ahogado de Emmett.

—¿Por qué le das besitos a él y a mi no? — le reclamó, poniendo cara de puchero.

—¡Emmett! Mira que a veces eres tonto — replicó Rosalie con dulzura.

Se acercó a él, pasó una mano por su cuello, lo obligó a bajar su rostro hacia ella y lo besó. Con un toque de mi mano le avisé a Edward y a Jasper de salir de allí. Bajamos hasta el jardín y nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, una hermana vino y dejó una bandeja llena de bollos recién hechos y chocolate caliente, eran su forma de agradecernos la ayuda. Me vino muy bien, estaba hambrienta.

—Quien diría que Emmett se pondría celoso de un bebé — dijo Jasper mofándose.

—Pues va tener que acostumbrase, ya que algo me dice que Rose va a venir por aquí muy a menudo — repliqué con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—También hay que entender a Emmett, ha tenido a Rosalie para él solito siempre, tiene que ser duro que ya no es el centro del mundo para ella — respondió mi marido, me lo quedé mirando y contesté:

—El deseo de Rosalie de ser madre es muy fuerte y sé que es lo que más anhela, pero no creo que deje a Emmett de lado, es más, estoy segura que lo hará participar en todo y le enseñará a amar a ese peque como ella lo ama.

—Eso sería estupendo para ellos dos. Ojalá que funcione el plan de Alice.

En eso Jasper se sobresaltó y exclamó:

—¡Alice...! Oh, Dios mío... no la he llamado en todo el día. Me va a matar.

Sacó su celular y empezó a marcar con manos temblorosas.

—Tranquilo, Jasper, le diremos que no has tenido tiempo de nada y que te has portado como todo un profesional con todo esos niños — le dijo Edward, dándole una sonrisa sincera.

Él sin embargo no se veía nada tranquilo. Se levantó y se alejó para poder hablar a solas con Alice.

—¿Sabes, amor? Es increíblemente generoso de tu parte el venir aquí y darles consulta. Te admiro mucho — me susurró al oído Edward. Me estremecí cuando sentí su aliento rozar mi cuello.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos, aun así quisiera poder hacer más, pero no se el qué — le confesé, frustrándome un poco.

—Bella, estas haciendo mucho por ellos.

—No es bastante, Edward. Más de la mitad de esos niños no serán adoptados por la simple razón que la gente es idiota y no quieren a alguien que no sea de su propia sangre. Si hubiera un modo de atraerles aquí y que vieran lo adorables que son todos... — dije lo último con un hilo de voz.

—¡Pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer! — exclamó Edward de repente, giré mi cabeza a verle.

—¿Pero, qué estás diciendo? Explícame.

—Podríamos organizar un evento de caridad para recaudar fondos, invitaremos a mucha gente de toda clase.

—Me parece bien, pero no veo como... — me cortó y replicó:

—Bella, en ese evento llevaremos a todos los pequeños para que la gente los vean. Seguro que no se lo esperaran. Esme, Rosalie y Alice nos ayudaran encantadas. Podría tocar el piano para recaudar fondos y también podríamos, no sé... subastar cosas de la mansión, esta llena de artilugios del siglo pasado, seguro que le haremos un favor a Esme. Hablaré con mis padres esta noche.

Me quedé pensando unos minutos en lo último que dijo. Sonreí y levanté la vista hacia él.

—Me parece una muy buena idea, amor mío.

—Tu me has dado la idea, corazón — me contestó, acercando sus labios a los míos y atrapar mi boca para besarme hasta casi perder la cabeza.

A todos les pareció una excelente idea y ayudaron con buena volunta. La siguiente semana pasó muy rápidamente entre organizar el evento y rebuscar en la mansión artículos viejos para la subasta. Esme estaba más que contenta de deshacerse de algunas cosas. Carlisle también contribuyó, donando algunas ediciones raras y carísimas, le dije que era demasiado pero él alegó que las tenía más que leídas. Rosalie, ella donó un broche muy antiguo, fue muy generosa.

Rentamos camiones para transportar todo hasta la sala que alquilamos para la ocasión. Las invitaciones estaban repartidas y enviadas a conciencia.

Al fin llegó el gran día.

Me había comprado un vestido negro de amplio escote con elegante pieza drapeada bajo el pecho que entalla el busto. Manga larga con coqueto puño globo fruncido. Sencillo y elegante a la vez. Perfecto.

Rosalie me había hecho un medio recogido dejando algunas ondas sueltas caer libremente por aquí y por allá. También me maquilló y puso una sombra clara para iluminar mis ojos, un poco de colorete en las mejillas, un toque de brillo en los labios y listo. Tomé un foulard negro el cual até a mi cuello, para apoyar mi mano y así dejarla descansar. Ya no me dolía tanto. Bajé para reunirme con Edward que me esperaba al finalizar las escaleras principales. La manera en que me miró de arriba abajo con lentitud me provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago. Me ruboricé.

—Amor, estas hermosa, como siempre — dijo con admiración, sus ojos brillaban.

—Gracias, tu tampoco estás mal.

Llevaba puesto un smoking negro con camisa blanca. Su cabello estaba aun húmedo y pude adivinar que intentó sin éxito peinarlo hacia atrás. Cuando llegué a su altura le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias — susurré. Me miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias?

—Por hacer todo esto posible. Es gracias a ti.

De repente los colores le subieron a la cara a Edward, era algo raro y sonreí ante tan bello espectáculo.

—¿Sabes que eres muy sexi cuanto te ruborizas de esta manera? Me encanta — murmuré coquetamente. Entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente y respondió:

—Creo que esas palabras son mías y oírlas de tus labios es muy morboso para mí. No sabes lo que eso me provoca ahora mismo y será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que cambie de idea y no te deje salir de nuestro cuarto hasta mañana.

Reí abiertamente y con el corazón latiendo como un colibrí aprendiendo a volar. Depositó en mis hombros mi abrigo para no pasar frío y salimos para la gala benéfica. Prometía ser una gran noche llena de emociones. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que al fin Rosalie y Emmett se decidieran ya a adoptar el bebé.

...................................

Continuará...

..................................

Hola a todas.

Primero quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso, me demore bastante. Culpan a Emmett por hacerme reír a carcajada y no poder seguir escribiendo... jejeje

Segundo, ahora mismo Alice me tiene loca con los preparativos de la boda de Bella y Edward, me trae de cabeza y no me deja dormir!!!

Tercero, es un secreto...ya lo descubriréis...

Cuarto, Edward me a pedido comunicarles que disculpéis a su amiga y confidente Crisabella porque no sabe cuando podrá actualizar de nuevo. OMG!! La pobre la tienen trabajando mucho, mucho y no le da ni un minuto para poder escribir.

Quinto, Emmett dice que quiere daros a todas un abraso de oso!! Ya pasamos los 500 reviews eso es increíble, gracias a todas.

Sexto, Um, busco desesperadamente un nombre para el peque... Proponerme algunos chicas, me tiene bloqueada, si el nombre que me dais me gusta para el peque os dedicare el capitulo y are saber que fue gracias a vosotras que encontré el nombre perfecto. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

A.T.T Crisabella Cullen.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	22. Chapter 22

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capítulo 22

La casa de la cultura de Forks estaba abarrotada de gente. La subasta iba a buen ritmo y con muchas ventas, más de las que esperaba. Eso era bueno, entre más se vendieran cosas y más dinero recaudaríamos para los pequeños huérfanos.

En unos minutos darían fin a la subasta, estaba nerviosa. Ese seria el momento que elegimos para entrar y mezclarnos con la gente, con todos los pequeños. La idea era que la gente los conociera y vieran lo adorables que son.

Las hermanas de la caridad estaban todas presentes, cada una traía dos pequeños, algunos en brazos y otros que eran mas grandecitos de la mano. Estaban todos vestidos con sus mejores galas, por así decirlo. Como si comprendieran lo que les esperaba, ninguno lloraba, se quejaba o dormía. Se veían tranquilos y con ojos bien abiertos.

Rosalie llevaba al peque en brazos, le había puesto un trajecito de marinero, se veía muy guapo. Atrapó con sus manitas un mechón de pelo de Rose y balbuceaba encantado. Rosalie sin embargo no estaba feliz para nada, se le notaba en la cara. Sus labios estaban tan apretados que formaban una fina línea, y fruncía el ceño. Casi podía palpar en el aire la gran tensión que emanaba su cuerpo.

—Bella, es la hora — me susurró Edward al oído.

Busqué su mirada con el fin de tranquilizarme un poco. Tomé aire y me giré hacia las hermanas y mi familia y dije en voz alta:

—Hermanas, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme y los demás, recuerden que la gente que hay aquí esta noche son la mayoría gente que tienen problemas para tener hijos por diversas razones. Nuestra meta de esta noche es que conozcan y vean por si mismo a todos los pequeños, no duden en hacer lo que sea necesario para que no tengan miedo y se acerquen a ellos.

Todos me miraban atentos y asintieron de un movimiento leve de la cabeza.

Me giré hacia la puerta doble y la abrí en grande con la ayuda de Edward. Tomé la mano de la pequeña Emily de tres años y me adentré en donde estaba el tumulto de gente. Se hizo un silencio pesado de repente, la gente parecía que aguantaban la respiración y miraban con ojos interrogadores como las hermanas y mi familia se acercaba a ellos.

Me dirigí hacia el estrado y me pare en el escalón, mire y vi a una pareja tren tañera mirarme con curiosidad. No dudé y me acerqué a ellos. Con una sonrisa calculada les dije:

—Perdón, podrían cuidar de Emily unos minutos... es que tengo que hablar por micro.

Señalé a la pequeña que se escondía atrás de mí.

La mujer se adelantó dos pasos.

—Por supuesto, doctora, será un placer — contestó. Se arrodillo a la altura de Emily le dijo — Hola, Emily, soy Mary Anne. ¿Quieres venir conmigo un ratito?

La pequeña levantó su rostro a verme, como esperando mi aprobación, le sonreí y con un movimiento afirmativo de mi cabeza le animé a ir. Soltó mi mano y se fue con Mary Anne que la tomó en brazos y se giró hacia su marido con ojos brillantes de ilusión.

Me subí al escenario y me di cuenta que el micrófono estaba muy alto. No tenía como posicionarlo a mi altura. De repente una mano atrapó el micrófono y vi a Edward a mi lado. Él se ocupó de que quedara a mi altura. No me hacía mucha gracia hablar delante de tanta gente la verdad, es más, sentía un miedo feroz. Me dio una sonrisa torcida, mí preferida, y me relajé un poco. Me aclaré la garganta y levanté la vista para mirar a la gente. Un foco de luz se prendió enfocándome y tuve toda la atención de la gente. _Genial_, pensé.

—Buenas noches a todos y gracias por participar a la subasta benéfica con el fin de mejorar y dar a los pequeños una instancia mejor en el orfelinato. Se que no esperaban esto, pero ¿qué mejor que ellos mismos para que les den las gracias por lo que hacen por ellos?

Poco a poco la gente iba relanzándose y empezaron a murmurar bajito. Edward empezó a tocar el piano en ese momento, tocando mi nana. Las melodiosas notas se mezclaron con la gente creando así un ambiente calido, tranquilo y lleno de paz.

Empezaron a tomar confianza con los pequeños y se acercaron a ellos sin temor alguno. Fui a ayudar con la presentación de todos ellos, la gente estaba encantada de ver lo bien educado que estaban. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como más de uno los tomaban en brazos con ternura y mucha delicadeza. Todo iba perfecto. Edward siguió tocando varios temas y yo iba de aquí para allá sin cesar, acudiendo a responder a las miles de preguntas que me hacia la gente sobre ellos.

— ¿Doctora Cullen? — me llamó una mujer atrás mío.

Me giré y vi que era Emily la que me llamaba, Sam la acompañaba y tenía un brazo pasado por su cintura. Se me hizo raro de encontrar a mis antiguos amigos de la Push aquí, tenía años sin verlos. Les sonreí.

—Emily, Sam, cuanto tiempo sin verlos. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — les pregunté con curiosidad.

—Hola, Bella. Vinimos porque queremos adoptar a la pequeña Claire. Verás, ella es hija de una prima lejana mía y recién me enteré de que le habían mandado al orfelinato de Port Ángeles — me contestó Emily con un hilo de voz.

—No sabía que fueran familia. Allí esta ella — dije, señalando una hermana a lo lejos.

Emily fue en su búsqueda mientra que Sam se me quedó mirando con una expresión rara. Se le notaba que quería decirme algo y no sabía cómo.

—Sam, suéltalo ya — le dije.

Me miró serio y replicó:

—Bella, no te enfades conmigo ¿vale? Jacob está fuera esperándote y quiere hablar contigo.

Me tensé al instante y la respiración se me aceleró.

—Pues dile que se largue, no es bienvenido aquí — solté secamente, le miré con furia.

—Le dije que no era buena idea venir aquí y lo convencí de que no entrara. Sabes como es, si no sales, entrará él — respondió despacito.

Lo miré alarmada, no quería esto, no ahora y menos en esta noche tan especial.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — pregunté nerviosa. Sam se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—Hablar, nada más.

Busqué entre el tumulto de gente y vi que Edward seguía tocando el piano y los demás estaban muy ocupados, nadie me prestaba atención. Me giré hacia Sam y le dije:

—Llévame con él.

En vez de dirigirnos hacia la puerta principal, Sam me condujo hasta la puerta de servicio de los empleados. Todos nos miraron curiosos, pero siguieron con su trabajo.

Salimos, la fría brisa azotó mi rostro y un escalofrío me recorrió. Estaba oscuro y mis ojos tenían que acostumbrarse, miré en donde me indicó Sam. Jacob estaba apoyado contra un coche con una postura despreocupada, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sam se fue, alegando que tenía que ir con Emily.

Levanté la vista a verle la cara, su nariz estaba hinchada y amoratada. Su pómulo derecho tenía un corte fino rosado. _Pues si que le había dado bien fuerte y seguro que le corté con mi anillo de compromiso al pegarle_. Pensé con placer. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mi cara.

— ¡Veo que te alegras al verme! — exclamó Jake con suficiencia. Rodé los ojos y suspiré pesadamente.

—No, Jake. No sonrío por ti, si no porque me alegra ver que te pegué bien fuerte hasta el punto de cortarte con mi anillo de "compromiso".

Jacob se tensó al oír mis palabras, vi como apretó los puños. Una mueca de sufrimiento apareció en su cara. Entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire varias veces como para calmarse.

—Jacob, dime qué quieres — le pedí con impaciencia. Se relajó y me miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada era muy triste y se me encogió el corazón al verlo así.

—Bella, vine para pedirte que me dejes ver a Nessie... mañana.

—No depende solo de mí que la veas Jake, tengo que hablar con Edward...

— ¿¡_Cómo_!? De el maldito ese y un cuerno... Sabes que te puedo obligar a que me dejes verla ¿Verdad? — escupió las palabras como si fuera veneno y me dolió en el alma su actitud.

—Si. Lo sé. También sé que sigues igual de... ¡Inmaduro que antes! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Otro chantaje Jake? Tal vez... ¿mas amenazas? Te lo digo de antemano, ¡no vas a conseguir nada! Renesmee es mi hija y Edward es su "padre" y si él decide que puedes verla la verás y si no es así pues te jodes.

Nos medimos con la mirada unos instantes. Podía ver claramente que Jacob no sabía como conseguir lo que quería. Él sufría, no tuve duda, pero yo también, no le iba a dejar seguir con ese juego.

—Bells... Por favor, sabes mejor que nadie cuanto quiero a Nessie. Ella es la luz que alumbra mi miserable existencia. Jamás imaginé que cuando la vi por primera vez el día que nació podría amar tanto a alguien. Déjame verla, estar con ella, pasar tiempo con ella, si ella es feliz yo también... es algo mas fuerte que yo...la verdad no lo entiendo bien pero es así... me duele estar lejos de ella.

Lo dijo de tal manera que pude notar la agonía en su voz. Una gruesa lágrima rodó por su mejilla y no pude aguantar un gemido de dolor.

—Oh _Jake_... — susurré con voz estrangulada.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía me acerqué a él y lo tomé en brazos. Se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardó en rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos y apretarme más fuerte. No quería verlo sufrir, verlo llorar. A pesar de todo lo que me hizo de alguna manera le seguía queriendo.

Me separé de él y di dos pasos hacia atrás. Busqué su mirada y le dije:

—No te puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentaré.

—Gracias, Bells, estaré esperándote en nuestro lugar de siempre.

Asentí de un movimiento leve. Jacob se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé ahí mirando sin ver nada, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Una parte muy pequeña de mi comprendía perfectamente a Jake. ¿Cómo no iba a sufrir? Él estuvo ahí conmigo desde siempre. Primero mi llegada a Forks, él fue el primero amigo que tuve. Luego los fines de semanas en su garaje prefabricado y nuestras salidas en moto.

Al poco y como si fuera algo natural empezamos a salir. Un amor de adolescencia, dos amigos más que amigos. Nadie se había sorprendido al vernos llegar con nuestras manos entrelazadas y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Era todo tan fácil entonces. Luego se juntó con Sam y su banda y empezó a cambiar. Yo era muy terca y me obsesioné con la idea de que no eran buena compañía ya que hacía todas las tonterías que ellos le obligaban a hacer. El día que lo vi saltar del acantilado fue el día que le di a elegir entre ellos y yo. Los eligió a ellos. Fue un golpe bajo.

Pasó el tiempo y me fui para la escuela de medicina, cuando volví ya como médico y lo volví a ver me di cuenta que no era esa clase de amor que sentía por él y me vi aliviada. El me pidió perdón y una segunda oportunidad. Le dije que no, por supuesto, le ofrecí mi amistad, lo único que podía darle. Y retomamos nuestra amistad, nuestra vieja camaradería como si nunca nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Pensé que él era mi amigo, al menos lo creía entonces. Que boba fui.

— ¡¿Bella...? al fin te encuentro! — exclamó una voz cantarina atrás mío.

Me volteé para descubrir a Alice en el umbral de la puerta de servicio, me miraba con curiosidad.

—Si, aquí estoy. ¿Me buscabas?

— ¡Pues claro! Llevas desaparecida casi una hora.

¿Una hora? No me había percatado del tiempo. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuenta. En ese momento noté que estaba helada y me estremecí.

—Anda, no te quedes ahí, vas a coger un mal.

Hice lo que dijo y entré con ella. Inmediatamente el calor me envolvió haciéndome temblar. Tendría suerte si no me resfriara.

—Bella, hace rato Rosalie dejó al peque con Emmett para ir a tocar el piano ya que así estaba previsto.

—Si, un momento ¿Edward fue a buscarme? — pregunté, parándome en medio del pasillo.

Dios, por favor no, pensé para mí. ¿Y si Edward hubiera visto que hablaba con Jacob? Peor ¿Y si me había sorprendido abrazándolo? No... _No_... ¡No! tenía que verlo a él primero que todo, tenía que explicarle. El miedo se apoderó de mi ser, mi pulso se aceleró.

—¿Bella? ¿Pero, qué tienes? Te has puesto pálida de repente... — dijo Alice.

Le expliqué lo que ocurrió con Jacob y el temor que sentía si por mi mala suerte Edward nos hubiera visto. Podría haber interpretado mal las cosas.

—Visto así... Pero bueno, no te preocupes, con un poco de suerte no te ha visto y si es así pues le cuentas todo. Al fin y al cabo no pasó nada — contestó con seguridad.

—Alice... gracia por entenderme — le dije con voz pequeña. Me miró y me sonrió.

—¡Ya! Vamos antes de que le de el ataque a Rosalie, falta poco.

La mire con ojos interrogantes.

—¿Ataque? ¿Qué me he perdido, Alice?

—Es parte de mi plan, bien en resumen: Cuando Rosalie se fue a tocar el piano, dejó al peque con Emmett para que lo cuidara. Buen, hasta ahí todo bien. Vi a la señora Butterfly mirar al peque con ojos de "yo quiero a ese niño para mí" toda la noche.

Se echó a reír solita, no la seguía.

—¿Y? Alice ¿qué has hecho? cuéntame — le pedí con urgencia.

—Pues fui a decirle a ella que el peque era huérfano y que sin dudar seria un hijo perfecto para ella ya que tienen los mismos ...siguió riendo.

—Alice, cuando Rose se de cuenta de que quieren adoptar al peque, ella va a...

—¡Exacto! Saltará como una leona a proteger a sus crías — replicó terminando mi frase con más o menos las mismas palabras que yo pensaba.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, la agarré del brazo y la llevé aun riéndose hacia la sala en donde estaban todos.

Busqué entre la gente a Emmett y lo encontré al otro lado. Con rapidez y esquivando a la gente llegué hasta él. Se veía confuso con los brazos extendidos hacia la señora Butterfly. Ella llevaba al peque en brazos, más bien lo levantaba hacia arriba y abajo para mirarlo por todos los ángulos.

—Señora... no le haga eso ¡no es una marioneta! — se quejaba Emmett, mirándola con ojos suplicantes. Parecía a punto de llorar.

—10... 9... 8... — susurraba despacito Alice a mi lado. La miré sin comprender. Parecía contar una cuenta atrás.

—¡Bella! — me llamó Emmett con voz ahogada. Lo miré y me acerqué a él.

—Emmett, ¿cómo has dejado que esa señora te quite al bebé de los brazos? — le pregunté en voz baja, de manera a que solo él me escuchara.

Señaló a la mujer con un dedo y contestó:

— 7... 6... 5... — y Alice que seguía con lo mismo.

—¡No la he dejado! Me lo ha arrancado de los brazos... — se quejó él en un lamento.

—Es mas, ni siquiera la vi venir. Un momento antes estaba entre mis brazos y al otro en los suyos. ¡Ay, pero mira! Lo va asfixiar entre sus enormes... ¡tetoras!

Me di media vuelta y vi como la mujer apretaba al peque con demasiadas ganas contra su pecho, el peque se retorcía como buscando aire. Parecía muy molesto y seguro no tardaría a ponerse a llorar. La mujer no paraba de manosearlo y decir lo guapo que era y cuanto se le parecía... le faltaba gafas, sin duda alguna.

— 4... 3...2... 1... — Alice seguía contando hacia atrás y cuando llegó al 1, el peque

soltó un llanto tan fuerte y desgarrador que todo el mundo volteo a ver qué ocurría.

En ese momento se oyó como cuando un gato pisaba varias teclas de piano al mismo tiempo y salen notas sin sentido. Rosalie saltó del escenario literalmente y como dijo Alice lista para socorrer a su cría. Su cara de pocos amigos daba miedo. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y le echó una mirada terrorífica a la señora. Podría jurar que lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

Di dos pasos atrás para darle espacio y me topé con alguien.

Me giré para disculparme y vi que era Edward. Me acerqué mas a él, busqué su mano con mi mano buena, le di un pequeño apretón para llamar su atención. Bajó la vista, su mirada era inescrutable. Me tensé. Me miraba fijamente como esperando descubrir algún secreto en mi rostro.

Supe en ese momento que nos había visto a Jake y a mí antes. Aguanté la mirada, quería que viera que no tenía nada que temer, que era suya. Siempre.

Solté su mano, agarré el borde de su traje a la altura del torso y le obligué a bajar su rostro para quedar casi cara a cara.

—Te quiero y lo que pasó antes no fue nada, luego te lo explicaré todo — le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Vi como la comisura de sus labios se curvó un poquito hacia arriba, casi parecía una sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

—Bien. Luego en casa me explicas, pero que sepas que casi lo mato cuando vi que... te _abrasaba _— dijo la última palabra entre dientes.

—Edward... estás... ¿estás celoso? — repliqué. No podía creer que sintiera celos.

—Um... si — dijo él, desviando la mirada.

Que tierno. Mi Edward celoso. Era la primera vez que le veía así. Lo jalé del cuello y le susurré en su oído con tono amoroso:

—Me encanta verte celoso, amor. No sabes el efecto que tiene eso en mi ahorra mismo...

Y le di un beso en su lóbulo. Le sentí estremecerse, me agarró de la cintura, acercó su boca a mis labios y contestó con la voz ronca:

—_Bella._.. no me tientes o te secuestro ahorra mismo.

Me dio un beso rápido en los labios, vi en sus ojos el deseo naciente, la promesa de una noche muy larga y apasionada.

—¡Le he pedido amablemente que le suelte antes! — dijo Emmett con un tono enfadado de pronto. Nos giramos a ver lo que pasaba, por lo visto estaban discutiendo.

Emmett tenía agarrada a Rosalie por la cintura como para retenerla. Rosalie tenía la mirada fija en el peque con sus brazos extendidos, lista para cogerlo a la primera ocasión. Su cara era lívida y su boca entreabierta y jadeando de angustia. La mujer les miraba confundida por su actitud, bufó y exclamó:

—No le pienso ¡dar nada! Déjenme en paz, tengo todo el derecho a pasar un rato con este niño.

—Por favor... por lo menos coja lo como es debido. No lo apreté tan fuerte — rogó Rosalie desesperadamente.

Un pequeño circulo se formó a su alrededor. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper se posicionaron a cada lado de ellos dos. Todos acudieron a presenciar el espectáculo montado por la mujer.

—¿Es que están osando insinuar que no sé como coger a un niño? — preguntó la mujer, enfadada.

El pequeño se puso a llorar más fuerte, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a balbucear palabras entre lloriqueos.

—Arrrggg...maaaamaaa...ppaaaaapaaaaa...mmmm

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertas antes las claras palabras del niño.

Ese fue el momento Emmett gruñó como un papá oso cabreado, todas la miradas fueron a parar a él. Un silencio se hizo.

—_¡SUELTE A MI "HIJO" AHORA MISMO! _

Enseguida que dijo eso se sobresaltó y puso cara de sorpresa. Miro a su mujer y ella se lanzó a su cuello. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de Rose y le susurró algo al oído. No supimos el qué, pero Emmett miró a la mujer de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban. Rosalie se soltó de Emmett y fue hacia la mujer parándose ante ella.

—Señora Butterfly. Déme a mi _hijo_ antes de que le arranque su... ¡peluca sarnosa!

Rosalie lo dijo de una manera muy amenazadora, todos sabíamos muy bien que lo haría sin dudar. La mujer adquirió un tono de piel rojo brillante, empezó a sudar la gota gorda.

—No serías capaz de hacerme eso... — dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Ahí me adelanté un poco para aclarar algunas cosas.

—Señora, disculpe la confusión, pero mi cuñada y su marido ya tienen los papeles de la adopción listos para firmarlos y la verdad es que el pequeño no tendría que estar aquí esta noche. No sé qué pasó, así que por su bien le _exijo_ que le de el bebé a Rosalie si no quiere pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

—¡Oh! Pero que familia de salvajes son todos. Doctora, creí que usted al menos sería distinta, pero veo que no — replicó ella con ojos desorbitados. Me dio el bebé con brusquedad y se dio media vuelta.

—¡Esto si que no lo aguanto más! — replicó Rosalie enfurecida, se echó a correr tras ella y le arrancó la peluca de cuajo descubriendo así su calva sudada y blanquecina. La mujer empezó a gritar de vergüenza y salió pitando de la sala.

Todo el mundo se echo a reír a carcajada y el ambiente se relajó al instante. Rose volvió a nuestro lado con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara. Emmett la miraba con admiración, parecía embobado.

—Jo... Bebé, me has dejado "woo". Um, me gusta verte así de salvaje...

—Nadie se mete con mi "familia" — replicó ella. Luego se giró hacia mí y bajó la vista a ver al peque, se derritió mirándole.

El niño ya no lloraba, estaba tranquilo.

—Vamos, Rose, coge a tu hijo en brazos — le dije con emoción. Me miró agradecida e igual de emocionada.

Con movimientos cariñosos y suaves tomó al peque en brazos. El bebé se amoldó a ella complacido y apoyó su cabecita contra su garganta. Le dio un beso en su frente y Emmett le dio un beso a ella en su mejilla. Pululaban de felicidad.

Al rato las hermanas se llevaron a los pequeños de vuelta al orfelinato, ya era muy tarde para ellos. Le dije a la madre superiora que no se preocupara por el peque, que definitivamente ya había encontrado a los padres perfectos. Se fue contenta. Edward, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle fueron a ayudarlas. Me quedé para despedir a la gente.

Empezó a picarme la nariz y sin previo aviso estornude con fuerza. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo, de repente sentía frío.

— Mierda...seguro que me resfríe — murmuré para mí. _Solo me faltaba eso. Puff, mira que salir a fuera sin abrigo con el frío hibernal que hacia, que tonta_. Me regañe mentalmente.

—Bella, ya se han ido todos — me dijo Edward cuando llegó a mi lado.

—Vamos a decirles a los demás que nos vamos ya para la casa.

La familia al completo esta reunida en el hall. Emmett se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para atraer la atención de todos.

—Familia, déjenme presentarles quien será muy pronto el nuevo miembro, nuestro hijo: Christopher Anthony Cullen.

—¡Oh! — dije, abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron a mí sonriendo, con el niño en brazos, antes de regresarlo a las hermanas. Luego, Rose me dijo:

—Lo estuve meditando horas antes de iniciar este evento... Por supuesto que sería para mí un honor que mi hijo llevara como segundo nombre el de tu hijo, Bella. Si a ti te parece bien, claro.

Se me aguaron los ojos. Asentí, incapaz de contestar nada. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta debido a la emoción. Cuando estuve más o menos segura de poder hablar, tomé aire y exclamé con felicidad.

—¡Bienvenido a la familia, Christopher Anthony Cullen!

.........................

Continuará...

...........................

Primero que todo déjenme agradecerles a todas con la ayuda de los nombres. Fue muy duro escoger y todos me gustaban muchos la verdad. Espero que os guste el que elegí creo que le quedara bien.

Y como prometí hacerles saber a quien lo dedico ¡ahí va!

Va especialmente dedicado a: Bells Lopez y Ferni Cullen, gracias chicas y gracias a todas vosotras por ayudarme.

Este capitulo a sido muy divertido para mi escribirlo, ya podía imaginarme a Rose arrancarle la peluca a esa señora Buttercosa XD jejeje

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo, hasta pronto.

Pd: sigo igual de ocupada y con poco tiempo para escribir, no me matéis!!!XD

Crisabella Cullen.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	23. Chapter 23

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 23

Estábamos a veintitrés de diciembre. Las últimas semanas fueron muy ajetreadas.

Primero que todo tuve que convencer a Edward que dejara a Jacob ver a Renesmee. Le expliqué mis razones y que si no se la dejábamos ver podría, muy a mi pesar y lo creía capaz, de denunciarme por no dejarle ver a Jacob a su "hija".

Accedió en contra de su voluntad, pero el primer día que fui a llevar a la niña a la Push me acompañó y pidió hablar a solas con Jake. Me asusté un poco, pensando en que podrían pelearse o algo así, pero Edward me prometió no hacerlo. Solo quería tener unas palabras de hombre a hombre con él.

Observé desde lejos como hablaban sin oír nada, estudié e intenté adivinar qué decían, sin éxito. Pensé que Edward le pidió que no confundiera a la niña y que cuidara de ella o se las vería con toda la familia al completo.

Todo fue bien. La niña estaba feliz de reencontrarse con Jacob y pudimos comprobar que lo había echado mucho de menos. Hablaba de él a todas horas, hasta en sus sueños. Jacob también se veía feliz y cambió de comportamiento un poco y hasta dejó de decir palabrotas y todo.

Me limitaba a llevar a la niña y salir pintando, no quería hablar con Jake, me limitaba a saludar y punto final. Me di cuenta que en varias ocasiones Jacob quiso entablar conversación conmigo hablándome de cosas ajenas a todo esto, pero no le daba pie. Estaba demasiado enfadada con él para poder perdonarle.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban ansiosos por tener ya a Christopher en casa. Para adoptar a un niño hay muchas cosas que hacer, visitas al psicólogo para ver si eran aptos, test psicológicos y más cosas.

La asistenta social vino a visitar la mansión para ver si todo estaba en orden, se extasío cuando descubrió la habitación del peque contigua a la de Rose y Emmett. Todo estaba más que listo desde hacia semanas. Solo faltaba unas cuantas entrevistas más que implicaba hablar a solas con cada miembro de la familia. Era rutinario.

Pedimos un permiso especial para que nos dejaran llevarnos a Christopher a casa para noche buena y navidad. Gracias a Carlisle accedieron.

Alice y Esme estaban decorando, por así decirlo, la mansión entera. Un inmenso árbol navideño decorado a conciencia estaba puesto en el salón comedor. Un ambiente feliz flotaba en el aire.

Cuando terminé de trabajar tomé el coche y me fui directa al anticuario. Quería regalarle a Edward algo especial para navidad. Una sonrisa se estiró por mi cara al pensar que en verdad eran dos regalos. Pasé automáticamente una mano por mi vientre con suavidad.

Aparqué el coche y me bajé reajustando mi abrigo alrededor mío. Levanté la vista a ver el cielo encapotado. Sólo faltaba que se pusiera a nevar. Entré en la boutique y me dirigí al mostrador. Una anciana mujer de pelo blanco y recogido hacia atrás me sonrío amablemente. No sé por qué casi esperaba ver aparecer a una Alice anciana ya que era la misma tienda en donde encontré el colgante que me regaló mi padre. Que tonta.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo servirle? — me preguntó la anciana.

—Hola, buscaba algo especial para regalarle a alguien muy importante para mí — dije con emoción.

— ¿Qué tipo de objeto busca? — me preguntó amablemente. La miré con duda un momento.

—Aun no lo sé, lo sabré cuando le vea — le contesté con esperanza.

La anciana empezó a enseñarme todo lo que tenía en su tienda, pasando desde monedas antiguas hasta cuadros, lámparas, músico fonos, mecheros de plata y joyas antiguas. No había nada que me gustaba hasta que mi mirada se posó en una pequeña cosa plateada a medio esconder en la vitrina.

La mujer que se dio cuenta de lo que miraba sacó el objeto en cuestión y me dejó verlo de más cerca. Era un llavero de plata ennegrecido por el paso del tiempo, por su forma gruesa y ovalada dejaba adivinar que ocultaba algo y con cuidado descubrí que se abría y se desplegaba en tres pequeño compartimentos para poner fotos.

— ¡Perfecto! Esto es lo que quiero — exclamé feliz.

—Oh, cuanto me alegro ver que ha encontrado lo que buscaba. Déjenme que lo limpie y se verá como nuevo. Será un momento, nadas más — me contestó la anciana.

Tomó el llavero, sacó un bote de cristal debajo del mostrador con un líquido opaco y empezó a limpiarlo con amor.

Rebusqué en mi bolso mi cartera y saqué una foto de Renesmee y otra de Edward y mía, eran tamaño carnet. Cuando la mujer hubo terminado me lo entregó y coloqué las fotos dejando el tercer compartimento libre. La mujer me lo envolvió y cuando se lo pagué y regresé a mi coche para irme a casa.

Mi celular se puso a sonar en algún lugar de mi bolso, lo encontré y vi en la pantalla que era Edward quien me llamaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara y oprimí el botón verde para contestar.

—Hola, amor.

—Bella, ¿Podrías ir a la Push a recoger a Renesmee?

—Si, claro. Pero dime ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy con Jasper y Emmett en Port Ángeles. Los acompañé en la tarde para hacer unas compras navideñas de última hora. Por un momento pensé que Emmett iba a comprar la tienda entera de juguetes, nos costó lo nuestro a Jazz y a mi convencerlo de no hacerlo. Con todo esto se me pasó la hora.

—No te preocupes, aun estoy en el centro, no me cuesta nada pasarme por la Push.

—¿Aun trabajando a estas horas?

Me reí con disimulo, si supiera...

—No... de compras de última hora.

—Bella, dijimos nada de regalos. Recuerda que esa idea absurda fue tuya.

—¿Quién dice que es para ti? — repliqué con rapidez.

—Touché — contestó conteniendo la voz, me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Si me viera ahora mismo descubriría mi pequeña mentira, estaba segura.

—Bueno, amor, luego nos vemos en la casa. Te quiero.

Y antes de que pudiera hacerme preguntas para que le desvelara la verdad, colgué.

Arranqué el coche y tomé la salida de la autopista en cuando pude. Había mucha circulación. En estas fechas era normal. Todo el mundo se apresuraba en hacer las últimas compras navideñas.

Tomé la desviación a la Push al poco rato. Ya podía ver los techos de las casas de madera desde donde estaba, en casi todas salía humo de la chimenea. Paré el coche en un lado de la casa de Billy y me acerqué a la puerta. Di dos golpes secos.

—¡Pasen, está abierto! — oí a Billy gritar desde dentro.

Entré y enseguidaza sentí el calor envolverme. Billy estaba viendo la televisión y giró su silla de rueda para quedar frente a mi. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro me dijo.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Billy. ¿Y Jake y mi hija?

—Están en casa de Sue y Harry, cenando, llegaran en cualquier momento. Por favor sírvete un café, está caliente y recién hecho.

Lo hice sin esperar. Me quité el abrigo que dejé en el respaldo de una silla y me dirigí a la cocina. Pude notar como Billy no me quitaba la vista de encima en todo momento, no me molestaba en absoluto. Sus ojos se agradaron y se estrecharon de repente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y asintió pensativamente. Que extraño.

Me senté en la mecedora que había cerca de la chimenea, el calor que desprendía el fuego era gratificante con este frío. Oí chirriar las ruedas de la silla de Billy. Se acercó a mí. Levanté la vista a verle.

—Los espíritus me han dicho que te han bendecido de nuevo, Bella — murmuró con alegría.

Di un respingo al escuchar sus palabras. Nadie sabía nada de mi estado, recién en la mañana lo supe yo. Mi pulso se aceleró; miré a Billy con cautela.

—No sé de qué me hablas — le contesté rápidamente.

—Bella, no temas. Estoy feliz por ti y tu... _futuro marido. _

La taza de café se me escapó de las manos cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en varios trozos. Me levanté de golpe, asustada, se suponía que la boda era un secreto. Nadie debía saberlo y menos... Jacob.

—Puedes estar tranquila, Bella. Tus secretos están a salvo conmigo.

En sus ojos vi que decía la verdad. Me tranquilicé un poco.

—Billy, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo si escucho los espíritus de la tribu cuando hablan, cosa que mi hijo ha dejado de hacer desde hace mucho.

—¿Has hablado con Ephraim Black... tú... tu padre? — pregunté, conteniendo la voz.

—Si — confirmó él —. No solo con él, con muchos. Así lo hemos hecho siempre. En cada generación nace un brujo. Aunque sea extraño para ti, nos seguimos comunicando con nuestros muertos de esta manera. Nos avisan de los peligros, nos dejan ver algunas veces cosas que aun no han pasado o cosas que ya han pasado para así ayudar a quien lo necesite.

—Nada me extraña ya — contesté con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo sé, Bella. Tú misma has vivido cosas más allá de toda lógica y creo que te mereces más que nadie ser feliz. Mi hijo, aunque no lo quiera, muy pronto será invitado a hablar con sus ancestros, tendría que haber entrado en el círculo hace años.

—¿Por qué no lo ha hecho antes? — pregunté con curiosidad.

—Porque su espíritu no esta en paz, se rebeló contra mí, contra su pueblo, sus raíces, porque no puede aceptar que tu no eres su alma gemela. Si por un momento se detuviera a ver, se daría cuenta de que su media naranja está...

No pudo terminar de contarme nada ya que la puerta se abrió de repente dejando entrar a Jake y a mi hija. Renesmee vino corriendo a abrazarme. Jacob me saludó con la mano, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Mami! ¿Sabes que el tío Jacob me ha dado ya mi regalo de navidad? — exclamó con una voz alegre.

—¿Y qué es?

—Mira.

Se fue corriendo hacia Jacob que le tendió una bolsita y volvió hacia mí. Lo sacó de la misma y me lo entregó para que pudiera verlo mejor.

Era un brazalete hecho con finas tiras de cuero entrelazadas y en el, colgaba un pequeño lobo de madera tallado a mano. Se podía apreciar muy bien cada detalle, cada forma con exactitud. Fue un trabajo muy minucioso.

—Es muy bonito — le contesté con suavidad. Me ofreció una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Luego se dio media vuelta y fue hacia Jacob que la levantó en brazos y la abrazó con cariño. Los observé con recelo, sabía que Jake la cuidaría con su vida, pero en verdad me dolía ver lo cercanos que eran.

—Hija, es tarde, hay que regresar a casa. Despídete y desea felices fiestas.

Lo que hizo sin rechistar. Me despedí de Billy, intercambiamos miradas cómplices. Jacob nos acompañó hasta el coche, ayudó a mi hija a entrar en el coche y le ató el cinturón de seguridad el mismo. Apenas mi hija estuvo instalada, bostezó y se quedó dormida.

Observé que el cielo, estaba oscureciendo muy rápido, señal que era muy tarde ya.

Me quedé mirando en silencio como Jake le dio un beso en la frente a mi hija, luego cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche para llegar hasta mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y murmuró:

—Bells, ahora que estamos solos, quería darte las gracias.

—¿Por?

—Por dejarme ver a Nessie de nuevo.

—¿Acaso me diste elección Jake? — solté con amargura.

—Supongo que no — replicó con rapidez.

—Mira, Jacob, son vísperas de fiestas y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

—Ni yo quiero tampoco. Sé que me he portado muy mal en el pasado y te juro que hago todo lo que puedo para cambiar. Quiero que seamos amigos como antes. Yo... te echo de menos.

Su confesión me pilló con la guardia baja.

—Yo también te echo de menos, Jake. Echo de menos a mi amigo, a mi hermano, a todos esas cosas que hacíamos juntos.

Bajé la vista al suelo.

—¿Cómo cuando montábamos en moto? ¡Podríamos quedar un día si quieres! — exclamó de repente.

Volví a fijar mi vista en su rostro, sus ojos negros como el carbón estaban casi desorbitados de la alegría. Rodeé los ojos y como lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado le di una cachetada en el brazo y repliqué:

—¡No. tonto! No me arriesgare a montar, recuerda que mas de una vez terminaba comiendo tierra... y la verdad no me apetece mucho.

Nos miramos y estallamos de risa literalmente, recordando aquellos tiempos. Sin previo aviso pasó un brazo por mi cuello, me atrajo a él y apretó con fuerza. Enterró su cabeza en mi pelo y casi pude jurar escuchar que me olía el pelo.

—Echaba de menos tu risa — susurró con la voz entrecortada.

—Y yo a mi amigo — contesté con pesar.

Nos separamos un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Felices fiestas, Jacob. Ya me tengo que ir, es muy tarde.

—Claro. Felices fiestas a ti también.

Mientras manejaba hacia la mansión las palabras de Billy me volvieron a la mente. ¿Quién sería el alma gemela de Jake? Me quedé con las ganas de saber quién era. Como dijo Billy, si Jake se parara a ver las cosas como son en verdad y encontrara a su media naranja entonces él sería feliz al fin. Eso sería genial. Más que eso, al fin podríamos vivir todos en armonía como una gran familia.

Me dejé llevar hasta soñar que quizás un día cabría la esperanza de hacer cosas como ir a la Push y disfrutar de un día soleado de playa con Jake y su familia y yo y la mía. ¿Cómo serían los hijos de Jacob? Ya casi podía imaginármelos con la piel rojiza y el pelo oscuro y sedoso, igual que su padre.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Me di cuenta que ya estaba llegando a la mansión, reduje la velocidad para entrar en el camino y fui a aparcar al lado del jeep de Emmett. Al parecer ya habían llegado.

Apenas apagué el motor visualicé a Edward que venía caminando con pasos rápidos. Se veía tan atractivamente sexy que mi corazón empezó a latir a ritmo alocado y las mariposas de mi estomago revolotearon.

Dios... después de tantos años aun no me acostumbraba a que me deslumbrara de esa manera.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y salí del coche. Edward se paró delante de mí y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Tenía muchos días sin verle casi, el trabajo en estos días era una locura y muchas veces me iba al alba y regresaba muy tarde en la noche, cayendo rendida en la cama.

En ese momento él esbozó esa clase de sonrisa torcida, mi preferida, y yo le rendí la sonrisa. Podría jurar que mi corazón se había ido volando hacia los cielos.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos e inclinó el suyo hacia el mío, presionó sus labios contra los míos con la suavidad de un suspiro al principio y después con más fuerza y fiereza. Un beso cargado de anhelo, de amor, de pasión. Consiguió una vez más hacerme perder la cabeza y apreté mi cuerpo al suyo con decisión, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad.

—¡Búsquense un motel! — exclamó la voz cantarina de Alice de repente, seguido de una risa.

Tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder tomar aire, mi respiración estaba agita al igual que la de él. Simplemente ignoramos a la enana y su molesta presencia.

—Um... que recibimiento tan agradable — dije en un murmullo.

—Es que te he extrañado mucho en estos días, amor.

—Como yo a ti — repliqué amorosamente.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el coche.

—Renesmee se quedó dormida en cuanto se sentó en el coche.

—Pues será mejor que la lleve a su cama, estará más cómoda en ella — me dijo con dulzura.

Acostamos a nuestra hija y le dimos un beso de buenas noches. Observé como Edward le quitaba los zapatos y el abrigo y la arropó de manera a que no se pudiera destapar si se movía. Le dejé encendida la pequeña lamparita de noche por si se despertara y bajamos a la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre? — me preguntó Edward.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre.

— Si, mucha.

Iba a ir al refrigerador para preparar algo de cena cuando Edward se interpuso en mi camino y me indicó:

—Bella, ve y siéntate, ponte cómoda. Ya prepare la cena.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—¿No has cenado?

—No.

—Pero ¿Por qué no? Es muy tarde, tendrías que haber cenado ya —

repliqué mirando mi reloj, era más de las nueve.

—Porque quería cenar contigo — me dijo, pasando un dedo bajo mi barbilla, levantó mi rostro y con rapidez deposito un beso en mi nariz.

Luego me acompañó y he hizo que me sentara a la mesa. Me dejé guiar y agradecí su gesto.

La cena estuvo exquisita. Pasamos el rato hablando de cosas mundanas.

Luego de recoger la mesa fuimos a instalarnos en el sofá frente a la chimenea encendida en el salón. Me acurruqué contra Edward que me acogió entre sus brazo complacido, al fin compartíamos un rato juntos.

Miré divertida los calcetines con los nombres de cada uno colgando de la misma, este año había unos mas. Las letras bordadas en rojo sobre un fondo verde ponía "Christopher", dejé escapar una risita al pensar que el año que viene habría uno adicional.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, dime? — preguntó Edward contra mi oído.

—Nada, tonterías mías. Dime, me preguntaba si te molestaría que adelantáramos la fecha de la boda.

—No, ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

No podía decirle que en junio tendría una barriga tan grande que parecería ya un elefante, claro.

—Pues porque no veo la hora de ser ya tu esposa de nuevo — repliqué con rapidez, en parte era verdad.

—Me parece una excelente escusa — dijo con su aterciopelada voz. Me dio un beso en la frente.

—Ahora queda decirle a Alice, creo que le va a dar un ataque de pánico — repliqué en voz alta.

—¿A mi? Un ataque de pánico ¿Por qué? — replicó de pronto la voz cantarina de Alice, vino a sentarse al pie del sofá y me miró esperando

una respuesta.

—Bueno, Alice, yo... decidimos adelantar la boda — solté de golpe.

La reacción de Alice no se hizo esperar, saltó del sofá y se puso a chillar como una fiera.

—¡¿Qué..._que_?! ¿Pero están locos los dos? El chiste fue muy bueno, casi me lo creo por uno minuto...

Sus gritos alertaron a Jasper que vino corriendo a ver qué le pasó a su mujer. La tomó por los hombros para obligarle a mirarle y le preguntó:

—Alice pero ¿Por qué gritas así? Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Qué pasa?

— Jasper, Bella me ha gastado una broma — se quejó Alice —. Te crees que me dijo que iba a adelantar la boda... es de muy mal gusto, de verdad. Con todo lo que queda por preparar aun...

—No era una broma, Alice — intervine en voz baja.

Dio un sobresalto y se volteó hacia mí, cayó de rodillas delante de mi. Puso "la cara" de puchero, sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, sus labios fruncidos y su barbilla temblaba.

—¿Es que no me quieres ni un poquito? — me preguntó con un hilo de voz. La conocía muy bien y sabía de sus maniobras tramposas para obtener lo que quería por todos los medios.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y conteste con voz firme.

—Sabes muy bien que si.

—¿Entonces? Solo son seis meses, Bella, no te va a pasar nada por esperar un poco — replicó con la voz suplicante.

—Alice, no quiero esperar y no quiero una boda a lo grande. Con que esté mi familia me basta y sobra.

—¿Es que no sueñas con un hermoso vestido largo? ¿Damas de honor, flores y velas por todas partes? ¿Con una orquesta que toque el vals nupcial y todo eso?

—Si no lo tuve la primera vez en esta tampoco, me da igual. Solo me importa que nos casen y punto. Recuerda que así lo hicimos la primera vez, en Las Vegas y delante de un tío disfrazado de Elvis Presley. Fue divertido.

Unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Alice de repente. Solo me faltaba eso, me mordí el labio, contrariada. Sabía que ella organizaba mi boda, pero debía atenerse a mi decisión.

—Alice, por favor, no me hagas esto, no llores. Tengo mis motivos — balbuceé con la voz contenida.

Su mirada estudio mi rostro con fijeza y con ojos interrogantes. De repente su mirada cambio y salto sobre sus piernas con una horrorizada expresión, apunto un dedo en mi dirección y exclamó:

—¡Tu... me escondes algo! Dime qué es — exigió saber.

—¡_No_! — repliqué alzando la voz.

Le eché una mirada exasperada. Era enormemente insoportable. No había ni un día en que pudiera esperar descubrir las cosas que me esperaban por mi misma, sin que ella me lo contara toda antes de que pasara. Me parecía bien si nos avisara de los peligros y esas cosas, pero no más. Se estaba pasando de la raya.

Seguramente mis hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas en este momento, pero me daba coraje su comportamiento de niña mimada y caprichosa.

—¿Pero, qué pasa aquí? — preguntó Rosalie entrando en el salón, Emmett iba tras ella —. Alice, se escuchan tus gritos desde el primer piso, vas a despertar a la niña — le regañó anclando su mirada en ella.

Me levanté del sofá a regañadientes, y yo que pensaba pasar un rato tranquila con Edward.

—Rose, pasa que le dije a Alice que adelantaba la boda y ella no quiere dejarme hacerlo — le expliqué con nerviosismo.

—¡Guay! Peleas de mujeres... — exclamó todo feliz Emmett. Fue a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Edward y se froto las manos con energía — Ufff... esto promete ser más divertido que ver el programa de Oprah en la tele.

—Emmett, será mejor que te calles y no te metas, por tu bien — le advirtió Edward con un tono seco. Jasper también se alejó de nosotras y fue tras el sofá. Sabia decisión, chico listo.

—Alice, deja a Bella elegir la fecha de su boda ¿quieres? Es su _boda_, no la tuya. Puede hacer lo que le plazca, ¿lo entiendes?

Alice se cruzó de brazos, pero por su expresión claramente decía que no se daría por vencida.

—Una boda es largo de organizar y no se puede cambiar la fecha así por así. Exijo saber por qué tengo que cambiarlo todo — replicó con impaciencia.

—Por que yo lo quiero así — le replique, exasperada con esta situación —. Y si sigues así le pediré a Edward que me lleve otra vez a Las Vegas y todo habrá terminado. No habrá nada que organizar, ni fiesta, ni vestido, ni damas de honor. Nada de nada.

— Pero no me puedes hacer esto... ¡ah mi! Otra vez no, te escapaste la primera vez a hurtadilla para evadir tener que soportar casarte en una iglesia como la gente normal y lo entendí, pero ahora no.

Hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No hay nada que entender, Alice — dije, cansada ya de esta tonta discusión.

Empecé a sentirme mal, mis rodillas temblaban y la cabeza parecía pesarme diez quilos. Estaba extenuada y todo esto me había dejado mas cansada.

—Pero ¿qué va a pasar que no he visto qué te ha hecho cambiar tan de repente? — se preguntó ella.

Levanté la vista y tenía puesta esa expresión de cuando rebuscaba en el futuro. Con los ojos entrecerrados y un dedo apoyado en su sien, se concentró. Me acerqué a ella con rapidez y le agarré la mano para bajársela de la cara, me miró confundida.

—¡Te prohíbo mirar en _mi _futuro! — le chillé, enfadada.

—¡¿_Qué_?! ¿Pero por qué no? Siempre lo he hecho.

—Alice, el hecho de que puedes ver el futuro es genial, pero a veces no es bueno desvelar todo lo que va a pasar. De vez en cuando nos gustaría descubrir las cosas que nos depara la vida por nosotros solos — le dijo Rosalie, parándose ante ella.

—Bien que te valieron mis visiones con el peque — le reprochó a punto de boca.

—Si, claro, y gracias a ti el día de la subasta benéfica monté una escena de "madre leona defiende a sus crías" mientras _tu_ disfrutabas el espectáculo. Ahora y gracias a ti tengo que esperar más tiempo ya que llegó a los oídos de la asistente social que yo era inestable y con temperamento violento. Muchas gracias, Alice.

Se midieron con la mirada, se podía notar la gran tensión creciente en el ambiente. Ahora había tal silencio que no se oía a nadie respirar. De repente Alice pegó una pataleta en el suelo como una niña que no consigue lo que quiere y salió pitando del salón.

—Gracias por apoyarme, Rose — susurré. Se giró hacia mí.

—No fue nada, Bella. Creo que a mi hermana le hacia falta y desde hace tiempo, que alguien la pusiera en su lugar. No entiende que puede llegar a ser muy molestas sus visiones a veces.

—¡Jo Bella! Has hecho que Alice pataleara y todo, que divertido — intervino Emmett en ese momento.

Se escuchó como arrancaban un motor y las ruedas chirriando fuertemente al acelerar tan fuerte. Nos quedemos todos congelados. Jasper salió corriendo con cara de pánico. Todos fuimos a ver que pasaba.

Llegamos al hall, la puerta estaba abierta en grande y Jasper parado ahí mirando a lo lejos como se alejaba a gran velocidad un coche.

—Alice...se ha ido — balbuceó con angustia — ¿Por qué no me ha esperado?

—Jasper, no sufras, volverá pronto, ya verás. Ella necesita estar sola para aclarar sus ideas y pensar en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Su ego está herido — dije en un murmullo apenas audible.

Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Impresionante. Eres la primera persona que consigue desafiar a Alice y ganar la discusión. Nunca nadie apuesta contra ella — dijo él con su aterciopelada voz.

Yo lo había hecho y ahora estaba arrepentida. De pronto, fue más de lo que pude soportar. Sentí como el cansancio acumulado en estos días se me echara todo encima de sopetón. Estaba tan terriblemente cansada que pensé que me iba desmayar ahí mismo. Me tambaleé con pasos vacilantes y luche por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Bella? — susurró Edward con ansiedad.

Antes de que mis piernas cedieran me levantó en brazos y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho. Cerré los ojos con pesadez, solo para sumirme en la inconciencia con tal rapidez que me desorienté. Todo daba vueltas.

Una voz lejana llegó a mis oídos como un eco. No sabía que decía.

—_Lo siento...Alice_ — balbuceé antes de dejarme llevar entre los brazos de Morfeo. No supe más de mí.

..............................

Continuará...

.............................

Hola a todas!!!

Gracias por todos vuestros Reviews y agregarme a sus historias y autores favoritos.

Decirme, comentarme que os pareció el capitulo de hoy, responderé encantada a todas sus preguntas y dudas.

En mi perfil podréis encontrar el enlace a mi blog, en el están las

Portadas de mis fics, echas por mi :)

El de Más fuerte que su destino se ve a Bella con el hermoso vestido rojo.

Me encanta!!! XD

Hasta pronto y abrazos para todas. Crisabella.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capítulo 24

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, una luz grisácea entraba por la ventana. Pero no fue eso lo que me despertó, mi cuerpo estaba enredado en la manta y no podía moverme. Al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que Edward me estrechaba contra él.

Con cuidado, espíe entre las pestañas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada, dormía.

Levanté un brazo para mirar la hora y me di cuenta que era muy temprano aun. La costumbre de levantarme pronto, supuse que me despertó indicándome que era la hora, pero hoy tenía libre.

Sonreí para mí, un día libre ¡genial!

Observé el rostro de Edward un momento. Tenía una expresión tranquila y relajada. Me entró ganas de prepararle el desayuno, algo especial, gofres, crepes, tortitas, lo que sea. Mi estomago gruñó a respuesta a eso, bien. Estaba hambrienta y mi pequeña cosita también al parecer.

Con cuidado y movimiento calculados deshice la enredadera manta que me aprisionaba y me levanté de la cama. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta despacito para no hacer ruido.

Me miré en el espejo, mi pelo estaba hecho una maraña de nudos, como siempre. Puff, que faena.

Me dispuse a entrar en la ducha; luego, estuve escasos dos minutos bajo el agua caliente sin hacer nada, me quedé pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior. Mi pelea con Alice. ¿Habría vuelta a casa ya? Seguro que si, si no lo sabríamos, supuse yo.

Estaba tan pensativa que ni me di cuenta de la presencia de Edward atrás mío, cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme la cintura y pegar su cuerpo desnudo al mío. Dejé escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¡Edward! Me asustaste — l e regañé con amor.

Se río por lo bajo y presionó sus labios contra mi hombro y murmuró:

—No fue mi intención. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Si, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

—Ayer te desmayaste y me asusté mucho, en verdad casi te caes al suelo pero te cogí a tiempo. Carlisle vino a examinarte dijo que estabas bien pero que necesitabas descansar, que estabas agotada.

—Pues me siento genial y llena de energía — le contesté sitiándome así.

En eso tomé la botella de shampoo, pero Edward me la quitó de las manos y susurró:

— Déjame a mí y prométeme que te lo vas a tomar con más calma, Bella.

—Te prometo que lo intentaré.

Y así con suaves gestos pasó sus manos por mi pelo y friccionó desde la raíz hasta las puntas varias veces. Una sensación de bienestar me invadió por completo. Era tan delicado y atento comigo.

Luego me empujó despacito bajo el chorro de agua caliente y dijo:

—Cierra los ojos.

Y lo hice.

Cuando se aclaró mi pelo me atrajo a él, dos pasos atrás y giró mi cuerpo para quedar cara a cara, abrí los ojos. Tenía las manos llenas de gel de ducha y una sonrisa picara en la cara. Entendí que quería lavarme todo el cuerpo y que esperaba mi permiso para hacerlo. Esto prometía ser algo más que una simple ducha…

—Adelante — dije con un tono provocador y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La sangre me subió a las mejillas y sentí mi rostro arder.

Se agachó, tomó una de mis piernas y apoyó mi pie en su rodilla. Con una delicadeza exquisita enjabonó mi piel haciendo pequeños círculos giratorios desde el tobillo hasta llegar a la parte interior del muslo. Un fuego naciente empezó a arder en la parte baja de mi vientre, subiendo poco a poco y haciendo que cada célula de mi cuerpo, cada centímetro y hasta las puntas de mi cabellera se encendiera. Como cuando le prendes fuego a la dinamita y sabes que cuando mas tarda en llegar a su meta mas espectacular será la explosión.

Luego de terminar con mis piernas y todavía agachado me enjabono el vientre, los costados y me estremecí cuando sentí sus manos rozar mi intimidad. Arqueé mi espalda en un movimiento involuntario. Mi pulso se aceleró, respiraba entrecortadamente, bajé la cabeza y vi a Edward que tenía los ojos fijos en mi rostro.

—Será mejor que salga de aquí y deje que termines tu ducha en paz…

— balbuceó él.

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo — le insistí.

—Bella, entonces se buena y déjame terminar ¿Si? Luego quiero que te examine mi padre, por precaución.

—No hace falta, de verdad. Estoy bien, estuve trabajando mucho y descansaba poco eso es todo. Creo que quedé agotada.

Me miró fijamente a la cara un momento. _Que no me descubra aun_, pedí en mi mente. Quería decírselo a mi manera, tenia que ser especial. Me apretó más contra el, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran e inmediatamente comencé a sentir que el fuego de mi interior se hacia mas grande. Gemí.

—Edward, vas a conseguir que sufra una combustión espontánea — balbuceé casi a punto de perder la cabeza.

Levantó su rostro y ancló su mirada en mis ojos. Parecía divertido, seguro por mis palabras.

—¿Quieres que te ponga bajo el agua fría? — preguntó él de repente, fingiendo una expresión de pánico.

—¡_NO_! Con una vez basta, ya tuve bastante, gracias — repliqué con rapidez —. Aun no lo he olvidado y te debo una ducha fría ¿Recuerdas?

—Cuando quieras, amor, te estaré esperando — me retó con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos brillantes.

Nos reímos y terminamos de ducharnos juntos.

Posteriormente me vestí con ropas cómodas, unos pantalones tejanos viejos y un grueso jersey de lana cuello cisne y manga larga en tono morado. Luego de secarme el pelo, lo dejé caer libremente por mi espalda y listo.

Edward ya estaba vestido y lucía espectacularmente guapo, como siempre. Bajamos a la cocina juntos, aun no se había levantado nadie. Mientras él fue a reavivar las chimeneas de la planta baja, yo me activé en preparar el desayuno para toda mi familia.

Sin pensarlo me puse a tararear mi nana y cuando menos me di cuenta tenía echas las crepes, los gofres y las tortitas. Puse la cafetera en marcha y la cocina no tardó en oler a un delicioso perfume.

Dispuse la mesa y fui al refrigerador para sacar la leche y el jugo, al cerrar la puerta y como salida de la nada estaba Alice. Me sobresalté y derramé un poco de leche al suelo.

—Buenos días, Alice — le dije con voz temblando.

Ella me miró con ojos llorosos e hinchados. Seguramente se había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando. No me contestó y fue a sentarse a la mesa. Estaba enfadada conmigo. _Genial_, pensé con desanimo.

En eso entró Esme acompañada de Carlisle y les seguía Rosalie y Emmett.

—Oh pero… ¿Bella, ya has preparado el desayuno? No tendrías que

haberte molestado — replicó Esme de repente.

—Esme, por un día que puedo preparar yo el desayuno, pues lo hice con ganas, créeme — contradije, sonriéndole. Me lo agradeció con la mirada.

—Pues, a mi me da igual quien lo haya preparado, huele que alimenta — intervino Emmett frotándose el estómago y poniendo cara de felicidad mirando las cosas de la mesa.

Todos tomaron asiento, Edward entró a la cocina con la niña en brazos. Esta se frotaba los ojos y bostezó con disimulo. Le di un beso en la frente a mi hija y ella abrió los ojos en grandes al mirar la mesa.

—¡Quiero gofres y crepes con chocolate! — exclamó ella.

—Bien, te sirvo antes de que tu tío oso se lo coma todo — repliqué.

Este levantó la cabeza con la boca llena de comida y exclamó:

—¡Oye tu! No soy un ogro, hay mucha comida.

—No hables con la boca llena, Emmett — le regañó Rose despacito.

—Tranquila, Rose, no pasa nada y es más, preparé otros.

Me giré, cogí la fuente y la dejé al centro de la mesa. A Emmett se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Todos rieron. Me senté al lado de Edward, me serví café y tomé una crepe en la cual puse chocolate pero de repente me pareció una comida muy pobre. Quería añadirle algo más apetitoso. "Pepinillos en vinagre" Oh, Dios, la boca se me hizo agua nada mas pensarlo.

_¿Sería muy raro mezclar pepinillos y crepes con chocolate? _me pregunté, dudosa. Si lo sería y me sonaba a antojo, asqueroso, pero me moría por comer eso. Me relamí los labios al pensar en el gusto que tendría.

Me levanté y fui a dispensa a coger un bote y volví a la mesa. En un primer momento nadie se percató, solo Alice me miraba con disimulo. Cuando tuve la mezcla hecha, enrollé la crepe con los pepinillos dentro y lo llevé a mi boca. Le anclé el diente y me lo comí con apetito. Alice se estremeció de horror viendo mi cara de felicidad, seguramente se preguntaba cómo me podía comer eso.

—¿Mami, qué comes? — preguntó mi hija de repente.

Todos se callaron y me miraron intrigados, hice una mueca, fui descubierta por mi hija.

—Lo mismo que tu, cariño — respondí, esperando que no se diera cuenta de nada.

—¡Arrgg, que asco! Huele a vinagre — exclamo Emmett.

Desvíe la mirada y puse un paño ahí, dejado sobre el bote de cristal con disimulo.

Vaya momento para tener un antojo, cualquiera me podría descubrir. Pero no pude resistirme. En eso di otro bocado. El sabor era indescriptible y seguramente mi estomago no lo aguantaría ¿pero qué podía hacer?

Alice seguí observándome, sin mirarla pude notar sus ojos fijos en mí. Retomaron su conversación y por un momento me sentí aliviada.

—Vamos, Emmett, date prisa en terminar — lo apuó Rosalie.

Levanté la vista a verlos. Se iban a recoger a Christopher. Rosalie estaba impaciente de traerlo aquí y Emmett también. De repente Emmett cogió un gofre y se le metió entero en la boca.

—¡Tío oso, pareces un hámster! — exclamó mi hija de repente.

—¡_Emmett_! Un día te va a dar algo por comer así, es asqueroso — lo regañó Rosalie. Este se giró a verme y mirándome fijamente a los ojos replicó guiñándome un ojo.

—Menos asqueroso es lo que comió alguna persona aquí presente, ¿verdad, hermanita?

Me ruboricé violentamente. Y yo que pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta. Edward giro su rostro hacia mí y me miro sospechosamente.

—Emmett, Rosalie, llegarán tarde — les urgió de repente Alice —. Edward, han llamado a la puerta ¿Quieres ir a abrir, por favor? — le pidió sin mirarle ya que me miraba a mi.

Su cara estaba iluminada y una sonrisa tenía puesta de oreja a oreja. En ese momento supe que ella sabía. Le agradecí con la mirada que me ayudara.

— No he oído el timbre — replicó el confuso.

Apenas hubo pronunciado eso, el timbre se escuchó. Se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir.

Rosalie y Emmett se fueron acompañados de Esme y Carlisle que a la vuelta querían pararse a comprar el pavo para esta noche. Nos quedamos Alice, mi hija y yo en la cocina.

Me levanté de la mesa y empecé a recoger. No me importaba hacerlo.

—Renesmee, ¿Quieres ir a ver si tu tío Jasper esta despierto? — le pidió Alice a su sobrina.

La niña asintió y salió dejándonos a solas. Un silencio se hizo. Miré a Alice de refilón mientras pasaba los platos al lavavajillas. Estaba quieta y seguía mirándome.

—Así que… pepinillos con chocolate.

No era una pregunta y yo solo asentí un poco nerviosa.

—Bella, yo quería pedirte perdón. Soy una entrometida. Y creo que te debo una disculpa, no me había dado cuenta hasta anoche que dependía tanto de mis visiones. Discúlpame.

Me volteé hacia a ella. Era la primera vez que Alice se disculpaba así y se daba cuenta de su dependencia hacia sus visiones.

—Ahora sabes porque quiero adelantar la boda y la razón por la que quería que nadie supiera la causa. Alice, me encantan tus visiones y creo que es algo increíble, es más, es un don. Tienes que entender que me gustaría a veces poder descubrir las cosas por mi misma. Y si tú vez cosas que van a pasar en mi futuro y es algo bueno pues te pido que por favor te lo guardes para ti.

Ella me miraba muy atentamente. Me sentía muy mal y tenía la impresión de estar regañando a mi hija, pero era necesario. Luego de eso, Alice soltó un largo suspiro y se acercó a mí para quedar cara a cara conmigo.

—Vale, prometo guardarlo para mí — prometió con un hilo de voz. Se me encogió el corazón de verla tan triste de repente.

—Gracias y ya quita esa cara o me pondré a llorar — le repliqué.

De repente un dolor repentino me retorció el estomago, casi era un replica de lo que sientes cuando encajas un golpe en el estomago. _No tendría que haber comido eso_, me lamenté.

Me llevé una mano a mi estomago y lo froté despacito. Tomé aire varias veces, esperaba que se me pasara pronto el malestar. Edward entró en la cocina con un grueso sobre en la mano y dijo.

—René y Phil nos mandan una tarjeta de navidad de felicitaciones.

Lamentan no haber podido venir ya que Phil tiene una pierna rota y…

No podía concentrarme en lo que me decía, unas nauseas se apoderaron de mi.

—¡Ahora… _no_! — jadeé y salí disparada hacia el cuarto de baño con la mano apretándome la boca.

Me sentía tan mal que no me preocupó, al principio, que estuviera Edward conmigo cuando me agaché sobre el váter y vomite violentamente.

—¿Bella…? ¿Qué te pasa? — me preguntó con la voz llena de ansiedad.

No podía responder nada todavía, mi boca parecía una fuente. Él me sostenía con inquietud, apartándome el pelo de la cara, esperando hasta que recupere la respiración de nuevo. Gemí.

—¿Estás bien? — su voz sonaba tensa.

— Bien — repliqué con voz entrecortada —. Seguramente me habrá sentando mal las crepes, me los comí con demasiadas ganas. No hace falta que veas esto, vete.

—No seas absurda, Bella.

—Vete — gemí otra vez, luchando para poder levantarme y lavarme la boca. Él me ayudó cariñosamente, ignorando los débiles empujones que le propinaba.

Después de haberme limpiado, me llevó al salón y me sentó ahí con cuidado. Me trajo un plaid tipo polar beige y me tapó con el. Ajustó los cojines para que pudiera estar más cómoda. Era un cielo. Alice apareció con mi maletín de primeros auxilios en la mano, bendita sea. Rebusque en el y encontré mi objetivo a la primera. La medicina era para ayudar a digerir y asentar el estómago.

Edward fue a por agua y le hice seña a Alice que se acercara a mi, lo que hico sin esperar.

—Gracias Alice, por traerme mi maletín.

Me sonrió encantada y replicó.

—De nada. No he visto nada, lo juro… solo que lo intuí.

—Lo sé — le contesté con gratitud.

Y así pase el día entre los mimos de Edward y las bromas de mal gusto de Emmett sobre los pepinillos. Carlisle quiso revisarme pero lo convencí con la ayuda de Alice que no era necesario. Las nauseas se fueron como habían venido y me sentía como cualquier otro día.

Llegó la hora de cenar, dispusieron y decoraron la mesa del comedor en tonos rojo y tostado con velas y todo. Igualito que en las revistas. El enorme pavo tronaba con aire fiero al medio de la mesa. Poco le quedaba con Emmett y Jasper mirándolo de esa manera, creí entender que alguien había apostado de quien de los dos comería más pavo. Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la mesa a la espera de que

Carlisle lo trinchara.

Todos estallaron de risa cuando Alice y Rosalie aparecieron con dos baberos gigantes y lo ataron al cuello de sus maridos. Como cada año se respiraba felicidad y amor, incluso Christopher sentado en silla alta pegaba grititos de alegría al oír a Rosalie reír, la miraba con adoración

Faltaba diez minutos para que fuera media noche. Mi hija esperaba impaciente para poder abrir sus regalos, al igual que Emmett y Jasper.

Me pregunte quien de los tres era más infantil.

Llego al fin media noche y me alegre interiormente de ese momento. Todos estaban muy ocupados abriendo sus regalos. Mi hija se extasío al descubrir los suyos, como siempre. Emmett y Rosalie estaban encantos y rieron de ver a Christopher disfrutar más el papel brillante de los envoltorios que el mismo regalo. Era muy pequeño aun.

Carlisle y Esme ellos estaban abrazados, sabíamos que no se hacían regalos ya que para ellos el mismo echo de poder disfrutar y ver a su familia al completo reunida y tan feliz era más que suficiente. Observaban sonriendo la escena tan bonita y hermosa; disfrutándola, simplemente.

Alice y Jasper en un rincón más alejados estaban abrazados de tal manera que no se sabía donde terminaba uno y donde empezaba el otro. Se miraban a los ojos y parecían estar como en una burbuja. La gran conexión que tenían era extraordinaria y todo era amor. Me sentía feliz.

Llego el momento y fui a la biblioteca a por el regalo de Edward. Lo había escondido ahí la noche anterior antes de ir a la cocina con él y en un descuido.

Volví al comedor y busqué con la mirada a Edward. Estaba cerca del ventanal, cuando me vio ir hacia él una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y mi pulso de aceleró. Abrió sus brazos para recibirme y yo le envolví con los míos.

Me puse de puntillas y presione mis labios contra los suyos, dándole así un beso tímido y amoroso.

—Feliz navidad, señor Cullen — le susurré cerca de su oído.

—Feliz navidad, futura esposa mía — replicó con dulzura.

Eso me sonaba a gloria, dentro de poco será otra vez su esposa. Ahora mismo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Levanté mi mano en la cual sostenía su regalo y se lo entregué. Me miró y parpadeó varias veces. Cogió la cajita y levanté una ceja interrogante, luego ancló su mirada en mí.

—Bella, dijiste "nada de regalos". ¿Sabes que eres muy injusta conmigo? — me pregunto en un tono acusador.

Me sonrojé, era verdad. Asentí con la barbilla rígida, suspiré derrotada. Bajé la vista. _¿En verdad habría sido una buena idea?_.

—Si lo sé. Pero esto es algo que quería hacer y te ruego que lo aceptes sin mas — le supliqué sin mirarlo.

Pasó un dedo por mi mejilla, como una caricia y levantó mi rostro para atrapar mi mirada con la suya.

La comisura de sus labios estaba alzada hacia arriba y leí en sus ojos que no estaba enfadado, si no todo lo contrario. No entendí nada.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti — me anunció con una leve risita. Contuve el aliento.

Tomó mi muñeca izquierda y ató algo en ella. Luego me la soltó y sentí un rocé frío. Cuando alcé mi mano para que ver qué era, mis ojos se toparon con una pulsera que antes no estaba. Examiné con atención el obsequio. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Era una fina cadena de oro en la cual colgaba un cristal brillante en forma de corazón, tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecían a luz de la vela que teníamos cerca. Me empecé a sentir mal, esto no tenía precio. Era demasiado.

—Respira, Bella — me indicó él. Y lo hice, tomé aire y respiré despacito.

—Es precioso, gracias — balbuceé emocionada.

—Bella, te entrego este corazón, perteneció a mi madre. A ella le hubiera encantado que lo tuvieras tú, estoy seguro.

Se me anegaron los ojos

—Tú eres mi vida y mi corazón, amor — me dijo él con su aterciopelada y hermosa voz. Me derretí.

Me apreté contra él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Y tú el amor de mi existencia, te quiero — le contesté, emocionada.

Estuvimos abrazados un rato sin decirnos nada. Sobraban las palabras. Mi corazón sentía tanto amor que no hubiera extrañado que salieron volando por mis orejas diminutos corazones iguales que en los dibujos animados. Luego me percaté que Edward no había abierto su regalo aun y me separé un poco de él. Lo miré y le indiqué con la mirada mi regalo, sonrío de una manera estremecedora.

Con gestos impaciente abrió la cajita y dejo caer en su mano el llavero grabado, y lo miró atentamente. Le dio la vuelta y no tardó en descubrir como se abría.

Contuve el aliento cuando sus ojos iban recorriendo los tres compartimentos de las fotos. Levanto la vista a verme y proclamó:

—Me encanta mi regalo, gracias amor. Podríamos poner en vez de una foto de los dos juntos, una tuya sola y otra mía, así el compartimento vacío no lo estaría.

Bien, ya se dio cuenta, ahora quedaba hacerle adivinar el resto, me reí mentalmente. Estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz.

—Me gusta así y en unos meses estará ocupado, no te preocupes por eso.

Me miró raro.

—No comprendo — me dijo con un tono neutro.

—En más o menos siete meses y algo habrá una foto nueva que poner ahí… — le contesté con ansiedad.

Me seguía mirando sin comprender, por lo visto tenía que ser mas directa. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué al mío. Lo miré directamente a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, inhalé aire y le hable con una voz amorosa.

—Edward, estamos esperando un hijo.

La expresión de su rostro seguía igual que antes. Es como si no hubiera hablado. Que raro, igual pensé lo que dije y no lo dije en voz alta. La mano se me apoyó en el vientre casi de forma involuntaria, como si fuera un acto reflejo. Me fijé otra vez en el rostro de Edward. Me alarmé al verle la mirada perdida, sus labios estaban apretados tan fuertes que parecía un línea muy fina. Se puso blanco de repente. Le llamé en voz baja.

—¿Edward?

Parpadeó y reaccionó al sonido de mi voz. Centró su mirada en mí. La agonía que leí en ellos me abrumó y no pude reprimir un gemido de dolor. Apreté mis manos en su rostro.

—_Bella… no… otra vez no, no podría soportar eso — _me suplicó él con su voz entrecortada. Supe de inmediato a qué se refería.

—Edward, escúchame. Sé lo que nos paso con Anthony y también sé que el médico me aconsejó no tener más hijos, pero quiero tenerlo; es parte de ti y de mi, mi amor.

Unas llamas de enojó y furia se encendieron de pronto en sus ojos, lo miré confundida. Su mandíbula se tensó.

—¿Aunque tu vida corra peligro quieres tenerlo? — preguntó él conteniendo la voz.

Se me humedecieron los ojos. Esto no iba bien, no era así como me lo había imaginado.

—Si — repliqué segura de mi misma.

—¡Pues yo no…! Y menos cuando tu vida corre peligro — dijo alzando la voz, todos voltearon a vernos. Me quedé congelada de sus palabras.

—¿Hijo, qué ocurre? — preguntó Carlisle, inquieto, viendo a Edward con ojos sorprendido.

No contestó, se alejó de mi lado y se dio media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un portazo. No pude reprimir las lágrimas y sollocé bajando la cabeza.

—Esto es una pesadilla y me voy a despertar — me lamenté en voz alta.

Esme vino hasta mí y me envolvió en un abrazo maternal. Todos acudieron menos Carlisle que fue a buscar a Edward.

—¿Bella, dinos que a pasado? ¿Por qué Edward estaba tan enojado contigo?

Gemí al oír su pregunta pero también como pude, y sorbiéndome la nariz, contesté:

—Por que estoy esperando un hijo.

.........................

Continuará…

……………………………..

Uff esto fue muy raro. Edward eres un tonto!!! Te voy a dar si sigues haciéndole daño a mi amiga Bella!!

Bueno, aquí llego el capitulo. Lo escribí en un tiempo record, espero que os allá gustado.

Espero poder empezar pronto con el siguiente. Gracias por vuestros reviews, no sabéis como me alegran los días.

En los próximos días subiré mi "nuevo fic" se llamara: Promesas rotas.

No tuve más opción que escribirlo ya que no me dejaba dormir…XD

Espero que os guste, promete ser divertido.

Un abrazo a todas, hasta muy pronto. Crisabella.

¿Reviews?

Beta Reader: Darla Gilmore


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capítulo 25

Edward pov:

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salí de la mansión a toda velocidad. Apreté el volante con fuerza hasta sentir dolor en los nudillos, paré el coche en un lado del cementerio de Forks.

Bella era una completa inconciente. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido quedarse embarazada otra vez? Gemí frustrado y contrariado de su actitud. Esto era demasiado para mi, no quería pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

Me bajé del coche y me dirigí hacia las verjas de entrada al cementerio. No estaba cerrado. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba el camino y no tardé en llegar al panteón familial. Me paré ahí, busqué con la mirada la tumba de mi hijo y leí silenciosamente la inscripción muy conocida.

—Aquí reposa eternamente, Anthony Charlie Cullen…

Caí de rodillas y me agarré el pelo. Tomé aire y me dejé llevar por mi rabia, mi miedo a perder a mi amada Bella. Grité mi desespero, pegué puñetazos al suelo humedo y frió. Nadie podía comprender mi dolor.

Me ovillé en el suelo, sin importarme el frío invernal. Lloré todas las lágrimas de mi cuerpo. Los recuerdos salieron a la superficie sin poder hacer nada. Cerré los ojos y volví al pasado tan doloroso.

………….

Bella estaba en la recta final de su embrazo. A pesar de saber que Anthony no tenía ninguna esperanza de nacer y vivir normalmente, ella quiso llegar al final. Conocerlo aunque fueran minutos. Era una verdadera locura, todos lo sabíamos. Cualquier persona que intentara hacerle entrar en razón, ella bramaba y gritaba que la dejaran tranquila. Daba igual que fuera mi madre, la suya o el mismo médico.

Llegó el día del parto; horas y horas sufriendo y aguantando las contracciones, en total fueron veintidós horas. Los médicos le informaron horas antes de que había que hacerle una cesárea, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Quería, según dijo ella, estar lúcida y no medio dormida por la anestesia para poder disfrutar los pocos minutos que tendría con nuestro hijo. Tuve que tomar la decisión cuando su corazón empezó a dar señales de debilidad y una fuerte hemorragia se le produjo. No dudé ni un minuto en salvar su vida. Sabía que ella no me lo perdonaría, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo?

Los días siguientes fueron los peores de toda mi vida. No podía ni siquiera acercarme a diez metros de ella sin que ella se pusiera a gritarme histérica. Me reclamaba lo que hice y que por culpa mía solo había visto al bebé unos segundos.

Se alejó de mí y no pude hacer nada para remediarlo, luego cayó en una profunda depresión. Se veía venir. Pasaron los días y las semanas y ella se enceraba en su tristeza. Un día en que acosté a nuestra hija, la niña me preguntó por su mamá, por qué no venía ya más a darle su beso de buenas noches. Ella no sabía que era porque Bella no quería cruzarse conmigo en realidad, pero no tenía ningún derecho en hacerle eso a Renesmee.

Decidí que esta locura había llegado demasiado lejos y fui en busca de Bella. Cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación con llave para obligarle a escucharme, no tendría escapatoria.

— ¡Vete déjame sola! — me gritó ella.

—No, he venido a hablar contigo y quiero que me escuches.

Me echó una mirada fría y saltó hacia a la puerta para salir huyendo de mi, como siempre lo hacia. Se volteó hacia mi, sorprendida de encontrar la puerta cerrada y me reclamó:

—Has cerrado la puerta. Ábrela. Ahora.

Fui hacia ella y la atrapé entre mis brazos. Ella se retorció para que la soltara, pero no lo hice.

—Bella, eres injusta con Renesmee, te echa de menos al igual que yo. Te pido, que por favor, no la descuides por no verme a mí. Y si no quieres verme más… pues me iré y no te molestare más.

Mis palabras la dejaron en shock y se puso a llorar.

—Oh… mi niña, la pobre… No tiene culpa de lo que me pasa… ella es ajena a todo esto. Que mala madre soy, Dios mío…

—No, eres una buena madre, me consta. Solo que estas atravesando una mala época.

—Eres tan bueno, Edward, ¿Cómo sigues aquí a mi lado después de todo las malas cosas que te eh dicho? — me preguntó entre sollozos.

—Pues porque te quiero. Sé que no estás en tu estado normal y sé que esta situación es un infierno para ti. Lo comprendo — le contesté con un hilo de voz.

—Yo también te quiero… y no quiero que te alejes de mi lado.

—Nunca podría, te amo demasiado, amor.

Y así poco a poco se recupero de su depresión. A veces desaparecía misteriosamente y volvía a aparecer horas más tarde. Pensé que ella iba a visitar la tumba de Anthony, era algo normal. Ahí me supuse yo que Jacob empezó con su chantaje. Ahora lo sé.

………….

Al volver a la realidad, me di cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo temblaba de frío. Estaba congelado. Se había puesto a nevar y gracias al hecho de que el panteón tenía un pequeño techo que sobresalía no me llené de nieve.

A duras penas y con el cuerpo engarrotado me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi Volvo.

Puse el motor en marcha y la calefacción a tope. Mis dientes castañeaban sin poder evitarlo. Me giré y tomé la manta con la cual envolvíamos a Renesmee cuando se dormía en los trayectos largos. Me envolví en ella. El calor se hizo notar a los pocos minutos y me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta. Cuando desperté ya era de día, me apresure a volver a la casa. Estarían todos preocupados por mí.

Tenía que ver a Bella. Pedirle, suplicarle de rodillas que no continuara con esa locura. Era terca y sabía que me toparía con un muro, pero tenía que intentarlo por su bien. Claro que me moría por tener otro hijo de mi Bella, pero más valoraba su vida y eso tenía que entenderlo como sea.

La carretera estaba llena de nieve y tuve que ralentizar y maniobrar con cuidado y lentitud. Bufé exasperado. El quitanieve apareció ante mí. No tenía más remedio que seguir tras el, me fijé que en los costados de la carretera la nieve tenía como treinta o cuarenta centímetros de altura. _Pues si que había nevado mucho, _pensé.

Aparqué el coche al principio del camino de la entrada y continúe andando lo que me restaba de camino, con la manta apretada contra mi cuerpo. La nieve fresca y blanda al pisarla hacía un ruido sordo, cada paso que daba dejaba un agujero profundo.

Unas pisadas rápidas a mi espalda llamaron mi atención y cuando me giré a ver quién era no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Algo impactó contra mi costado con tanta brutalidad que caí al suelo metiendo la cabeza entera en la nieve.

—¡_Maldito_…! — chilló una voz distorsionada y furiosa. No supe quién era.

De pronto algo me levantó y me hizo darme la vuelta quedando mi espalda cara al suelo, una mano se apoyó en mi pecho y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos llenos de nieves un golpe recibido en mi mandíbula hizo que volteara mi rostro hacia a un lado. Un sabor a sangre tenía en la boca y como pude tomé aire y posicione un pie en lo que pensé que era el vientre del agresor y empuje con todas mis fuerzas. Pude notar que pesaba mucho.

Con una mano me restregué los ojos y los abrí buscando a quien me ataco, cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir quien era. Jacob Black. Estaba en el suelo a un metro de mi.

— ¿Tu…?

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Me miraba con odio y su cara estaba deformada por la ira. ¿_Qué le pasaba a este_? Me pregunté confuso.

— ¡Si! ¿Sorprendido? ¡Ja! ¿Tuviste que volver a hacerlo, verdad? ¿Por qué…? — me exigió con la voz entrecortada.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— ¡DE BELLA! ¿De quien creías? ¿Por qué le haces esto, Cullen? ¿Acaso no estas bien de la cabeza y te gusta hacerle daño de esta manera, o que?

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar sus palabras. Se estaba metiendo en casos que no eran asunto suyo, en absoluto.

Salté sobre mis piernas y me encaré con él, se estaba levantando. La ira me invadió, no era el momento más adecuado para una pelea, pero él me pegó primero y estaba deseando romperle la cara desde hacía mucho. Di dos pasos en su dirección y cargué contra él, con el puño listo y levantando. Le di de lleno en el estomago con todas mis ganas. Le escuché jadear, pero no paré. Él se defendió dándome en las costillas, más golpes recibí al igual que él. La pelea fue larga y nos caímos al suelo en varias ocasiones, hasta que caímos rendidos los dos, agotados, exhaustos. Uno apoyado en un árbol y el otro recostado en la nieve que ahora estaba salpicada de manchas rojas.

Me dolía el costado y comprobé que me salía sangre de la ceja. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que él estaba magullado al igual que yo.

—Fui a desearles a Nessie y a Bella un feliz navidad. Nunca pensé que la encontraría así, triste, devastada y llorando — soltó él en gemido —. ¿Qué pasa contigo, eh? — me exigió saber.

—Jacob, tu manera de meter las narices en lo que no te importa me exaspera, pero ya que estas y quieres respuestas, te las diré. Bella esta esperando un hijo, el médico nos dijo, cuando perdimos a Anthony, que era muy peligroso que ella volviera a estar embarazada— expliqué con la voz ahogada.

— Bella está… — no terminó su frase como quien no cree la cosa. Giré mi cara a verle. Su rostro era de sorpresa y sus ojos estaban exorbitados.

— ¿No te lo contó, verdad?— inquirí. Negó con la cabeza —. Me odio a mi mismo por hacerle daño, tenlo por seguro, Jacob. Tu no estabas ahí cuando pasó todo eso… fue horrible… su corazón dejó de latir unos segundos… casi pierdo a mi esposa y mi hija su madre. Yo… me moría si la perdiera de nuevo — le confesé bajando la vista al suelo.

Jacob no contestó nada. Se quedó mudo escuchando la amarga realidad, decidí seguir. Necesitaba desahogarme y me daba igual que fuera Jacob.

—Cuando pasó lo de Isabella creí morirme con ella. Pero por algún hecho que aun no estoy seguro de entender, ella volvió a mí en el momento más inesperado. Su amor, su fuerza, su carácter me deslumbró, me hipnotizó de nuevo. Ella es la razón que hace que cada día sea más especial, estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pase lo que pase, para siempre. Pero ella persiste en poner su vida en peligro y no estoy dispuesto a perderla, la amo más que a mi propia vida.

—Te entiendo y yo tampoco apruebo su decisión, pero ella es así de terca. Siempre lo ha sido. No sabes como es Bella o como fue antes de conocerte. La manera que tenía entonces de arriesgar su vida sin importar lo que pase después siempre fue muy… raro. En una ocasión saltó desde el acantilado para demostrarme lo peligroso que era, casi se ahoga ese día —. Me tensé al escucharle. No podía imaginarme a Bella saltar al vacío, sin preocuparse del peligro que corría. Nunca me lo contó. Jacob prosiguió. — Ese día ella me dio a elegir entre nuestra relación y mis amigos… yo era joven, tonto y nunca pensé que ella me pediría eso, jamás lo pensé. Pero cuando lo hizo, pues yo la dejé. Desde entonces no a pasado ningún día en que no me he arrepentido, maldigo ese día con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo último lo dijo entre dientes, levanté la vista a verle. Su expresión era de extrema tristeza. En ese momento me di cuenta de Jacob la amaba tanto como yo, era extraño. Aquí los dos tumbados en la nieve, después de golpearnos como adolescentes por la misma mujer que amábamos. Una risa nerviosa se apoderó de mí sin poder hacer nada, me reí. Jacob me miró confundido.

—Lo dicho. No estas bien de la cabeza, tío — aseguró más para si mismo.

—Me río de la ridiculez de la situación en que estamos, eso es todo — expliqué cuando la risa se pasó.

—Oh. Ya… pues si que es un poco gracioso la verdad.

—¿Sabes, Jacob? debo confesarte que quise matarte cuando lo del accidente, y más ganas tuve cuando supe las razones. Pero ahora creo que se que te empujo a hacerlo. Tú la amas— concluí.

Jacob se levantó del suelo con una mano apretado en su costado y haciendo una mueca de dolor. También me levanté, quedándome frente a él. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

—Tú no sabes cuanto la _amo_. Lo daría todo por ella y que me aceptara de nuevo en su vida. Es verdad, no voy a pedirte disculpas por lo del accidente, porque fue solo eso un maldito accidente. Te lo digo ahora y a la cara Cullen, voy a seguir luchando por ella. A la menor debilidad de tu parte yo voy a estar ahí esperando. Cuando ella se harte de que le hagas daño, volverá conmigo.

—Sigue soñando, Jacob — repliqué.

—Ella me ama también y tú lo sabes — contestó él con voz burlona.

—Como a un hermano — dije, intentando no perder la calma.

—Pues no pareció eso cuando ella me besó en la playa… — soltó entrecerrando los ojos.

Di dos pasos hasta quedarme tan cerca de él que podía casi escuchar su corazón latir desbocado.

—Sé muy bien que ella no te besó, chucho. Y te advierto que no intentes volver a besarle jamás o te romperé la mandíbula — le dije con voz menos calma.

—Ella lo está deseando lo veo en sus ojos — escupió, creyéndoselo.

— Elle es mía — afirmé con la voz repentinamente sombría, no tan contenida como antes —. Yo también voy a luchar por ella. No doy nada por sentado y pelearé con doble intensidad que tu. Conozco a mi esposa.

—Ex esposa, no lo olvides — replicó Jacob.

—Lo será de nuevo en menos de un mes.

Jacob hizo una mueca durante unos instantes. Él no sabía nada de la boda y seguramente Bella se enfadaría, pero el punto que estaba ya daba igual.

—Nunca dije que iba a jugar limpio.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó como una promesa.

—Yo tampoco.

—Mucha suerte.

Jacob asintió, dio media vuelta y antes de marcharse dijo de una muy fingida risa.

—Por cierto, pegas como una nenaza.

—Pues al ver tu cara no parece eso — repliqué con un tono de ironía.

Espere varios minutos a estar seguro de que se había marchado. Luego empecé a dirigirme hacia la mansión. Caminaba con dificulta por la nieve. Se me hacia muy lejos de repente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al comprobar que estaba mojado, cabello incluido. Estaba helado de frío, tiritaba. Un malestar me invadió. Me apoyé en un árbol cuando vi la casa por fin, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía ya. Me dolía todo y a su vez nada. Era raro. Un movimiento no muy lejos de mi llamó mi atención y giré mi rostro para ver que Jasper estaba a escasos metros de mi. Suspiré aliviado y tomando aire glacial le llamé:

—Jjjjazzz…

Observé como él paró y movió la cabeza en mi dirección. Abrió los ojos como platos al verme. Acudió a mí corriendo, quitándose su anorak al mismo tiempo. Me envolvió con el y exclamó:

—¡Edward! ¿Pero, dónde has estado y que te pasó?

—Ess…laaarrrggooo…de….ccoonnttaarrr… — me esforcé en pronunciar las palabras, pero era una tarea casi imposible con aquel castañeteo de dientes.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló sin previo aviso. Jasper había sacado su móvil y estaba marcando. Intentó llevarme a la casa pero yo era peso muerto y no hubo manera de moverme.

—Emmett, trae a Carlisle, rápido. Coge una gruesa manta y salgan por el lateral de la casa — colgó el teléfono y como pudo me friccionaba los brazos para hacerme entrar en calor —. Aguanta, estarán aquí enseguida, hermano.

Tenía tanto frío que no sentía mis pies. Me entró miedo. Mi padre llegó y al verme su cara se descompuso, seguramente tendría una pinta horrible. Emmett ahogó un sofoco al verme, pero no perdió tiempo, me envolvieron en la manta y mi hermano como si no pesara nada me cargó y me llevó a la casa.

Apenas fui conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Oía lamentos, susurros y algo como el ruido que hace la ropa al desgarrarse. Una violenta sacudida me recorrió el cuerpo entero, más que eso, pareció una convulsión en toda regla. _¿Acaso estaba enfermo…?_ Si. Seguramente si. Pasar horas en un cementerio no era buena idea que digamos, menos en invierno. Luego, la pelea en la nieve con ese perro…no habría arreglado nada. No podía pensar con claridad, estaba tan cansado. Solo quería dormir y tenía mucho calor.

— ¡Bella! — grité con desespero de golpe.

Tenía que verla. Noté una leve presión en mi antebrazo en ese momento. Abrí los parpados con pesadez, pero todo era oscuro. ¿Era de noche? ¿Dónde estaba mi Bella? Me agité intranquilo, tenía que buscarla. De algún lugar muy lejano oí su dulce voz hablarme.

—_Edward, estoy aquí, cálmate_.

—¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no te veo? ¡Enciende la luz! — le pedí con esfuerzo.

Algo frío pasó por mi rostro, era agradable. No había quien aguantara este calor.

— _Carlisle, le ha vuelto a subir la fiebre _— murmuró Bella con urgencia.

¿Que me había vuelto a subir la fiebre? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaba así? ¿Minutos, horas, días? ¡_Cuántos!_ Quise gritarles, pero ningún sonido salía de mi garganta. Tenía mucha sed. Un fuego arrasaba mi garganta hasta llegar al estómago y luego mis pulmones.

La oscuridad era densa. Demasiado y no podía distinguir nada, ni a nadie.

Luché contra ella con todas mis fuerzas. La empujé para que no me atrapara. Intentar apartarla era un esfuerzo agotador. Sabía que sería más fácil rendirme, pero no quería.

Bella, Bella, su vida y la mía estábamos tan unidos, como almas gemelas, como un único hilo. Si uno se cortaba, quedaría cortados los dos. El uno y el otro y por igual sobrevivimos a la pérdida extraña, yo de Isabella y ella de yo mismo siendo viejo. Todo eso y más cosas que vivimos con 70 años de diferencia, pero ni eso pudo quebrantar lo inevitable, nos amamos en contra de todo lo inimaginable.

Me aferré a ella, a mi Bella. No quería morirme. No podía.

Sabía que Bella y mi padre harían todo lo posible por salvarme y no se rendirían. Pues yo tampoco.

Mantuve a raya la oscuridad de la inexistencia por centímetros. Pero eso no bastó. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba, la oscuridad ganaba más décimas y centésimas. Sentí como deslizaba, como si no hubiera nada a lo agarrarme.

_¡No!_, tenía que sobrevivir a esto. Bella me necesitaba. Mi hija dependía de mi, era tan pequeña aun.

Y entonces escuché un sonido extraño, aun no podía ver nada y repentinamente la luz se hizo. Parpadeé varias veces deslumbrado de tanta claridad. Respiré con lentitud una fragancia nueva, olía a pino y a musgo. Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, me sorprendí al encontrarme en nuestro prado. No me cabía ninguna duda de que era el mismo lugar, sin embargo esto no me cuadraba.

Se suponía que yo estaba en casa…creo. ¿O no? No sabía qué pensar. Decidí dar varios pasos, me sentía bien ahora. No me dolía nada. Ningún fuego en mis pulmones me quemaba ya. Era muy raro.

Hacía un día espléndido, como de primavera. El prado estaba florecido y muy verde. La hierba me llegaba a las rodillas. ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Y mi hija? Mi familia… Otra vez ese extraño sonido llegó a mí. Presté más atención a ver si veía de donde provenía. Era como una risa de niño… no de niña… Si, ahora era más clara, más… ¡_Renesmee!_ Era ella la que reía, estaba seguro. Giré mi cabeza y la visualicé no muy lejos de mí a escasos metros. ¿Había estado ahí todo el rato? No podía ser cierto, pero ahí estaba ella riendo con su risa cristalina, jugando a cazar mariposas. Fui hacia ella feliz de verla de nuevo, quería abrazarla y darle besos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Cuando llegué a su altura ella salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, antes de que pudiera ir tras ella algo me retuvo en mi sitio.

La hermosa aparición de un ángel recostado contra un árbol me cautivó. Mi Bella. Mi pulso se aceleró al ver como me miraba con amor y ternura. Supe que no estaba enfadada conmigo, le sonreí y ella también.

No hacía falta hablarnos para saber cuanto nos amábamos, todo era como tenía que ser. Así de simple. Vi que acunaba algo muy cerca de su corazón e intente ver qué era, pero ella no me dejó y se movió de manera a que no pudiera descubrir qué era esa extraña cosita que se movía despacito contra ella. No me importó.

Pasamos horas jugando los tres a intentar adivinar que animalitos formaban las nubes. Renesmee había visto, una vaca, una jirafa y algo que parecía ser un elefante.

Yo no era muy bueno o mi corazón enamorado solo veía corazones por todas partes.

Bella me susurró al oído que ella también veía lo mismo y dejé escapar una risita tonta. Ya no tenía el bulto consigo.

Unas nubes negras aparecieron de repente, vi como Bella levantó la vista a verlas y luego sus ojos regresaron a mí, su mirada había cambiado a una de tristeza.

— _Es hora de irme. "Él me espera"_— dijo con pesar.

— ¿Quién? No te vayas… — exclamé confundido.

Me miró de nuevo con tristeza y suspiró pesadamente, como rindiéndose ante algo inevitable y sin más se levantó dejándome ahí y se fue al otro extremo del claro casi corriendo. La miraba boquiabierto, no comprendía su comportamiento. ¿_Pero dónde iba así con tanta prisa_? — me pregunté, curioso.

De repente desapareció y en su lugar apareció Jacob. Me miraba con ira y odio.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron y me quede sin poder moverme, quería pero no podía.

Vi horrorizado como se acerco a nosotros corriendo y atrapo a Renesmee entre sus brazos y la estrechó hasta casi dejarla sin aire.

― _¡Suéltala… animal! La estas ahogando… _— chillé desesperado, pero mis palabras se las llevaron el viento.

Apreté mis puños con todas mis fuerzas y sentí algo frío y duro rozar mis dedos, era una piedra. La cogí y luché para levantarme del suelo en donde una fuerza extraña intentaba retenerme, era como una barrera invisible.

― _¡Edward…! Edward…_ — gritó a lo lejos unas voces. No me giré a ver quienes eran.

No podía perder más tiempo y contra todo lo inexplicable luché con todas mis fuerzas y me aferré a que tenía que ayudar a mi hija y al fin llegué hasta Jacob, con una mano le cogí de un brazo y con una fuerza irreal, le obligué a soltar a mi hija. Ni siquiera podía creerme lo que acaba de hacer.

Renesmee se giró a verme, su cara era de contrariedad y tenía el ceño fruncido igual que cuando Bella se enfadaba, exactamente igual. Y yo que pensé que estaría ya morada por la falta de aire era todo lo contario, casi parecía que la hubiera molestado.

Había algo que no me cuadraba y Jacob se puso a reír de una risa sarcástica y yo pregunté:

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso según tu, Jacob Black?

— ¡Tu cara! Al pensar que podría hacerle daño a mi propia… "Hija".

— ¡No es tu hija! — repliqué con rapidez, me hervía la sangre.

— Claro que si, mi papá es Jacob Black — contestó mi hija con seguridad.

La miré aturdido y confundido y reclamé:

—No, Renesmee, tu padre soy yo, Edward Cullen.

Ella me echó una mirada de sorpresa y preguntó:

— ¿Quién?

Ahí mi mandíbula se desencajó y me di media vuelta hacia Jacob, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Algo se incrustó en mis hombros, como dedos invisibles que me sacudían con fuerza, pero los ignore y le reclamé a el con enfado:

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que no es la verdad…

— Claro que lo es. Y si me disculpas mi esposa me espera con mi otro _hijo_.

Antes sus palabras, me congelé. Observé como Jacob y mi hija de su mano fueron en dirección a Bella que había vuelto a aparecer. Escuché el llanto de un bebé y comprendí que lo que acunaba Bella entre sus brazos con tanto recelo era nuestro… hijo. Jacob abrazó a Bella y ella le beso en los labios amorosamente. Aguanté la respiración y mi corazón dio un brinco de dolor. Luego me miró con pena y me dijo.

— Tú lo has querido así.

— ¡No…! Tú… _no_ estás con ese perro ¿verdad? ¡Dime que no, Bella, te lo suplico! —grité y la voz se me quebró por la pena que sentía mi alma.

Todo se volvió borroso, Jacob , mi hija que gritaba algo incomprensible, Bella con mi hijo en brazos. Los árboles, las luces, hasta quedar casi como un borrón. A lo lejos alguien me llamaba o eso creí, todo me daba igual si Bella no estaba conmigo… y mi hija no sabía quien era yo.

La vida misma no tenía sentido sin ellos. La oscuridad me envolvía poco a poco otra vez y el frío se apoderado de mi sin remedio, casi podía sentir como la muerte me estaba llamando con su dulce voz.

— _Edward…_

"_ya voy_" Quería contestarle, pero ningún sonido me salía.

— ¡_Edward…_! Regresa a mí, por favor — me volvía a decir la voz de la muerte.

De repente una luz brillante alumbró mí noche oscura y un hermoso ángel vestido con un vaporoso vestido blanco se acerco a mi. Parecía estar flotando, miré como embobado los diminutos diamantes incrustado en su piel, emanaba del ángel un aura de paz y tranquilidad increíble, quería ir con él.

Levanté la vista a ver su rostro y ahí deje de respirar, literalmente. El ángel era Isabella, mi difunta esposa. Era ella con su suave cabello castaño y sus maravillosos ojos marrones. La falta de oxigeno me estaba empezando a marear, pero no me importó. Moriría feliz viéndola por última vez… y pensando que era mi Bella. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar sin resistencia a sus calidos brazos que me envolvieron por completo.

Unas voces distorsionadas me llegaron como de otra dimensión… lejos… muy lejos.

— _¡Edward…! Abre los ojos, te lo suplico, amor… ¡Respira!_ — me rogaba mi ángel, me estaba mirando, veía sus ojos inquietos a través mis pestañas. Estaba muerto, seguro.

¿Si no como explicar el hecho de que estuviera junto a mí?

Alguien lloraba, podía escuchar los sollozos desde donde estaba y también gemidos ahogados, ¿Quién lloraba? ¿Quién estaba ahí? Y lo más raro era esos cantos que en primer momento era un susurro y ahora casi me ensordecían. ¿Cantos? Si, iguales a los cantos de los quileutes cuando rezaban en las noches para recordar a sus muertos. Que raro.

—_No hay tiempo que perder ¡Bella! Hazlo ahora… ¡se está poniendo azul!_ — le decía alguien a mi ángel.

En ese momento una violenta descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo. Sentí como mi espalda se arqueaba a causa del dolor y luego nada.

Vi como ella acercó su rostro a mí y presionó sus labios contra mi boca con urgencia, Um… que delicia volver a sentir sus labios. Me quedé sorprendido, pero me gusto esto mucho más allá de lo imaginable.

Inesperadamente empezó a insuflarme aire haciendo que mis pulmones se llenaran con su delicioso aliento. Una, dos, tres y hasta cinco veces, el aire entraba y salía con un control calculado. Era extraño.

— _Llamaré a urgencias y que manden una unidad de reanimación lo antes posible_ — habló el mismo de antes. Su voz me era conocida, pero ahora no sabía a quién pertenecía.

—_Tienes que hablarle, no dejes de hacerlo ¡Bella!_ — exclamó de pronto una voz cantarina.

—_Edward… ¡por favor! Respira, quédate conmigo. Te quiero. Quédate conmigo… no me dejes _— dijo ella entre sollozos.

—_Vamos, hijo, solo es una pesadilla. ¡Reacciona! _— me pidió la voz de mi madre con un gemido ahogado.

¿Una pesadilla? No. Había sido tan vivido, tan real, no podía ser cierto.

La estaba viendo a ella, a mi ángel, y no tenía ya la voluntad de luchar. Mi subconsciente jugaba conmigo a su antojo, haciéndome ver lo que yo más anhelaba. A mi Bella.

Volví a tener sus ojos frente a mí, destellaban de pánico y miedo.

— _¡Edward… vamos, se que puedes oírme! ¡Respira, te lo suplico!_

¿Porque no paraba de decirme eso si ya estaba muerto? Era de locos.

En ese momento observe como una lágrima salía de la comisura de sus ojos, una gota de sus lágrimas cayó en mi cara, la sentí deslizarse por mi rostro. Comprendí todo de repente. Solo fue una pesadilla, Bella estaba a mi lado realmente y yo había dejado de respirar de verdad.

* * *

Continuará…

…………………………….

No me matéis…aun!!! Uff que mal me siento, esto a sido muy duro de escribir para mi. Espero poder tener el siguiente capitulo pronto, no me gusta dejaros así y de verdad que lo siento mucho.

Dejarme vuestras opiniones, ¿Qué creen que le a pasado a Edward? Y que era esos cantos indios… ¿algunas tenéis idea?

Hasta pronto y no os enfadéis conmigo please!!!

Beta reade: Darla Gilmore


	26. Chapter 26

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 26.

Bella pov:

Miré mi reloj por enésima vez. Las tres de la mañana y Edward que no regresaba aun a casa. Estaba muerta de la inquietud. ¿Dónde estaría él?

Estaba apoyada contra el marco del ventanal del comedor, con mis ojos fijos en el camino. No se veía nada, una espesa bruma blanca dificultaba la visibilidad y como si no bastara eso, también se había puesto a nevar. Gemí frustrada.

Noté que alguien depositaba algo en mis hombros, para que estuviera más calentita. Era Esme. Ladeé un poco la cabeza a verla. Sus ojos también reflejaban preocupación al igual que yo.

—Bella, ven y siéntate. No puedes estar toda la noche ahí de pie. No es bueno para ti, ni para el bebé — me aconsejó ella con un tono cariñoso.

—Esme, estoy tan preocupada por él — murmuré con miedo.

—Lo sé. Tranquila, seguro que él se resguardó de la nieve en algún lugar. Con la que cae, las carreteras están impracticables. Vamos — me indicó ella, pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Me guío hasta el salón y me senté en el sofá junto a Emmett y Alice. Carlisle y Jasper estaban junto a la chimenea. Rosalie se encargó de Renesmee y tenía que cuidar de Christopher, nos dijo que la llamáramos si hubiera noticias.

—¿Por qué mi hermano es tan tonto? — preguntó Emmett de repente.

—Emmett — le advierto Alice que se callase.

—¿Qué? Es que no entiendo por qué actúa así. Debería sentirse feliz, al menos yo lo estaría su fuera a ser padre otra vez.

—Siente miedo — repliqué despacito.

—Miedo… ¿Pero él no se ha parado en pensar que este embrazo podría salir bien? Podría haberme preguntado a mí, este cabezota, en vez de salir huyendo. Le habría dicho que veo que todo va a salir bien sin desvelar el sexo del bebé ni nada de eso, claro — intervino Alice de repente.

Miré a Alice. Tenía razón. La manía que tenía Edward de ser tan negativo a todo era exasperante, la verdad. ¿Cuándo empezaría a afrontar las cosas de frente? Sabía perfectamente cual era su miedo, porque yo también lo sentía por igual. Algo dentro de mí me decía que todo saldría bien, lo presentía, estaba segura.

Pasaron las horas con lentitud. Les pedí a Carlisle y a Esme que se fueran a descansar y que les avisaríamos, si apareciera Edward. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer todos aquí. Emmett, Jasper y Alice se quedaron conmigo.

Llegó la mañana, yo estaba tan nerviosa que no podía estar ni sentada. Todo el mundo se activó, Esme y Rosalie prepararon el desayuno. Carlisle llamó al hospital, por si las moscas estuviera él allí. Jasper y Emmett fueron a averiguar si percibían el coche de Edward por el camino más abajo.

—Mami — me llamó mi hija entrando al salón.

Intenté componer una cara tranquila para que ella no notara nada.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¿Has dormido bien? — le pregunté.

— Si. ¿Dónde esta mi papi? Quiero darle un beso de buenos días.

Ahí mi corazón dio un vuelco, mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y como pude contesté con la voz estrangulada:

—Ha salido, luego lo verás.

Apareció Alice y al comprender que yo estaba a punto de echarme abajo, exclamó llevándose a mi hija a la cocina:

—Vamos, Renesmee, la abuela te espera para servirte el rico desayuno que te ha preparado.

Cuando estuve segura de estar sola me eché a llorar. No aguantaba más. ¿_Edward, dónde estás_? grité en mi mente con angustia. El timbre se escuchó en ese momento y como si me vida dependiera de eso, corrí hacia la puerta para abrir. Pudiera ser que fuera él que se haya olvidado las llaves.

Me quedé parada viendo a Jacob con una sonrisa beata en la cara.

—Buenos días. Feliz navidad, Bells — me dijo él con un tono alegre.

Fue tal mi decepción al descubrir que no era Edward, que gemí de dolor y le chillé a él:

—¿¡Que tiene de _bueno_ este día!?

Su rostro cambió al instante y me miró más detenidamente. Levantó una ceja y con voz ronca preguntó:

—¿Qué te ocurre, Bells?

—¡Nada! Lárgate, Jake, no es buen momento.

—¿Es por él, verdad? Por eso estas así de mal... maldito mal nacido. ¿¡Qué te has hecho!? —exigió saber Jacob, enfadado.

No pude sino sollozar ante sus palabras. Escondí mi rostro en mis manos y bajé la cabeza.

—No es asunto tuyo, vete por favor — balbuceé despacito.

—¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que él no te merece, eh? No tiene derecho a hacerte daño así. Yo… nunca te lo haría. Lo juro — murmuró él con pesar.

Ante las palabras tan descabellada de Jacob, levanté el rostro bañado de lágrimas y exclamé furiosa:

— Vete… AHORA, ¡si no quieres que te pegue otro _puñetazo,_ Jacob Black!

Vi como él apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Cerré la puerta.

Al volverme descubrí a Alice sentada en las escaleras. Tenía las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Levanté la vista hacia su rostro y ahí me impactó la expresión de su cara. Blanca como el cal, la boca abierta en forma de "o" y los ojos idos.

—¡Alice…! — grité con miedo.

Fui a ella y agarré sus hombros con temor por la visión que seguramente estaba teniendo en este preciso momento.

—¡Dime qué vez! — le pedí con la voz en un hilo.

— Aparece… y desaparece — murmuró ella.

—¿El qué? — la urgí.

— El futuro de… _Edward_.

— Nooo… no… ¡_No_! — exclamé como quien no se cree la cosa.

—Es tan raro, es la primera vez que tengo una visión así. No comprendo su significado — dijo ella con calma. La miré con el corazón en un puño.

Yo si comprendía su visión. La vida de Edward corría peligro y uno muy grande, tan grande que desaparecía del futuro. Me quedé sentada ahí, al lado de Alice sin decir nada, por no sé cuanto tiempo.

Un frío glacial me recorrió entera cuando de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió en un ruido seco. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y dejé escapar un jadeo al ver a Emmett cargar a Edward en su hombro, Jasper y Carlisle le acompañaba. Bajé corriendo hasta ellos.

—¡¿Edward…?! — le llamé, pero no obtuve respuesta.

—No hay que perder tiempo, vamos. Esme, trae mi maletín y el de Bella — ordenó Carlisle de repente.

Lo movilizaron hasta la habitación. Ahí lo llevaron directo a la ducha. No comprendía nada hasta que mis ojos se toparon con el rostro de mi amado. Su piel era tan blanca con un ligero tono azulado, sus labios estaban violáceos y unas sacudidas violentas le recorrían el cuerpo. Sangraba del labio y de la ceja derecha.

—Bella, llena la bañera con agua tibia ¡ahora! — me indicó Carlisle.

Sin perder tiempo, hice lo que me ordenaba. Salí de mi trance y encerré en un cajón mi lastimado corazón para dejar paso al médico que era. Cogí unas tijeras y corte las ropas de Edward, estaban mojadas y casi congelas. El diagnóstico era claro: Hipotermia.

—¡Oh, mi pobre hijo! ¿Pero, qué le pasó? — se lamentó Esme desde la puerta, sollozando.

—Esme, sal de aquí, no querrás ver esto — le aconsejó Carlisle a su esposa.

Tomé la temperatura de Edward para poder así ajustar el agua a dos grados por encima. Me alarmé al ver que indicaba que estaba a 33 grados. El corazón corría grave peligro si el cuerpo bajaba a menos de 35 grados y sus órganos vitales se podían ver afectados de cualquier manera.

Lo sumergimos en el agua poco a poco, Emmett le sostenía la cabeza fuera del agua. Lloraba en silencio o casi. Conforme la temperatura subía, yo añadía agua caliente con los ojos fijos en el termómetro que había puesto en el agua. Carlisle tenía uno digital en el oído de su hijo, tomaba lectura cada veinte segundos.

—Edward, estoy aquí, amor. Te pondrás bien — murmuré para él.

—Bella, ya podemos sacarle, su temperatura es casi normal — me dijo Carlisle.

Asentí. Emmett lo sacó del agua y cuando estuve segura de haberlo secado bien, le pusimos un pijama. Lo acostamos en la cama y lo tapé con las mantas. Me inquieta ver que Edward no recuperaba el conocimiento, pero sabía que era normal, su cuerpo había sido sometido a un shock y estaba agotado de luchar contra el frío.

Con mano segura curé las heridas de su rostro, le puse puntos de sutura en la ceja. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Luego examiné su cuello, sus brazos y sus manos, ahí descubrí que tenía los nudillos rojos e inflamados. En su costado derecho a la altura de las costillas, un gran hematoma se estaba formando. Adquiriendo un tono morado muy feo. Palpé todas sus costillas por su tuviera alguna rota, suspire aliviada al descubrir que estaban intactas.

—Parece que mi hermano se ha caído empotrado contra un árbol — constató Emmett a mi pregunta muda.

— No, eso no es, más bien creo que se peleó con alguien y creo saber con quien — dije con un tono asqueado.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Con quién? Me hubiera gustado…

—Emmett. No es el momento para eso — lo regañó Carlisle.

Este se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. Fue a añadir leña al fuego de la chimenea.

Miré al rostro de Edward. Unas grandes ojeras hacían sombras debajo de sus ojos. Respiraba con lentitud pero regularmente. Pasé una mano por su cara, estaba sudando.

—Carlisle, Edward tiene fiebre — le informé con voz alertada.

Se acercó con el termómetro digital y tras tomar lectura exclamó:

—39,5, es muy alto. Vamos a ponerle intravenosa. Me lo temí en cuanto lo vi, sospeché que podría enfermarse... Suero y antibióticos.

Cuando estuvo puesto el gotero y ajustado, tomé un paño con agua fría y se lo deposité con delicadeza en su frente. Ahora venía lo mas duro, esperar. Una hora más tarde su temperatura bajó a 38 grados, eso era buena señal.

Edward empezó a agitarse en su sueño, estaba intranquilo. Sus parpados temblaban y su rostro estaba tenso. Levanté una mano y presioné su antebrazo, quería que sintiera que no estaba solo, que estaba aquí.

—¡_Bella_…! — gritó Edward con desespero.

Abrió los ojos de repente y miraba en todas las direcciones. Me incliné hasta su rostro. Se había despertado, estaba feliz de eso. Parecía que quería levantarse de la cama pero no le dejé, me aferré a su brazo.

—Edward, estoy aquí, cálmate —le dije con voz tranquilizadora.

Giró su rostro hacia mi voz pero no me miro a los ojos, parecía estar mirando sin mirar.

— _¿__Bella? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no te veo? ¡Enciende la luz!__— _contestó él con esfuerzo.

Me paralicé un momento debido a la sorpresa de sus palabras, le volví a tomar la temperatura. Ahora era más alta que antes. Faltaban dos decimales para llegar a los 40 grados, eso era excesivo. Le volví a poner un paño frío en la frente. Luego tomé la linterna y examine sus pupilas. Estaban dilatadas y apenas reaccionaban a la luz. Ahogué un gemido tapando mi boca con una mano.

Carlisle me indicó alejarme por un momento. Quería hablar conmigo, lo comprendí. Dejé a Esme seguir con las compresas de agua fría. Salimos al pasillo en donde estaban Alice y Jasper.

—Bella, no hace falta que te explique nada. Tú sabes al igual que yo que Edward esta muy grave — me dijo Carlisle con la voz apenada.

—Si. Lo sabía, aunque hubiera preferido equivocarme en el diagnostico.

—Llamaré para que envíen una ambulancia — me indicó él.

En eso, Alice se interpuso en su camino y exclamó:

—No podrán venir. Esta cayendo mucha nieve desde hace mucho rato, las carreteras están cerradas.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces, qué vamos a hacer? — replicó él, mirando a su hija a los ojos.

—En mi coche tengo una mochila llena de medicamentos y todo lo necesario para primeros auxilios y hasta tengo un pequeña botella de oxigeno — informé.

—Bien, ve por eso. Jasper, ayúdala. Alice ve y calienta agua, hay que amoldar un cuarto y desinfectarlo rápidamente — ordenó Carlisle.

En poco tiempo todo estuvo listo. La antigua habitación de Isabella fue transformada en una improvisada habitación de hospital. Trasladaron a Edward allí. Pasaron horas en la que la agonía que sentía de ver a Edward luchar contra la fiebre era insoportable. Se veía tan débil, tan frágil. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse cuando su temperatura llego a los 41 grados. Los antibióticos no habían hecho efecto y yo me desesperé de verlo así. Era imposible saber sin una análisis de sangre cual infección le estaba afligiendo. Empezó a delirar y balbucear palabras incomprensibles.

—_Edward,_ estoy aquí a tu lado. Lucha, por lo que más quieras… Te lo suplico, amor. No me dejes… no lo soportaría… — le dije a él con la voz quebrada.

—_Bella_… — me llamó él en un suspiro de voz apenas audible.

Miré su rostro, seguía inconciente y yo me puse a llorar. Puse ambas manos en cada lado de su rostro, estaba sentada a su lado en la cama. Acerqué mi rostro al de él y le di un beso en su frente sudorosa.

—Edward… te quiero…por favor, lucha. Por mi, por tu hija y por el que viene en camino — le dije cerca de su oído.

—_¿Quién? No… te vayas… _— balbuceó con esfuerzo. Ladeó su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba yo. No estaba segura que él me escuchaba, pero tenía que intentarlo.

De repente alguien gritó en el pasillo. Fue más que un grito, parecía un lamento desgarrador. Luego siguieron gemidos ahogados y susurros bajos. ¿Qué _ocurría ahí fuera_? Carlisle y yo nos miramos y los dos se nos desencajaron la mandíbula cuando comprendimos qué pasaba, al mismo tiempo.

— Alice — murmuré con temor.

Salí a su encuentro. Estaba histérica y Jasper con ella de verla así.

Emmett estaba apoyado en la pared con Esme en sus brazos sollozando. Incluso Rosalie estaba presente. Al ver la expresión de Alice comprendí de inmediato.

— Has visto… que el se _muere _— solté en un jadeo; más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Alice fijó sus ojos rojos e hinchados en mí y contestó con desolación.

—Si. Falta muy pocas horas. Oh, Bella…por favor no dejes morir a mi hermano… — suplicó ella.

—No lo voy a dejar morir. Eso no va a volver a pasar, ¡NUNCA! — grité.

—Es tan raro… sigue apareciendo y desapareciendo y veo por fragmentos a gentes de piel cobriza con ropas indias cantar alrededor de él…y luego no hay nadie y él se muere, es como si…fuera dos futuros mezclados en uno. Lo veo vivo y en el otro no… no sé qué significa eso. ¡No sé qué hacer! No lo entiendo, no sé cómo ayudar a mi hermano — susurraba ella con desesperación, llorando de nuevo y abrazándose a Jasper.

Me quedé pensando un momento en lo que me dijo Alice. 1: gentes de piel cobriza. 2: Cantos. 3 Ropas indias… y ahí lo comprendí todo. No era Alice quien podía ayudar a su hermano, sino yo. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer. No había tiempo que perder. Me di media vuelta y salí pitando al ático.

—¿Bella, dónde vas? — alcancé a escuchar pero no contesté, tenía demasiada prisa.

Saqué el colgante de mi cuello y deslicé un dedo en el y otro en el cuadro de Isabella sobre su colgante. Cerré los ojos ante la luz cegadora y resé por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

No presté atención a nada. Corrí afuera de la casa en dirección al río. Lo atravesé por el pequeño puente y me adentré en el bosque. No estaba segura en donde quedaba su tribu ya que en el pasado los Quilleutes eran libres y no vivían en la reserva. Lo único bueno de esta situación era que por el hecho de estar en el pasado tenía más de 70 años de tiempo de sobra. Que ironía.

Llegué al fin al poblado. Algunos Quilleutes me miraron raro y pude leer la sorpresa en sus ojos al verme vestida con pantalones.

—¿Dónde esta Ephraim Black? — pregunté en voz alta.

—Estoy aquí, señora — contestó él, saliendo de entre el circulo de gente que se había formado a mi alrededor.

Cuando posé mis ojos en su rostro tan amigable me eché a llorar. Estaba tan aliviada y feliz de verle. Todas las emociones que guardaba para mí desde la desaparición de Edward salieron a flote. Lloré mucho rato. Me llevaron hasta una tienda y me sentaron cerca del fuego, me dieron algo humeante y dulce para beber y agradecí eso. Cuando me calmé, le conté todo desde el principio a Ephraim. Mi embrazo, la reacción de Edward, su huida, la mañana siguiente y mis sospechas que Jacob y Edward se pelearon. Y por último el grave estado de mi amado y su eminente muerte. Escuchó todo sin abrir la boca, prestando mucha atención. Luego, cuando terminé mi relato, murmuró algo en su lengua que no entendí y me dijo:

—Es hora de ir al futuro. Mi _Bella_ señora, necesito tu colgante para poder llegar en el mismo momento en que te fuiste de allí.

Se lo entregué sin dudar y vi como él tomaba su bastón en mano. En la cima de este había una piedra muy parecida a la de mi colgante. Solo que de forma más ovalada y parecía tener en su centro un hueco, estaba sujeta con finos cordeles de cuero. Me quedé atónita cuando descubrí que rompió mi colgante para sacar la piedra, pero no dije nada. Luego, lo encajó en el hueco como dos piezas de puzzle se amoldaron muy bien. Estaban hechos para estar juntas al igual que Edward y yo.

Al encajar las dos piezas el cristal empezó a parpadear una luz brillante y azulada. Era hipnótico.

Llegamos a la casa y vez de entrar en ella nos quedamos en la puerta. Miré a Ephraim con ojos interrogantes y él me sonrío y explicó con voz sabia:

—No necesitamos el cuadro para viajar en el tiempo, el hecho de que los dos cristales místicos estén juntos de nuevo me otorgan ese poder. Mi _Bella_ señora, pon tu mano aquí — me indicó él enseñándome su bastón.

Hice lo que me dijo y coloqué mi mano más arriba de la suya, con la otra tomé la mano alzada que Ephraim me ofrecía. Observé cómo él cerró sus ojos y empezó a decir en voz alta palabras en su lengua nativa.

Estaba completamente alucinada al descubrir que el cristal empezó a brillar con más fuerza, incluso pequeñas chispas saltaban hacia afuera envolviéndonos a los dos en un baile mágico. Conforme Ephraim repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez, la luz se hizo más intensa y más chispas mágicas salían del bastón. No quería ni parpadear por no perderme nada. Aguanté la respiración cuando un viento cálido se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor, pero sin llegar a tocarnos, y giraba a una velocidad tal, que apenas podía seguir las chispas brillantes. Se quedó en un centello maravilloso y una calma y paz llegó a mi de inmediato.

—Llegamos — anunció él y toda la magia que nos envolvía desapareció de repente.

—Es increíble — repliqué aun preguntándome si no había soñado todo.

Luego, sin esperar más, me giré hacia la puerta y llamé al timbre. Emmett abrió y puso cara de confundido al vernos los dos ahí.

—Jo, pero ¿qué? ¿Él aquí? ¿Tú, cómo has llegado a fuera? — preguntó él.

—Ya te explicaré — le dije de afán.

Entré a la casa con Ephraim atrás mío siguiéndome, le conduje hasta Edward. Seguía en la misma posición que lo dejé. Fui a su lado y le besé en la frente. Miré a Carlisle y pregunté:

— ¿Cómo sigue?

—Igual que hace cinco minutos cuando saliste de aquí, Bella — me contestó como si le extrañara mi pregunta.

Era verdad, habíamos llegado al mismo momento y me alegré por eso.

Todos entraron al cuarto, querían ver qué me traía entre manos. Miraban a Ephraim con ojos bien abiertos y sin decir nada. Ephraim se acercó a Edward y presionó una mano en su frente. Concentró su mirada en él y explicó:

—Su espíritu está atrapado entre los dos mundos... Sus pesadillas son muy reales. Está muy débil, pero su amor es puro y es lo que le mantiene aquí. Su lucha es dura y sus miedos grandes.

Parecía leer su mente o algo parecido. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

Luego, Ephraim se giró y sacó de su bolsa que colgaba en su hombro un pequeño ramo de raíces secas. Después lo acercó al fuego de la chimenea y prendió las puntas secas, pero no salía llamas sino un espeso humo. Sacó un saquito de piel y lo abrió, tomó su contenido en una mano y lo arrojó al fuego, este chasqueó y las llamas se volvieron rojas. Se arrodilló delante del fuego con sus brazos extendidos con las palmas hacia arriba y dijo con una voz cantante:

—Soy el gran Jefe, Ephraim Black. Suplico a los espíritus que me escuchen esta noche. Vengan a mí y ayúdenme a salvar un alma pura… vuestro hijo que aclama a sus ancestros y os ruega que le escuchéis.

De ahí empezó a cantar en su lengua y se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás con movimientos lentos. Con una mano parecía querer atrapar el humo espeso que salía de las raíces y lo conducía a su cuerpo, repetía eso varias veces.

―_¡Suéltala… animal! La estas ahogando… _— gritó Edward de repente.

Me sobresalté, agarré su cara.

—Edward… Edward… — le llamé con desespero.

Él no me escuchó, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que parecía ser una roca. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza. Ahora respiraba deprisa y su pulso estaba muy acelerado.

—Vuelve conmigo, te lo suplico, no me dejes — le dije en voz ahogada. Besé sus mejillas y luego su labios sellados —. Estoy aquí, Edward, escucha mi voz, regresa a mi.

—Vamos, hijo, eres fuerte, tu puedes, sé que puedes volver — habló Carlisle con la voz quebrada, vi por el rabillo del ojo que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

—Vamos, hermanito… tienes la fuerza de un león… ¡lucha maldita sea! — exclamó Emmett de repente.

Todos empezaron a llamar a Edward y animarle a luchar. Un nudo se me formo en la garganta.

De repente sus párpados temblaron y se abrieron un poco, cogí la linterna y examiné sus pupilas. No reaccionaron a la luz. Gemí de dolor…esto no era bueno.

Entonces, el rostro de Edward giró sobre un lado dejándose caer bruscamente. Le tomé el pulso y deje escapar un grito de horror al comprobar que no lo tenía.

— ¡EDWARD, NOOO! Carlisle…desfibrilador…. ¡Ahora! — grité, histérica.

Carlisle fue rápido a mi orden, acercando el aparato con rapidez.

—Edward… quédate conmigo… — le rogué a él.

Empecé a darle masaje cardiaco. Contaba mentalmente los masajes y luego tomé el rostro de él y le insuflé aire cinco veces seguidas. Volví al masaje y supliqué en voz alta.

—¡Edward…! Abre los ojos, te lo suplico, amor… ¡Respira!

Carlisle me reemplazó cuando percibí las palas de descargas, las tomé y activé el monitor. Desgarré la parte de arriba del pijama y dispuse los parches, coloqué las palas y miré al rostro de Carlisle con miedo.

—No hay tiempo que perder ¡Bella! Hazlo ahora… ¡se está poniendo azul! — me urgió él.

—¡Preparado y… fuera manos! — dije.

Apreté los botones de descargar y la corriente pasó al cuerpo de Edward. Su espalda se arqueó y volvió a caer inerte. Lo volví a hacer dos veces seguidas e incluso subí el voltaje. Nada.

—Llamaré a urgencias y que manden una unidad de reanimación lo antes posible… aunque sea por helicóptero, tienen que venir — dijo Carlisle yéndose de mi lado.

Me subí al cuerpo de Edward, puse mis piernas a ambos lados de él y seguí con el masaje.

—Tienes que hablarle, no dejes de hacerlo ¡Bella! — dijo Alice cerca de mi.

—Edward… ¡por favor! Respira, quédate conmigo. Te quiero. Quédate conmigo… no me dejes — dije entre sollozos.

Le insuflé aire nuevamente, haciéndole el boca a boca. Los sollozos de Esme y del resto de la familia eran fuertes pero no me importó. No iba a dejarlo morir.

—Vamos, hijo, solo es una pesadilla. ¡Reacciona!— pidió Esme con un gemido ahogado.

Ahí tomé el rostro de Edward en mis manos otra vez, sus ojos seguían entre abiertos y fijé los míos en ellos quedando tan cerca como pude; hablé con todo el amor que sentía por él y el miedo que tenía de perderlo.

—¡Edward… vamos, sé que puedes oírme! ¡Respira, te lo suplico!

Su mirada seguía vacía y no pude aguantar más ese dolor, cerré mis ojos y las lágrimas se desbordaron de ellos para caer en su rostro. Lágrimas amargas y duras. No podía creer que lo había perdido, no podía ser cierto, no de nuevo. Edward había muerto.

—¡No puedes morir…! Edward… vuelve por mí. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? — balbuceé contra su boca con dolor.

—Bella, se ha ido — murmuró Carlisle cerca de mí de nuevo. Pero yo no le escuché, me abrasé a Edward y apoyé la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro.

En ese momento ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. Primera: alguien intentó arrancarme de el. Segunda: la luz del cristal del bastón de Ephraim, empezó a iluminar toda la habitaron de una luz intensa. Tercera: oí claramente como me llamaba Edward en dirección opuesta a donde estaba su cuerpo sin vida.

—_Bella… _

* * *

Continuará…

……………………………………..

Solo os diré que hay una segunda parte a este capitulo y que lo siento mucho de verdad y con toda la pena de mi corazón, me duele al igual que a vosotras, que Edward allá muerto. Tenia que ser así. Lo tenía pensado desde que lo empecé a escribir. Se que en este momento me odiareis y queréis traspasar la pantalla para… XD ¡sorry!

Intentare escribir el siguiente lo antes posible. Lo prometo.

………………………………………

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore.


	27. Chapter 27

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 27

Era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo. Esto no estaba pasando, me despertaría con Edward a mi lado en cualquier momento. Edward… no estaba muerto. _No…no…noooo._ Grité en mi mente una y otra vez.

Levanté la vista a ver el hermoso rostro sin vida de mi amado. Ahí, tendido en la cama, incluso así era el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Juraría que escuché su voz antes… me llamó, estaba segura.

Pedí a mi familia que me dejaran sola con él por unos minutos. Accedieron.

Esme y Rose me vistieron de negro al igual que ellas. No protesté. No estaba totalmente conciente de lo que pasaba hasta ahora. Ya no había ninguna máquina cerca de él, ni intravenosa, ni oxigeno. Supuse que Carlisle los retiraría.

Habían aseado a Edward, le pusieron su traje, el cual tenía que vestir el día de nuestra boda. Dejé escapar un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Por qué? — pedí con voz estrangulada —.Oh, Dios… todo fue por mi culpa…. Nunca debí insistir con lo del bebé…

No alcancé a decir más y lloré desconsolada al lado de mi amado.

No podría describir lo que sentía en este momento, eran demasiadas emociones juntas: dolor, rabia, incredulidad, negación y por último remordimiento.

Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé en el suelo. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías para llevarla a mis labios. Estaba fría y dura como el mármol. Presioné mis labios contra su piel una y otra vez.

—Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti — balbuceé despacito.

—Mi _Bella_ señora… su tristeza es la mía y el futuro Cullen nacerá, así está escrito — me dijo Ephraim con voz apenada.

Levanté la vista a verle. Su rostro estaba serio y afligido de dolor. Ni siquiera me paré a pensar a dónde fue cuando llegó el juez a certificar la muerte. La mansión se llenó de gentes extrañas y policías durante horas. Comprendiendo lo que pensaba me contestó.

—Desaparecí para que los rostros pálidos no me vieran, fui en busca de respuestas, hablé con los espíritus. Ahora que todo esta en calma, volví.

— Ephraim… ¿Qué hice mal? — pregunté casi chillando.

—Tú no tuviste culpa, mi _Bella_ señora.

—¡Pero ha muerto! En mis manos… y no pude salvarlo… Alice dijo que le veía vivo… ¡VIVO! — exclamé en un arrebato de cólera y tristeza —. Quiero que viva… por favor… Daría todo lo que tengo para volver a verle vivo… Lo amo tanto. Él me llamó, lo escuché claramente — sollocé.

En eso momento una luz azulada llenó la habitación de nuevo. Miré y vi que salía del bastón de Ephraim, brillaba más que cuando viajamos de regreso aquí. Era hermosa. Parpadeé y las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos.

—Su espíritu sigue aquí y aun hay esperanza. Eh aquí la prueba de eso, los espíritus han escuchado mis suplicas — dijo él, sonriendo ahora.

—¿Cómo? — pregunté con un hilo de voz.

—Volviendo al pasado. Pero advierto que este será el último viaje que podrás hacer. El hecho que Edward muriera ahora no es normal, no era su hora. Es por culpa y a mi gran pena, de mi nieto Jacob. Él mezcló su destino con el de ustedes a la fuerza… Es hora de reparar sus errores.

Escuché boquiabierta sus palabras y mi corazón dio un salto de alegría al comprender que iba a volver a ver a Edward… vivo.

—Entonces… ¿es verdad? ¿Es real? Volveré para salvarlo… ¿en qué momento? — pregunté con ansiedad.

—Tú eliges ese momento. Piénsalo bien, elige con sabiduría y calma. Porque esto será definitivo, no habrá vuelta atrás, mi _Bella_ dama. Te daré el tiempo de ir en busca de mi tribu, voy a necesitar que canten conmigo y me den su fuerza.

Asentí y él se marchó sigilosamente.

Tuve claro enseguida a cual momento del pasado volver. No me cabía la duda en eso y también que hacer al llegar. Una sonrisa se estiró por mi cara. El destino me daba otra oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar, me lo prometí a mi misma.

—_Bella… _

Me llamó Edward otra vez del mas allá. La piel de mi antebrazo izquierdo se erizó ante un contacto inexistente, casi fue como si él me hubiera tocado. Fue extraño.

Miré el rostro de él por costumbre. Seguía muerto, pero no por mucho tiempo. Me levanté del suelo, acerqué mi rostro a su cara y dije con seguridad.

—Muy pronto, mi amor, estaremos juntos de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

Al volver Ephraim me explicó que nadie recordaría nada ya que en el momento que elegí nada había pasado aun, de mi dependía que no volviera a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez.

La habitación se llenó de rostros conocidos. Principalmente eran todos los mayores de la tribu, incluso Billy estaba presente, me dio una mirada triste. Pero me sorprendí al descubrir quien entró de último… Jacob. Traía una cara de perro abatido y ojos llorosos, el cual uno estaba morado e hinchado.

—Sé que no deseas verle aquí, pero su presencia es precisa ya que su poder iguala el mío — me explicó Ephraim viéndome a la cara.

Seguramente yo echaba dagas con los ojos. No dije nada ya que si hubiera abierto la boca seguramente me hubiera comido vivo a Jake.

Los Cullen también entraron, me miraron con esperanza. Todo se les fue explicado y se pusieron felices de saber que tenía arreglo. Sentí miedo de repente… ¿y si no lo conseguía y todo volviera a ocurrir exactamente igual?

—No temas mi _Bella _señora. Todo saldrá bien — me dijo Ephraim con confianza.

Tomé aire y me deshice de mis miedos al instante.

—¿Preparada? — preguntó Billy a mi lado, me giré a verlo y exclamé con un toque de histeria en mi voz:

—Más que nunca.

Empezaron los cantos y el ambiente de llenó de una melodiosa música. Me posicioné cerca de Ephraim, como me indicó él. Luego, apreté mi mano en el bastón, pero en vez de ponerla debajo del cristal él me la orientó de modo a tocar el cristal. Yo era la que debía dirigir el viaje. Me envolvió en sus brazos y quede entre el y el cristal. Me sentía bien y protegida.

Los cantos se hicieron más fuerte y las chispas empezaron a salir y a bailar a nuestro alrededor. Visualice a Jacob, me miraba como queriendo decirme algo pero desvíe la mirada, no quería escucharlo. Un viento cálido llegó e hizo girar las chispas brillantes a mucha velocidad, pero sin tocarnos, igual que ocurrió antes y supe que había llegado el momento. Tomé aire y hablé en voz alta y clara.

—Pido volver a la media noche del 24 de diciembre de este año… por favor.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y me mordí el labio con fuerza, estaba ansiosa de volver a verlo. Todo fue muy rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos desaparecieron y quedamos a oscuras. El silencio se hizo.

—Llegamos — susurró Ephraim con seguridad.

—¿Y dónde estamos? Esta todo oscuro — pregunté con miedo.

Él río por lo bajo y dijo:

—Mi _Bella_ señora, tienes que pensar. ¿En dónde están todos ahora? ¿A cuál momento volvimos?

Fui a encender la luz y mis ojos volaron a ver la cama vacía. Suspiré aliviada.

—Eee… están todos en el salón, claro, que tonta. Y si calculé bien, ahora mismo es el momento en que salí a la biblioteca por el regalo de Edward y ¡Oh…! ¿ Pero y si me encuentro conmigo misma? — pregunté de repente asustada.

—No va ocurrir, tranquila. Tu estás aquí y no habrá dos como tu. Automáticamente tus "dos" tus quedaron en uno solo al venir aquí. ¿Lo entiendes? — me preguntó él.

— No, eso es demasiado complicado para que pueda entenderlo y doy gracias a quien sea por no haber dos como yo aquí… sería demasiado raro — repliqué.

—Si, lo sería. Ahora, ve con él y cambia el destino — me indicó Eprhaim —. No estaré lejos y apareceré si me necesitas. Tu solo di mi nombre en voz alta.

Lo miré un momento y asentí. Me di media vuelta y salí en dirección al cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie, quería tomar prestado algo de ellos que ahora mismo me iba a hacer mucha falta. Cuando lo tuve bajé a toda la velocidad que mis nervios y el cuidado por mi estado me permitía, no aguantaba más el no verlo con vida. Abrí las puertas del comedor despacito.

¿Sería real de verdad? Me pregunté, pero mis dudas se disiparon al ver a mi familia ahí presentes y felices. Christopher jugando con el envoltorio brillante y pegando grititos de alegría, Rose y Emmett observándole felices.

Carlisle y Esme observando y abrazados en silencio y Alice y Jasper en un rincón alejados.

Luego lo busqué a él, mi cuerpo entero dio un brinco al verlo de pie cerca del ventanal y…vivo. Mi corazón roto en miles de pedacitos se recompuso en un latido y se estremeció de felicidad.

No pude sino que gemir y salir corriendo en su dirección. Las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro y no le di tiempo a él de verme llegar cuando estampé mi cuerpo contra el suyo y lo rodeé con mis brazos llorando. Nos destabilizamos un poco pero rápidamente él volvió a equilibrarnos y me abrazó.

—¡¿Bella…?! — exclamó mi Edward sorprendido, con su voz aterciopelada y preciosa. Eso hizo que llorara aun más fuerte.

—¡Edward! Estás… estás… vivo — balbuceé llorando más fuerte aun. Pequeñas sacudidas recorrían mi cuerpo. Estaba tan feliz.

—¿Vivo? Pues claro. ¿Bella, pero qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras así? — me urgió él con un tono de voz tensa —. ¿Y que haces vestida de negro, eh? — preguntó de repente.

Me aguaré más fuerte a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho haciendo de mi pelo una barrera.

—Hijo, ¿qué ocurre? — preguntó Carlisle inquieto.

—No lo sé — contestó Edward, confundido.

—Edward, deberías sentarla antes de que se caiga, está a punto de derrumbarse — aconsejó Esme.

Cuando noté que alguien intentó alejarme de él, grité histérica:

— ¡Nooo…. No me sueltes, _Edward,_ por favor!

Noté cómo él se sobresaltó ante mi grito y me apretó contra si, cargándome en sus brazos y contestó:

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

Se sentó conmigo en sus rodillas acunándome contra él, con una mano me frotaba despacito el brazo de arriba abajo. Mis dedos estaban crispados agarrando su camisa y cuando me calmé, pasó un dedo bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro a verme la cara. Me perdí en sus magníficos ojos esmeraldas y tan llenos de vida. El me miraba con miedo y confusión, sería normal dado que yo llevaba más de 72 horas sin dormir y estaría echa un desastre andante. Presentí como todos me observaban en silencio, pero no dije nada, estaba demasiada emocionada.

—Bella, cuéntame que te pasa… por favor. No entiendo cómo te has puesto en este estado en tan solo un instante de perderte de vista — replicó parpadeando y haciendo una mueca, frustrado.

— Ay… Edward, si supieras — dije tartamudeando.

— ¿Qué…? Si supiera qué, Bella habla, por el amor de Dios — me urgió desesperado esta vez.

—Te lo diré si antes me dejas ponerte esto — dije levantando una mano en cual sostenía unas esposas forradas de plumas rojas.

La sonora risa de Emmett no tardó en oírse y con ella la de Rose, Alice y Jasper.

—En verdad Bella es una listilla y quiere jugar a policía y al ladrón contigo, hermanito — opinó Emmett, hablando bien fuerte.

—Esas son… ¿nuestras esposas? — preguntó Rosalie con un poco de vergüenza.

Giré mi cara a verle y respondí.

—Si, las tomé prestadas, si no te importa.

— Um… no. Puedes tomarlas cuando quieres — replicó ella. Su cara era de un escarlata brillante ahora.

—Rosalie, por favor llévate a Renesmee de aquí, es hora de dormir para ella.

Mi hija, que hasta ahora no dijo nada, vino a darme un beso y con sus ojitos inquietos me preguntó.

—¿Mami, estás triste? ¿Por qué?

—No lo estoy, cariño, ya no. Ve con la tía Rose y dale a tu padre el beso de buenas noches — le pedí.

Cuando se fueron las dos, esperé a que Rose volviera y mientras tanto miré a Edward. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y con mi mano libre acaricié su mejilla cálida y suave.

—¿Me vas a decir ya lo que ocurre? — me pidió él. Negué con la cabeza.

—Aun no.

— Bella, nos tienes a todos en ascuas, me muero de curiosidad — se quejó Emmett.

Al volver Rosalie me miró con una cara de haber visto a un fantasma y me preguntó.

—¿Creo que eh visto a… ?

La corté antes de que digiera el nombre de Ephraim.

—No digas nada. Y déjame explicar lo que me pasó — pedí con voz suplicante.

—Bella, tienes toda nuestra atención — indicó Carlisle. Le agradecí con la mirada y luego busqué a Alice.

—Por favor, ven, necesito que me ayudes con esto — le pedí a ella sin moverme de mi sitio.

Vino si esperar y se paró muy cerca de mí. Le indiqué que quería susurrarle al oído solo para que ella pudiera oír y le dije muy bajito.

—Alice, haz todo lo que te pida sin preguntar nada, confía en mi, sé lo que hago. Vengo del futuro y si te concentras un segundo veras que es así y por favor mantén la calma — le supliqué a ella.

—Lo haré — contestó.

Luego puso sus manos en sus sienes y cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose.

—¡Ooohhh! — jadeó ella abriendo los ojos de repente.

Jasper estuvo a su lado en un segundo e inquirió.

—¿Alice, qué viste?

—Cosas que no _pueden_ ocurrir — contestó ella con la voz temblando de miedo —. Bella, dime qué quieres que haga — me urgió ella, mirándome a los ojos.

—Ponnos esto y guarda la llave hasta dentro de cuatro días. Diga lo que diga Edward no se te ocurra darle la llave, ¿ok?

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y nos puso a Edward y a mí las esposas, en su muñeca derecha y en la izquierda mía. Edward, que nos miraba a las dos más confundido que antes exclamó.

—¿Esposas para qué? ¿Bella, quieres decirme de qué va todo esto?

—Pues si te lo voy a decir y esto es para que no salgas huyendo otra vez cuando te de la noticia.

—¿Otra vez…? —replicó, sorprendido.

—Si — dije. Tomé aire y comencé —: Edward, estamos esperando un… hijo. Y antes de que repliques cosas que ya sé, la respuesta es si lo vamos a tener y no mi vida no corre peligro. Alice te lo puede confirmar todo.

—Es verdad, Edward, el embrazo va a ir muy bien y el bebé nacerá sano y todo ira de maravilla, confía en mi — añadió Alice muy segura de si misma —. Lo he visto.

Levanté la vista a ver su rostro. No se veía enfadado. Más bien confundido, y luego fijo su mirada en su muñeca atada a la mía y exclamó algo histérico.

—Quítame esto…necesito tomar el aire y aclararme las ideas.

— ¡No! — dije chillando y saltando a su cuello para envolver su cuello con mis brazos con fuerzas.

— Bella todo va bien… solo quiero pensar en lo acabas de anunciarme, no va a pasarme nada — me dijo cerca de mi oído.

—Nada va ir _bien _en absoluto — lo contradije —. Te irás y dentro de tres días _morirás_ y yo moriré contigo y no podré suportar perderte otra vez… No salgas de la casa, _por favor. _Te vas a enfermar y pelearás con Jake y cojerás hipotermia y tendrás fiebre y... y… y… — no pude seguir, un sollozo salió de mi garganta.

—Shut, shut… tranquila, no va a pasar nada — murmuró él.

—Si, pasará. Créeme, lo he vivido todo en primera persona.

—Venga, habrás tenido una pesadilla eso es todo.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos, se notaba claramente que no me creía del todo.

—Esta noche me ibas a regalar un brazalete con un corazón de cristal el cual perteneció a tu madre. ¿Me equivoco?

—Has husmeado entre mis cosas y lo has descubierto, así de simple — replicó él, viéndose ahora enfadado.

—Edward, eres un tonto testarudo, he visto todo lo que dice Bella — intervino Alice conteniendo la voz.

Continué sin temor.

—Veo que no me crees… pero creerás — afirmé con voz ronca.

Supe que había llegado el momento de llamarle a él y con esperanzas lo llamé en voz alta: — Ephraim, necesito su ayuda.

Edward se puso de pie bajándome de sus piernas y giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta para ver entrar al jefe Black con ojos abiertos como platos, y todos se quedaron viéndolo entrar sin parpadear y con la boca abierta de estupor.

—Soy testigo de todo lo que pasó, señor Edward. Y en verdad tienes que creer en lo que cuenta mi _Bella_ señora, ella vivió su _muerte_ de nuevo y volvió tres días en el pasado para salvarlo. Ella es la mujer más valiente que conozco.

Todos dejaron escapar gritos de sorpresa y dolor al escuchar a Ephraim. Yo le miré con agradecimiento.

Vino hasta mi y con un dedo restregó delicadamente las lágrimas de mi rostro y me dijo.

—No llore más, mi _Bella_ señora. Ahora el destino ya cambió.

—Son lágrimas de felicidad. ¿Qué puedo hacer para darte las gracias? — le pedí con emoción.

—Bueno, si me lo permiten, quisiera asistir a su boda — replicó él con una gran sonrisa.

—Eres más que bienvenido. Eres de la familia. Será todo un honor para mí que estés presente en ese día — le contesté viéndolo a los ojos.

—Gracias y ahora me retiro, los dos viajes me han agotado. Iré a visitar a mis descendientes y cuando recupere las fuerzas tengo algo que hacer con mi nieto, Jacob — murmuró, dándose la vuelta.

Cuando se fue, giré mi cuerpo para ver a Edward. No había abierto la boca en todo el rato. Busqué su mirada, sus ojos se centraron en mí. Una expresión horrorizada leí en ellos, respiraba rápidamente y sin esperar más me atrajo a él y me abrazó con fuerza, dejó escapar un lamento agónico. Estaba abrumado y seguramente asustado. Lo comprendía perfectamente. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los míos con urgencia y desespero. Era un beso cargado de miedo. Separó un poco su boca de la mía, pero con nuestras frentes tocándose me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Tu… me has saldo… de nuevo — exclamó con emoción.

—Si, lo haría una y miles de veces sin dudar.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo… ¡no sabes cuanto! — dijo él dándome besos por toda la cara.

—Como yo a ti — balbuceé.

—Entonces ¿qué les parece si celebramos la feliz noticia? ¡Voy a ser tío de nuevo! — exclamó Emmett.

—Que buena idea has tenido. Iré a por champagne — contestó Alice, riendo.

El ambiente se relajó. Esme y Carlisle me dieron un cálido abrazo y me agradecieron que salvara la vida de su hijo una vez más. Nos reunimos frente a la chimenea, estaba exhausta y seguramente me quedaría dormida de un momento a otro, pero me daba igual. El hecho de estar con él, viéndole sonreírme con esa sonrisa torcida me bastaba para no querer más. No quise dar muchos detalles de lo que ocurrió, lo justo para que entendieran. Quería olvidar para siempre esos tres días tan dolorosos y espantosos.

Edward no separó sus ojos de mí ni un momento. Me miraba con adoración y admiración.

—¿Qué quiso decir Ephraim con dos viajes antes? — preguntó Alice curiosa. Todos se callaron y escucharon. Hice una mueca.

—Pues que hicimos dos viajes, cuando me di cuenta que Edward iba a… pues yo fui por el colgante y regresé al pasado en busca de Ephraim. Pero no sirvió de nada ya que… y ahí es cuando él me dijo que no era su hora y que aun quedaba esperanza. Creí morirme de felicidad cuando le escuche decirme eso — conté con un hilo de voz.

Edward me apretó más contra él y presionó sus labios en mi pelo.

—No tengo palabras para explicar lo que siento ahora mismo… — dijo él.

—Siento lo mismo que tu — repliqué feliz.

—Y dime, Bella… ¿no se te ah ocurrido apuntarte el número de la lotería? — dijo Emmett.

—¡Emmett…! — lo regañó Rosalie. Todos rieron y yo estaba encantada de verlos a todos felices de nuevo.

—Hijo, deberías ir a llevar a Bella a la cama. Está agotada — aconsejó Carlisle.

Era verdad, los ojos se me cerraban solos.

—Si y de echo nos vamos los dos ya que estoy aprisionado a ella — replicó Edward riendo.

No contesté nada, el sueño me estaba llevando.

Apenas fui conciente de cómo me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta la cama. En algún momento de la noche abrí los ojos con esfuerzo y vi que estaba en sus brazos. La luz de luna que entraba a través del cristal ilumina su rostro y yo me deleité viéndole dormir. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, no pude aguantarme, estaba psicológica y emocionalmente cansada, abrumada y incansablemente feliz.

Los últimos tres días o no tres días vividos, según como se viera, habían sido los peores de mi vida y jamás pensé que podría pasar esto, pero el destino de nuevo me había ayudado y yo daba gracias por eso. Y con el corazón desbordando de amor murmuré:

—Jamás dejaré que nada me separe de ti.

Edward abrió los ojos en ese momento y con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, quedando su rostro a la altura del mío, me dijo.

—Y yo jamás dejare de amarte, mi Bella. Esto que has vivido es por mi culpa y voy a pasar mi vida entera a hacerte feliz.

Edward puso las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa. Le acaricié el rostro y pregunté:

—¿Es una promesa?

—Si.

—Entonces eso me basta.

Y se inclinó para presionar sus labios calidos contra los míos con dulzura. Luego empezó a tararear mi nana con su maravillosa voz.

Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que había sentido nunca después de un día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus brazos hasta dormirme con una sonrisa beata en mi rostro.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Edward a las lectoras:

— ¿De verdad creías que mi amiga Crisabella iba a dejarme morir? Que poco la conocéis entonces, ella me ama. No hará ningún comentario, ella esta un poco abrumada de todos los reviews que ah recibido. ¿Mira que querer mandarle los vulturis? Ridículo.

— Gracias Edward… por defenderme — replica ruborizándose Crisabella.

— ¡Oye tu! Yo también te quiero. ¡Tranquila, Cris yo te protejo de las amenazas de muerte! ¡Quién se mete con mi amiga se mete conmigo! — exclama Emmett de repente levando los puños en alto.

— Pero no la amas más que a mí — exclama Rosalie jalando a su marido del cuello y plantándole un beso apasionado.

— ¿Y a mi también me quieres? — pregunta Alice mirándome a los ojos.

—Tú eres una de mis preferidas — le contestó sonriéndole. Ella se pone a dar saltitos y exclama.

— Wiiii…!!! Vamos a ser grandes amigas, lo sé.

— Ya lo somos — replica Crisabella riendo.

— ¿Crisabella?

Me giro a ver sus ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas.

— Dime, Bella.

— Gracias por devolverme a mi Edward.

— No podía ser de otra manera — le contesto sonriéndole —. Ahora si os pido que me deis algunos días libres, como ya sabréis se aproxima el estreno de vuestra película y no creo estar lo bastante concentrada en estos días para poder escribir.

— Tomate todo el tiempo que necesitas — me contesta Carlisle. Le doy a el y a Esme una mirada agradecida.

Todos vienen a mí y me abrazan y me dan besos de despedida. Un violento rubor se ampara de mi cuando Edward deposita un beso en mi mejilla… ufff… estoy híperventilando. Creo que me voy a desmayar pero Jasper pasa un brazo por mi cintura y gracias a él no hice el ridículo. Le doy una tímida sonrisa.

— Hasta muy pronto chicos y no me hagáis llorar mucho en la película — les pedí, desvían la mirada menos Emmett que ríe a carcajada, como no y dice de un tono burlón:

— ¿Quieres que te compre una caja de pañuelos?

— ¡Emmett…! Deja a Crisabella en paz — le regaña Rose.

— Vale, vale ¿y qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto? — le pregunta él. Edward responde con su aterciopelada y arrebatadora voz.

— Nos vamos al cine, tengo que hacer llorar a millones de fans por todo el mundo entero, no me gusta, pero es así.

Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de distancia y con un océano de por medio, la beta reader con el trasero adolorido pone los ojos en blanco.

……………………….

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	28. Chapter 28

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 28

Estábamos a final de enero, a unos días de la boda.

Le pedí a Alice que le cambiara el traje a Edward, comprendió el por qué y lo hizo de inmediato.

Alice, Esme, mi hija y yo estábamos en una tienda averiguando cosas que faltaba para la boda, en media hora teníamos una cita con la asistente social que llevaba el caso de Christopher. Era ya el último paso para la adopción y el más importante. Tenían que cogernos uno por uno y hacernos preguntas acerca de que si veíamos o no a Emmett y Rosalie preparados para ser padres de adopción. Iba a ser pan comido, o eso esperaba.

—Bella, por favor llama tu a Alice, no me hace caso. Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde — me pidió Esme.

Me giré hacia el fondo de la tienda y la busqué con la mirada. La encontré agachada rebuscando entre dos estanterías. Fui hacia ella y cuando llegué le di un toque en el brazo para llamar su atención, ni se inmutó.

—Alice. Sé que sabes que estoy aquí, así que venga, vámonos. No me ignores — le pedí amablemente.

—¡Vale! No eres ni un poquito paciente conmigo cuando vamos de compras… por una vez que salimos juntas — dijo ella poniendo cara de puchero. Le sonreí y contesté.

—Volveremos a salir de compras pero en otra ocasión, hoy tenemos prisa y creo que ya compraste casi toda la tienda, así que andando para fuera.

Refunfuñó bajito para ella pero al fin salimos de la tienda.

Cuando cargamos todas las bolsas en el maletero, nos fuimos para la cita andando. Estaba a dos manzanas. Al llegar, Edward nos esperaba fuera. Cuando me vio su cara se iluminó de una sonrisa cegadora y mi corazón se estremeció de placer. Le sonreí también y cuando llegué a él me abrió los brazos para recibirme y fui sin esperar. Entrelacé mis manos a las suyas y nos dimos un beso suave y tímido.

—Te extrañe mucho, amor — susurró contra mis labios. Me ruboricé y le contesté despacito.

—Y yo a ti también. Por favor recuérdame esta noche por que odio salir de compras con tu hermana y la próxima vez que quiera llevarme… secuéstrame, ¿OK?

Se rió y con los ojos picaros contestó.

—Lo haré si eso es lo que deseas.

Asentí y presioné mis labios contra los suyos con un poco más de pasión. Respondió a mi beso y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.

—¡Ey, ustedes! Que no hay tiempo para eso ahora — nos regañó Alice de repente, tirando de mi brazo.

Entramos al edificio y nos acompañaron hasta una sala en la cual había sillas y maquinas de refrescos y café. Rosalie y Emmett estaban ahí esperando, un poco nerviosos. Carlisle fue el primero en entrar en la entrevista.

Esperamos pacientemente a que cada uno entrara, el último en entrar fue Jasper. Estaba sentada en al lado de Edward, mientras hablábamos de unas cosas y otras. Al salir Jasper traía una cara de tranquilidad, todo fue bien. Pero la asistente nos miraba a todos como si buscara a alguien más y exclamó.

—¡En su familia falta alguna mujer que no esta presente hoy!, ¿Dónde está?

La miramos confundidos y Carlisle tómo la palabra para aclararle con voz tranquila.

— Señora Scott, no falta nadie. Estamos al completo.

Fijó su mirada en él y levantando una carta que sostenía en su mano, replicó.

—Recibí la semana pasada una carta de una tal… Renesmee Black Swan Cullen. Por el último apellido deduje que eran familia.

Todas las miradas volaron de inmediato a mi hija. Ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

—Y lo somos — repliqué he hice un gesto en dirección a mi hija y dije —: Ella es Renesmee, mi hija.

A la señora Scott se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa mirando a mi niña. Parecía no dar crédito a lo que veía. Me inquieté. Se acercó y se arrodilló delante ella para quedar a su altura.

—¿Eres tu quien me envío esa carta? — le preguntó, sonriendo embodada viendo a mi hija —. Me esperaba alguien más mayor…

—Nadie me ayudo a escribirla, fui yo solita. Nadie sabía que se la envíe.

—Pues déjame felicitarte niña, fue una carta muy bonita y bien redactada. Deja que te responda a la pregunta que me pusiste: le respuesta es si, definitivamente.

—Gracias, señora — le contestó mi hija con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¿Perdón pero, de qué carta hablan? — pregunté picada de curiosidad.

—Oh, perdón, señorita Swan. Se lo explicaré y si su hija me da permiso leeré la carta en voz alta.

Mi hija asintió y fue a abrazarse a su padre y esconder la cabeza entre su jersey. Estaba avergonzada, sin lugar a duda.

—Puede comenzar, la escuchamos — pidió Rosalie muerta de curiosidad.

—Primero que todo señora Cullen y señor Cullen — dijo mirando a Emmett y Rosalie —, debo confesarles que no estaba segura de dar mi visto bueno en esta adopción.

Observé como Rose aguantaba la respiración y Emmett le tomaba la mano a ella y se la apretaba para tranquilizarla

—Luego de todas mis visitas e información recobrada sobre ustedes dos, y dejadme decirles que no son pocas, estaba muy confundida al respecto de todo. Algunas personas afirman que no son aptos para cuidar de un niño dado las demostraciones en público de un comportamiento poco adulto. Sin embargo, no tengo pruebas sobre eso; pero, ¿quién me dice a mí que en privado no es peor…? Al fin y al cabo todo es por el bienestar de Christopher. La entrevista que he tenido con cada uno de ustedes ha sido muy…. inquietante, debo decir.

Esta vez se giró hacia Alice y Jasper y dijo

—Una mujer con un síndrome evidente de compradora compulsiva y un marido que la idolatra no es buena influencia para el niño.

Luego se giró hacia Carlisle y Esme y añadió.

—Admiro su paciencia y comprensión con sus hijos, de verdad.

Posteriormente, sin dejarles replicar nada, se giró hacia Edward y a mí y siguió.

—Doctora, su vida es un completo caos. Y lo peor de todo es que su hija lleva tres apellidos, eso es muy confuso para la niña.

Sentí a Edward tensarse a mi lado y le oí rechinar los dientes.

—Pero aun así, su hija es increíblemente bien educada, con las ideas claras y sabe lo que quiere — concluyó

Renesmee me miró con nerviosismo, pero la tranquilice con la mirada.

—¿Entonces, qué ha decidido? —preguntó Emmett de repente, con impaciencia.

—La paciencia es de sabios, señor Cullen, espere — replicó ella sin mirarle. Emmett no dijo más y se cruzo de brazos, frustrado. — Ahora leo la carta que me mando esta encantadora niña, dice:

— _Querida señora de la asistente social: Me llamo Renesmee Black Swan Cullen, mis tíos llevan muchos años esperando que la cigüeña les traiga un bebé, pero yo creo que ella se perdió. Mi tía Rose esta muy triste y no quiero verla así. Mi tío Oso es el mejor tío del mundo, es muy fuerte y siempre sabe hacerme reír cuando otros no. Mi tía me cuenta cuentos para dormirme y ella es como mi segunda mama, la quiero mucho. _

_Sé que no somos una familia como las demás, tengo otra tía que le encanta ir de compras (compraría la tienda entera si no la vigilamos) y aunque no se lo dije, a mi también me gusta. Su marido, mi tío Jasper, es muy inteligente; siempre juega conmigo al ajedrez y me explica con mucha paciencia cosas para saber jugar mejor. Luego están mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle. Son los mejores del mundo y mi abuela hace unas ricas tartas caseras de frutas y mi abuelo es mi médico, pero nunca me hace daño es muy bueno con los niños. Y por fin están mis papás a los que adoro, ellos son los mejores del mundo. Dentro de muy poco se van a casar y yo voy a llevar los anillos, es un acto muy importante ¿Sabe? _

_Sí le digo algo, en nuestra familia lo que nos tiene más unidos es el amor y yo quiero que toda mi familia sea feliz al fin. _

_Por favor, señora, dejen venir a casa a mi primo Christopher ¿SI? verá que no se va arrepentir nunca. _

_Con muchas ganas de ver a mi primito en casa para siempre: Renesmee Black Swan Cullen._

—Y eso es lo que me conmovió y decidió a dar el siguiente paso, Rosalie y Emmett oficialmente ya son los padres de Christopher Anthony, felicidades — dijo la señora Scott con lágrimas en los ojos y muy emocionada.

Aun nadie se había percatado de lo que dijo ella, estábamos pasmados por lo de la carta. Rosalie se levantó, fue hasta Renesmee y se inclinó ante ella. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Renesmee. ¿Has hecho eso por mí? ¿Tu solita?

Mi hija se separó de su padre, miró a Rose con alegría y contestó.

—Si. Quiero que seas feliz y no quería verte llorar más, así que decidí escribir la carta.

—¿Pero, cómo supiste como hacer eso y dónde mandarla? — preguntó Emmett posicionándose frente a ella.

—Tío oso, fue fácil, busque en Internet — replicó ella muy seria.

Esa respuesta tan inesperada valió que todos se echaran a reír. Rosalie y Emmett abrazaron a Renesmee y le dieron las gracias. Estábamos muy emocionados y felices de la buena noticia.

Para celebrar la ocasión decidimos ir a cenar al restaurante de Sue Clearwater. No me sorprendió ver ahí a mi padre, me recibió con una gran sonrisa y se unió a nosotros. La cena transcurrió entre risas y buen ambiente. El pequeño Christopher, el cual fueron a buscar Emmett y Rose antes de la cena, balbuceaba tranquilo en el regazo de su madre.

—Y esto es de parte de la casa — anunció Sue depositando una gran torta de nata y chocolate al centro de la mesa.

— ¡Oh! Sue… gracias — exclamó Rosalie, emocionada.

—De nada y ahora déjenme que inmortalice este momento, por favor. Júntense todos… tu también, Charlie.

Mi padre que intentaba con disimulo esconderse detrás de Emmett suspiró e hizo una mueca. Tomó muchas fotos graciosas pero una en particular nos hizo reír a todos a carcajada. Christopher hundió una mano entera en la nata y Emmett se la cogió antes de que esta fuera a parar al pelo de Rose y se la metió en la boca para no desperdiciar la nata. Fue una foto genial.

Miraba feliz a toda mi familia, Esme y Carlisle, Jasper y Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Christopher y por último mi padre y Sue que se lanzaban miraditas cómplices. Luego mi mirada fue hacia a Edward, Renesmee estaba en sus brazos y reía de las tonterías de Emmett. Sonreí al notar su mano apoyarse en mi vientre y frotarlo con delicadeza. Se me anegaron los ojos.

—Te vez hermosa, Bella. ¿Estás, bien?

—Si. Estoy un poco emotiva, ya sabes, tengo las hormonas revolucionadas — le expliqué.

Renesmee se levantó del regazo de su padre para ir a hacerse fotos. Edward me acercó más a él y me envolvió con sus brazos. Reposé mi cabeza en su pecho.

—¿No se te antoja un poco de tarta? — preguntó cerca de mi oído.

El notar su aliento rozar mi piel me produjo una sensación mas… juguetona. Ladeé la cabeza para que mis labios quedaran cerca de él y susurré bajito con osadía.

— Tengo en mente otro tipo de antojo…

Comprendió al instante mi estado de ánimo, me estrechó más contra él y respondió con voz llena de deseo.

—Todo el mundo sabe que hay que satisfacer todos los _antojos_ de una mujer embarazada. Vámonos ahora a casa — me urgió él. Hice ademán de retenerle antes de que se levantara y repliqué.

—Edward, ¿qué van a pensar de nosotros?

Le oí reír entre dientes y replicó travieso.

—Pensarán lo mismo que yo, que no hay que hacer esperar a un… antojo… ¡vamos!

Esta vez se levantó sin darme tiempo a replicar y yo me ruboricé al notar las miradas de la familia.

—¿Pero, dónde van? — preguntó Emmett de repente.

—Bella tiene… antojos. Tenemos que irnos ya — indicó Edward con una sonrisa traviesa.

Emmett rió con poco disimulo y soltó un ay cuando Rose le dio un pequeño codazo.

—¡Nosotros llevaremos a Renesmee a la Push, Bella! — exclamó Alice con una sonrisa.

—Gracias — repliqué agradecida.

Nos despedimos de Renesmee, se iba a pasar el fin de semana en casa de Jake como de costumbre.

Una vez en el coche y de camino a casa dejé mi mente divagar unos minutos respecto a la realidad de las cosas. ¿Algún día Jacob le daría a Edward la patria protestad de mi hija? ¿Es que siempre sería así? Jacob seguía obsesionado conmigo, pude comprobarlo cuando lo de la enfermedad de Edward y su visita tan inoportuna. Sus palabras me quedaron grabadas, dijo: _— ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que él no te merece, eh? No tiene derecho a hacerte daño así. Yo… nunca te lo haría. Lo juro._

En verdad era Jacob quien me hacía daño y no se daba cuenta. Vivía en su propio mundo y creía lo que más le convenía. Esperaba que Jacob pronto encontrara su alma gemela y así se daría cuenta de que en realidad no es y nunca fue amor lo que sintió por mí. Luego me adentré en pensar en la boda y en la tortura que me esperaba. Alice aprovecharía al máximo esta oportunidad, pero el simple hecho de pensar en todo lo que me esperaba dejé escapar un gemido ahogado.

—¿Bella en que piensas, dime?

Ladeé la cabeza a verle y contesté en voz pequeña.

—¡En Alice! Tú puedes estar tranquilo respecto a la boda, pero ya me las veré con ella por horas y horas antes del "si quiero".

Se echó a reír y contestó:

—Aun queda Las Vegas… si quieres —me dio esa sonrisa torcida, mi preferida y yo suspiré pensando en lo fácil que sería eso.

—Es muy tentador. Pero no sería justo para ellos si nos escapamos otra vez. Creo que Alice no me lo perdonaría, jamás.

—Si, supongo.

Llegamos a la casa y al entrar en el hall Edward se paró y me miró. Yo me quedé confundida y le pregunté.

—Edward ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Escuchas eso?

Presté más atención y escuché como me lo indicó.

—No estoy segura de qué escuchar, no oigo nada — repliqué.

Me rodeó con sus brazos, pasó un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y la levantó hasta quedar a altura de sus labios y respondió.

—Ni yo, Bella. La casa entera está vacía y hay un gran silencio… — canturreó con su aterciopelada voz.

Me estremecí al sentir como empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel con su lengua hasta llegar a mi lóbulo y atraparlo entre sus dientes. Las mariposas de mi estómago se agitaron frenéticas de repente. Levanté el rostro y busqué su boca con mis labios para perderme en ella. Jugando con su lengua, bailando al ritmo marcado de nuestros jadeos y deslizando mis manos por su cabello suave.

Sin esperar me levantó del suelo y yo enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura. No sé muy bien cómo llegamos a nuestra habitación, pero llegamos y con mucha delicadeza Edward me acostó en nuestra cama. Se tendió a mi lado, no sin antes prender unas cuantas velas, inmediatamente el ambiento empezó a oler a fresas y miel. Le miraba embobada y emocionada a la vez. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas atraparon mi mirada y me perdí en ellos. Le jale del pelo y acerque su rostro al mío y presione mis labios en su cuello, trace un camino de besos y le sentí estremecerse. Sonreí para mí.

Edward se incorporó y se quitó la ropa, prenda a prenda, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo ante mí. Contuve el aliento, perdida y embelesada por el cuerpo masculino, viril y perfecto, como un dios griego en todo su esplendor.

—Respira, Bella — me indicó él con una risa ahogada.

Lo hice tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Mi cuerpo se encendió pasando de 0 a 100 en segundos, ansiaba tocarle, acariciarle y oírle gemir mi nombre.

Lentamente recorrí con los ojos todo el cuerpo sólido y musculoso y por fin me detuve en su potente erección, una verdadera promesa de placer. Me mordí el labio y eché la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

Edward acercó la mano a mi hombro, y con manos seguras buscó el cierre de mi vestido. Al conseguirlo dejó escapar un sonido triunfal. Después fue quitándome la prenda con la mano hasta desnudarme por completo. Por fin volvió a mí y se tendió sobre mi cuerpo, provocando un sinfín de sensaciones en mi piel, sin dejar de acariciarme con los labios y con las manos.

Gemí cuando su boca encontró mi pezón y sus manos me acariciaron, dejándome convertida en lava líquida que me derretía sobre las sábanas, como un río ardiente de deseo.

—Bella, amor mío —me susurró él al oído. Respiraba deprisa y le envolví de mis brazos, recorriendo su espalda con mis dedos.

Entonces sentí su mano descender hasta el lugar donde se unían mis piernas y soltó un gemido al comprobar que estaba más que preparada para recibirlo, pero no lo hizo, aun. Empezó a acariciar con lentitud mi zona más íntima, provocándome una deliciosa tortura.

—_Edward… _— le supliqué abriendo los ojos. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí, ahora.

—Todavía no, mi preciosa Bella, mi amor. Tengo mucho más que darte — contestó a duras penas él.

Apreté los labios y moví la cabeza sobre las almohadas, sin apenas darme cuenta de que Edward se había movido y había descendido por mi cuerpo hasta que me acarició con la boca la parte más sensible de mí ser.

Me incorporé ligeramente y le sujeté la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Por todos los santos, Edward! —exclamé—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres que de verdad tenga una combustión espontánea?

Él no respondió. Continuó besándome, separando con los dedos, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel. La sensación era totalmente diabólica, algo que me llevó al borde del delirio. Aguaré con fuerza las sábanas entre mis manos. Y me dejé llevar.

Oí mi voz como a lo lejos, gimiendo casi con desesperación. Todo en ella giraba alrededor de las sensaciones provocadas por la lengua de Edward. El deseo se intensificó hasta llevarme al punto de desplomarse por el acantilado de la locura.

Gimiendo y jadeando, sin apenas poder soportar la intensidad de las sensaciones, cerré las piernas y al hacerlo atrape con los muslos los rizos cobrizos de Edward.

Dejándome llevar por la oleada de sensaciones, me sentí subir hasta lo más alto, y apreté los ojos hasta que el primer estremecimiento de placer me lanzó por el borde del precipicio. Y justo en ese momento Edward se movió de nuevo, me cubrió con su cuerpo y entró en mí con un potente movimiento de cadera. Creí morir de placer en ese momento.

Incapaz de controlar mis emociones le clavé las uñas en los hombros a la vez que gritaba en una agonía de placer mientras él me sujetaba y llevaba el ritmo de la cadencia; acariciándome el pelo, la cara, los pechos, durante el cataclismo del climax que me invadió, oleada tras oleada, reverberando a través de todo mi ser hasta romper por fin contra el acantilado rocoso. Sentí mi espalda arquearse y el cuerpo de Edward vibró y se tensó hasta llegar al mismo lugar que yo en jadeo de placer, llegando a caer casi cerca de la inconciencia.

Lentamente volví a la realidad, apenas consciente del peso de Edward sobre mí, de nuestros cuerpos unidos y de los ojos de mi amado estudiándome.

Abrí los ojos y casi me quedó sin respiración al ver la ternura que reflejaba el rostro de Edward. Me apartó con un dedo un mechón pegado por el sudor.

—Eres preciosa, te amo —susurró.

—Como yo a ti, ha sido… ¡Increíble! — dije ruborizándome de placer.

La experiencia que acababan de compartir había sido más que maravillosa, y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, pudimos, sin tener miedo a que nos escucharan, dejar rienda suelta a nuestro amor. Y de que manera. Me reí y la manera que nuestros cuerpos se rozaron en ese involuntario movimiento, hizo que algo cobrara vida nuevamente en él. Levanté la vista a verle y los colores invadieron su cara.

—¿Otra vez?

Su mirada se enciendo en un fuego de pura lujuria y replicó con voz seductora.

—Si.

—¿Y si llegan y nos oyen? — reclamé —. Emmett no dejará de burlarse de nosotros y…

—Shut… —dijo él, poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios y callándome—. No tienes que temer nada. Tenemos tiempo. Tiempo de sobra. Se han ido todos al cine — me explicó atrapando un pezón entre sus dientes, todo mi cuerpo reacciono echando corrientes eléctricas a cada terminación nerviosa y volviéndome a hacerme perder la cabeza.

Asentí y tumbé de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás. Las caderas de Edward, empezaron a moverse siguiendo un ritmo lento y cadencioso, y yo me concentré en ese ritmo, en su belleza, en su perfección. Abrí los ojos y vi la tensión grabada en las facciones de él. Le acaricié el pecho, disfrutando de la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Pero pronto esos placeres se diluyeron en un nuevo deseo que resurgió con nueva intensidad en mi interior, y me dejé llevar por la fuerza de la pasión. Sintiendo su misma necesidad, no tardé nada en caer de nuevo en un abismo sinfín de pura felicidad.

La noche prometía ser muy, pero que muy larga.

* * *

Continuará…

……………………………….

Hola de nuevo!!! Ya volví, ¿Cómo están todas? Bueno, bueno perdón por la tardanza pero estaba demasiada extasiada con la película de "Luna nueva". La adoré y ya fui 2 veces a verla…jejeje XD

De verdad que cada vez amo más la saga.

Bueno ahora si y para hacerme perdonar puse un _lemmon… _estaba previsto, claro, solo que lo adelante un poquito y listo!!!

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Para aclarar la duda de una lectora que me dejo un review anónimo ahí va: Tali, "si", este fic es una secuela y la primera parte se llama: Mas fuerte que su destino. Búscalo en mi perfil amiga y léelo, así entenderás mas cosas y como se conocieron y todo… un abrazo.

de gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios dejados en los tres últimos capítulos, creo que conteste a todos menos a los que no tienen cuenta… así que chicas abriros una cuenta en fanfiction, es fácil y podré responder a vuestras dudas.

Os digo hasta muy pronto y el próximo capitulo será en Jacob pov. Un abrazo enorme al estilo Emmett a todas.

Crisabella Cullen.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore (quien editó esté capítulo con la nevera abierta... ¡súper HOT!)

Sorry Darla!! Me parece que no eres la única en necesitar algo frío para hacer bajar la fiebre que nos provoco Edward en este capitulo… jejeje


	29. Chapter 29

Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 29

—¡Jacob! — gritó alguien a lo lejos. Levanté la vista a ver acercarse a Embry.

Luego volví a mirar hacia el horizonte, donde el mar y el cielo se fundían. Suspiré pesadamente pensando en Bells, otra vez.

No la había podido ver desde aquel día antes de navidad en que vino a recoger Nessie ella misma.

—Jacob, ¿qué pasa tío? — preguntó Embry sentándose frente a mí.

Le eché una mirada de despreocupación y respondí:

—Nada. No pasa nada, nunca.

—¿Te vienes esta noche? Vamos a ir a celebrar la despedida de Sam. Estaremos los de siempre, Jared, Paúl, Quill…

—Pueda que me pase después de cenar, cuando Nessie se allá dormido — repliqué.

—Guay. Les diré que vienes en cuando termines de jugar a las casitas — se mofó él levantándose del suelo.

Lo ametrallé con la mirada y él se alejó corriendo. Miré mi reloj y vi que Nessie estaba a punto de llegar.

Me puse contento al pensar que podría ser Bella la que la trajera y me levanté de un salto. Salí pintando de la playa en dirección a mi casa, llegué justo en el momento en que se acercaba un coche. Un muy llamativo porche amarillo freno a pocos metros de mi. Definitivamente no era el coche de Bella.

La felicidad que sentí minutos antes cayó en picado cuando vi a la hermana pequeña Cullen y el marido de ella. Una gran sonrisa en su cara me indicó que estaba contenta de ver mi reacción tan agónica.

—Hola, Jacob. Perdón, pero ni Bella ni Edward podían traer a la niña están…_ocupados_ — soltó ella riéndose e intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su marido.

_¿Dónde estaba la gracia_? Me pregunté confundido.

—¿Se puede saber de que demonios te ríes? — le escupí sintiéndome estupido. Se giró hacia mí y levantó una ceja, dejó de reír.

—Me río de las cosas que están pasando ahora mismo en… ¡Nada! No importa — replicó ella de repente cuando su marido le siseó bajito. Definitivamente esta era la mas loca de los Cullen.

—Jake — me llamo Nessie saliendo del coche.

Se me hacía raro que no me llamara tío Jake como antes, pero supuse que era cosa de la edad. Vino hasta mí sonriendo de esa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

— Hola, princesa — la saludé pasando una mano por su cabello e inclinándome para darle un beso en la frente.

—¡Alice…! — gritó de repente el marido de esta. Me sobresalté y levanté la vista a ver lo que ocurría.

Estaba tiesa con si le hubieran puesto un palo en el trasero y su cara era una de expresión ida. Sus ojos vidriosos y soltaba pequeños sonidos raros y se veía… Loca. Recordé que Bells me contó una vez al poco de dar a luz que la hermana pequeña de Edward tenía visiones del futuro. Me picó la curiosidad y me quedé ahí observando. A ver que mentira sacaba.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué vez?— le urgió él con suplica en la voz. Ella con esfuerzo respondió:

—Me veo a mí.

—¿Dónde?

—En… el bosque. Veo… una gran hoguera y las llamas son azules y verdes… es extraño. Hay gente bailando a su alrededor, gente de piel cobriza y con ropajes indias… Ephraim me esta viendo a la cara y me pide que comparta algo con él…y… ¡Ups! Se fue — replicó ella, volvió en sí y sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

—¿Alice, amor, estás bien? — le preguntó su marido.

—Si. Tenemos que irnos, tengo que prepararme para esta noche — contestó ella, dándose media vuelta para subir a su coche.

Su cara era de contrariedad y me eche a reír con ganas por el teatro que acaba de montar.

—A ver quien se reirá esta noche… chucho imbecil y prepotente — me dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de furia.

—Esta noche me voy de despedida y pienso pasármelo en grande y riendo toda la noche — repliqué.

—Quedará anulado, ya verás. ¿Renesmee? — llamó ella encendiendo el coche.

La niña se acercó a la ventanilla bajada en donde su tía la esperaba.

—Escúchame bien, esta noche va a pasar algo muy importante, tienes que estar preparada y ponerte ropa de abrigo. ¿OK?

—¿Qué tan importante ha sido tu visión, tía Alice? — preguntó ella con la voz pequeña.

—Muy importante. Cambiará todo — respondió ella con seguridad —. Nos veremos mas tarde.

—Estaré preparada — replicó Nessie, le dio a su tía un beso de despedida y vino a mi lado.

Nos quedamos mirando como se alejaba el coche a toda velocidad. Tendría que hablar con Bella y pedirle que no dejara mas subir a Nessie con ese peligro andante que tiene como tía.

—Nessie, creo que la más cuerda de todos los de tu familia es tu madre — dije sin pensar.

—No los conoces — replicó ella andando a mi lado.

—No me hace falta y con lo que acabo de ver, seguro que esta es la peor de todos.

Nessie se paró en seco y tiró de mi mano para que me parara. La miré, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y ponía cara de enfado. La misma cara de mi Bells… era tan adorable.

—¡Tu no sabes nada de mi tía Alice! — me chilló —. Lo que dice ella va a misa, ya verás.

— ¿Jo, pero estás teniendo una rabieta de verdad, Nessie? — le repliqué con humor. Era raro verla así, nunca se enfadaba conmigo.

De pronto Nessie se puso echa una fiera y su cara se volvió toda roja, y sin esperar esto me dio una patada en la tibia y salió corriendo hacia la casa de mi padre.

—¡Ay! Pero… Nessie, espera — la llamé pero no respondió. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

¿De verdad acaba de darme ella una patada? Estaba enfadada conmigo y es por mi culpa. Me regañé. Un extraño malestar se apoderó de mi ser. Una melancolía, unas horribles ganas de llorar me hicieron estremecerme de pies a cabeza. No comprendía nada, unos momentos antes estaba feliz y ahora triste, era como si… estos sentimientos no fueran míos. ¡_Bella_! Di un respingo al pensar en ella, seguro que le pasaba algo.

Tenía que ir a verla, ahora. Pero antes de poder hacer nada una mano salida de la nada aprisionando mi brazo.

—¿A dónde vas Jacob? — preguntó mi abuelo con su voz tenebrosa. Lo miré a los ojos.

—A ver a Bella, siento su tristeza. ¡Esta, mal! Lo puedo sentir — contesté apresuradamente.

—No irás a ninguna parte — replicó él. Más bien era una orden. Lo miré, atónito.

—Abuelo… ella me necesita…debo ir— dije con voz firme. El negó con la cabeza.

—No. Ella esta bien. No es ella quien te necesita ahora. Y si te concentras en lo que sientes un momento, lo sabrás — me indicó.

—No tengo tiempo para tus brujerías y mentiras — repliqué exasperado.

Intenté zafarme de su aguare pero era fuerte para su edad y yo no quería hacerle daño. Algo golpeó mi cabeza con mucha fuerza y salté hacia atrás llevando una mano a mi cabeza y frotándola. Miré desconcertado a mi abuelo, fue él con su bastón y me había dado con ganas.

—¡Eso dolió! — me quejé, sintiendo la zona adolorida e hinchada bajo mis dedos.

—Y más que te va a doler si sigues con esa aptitud — me reprendió él como si fuera yo un niño pequeño.

—Si, claro. Lo que tu digas, me las piro — repliqué, frustrado.

Mi abuelo estaba aquí y apareció de la nada una noche en la puerta de casa. Nos dio a mi padre y a mí un susto tremendo. Dijo venir del pasado a arreglar no sé que cosa que yo iba a hacer y que tenía que impedir. Puras palabrerías.

—Jacob, llegó la hora — dijo él con voz seria. Lo miré a los ojos y su semblante era severo.

—¿La hora de que? — pregunté con curiosidad.

—Pronto lo sabrás — contestó él.

Lo vi levantar una mano y sopló con ella en mi dirección. Inmediatamente llegó a mi un fuerte olor rancio que al respirarlo me hizo estornudar varias veces.

—Puaj… ¡Apesta! — exclamé poniendo la mano delante de mi nariz para protegerme de ese olor fétido.

Me eché para atrás hasta toparme con alguien, pero me quede sin fuerzas de repente. Mis piernas se doblaban solas, pero me aguarré al brazo que me sujetaba. Mis parpados se hicieron pesados y me moría de sueño. Luché para no dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad como pude, mi visión se desdobló.

—¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Qué es esto…? No puedo moverme… — balbuceé con esfuerzo.

—No luches, déjate llevar, Jake — dijo alguien cerca de mí. Reconocí la voz de mi amigo.

—¿¡_SAM_…!? ¿Pero qué coño me han hecho? — grité asustado de repente.

Intenté luchar contra los brazos que me retenían, pero no podía; estaba sin fuerzas, quedé más agotado. Un zumbido escuché a los lejos y escuché a través de la espesura una voz murmurar.

—Llévenlo a la tierra sagrada, es la hora.

Luego de esas palabras no fui conciente de más.

Algo me estaba molestando, pero no supe el qué. Gruñí frustrado. Mi cabeza pesaba tanto que no podía ni moverme. Un sabor amargo invadía mi boca, por mucho que intente abrir los ojos, estos no respondían. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿qué había pasado? Y ¿Qué coño me había soplado a la cara el viejo loco de mi abuelo? Me sentía mareado.

—_Jake, despierta_ — escuché a Nessie a lo lejos, pero era incapaz de despertarme.

¡Ah! Ya de seguro que fui a casa Sam y tenía una tremenda borrachera y quedé K. O… ¿O no? Joder ¿pero, qué pasó? Me pregunté otra vez frustrado.

—_¡Vamos, dormilón! Arriba, levántate ya_ — me gritó ella en los oídos. Esta vez la escuché claramente y su voz me taladró la cabeza.

—Arg… Nessie… déjame dormir y vete a ver a Billy — le pedí con esfuerzo volviéndome a un lado.

—Ahora vas a ver como si se despierta — dijo de repente una voz de mujer y antes de que pudiera hacer nada me echaron agua fría encima de la cabeza, empapándome por completo.

— ¡Ah! — chillé como un poseso; me levanté de golpe batiendo el aire y escuche unas risas, muchas risas.

Abrí los ojos y parpadeé varias veces, poco a poco mi visión se aclaró. Definitivamente no estaba en mi cama y todos me estaban mirando y riendo a mi costa. Examiné el lugar, estábamos cerca del acantilado y era de noche.

Pasé mi mirada por todos ellos. Estaba Sam, el cual me debía una explicación por lo de antes; luego vi a Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil, y algunos más. Pero lo que llamó más mi atención no fueron ellos si no los que estaban atrás de ellos. "Los ancianos", como se hacían llamar, estaban presentes, todos ellos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué me trajeron y dónde estamos? — pregunté curioso y cabreado a la vez. No entendía a qué venía todo esto.

—Tranquilo, Jacob — dijo la voz de mi padre.

Me giré y lo vi. Cerca de él estaba Nessie, y al lado de ella esa pequeña molestia de los Cullen, casi me estrangulo al reconocerla.

—¡¿Tu, qué haces aquí?! — exclamé viéndola ferozmente. Ella rió de manera diabólica.

—Te dije antes que verías quien se reiría el último… y estoy aquí para ayudar a tu abuelo — me explicó ella mirando a mi abuelo con confianza.

—La señora Alice es parte esencial y precisa estar aquí, pronto sabrás por qué — aclaró mi abuelo.

— ¡Ja! Pues yo me voy de aquí… esto es una buena farsa. Me largo — dije y me volteé para irme de allí.

—Jacob — me llamó Nessie con suplica en la voz. Paré en seco y la busqué con la mirada. Vino a mí y me tomó de la mano. Me agaché a su altura, como ella quería, y mirando su bellos ojos chocolates dije.

—Nessie, vámonos a casa. Es tarde, ya deberías dormir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No quiero. Primero vamos a hacer una gran hoguera y los ancianos van a contar la leyenda del colgante de mamá y quiero escucharla, nunca la he escuchado. Por favor, Jacob — me suplicó ella haciendo cara de puchero. ¡Ay, Dios! Esa cara me podía. No pude negarme y asentí. Ella dejó escapar un gritito de felicidad y me besó en la punta de la nariz.

Entre todos y en poco rato organizaron lo necesario. No tardamos en notar la calidez de la hoguera y nos sentamos a su alrededor. Nessie vino a sentarse sobre mis piernas y yo la envolví de mis brazos para que no pasara frío. Kim, la novia de Jared, me paso una manta y tapé a Nessie con ella, luego fue a sentarse cerca de su novio. Seth y Leah también estaban. Esto era muy raro. ¿Para qué me trajeron? No tenía ganas de escuchar las absurdas y aburridas leyendas de la tribu.

Bufé y maldije por mi mala suerte. Algo se estampó en mi cabeza y solté un gemido de dolor.

—¡Ay! Abuelo, deja de pegarme con tu bastón, joder. Duele — dije, frotándome la cabeza. Escuché algunas risas ahogadas y lancé una mirada feroz a todos mis amigos.

—¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que estaba contando, Jacob? — preguntó el viejo.

Lo miré confundido, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que empezó a hablar.

—No.

—Recibirás un golpe cada vez que no escuches — me reprendió él, viéndose enfadado.

Mi abuelo se acercó al fuego y echó dentro unos polvos que hicieron que las llamas se volvieron azules y verdes. Chasqueaban y lanzaron lenguas coléricas hacia el cielo. Mi mirada se topó con la loca esa enana de los Cullen, estaba al otro lado del fuego sentada acuclillada sobre un tronco. Me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos y de pronto me estiró la lengua. La advertí con la mirada que no se me había olvidado que ella me lanzó agua antes; esta se encogió de hombros y volvió la cabeza a un lado.

Mi abuelo carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos, y de repente el ambiente cambió. Se hizo un silencio extraño y todos estaban con los ojos y oídos bien abiertos a la espera de escucharlo. Me aguanté las ganas de salir pitando. Esto iba a ser muy aburrido.

—Los Quileute han sido pocos desde el principio —comenzó mi abuelo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos—. No hemos llegado a desaparecer a pesar de lo escaso de nuestro número porque siempre ha corrido magia por nuestras venas. No siempre fue la magia de la piedra azul, eso acaeció después, sino que al principio, fue la de los espíritus de nuestra tribu.

Nunca antes había sido consciente del tono de majestad que había en la voz de del abuelo Black, aunque en ese momento comprendí que esa autoridad siempre había estado allí. Todos le escuchaban embobados y yo no tuve otra que hacer lo mismo.

—En los primeros tiempos, la tribu se estableció en este fondeadero y adquirió gran destreza en la pesca y en la construcción de canoas. El puerto era muy rico en peces y el grupo, pequeño; por ello, pronto hubo quienes codiciaron nuestra tierra, pues éramos pocos para contenerlos. Tuvimos que embarcarnos en las canoas y huir cuando nos atacó una tribu más grande. Se hacían llamar los dientes largos, una horrendas mascaras de piel tapaban sus caras y con adornos dientes de tigres, de ahí el nombre. Eran codiciosos y ansiaban los que otros tenían; siempre fue así.

»Kaheleha no fue el primer espíritu guerrero, pero no han llegado hasta nosotros las historias acaecidas con anterioridad. No recordamos quién fue el que descubrió el poder de la piedra azul ni cómo se usó antes de esta situación crítica. Kaheleha fue el primer espíritu Jefé de nuestra historia. Él se sirvió de la magia para defender nuestra tierra en aquel trance. Separó su espíritu de su cuerpo para entrar en la piedra azul y así poder, con la ayuda del brujo, retroceder en el tiempo y salvar a su familia y tribu.

»Kaheleha desbarató la invasión con su viaje al pasado. La lucha fue intensa y victoriosa para nosotros ya que gracias a Kaheleha fueron advertidos a tiempo.

»Las otras tribus vecinas, la de los Hoh y los Makah, sellaron tratados de paz con los Quileute, porque no querían tenérselas que ver con nuestra magia. Vivimos en paz con ellos. Cuando un enemigo nos atacaba, el espíritu del jefe volvía atrás en el tiempo y todo quedaba en nada.

»Pasaron muchas generaciones hasta la llegada del último Espíritu Jefe, Taha Aki, conocido por su sabiduría y su talante pacífico. La gente vivía dichosa y feliz bajo su cuidado.

»Pero había un hombre insatisfecho: Utlapa.

—Utlapa era uno de los espíritus guerreros más fuertes del jefe Taha Aki, un gran guerrero, pero también un hombre codicioso. Opinaba que nuestra gente debía usar la magia para extender sus territorios, someter a los Hoh y los Makah y erigir un imperio.

» Taha Aki, el nuevo jefe Quileute, tuvo conocimiento de la ambición de Utlapa, se encolerizó con él, le desterró. Utlapa era fuerte, pero los guerreros del jefe le superaban en número, así que no le quedó otro remedio que irse.

Él exiliado, furioso, se escondió en el bosque cercano a la espera de una oportunidad para vengarse del Jefe.

»El Espíritu Jefe estaba alerta para proteger a su gente incluso en tiempos de paz.

Con tal propósito, frecuentaba un recóndito lugar sagrado en las montañas en el que abandonaba su cuerpo para recorrer los bosques y la costa y así cerciorarse de que no había ningún peligro.

»Un día, Utlapa le siguió cuando Taha Aki se marchó a cumplir con su deber. Al principio, sólo planeaba matarle, pero aquello tenía desventajas. Mientras se escondía entre las rocas observando cómo se preparaba el Jefe para abandonar su cuerpo y entrar en la piedra azul, se le ocurrió otro plan.

»Taha Aki abandonó su cuerpo en el lugar sagrado y entró en la piedra azul. Utlapa esperó hasta asegurarse de que el espíritu del Jefe se había quedado en trance.

»Y asi fue Taha Aki observo impotente como Utlapa usurpó su cuerpo y había cortado su propia garganta con las manos del cuerpo del Jefe.

»El Espíritu Jefe siguió a su cuerpo, mientras su escencia seguía en la piedra la cual Utlapa había atada a un bastón, mientras bajaba la montaña e increpó a Utlapa, pero éste le ignoró como si no fuera más que viento.

»Taha Aki presenció con desesperación cómo Utlapa usurpaba su puesto como Jefe de los Quileute. Lo único que hizo el traidor durante las primeras semanas fue cerciorarse de que nadie descubría su impostura. Luego, empezaron los cambios, porque el primer edicto de Utlapa consistió en prohibir a todos los guerreros entrar en el mundo de los espíritus. Alegó que había tenido la visión de un peligro, pero lo cierto era que estaba asustado. Sabía que Taha Aki estaría esperando el momento de contar su historia. Utlapa también temía entrar en el mundo de los espíritus, sabiendo que en ese caso, Taha Aki reclamaría su cuerpo rápidamente. Así pues, sus sueños de conquista con un ejército de espíritus guerreros eran imposibles, por lo que se contentó con gobernar la tribu. Se convirtió en un estorbo, siempre a la búsqueda de privilegios que Taha Aki jamás había reclamado, rehusando trabajar codo a codo con los demás guerreros, y tomando otra esposa joven, la segunda, y después una tercera, a pesar de que la primer esposa de Taha Aki aún vivía, algo que nunca se había visto en la tribu. El Espíritu Jefe lo observaba todo con rabia e impotencia.

»Todas las historias nos dicen que no era fácil ser un espíritu guerrero. Liberarse del propio cuerpo resultaba más aterrador que excitante y ése es el motivo por el que reservaban el uso de la magia para los tiempos de necesidad. Los solitarios viajes de vigilia del Jefe habían sido siempre una molestia y un sacrificio, ya que estar sin cuerpo desorientaba y era una experiencia horrible e incómoda. Taha Aki llevaba ya tanto tiempo fuera de su cuerpo que llegó a estar al borde de la agonía. Se sentí maldito y creía que, atrapado para siempre en el martirio de esa nada, jamás podría cruzar a la tierra del más allá, donde le esperaban los ancestros.

»Una noche, un gran lobo siguió al espíritu del Jefe a través de los bosques mientras se retorcía y se contorsionaba en su sufrimiento. Era un animal muy grande y bello entre los de su especie. De pronto, el Jefe sintió celos del estúpido lobo que, al menos, tenía un cuerpo y una vida. Incluso una existencia como animal sería mejor que esa horrible conciencia de la nada. Pero el animal no era solo un lobo, era el espíritu de Kaheleha, su ancestro. Había tomado prestado el cuerpo del lobo para así poder hablar con Taha Aki, era la única forma de hacerlo ya que técnicamente no estaba muerto. Así fue como Kaheleha se convirtió en el guardián del espíritu de Taha Aki y le ayudó a vencer al impostor.

»La gente se alegró al comprender lo ocurrido. Taha Aki rápidamente puso todas las cosas en su sitio, trabajando otra vez con su gente y devolviendo de nuevo a las esposas con sus familias. El único cambio que mantuvo fue el fin de los viajes espirituales, sabedor de su peligro ahora que ya existía la idea de robar vidas con ellos. No hubo más espíritus viajeros.

»Desde entonces en adelante, Taha Aki fue más que un gran jefe. Le llamaron Taha Aki, el Gran Lobo, o Taha Aki, el Hombre Espíritu. El lobo se quedó a su lado y custodiaba su felicidad. Lideró la tribu durante muchos, muchos años. Cuando amenazaba algún peligro, volvía a viajar pero con el lobo a su lado, para luchar o asustar al enemigo, y así la tribu vivió en paz.

—Jo, que guay, me hubiera gustado vivir en esa era. —murmuró Quil entre dientes, sonriendo.

Yo estaba tan inmerso en la historia que fue un shock regresar a la realidad, al círculo en torno a las llamas agonizantes. Con sorpresa, me di cuenta de que el círculo se componía de los tataranietos de los tataranietos de los tataranietos de Taha Aki. O más aún. A saber cuántas generaciones habrían pasado. El fuego arrojó una lluvia de chispas al cielo, donde temblaron y bailaron, adquiriendo formas casi indescifrables.

—¿Y qué pasó después con la piedra? ¿Como llegó ella a las manos de Isabella Cullen? —preguntó Sam entre susurros.

Mi abuelo ignoró la pregunta de Sam y siguió con su relato.

—Taha Aki vivió el mismo periodo de tiempo que tres hombres gracias o por desgracia a la piedra mágica. Se casó con una tercera mujer después de que murieran otras dos y encontró en ella la verdadera compañera de su espíritu, y aunque también amó a las otras dos, con ésta experimentó un sentimiento más intenso. Así que decidió abandonar los viajes al pasado y el lobo guardián partió, para poder morir con ella. Eran almas gemelas. Sedió su puesto a un joven jefe que este era mi tatarabuelo Black.

Mi abuelo miró fijamente al anciano Quil Ateara, que cambió de postura en su silla y estiró sus frágiles hombros. Una pequeña sonrisa intercambiaron y él continuó.

»Y así fue como llegó a nosotros la magia, aunque no es el final de la historia... Empezaron a llegar los rostros pálidos a nuestras tierras, y se ubicaron a las a fueras. Su tribu creció rápido. Pero vivíamos en paz con ellos, hasta que un día, la piedra fue robada.

»Taha Aki mandó a sus tres hijos en su búsqueda en lo cual sólo uno regresó. Era Yaha Uta, el hijo mayor de la tercera esposa de Taha Aki, y el más joven de la tribu. Contó que unos hombres tenían la piedra mágica y que cuando quisieron cogerla y reclamarla como suya, esos hombres mataron a sus hermanos delante de él. Era como una advertencia, dijo el muchacho.

»Pero eso no se quedo ahí, Taha Aki temía de que si descubrían con funcionaba la piedra podrían con ella y como casi sucedió en el pasado con su tribu, ellos dominarían a los otros rostros pálidos o peor, el mundo entero. Sin haberle llamado, el gran lobo volvió al lado de Taha Aki para ayudarle. La lucha entre los Quileutes y los rostros pálidos fue victoriosa ya que nosotros éramos guerreros y ellos no. Pero un sobreviviente pálido y agónico sacó un arma de fuego en su dirección y el lobo se echó encima del Jefe para protegerlo; lo logró, pero la bala de plomo impactó en su hijo Yaha Uta. La tercera esposa vio impotente como mataban a su hijo y no pudiendo resistir la muerte del único que quedaba vivo, tomó un cuchillo y se quitó la vida.

»Taha Aki quedó destrozado y juró volver al pasado para salvar su esposa e hijos. Cuando la piedra llegó a la mano de mi tatarabuelo Black que fue elegido nuevo Jefe, ésta estaba fragmentada, faltaba un trozo. Aun así pudo volver ir al pasado y cambiar las cosas. Algunos años más tarde y ya en mi posesión, la piedra se puso a brillar sola y no comprendí qué era lo que pasaba con la mística piedra. Me fui a las tierras sagradas en busca de respuestas, cuando quise enviar mi espíritu a la piedra, esta se negó a recibirme. Su lugar había sido ocupado por el espíritu de una joven asesinada. Esta me rogó su ayuda y suplicó que la ayudara a volver al lado de su amado. Una promesa de amor verdadero tenía que cumplir y Taha Aki que era mi guardián, se compadeció de ella pero no podía devolverle a su cuerpo, era muy tarde para eso. Taha Aki vino en forma de lobo y se comunicó conmigo; sintiendo el gran amor de la joven y el que ellos no pudieron tan siquiera vivirlo, decidió ayudarle. Supe por los espíritus que eran almas gemelas. Le dije que había solo una manera de poder juntarlos, pero para eso ella tenía que esperar a que pasara muchos años. Obedeció y renació a la vida unas décadas después. Le pusimos a ella un guardián, el cual tenía en sus manos el pequeño fragmento de piedra que faltaba y se encargó de volver a juntar a las dos almas gemelas a través del tiempo para que así pudieran vivir su amor al fin.

»Creemos que la piedra mágica cautivó la agonía de la joven y el amor que le unía a su pareja. No sabemos muy bien por qué dicho fragmento llegó a sus manos, pero tuvimos claro que teníamos que ayudarle en todo. Cosa que hasta hoy no ha sido tarea fácil por culpa de un joven Quileute que piensa que él es el alma gemela de ella. ¿Verdad, Jacob?

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al comprender que mi abuelo habló de mí. Me levanté con cuidado dejando a Nessie en mi sitio y me acerqué a mi abuelo, incrédulo.

—¡Oh, venga ya! — exclamé —¿No te creerás que yo soy tonto, verdad? Esto es una zarpa de mentiras…

—¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo, Jacob? — me preguntó él — ¿Acaso es porque sabes que todo es verdad y temes aceptar que tu no eres el alma gemela de la joven Bella?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tú viste como desapreció el día del rastreo en mi casa — intervino la loca de los Cullen, posicionándose al lado de mi abuelo. Sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas. Gemí ante ese recuerdo, casi me volví loco cuando no la encontré en ningún lado.

—¡SI! Estaba ahí, lo vi todo. También cuando ella volvió y maldita sea el día que tu le diste el colgante de nuevo. —le chillé a ella con ira —. Es por tu culpa que la perdí, ahora lo sé — apunté un dedo en su dirección y la furia me invadió —. Tú hiciste que ellos se juntaran de nuevo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, eh?

Ella se plantó ante mí con sus manos en sus costados y los ojos brillantes.

—¡Porque yo soy el guardián de Bella! Y mi deber era ese, siempre fue ese. ¡Y por tu culpa en dos ocasiones ella casi muere y mi hermano también… chucho, estupido, arrogante y prepotente! — me gritó Alice Cullen con fuerza.

No podía estar más cabreado y algo dentro de mí se rompió. Como si mi corazón explotara en miles de pedazos y caí al suelo con las manos agarrando la tierra con fuerza. Este dolor me era insoportable. Gemí de dolor, pero no era físico. Estaba destrozado por dentro. Escuché un llanto cerca de mí y giré mi cabeza a verla a ella, a mi Nessie. Lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su tía. Su dolor era el mío, sus lágrimas me quemaban aun sin tocarlas. Esto era de locos. No podía ser cierto…

— Jacob, déjate llevar por lo que sientes — me susurró mi abuelo cerca de mí.

— No… _No_… no es real, no puede ser… ella no. Solo es una niña — balbuceé, incapaz de creérmelo aun.

— Lo es. Renesmee Cullen es… tu alma gemela.

* * *

Continuará…

…………………………………………….

Hola de nuevo. Creo que no me demoré mucho.

Como habréis visto tomé prestado algunos de los relatos de Stephenie Meyer en su libro Eclipse, cambié algunas cosas y listo. Los leyendas Quileute son geniales y como no conocía otras las junté con mis ideas, decirme qué les pareció el capitulo. El próximo capitulo seguirá siendo en Jacob pov. Aun no he terminado con él.

Gracias a todas los que me habéis puesto en sus alertas, historias y autores favoritos. Gracias también a los que los lectores invisibles que no dejan review pero aun así siguen mi historia. Os digo hasta muy pronto chicas, un abrazo a todas y buen fin de semana. Les quiero.

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	30. Chapter 30

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capítulo 30

Jacob pov:

_Que empiece la magia…_

Estaba en un estado de shock… me fui corriendo en dirección al bosque. Quería estar solo. ¡SOLO!

No era verdad, seguro que era un truco del viejo loco de mi abuelo… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido inventarse semejante mentira? Nessie… mi… alma… gemela… ¡_NO_! Sólo es una niña pequeña.

No me di cuenta a donde iba hasta que llegué cerca de las cuevas, en la colina de la tierra sagrada de los Quileute. Me detuve y seguí caminando por el sendero. Levanté la vista al cielo negro y sin estrellas, solo la luna llena iluminaba con mortecina y blanca luz. Un fuerte dolor oprimía mi pecho… Era como si algo estuviera a punto de reventarme por dentro. Me llevé una mano al corazón… este parecía estar echándose una carrera de motociclismo o algo parecido.

Me apoyé en un árbol e intenté calmarme. Respiré varias veces a fondo y unas ganas de potar hasta la primera papilla me hizo temblar y sudar frío. Mentira… todo era mentira… Bella era mi alma gemela… lo sabía desde siempre. Ese vínculo se hizo más fuerte cuando me reencontré con ella en la iglesia y ella estaba a punto de… dar a luz.

¡_Luz_!

La luz de mi vida se encendió en ese momento cuando vi sus ojos por primera vez… lo recordaba con claridad. Ese hermoso angelito llorando a pleno pulmón… rosada y cálida, Bella lloraba y yo tomé a Nessie en mis brazos y ella dejó de llorar al instante, incluso se durmió más tranquila… fue como si ella ya supiera con apenas minutos de vida que no tenía nada que temer ya que estaba con su…otra mitad.

—Dios… ¿Por qué? — balbuceé con pena. Seguía sin aceptarlo, pero en el fondo creo que siempre lo supe.

No podría soportar esto… Estaba decidido, me iría ahora mismo. Lejos, muy lejos de toda esta mierda. Me giré y empecé a correr hacia la reserva, seguramente seguirían en el acantilado, seria mas fácil. Sin testigos y nadie para hacerme preguntas estúpidas. Le dejaría una nota a mi padre y ya.

—¡Detente! — gritó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos.

Me giré derrapando por la carrera y busqué en la penumbra aquella voz desconocida pero al mismo tiempo familiar. Como salida de la nada empezó a envolverme una neblina azulada. Esto era más raro de normal; la neblina era blanca y no azul. Me paralicé al escuchar unos pasos a pocos metros de mí. Visualicé poco a poco una silueta entre la espesura casi palpable del ambiente. Era una mujer, pero no distinguía sus rasgos. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta las rodillas y vaporoso, aparentemente blanco. Eso la camuflaba aun más. No supe por qué sentí que estábamos conectados a algo invisible. Estaba tranquilo de repente y mi corazón latía normal.

—¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó ella en un susurro.

— No — repliqué.

—Jacob ¿de qué huyes? — dijo ella con un toque de dulzura en la voz. Sonó más cerca, pero seguí sin poder verle la cara, solo atisbé su pelo largo y oscuro caer libre alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Quién eres? Sabes mi nombre pero no creo conocerte — inquirí.

— Quien sea yo ahora no importa — murmuró.

Me quedé perplejo. ¿Quién era ella? Me quedé viéndola, todo parecía irreal como sacado de un cuento de miedo. Acaso… ¿me quedé dormido contra el árbol y estaba soñando? O peor, me caí dándome en la cabeza y… _MORI._ _Ay, Dios mi padre me iba a matar… No, si ya estaba muerto. Oh, pobre de él._ Me lamenté.

Entonces, ella era la muerte que venía a buscarme. Si, seguro que era eso y a la fija me llevaría directo al infierno por todo lo que le hice a Bells… Un escalofrío violento me hizo estremecerme al pensar en Nessie y que por mi culpa ella se había quedado sola y sin protección.

—Nessie… —solté en un gemido ahogado. Los ojos me picaban.

—¿Por qué estás triste? — preguntó la mujer más cerca de mí. Pude sentir como se acercaba más. Estaba como a metro y medio de mi cuerpo.

—Porque eché a perder mi vida entera, por mi culpa mi _Nessie_ esta sin su alma gemela… ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué hice? ¿A cuanta gente le destruí la vida? Soy un… un… ¡Mierda…! ¡y estoy muerto! Nunca podré pedirles perdón por lo que les hice… Oh, ángel de la muerte, llévame al infierno para que arda como el cobarde que soy — supliqué al ángel.

Me dejé caer al suelo, incapaz de aguantar la culpa de mis pecados. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y empecé a lloriquear como una niña. Algo mojado se deslizó por el dorso mi mano, abrí los ojos y vi lo que era: una gota de lluvia, otra cayó justo al lado. Descubrí al ángel al lado mío; posó una mano en mi cabeza y acarició mi cabellera. Un flujo de energía me atravezó y me estremecí al sentir esa especie de paz. ¿_Qué sentido tenía que ella me consolara antes de llevarme al infierno_? Seguramente era para castigarme.

—Jacob, no estás muerto — dijo ella entre sollozos —. Levántate.

Me levanté y quedé frente a ella, se había cubierto la cabeza y el rostro con la capucha de su capa, que era de un color parecido al oro viejo, sólo veía sus labios carnosos y el camino que dejó una lágrima por su pálida mejilla y cuello. Como hipnotizado, llevé un dedo a su cara y recorrí desde su cuello el camino mojado hasta llegar a su mejilla y ahí seguí queriendo ver sus ojos, pero ella detuvo mi mano poniendo la suya encima. Al notar el roce de sus dedos en los míos mi corazón palpitó fuertemente en mi pecho y me sentí ufff… No sé, esto era muy raro, tío.

—¿Lloras? ¿Por qué? — pregunté, curioso.

—Porque tu tristeza es la mía también — dijo y en ese instante me llegó su aroma a suave vainilla y aspiré, quedándome como borracho con su olor tan dulce y delicioso. No se me ocurrió decir otra cosa que una barbaridad, claro.

—Hueles bien.

Ahí vi como se levantaba la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba y se formó una pequeña sonrisa, aun si con mis tonterías la hice sonreír me llené de alegría. Recordé lo que dijo ella y le pregunté.

—¿Por qué lloras por mi? No me merezco tus lágrimas. Soy un bueno para nada.

—No es verdad.

— Si, lo es. Le hice daño a la gente que más amaba, a mi pequeña Nessie, a Bells y a su familia y a mi padre, mi tribu, mis amigos…

— ¿Y por qué no también al mundo entero? Ya que estas… — me cortó ella divirtiéndose a mi costa.

Me hizo sentirme mal y repliqué, tajante.

— No tiene gracia.

— Si la tiene, me dijeron que eras terco, pero no creí que fuera para tanto.

— ¿Quién dice eso de mi? ¡A que voy y le parto la cara! — gruñí. Ella soltó una risa musical y quedé encantado, hechizado por el sonido de su voz.

Algo rozó mi pierna, bajé la cabeza y di un respingo al ver unos enormes ojos negros mirarme fijamente. Un lobo. Tan grande que su cabeza me llagaba a la cintura, de pelaje blanco como la nieve. Estaba ahí quieto, observándome. Me dio miedo por la joven y agarré su mano para acercarla a mi y susurrarle bajito y con calma.

—Hay un lobo, no hagas movimientos bruscos.

Ella sin embargo y ante mi sorpresa, bajó una mano y se inclinó a acariciar la cabeza del lobo, este emitió un ronroneo y se sentó al lado de ella.

—No nos hará daño, es mi lobo y se llama Aílen. Significa fuego sagrado. Es mi guardián — aclaró ella.

Me quedé pasmado. Las historias que contó antes mi abuelo me volvieron a la mente. Guardián. Lobo. Quileute…

— ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Mi abuelo te envía, es eso? — exigí saber.

Pero no me contestó. Soltó mi mano y tiró de un cordón que llevaba en el cuello y se escondía bajo su vestido. De repente y ante mi mirada de asombro, sacó un colgante igual al de Bells. Parpadeaba y brillaba mucho. Abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿Quién te dio ese colgante?

— Mi padre — respondió ella con cariño —. Es hora de emprender el viaje.

— ¿¡Viaje!? ¿A dónde?

No me respondió y sentí pánico. ¿Y si era una loca y quería secuestrarme o algo similar?

Retrocedí tres pasos. El lobo que hasta ahora no me quitó la vista de encima desvío la miraba a un lado de mí y empezó a menear el rabo y sin más se levantó y fue trotando pasando por mi lado. Los pelos se me erizaron del susto. Era una bestia enorme. Me giré para ver a donde fue y vi a mi abuelo y la loca de los Cullen llegando hasta mí a través de la espesa bruma.

Alice Cullen empezó a dar saltitos como un saltamontes y pegaba gritos de felicidad y de buenas a primeras se arrojó al cuello de la joven que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que estés aquí… Estás tan guapa y… mayor — balbuceó Alice —. Que feliz estoy de verte… mis visiones no te hacen justicia ni de cerca… ¡estas, preciosa!

— Gracias Alice. También me alegro de verte — contestó ella con emoción.

Ahí me perdí. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza para rascarme de la confusión. Mi abuelo se acercó a mí mientras miraba a la joven con ojos llorosos. La joven soltó a Alice y vino hasta él; extendió su mano, la cual él tomó y apretó con delicadeza. Por mucho que intenté ver el rostro de la joven no pude, ella estaba un poco de lado y aunque levantó el rostro a ver a mi abuelo a los ojos yo no pude ver nada por culpa de la maldita capucha. Bufé impaciente.

— Gracias por venir, viajera del futuro — habló él a la joven con voz tranquila. Ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia. Y luego contestó.

—Abuelo, es un placer volver a verte de nuevo.

Un momento, ella le llamó ¿Abuelo? ¿Acaso ella era mi hermana y yo no lo sabía? O… mi padre tuvo un lío con una mujer blanca y… ¡NO! No podía creer que mi viejo hiciera eso y sintiéndolo mucho me eché a reír a carcajadas. Me agarré el vientre de tanto reír e incluso una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo. Escuché como la joven reía conmigo. La miré de reojo y parecía a punto de echarse al suelo de tanto reír al igual que yo.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen los dos? — preguntó Alice como regañándonos a ambos. Cuando me calmé un poco le contesté agarrando aire.

—Me río de mi padre… Ay, ese viejo es un todo un Romeo…jhajhajha. ¡Pero mira que darme una hermanita con lo viejo que es! Puajajajaja… — y me volví a reír con ganas. Pero un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza me hizo chafarme la lengua y llevarme las manos a mi cabeza y exclamar adolorido.

—¡Ay! Abuelo… ¡Deja de pegarme con tu puto bastón!

—¡Jacob Black, como vuelvas a hablarle así de mal te hago tragar la lengua! — gritó la joven enfurecida —. ¿Entendido? Y no soy tu hermana — replicó ella.

Se había girado hacia mí. El lobo emitió un rugido al notar a su ama así, echó las orejas para atrás y me enseñaba los dientes. Empecé a temblar del susto. Levanté las palmas y le hice movimientos de calma al chucho, pero este se cabreó más y el pelaje del lomo se plantó y se ubicó en posición de ataque. Tragué saliva, muerto de miedo. Empecé a jadear.

— Aílen, no — le dijo la joven al lobo.

Este inmediatamente obedeció la orden y emitiendo un gemido sufocado, dejó su postura de ataque y se sentó de nuevo todo tranquilo a su lado, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero con la mirada fija en mi.

— ¡Jo… tía. Pensaba que me iba a comer! — exclamé aun con el susto en el cuerpo —. Siento lo de antes, de verdad que sí.

— Está bien. Pero yo de ti me cuidaba más esa lengua o te la cortaré cuando duermas y se la daré a Aílen como cena — amenazó ella con una sonrisa ancha, dejando ver unos dientes relucientes.

— Y lo haría, créeme, es igual que su madre, no conoces bien a mi… eh, bueno, es capaz de hacerlo, eso es todo — balbuceó Alice mirando para otro lado. Esto no se me escapó ¿a su qué…?

— Jacob — me llamó mi abuelo. Lo miré, de repente su mirada estaba seria. Me dijo — Es hora de afrontar tu destino y asumir tus responsabilidades.

A lo lejos se escuchó a los ancianos tocar el tambor y cantar en Quileute, reconocí la canción, era la de los espíritus guerreros. La niebla empezó a moverse alrededor nuestro pero no hacia viento. Bailaba una danza extraña y tomaba formas raras, casi parecían caras fantasmales.

— Es la hora — habló Alice Cullen. Estaba seria, con su mirada vidriosa y toda tiesa. Igual que le ocurrió en la mañana. Me picó la curiosidad de saber qué veía.

— Joven guardiana Alice, ¿Compartirías tu visión con nosotros? — le pidió mi abuelo a ella.

Ella asintió y levantó una mano en su dirección. Mi abuelo se la tomó con gestos precisos, llevó sus dedos a tocar la piedra de su bastón. Me quedé ahí mirando, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

La luz salió centellando de ella y nos envolvió con sus chispas blancas. Mi abuelo y Alice desaparecieron como por arte de magia, todo empezó a girar en una espiral que llegaba al cielo de luces brillantes blancas y azules.

De repente sentí en mi mano la de la joven, y sin decir nada se la tomé y apreté despacito, notando algo frío. El colgante. Ensortijó sus dedos a los míos, parecía estar asustada, temblaba un poco. La luz se intensificó hasta el punto de cegarnos y giré la cabeza a verla a ella. Me quedé aturdido al ver que se había quitado la capucha, cautivado por sus labios. De ellos salían palabras en Quileute al ritmo de la canción, su piel era como la porcelana, su pelo cobrizo, ondulaba libre y sedoso hasta su cintura y cuando se giró hacia mí y ancló su mirada chocolate en la mía… ahí deje caer la mandíbula. Solo una palabra venía a mi cabeza hueca…_ Nessie_. Era ella, pero adulta. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan característica y bella. Era como una divinidad, guapa como ella sola podía serlo. No me aguanté y me acerqué a ella y con un dedo acaricié un lado de su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos al contacto de mi roce. Mi estómago se agitó de pura felicidad.

En ese momento me daba igual donde íbamos si estaba con ella. El mundo podría acabarse y declararse la tercera guerra mundial que no me importaría nada. Estaba con mi luz, mi mitad, mi amor verdadero.

— Jake, quieres… ¿Besarme? — me pidió ella cuando un ligero toque rojizo invadió sus mejillas. Vacilé un instante ante su inesperada petición.

Salvando la poca distancia entre nosotros, Nessie pasó una mano por mi nuca y se puso de puntillas e incliné mi rostro hacia ella. Su otra mano se deslizó por mi brazo y llevándolo alrededor de su cintura. La envolví atrayéndola más a mí. Sus ojos me miraban reflejando la luz brillante, parecían dos estrellas. El inmenso amor que leí en ellos me colmó de felicidad. ¿Cómo podía ser esto cierto? ¿Que ella me amara así? Mientras seguía con mis dudas ella tomó mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y aguanté de respirar cuando sus labios encontraron los míos. Dulces, suaves, cálidos y tímidos a la vez. Me desarmó y le devolví el beso, desconecté mi mente de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por lo que sentía…al fin.

Contra toda razón, mis labios se movieron al ritmo de los suyos de un modo extrañamente placentero. La sentía por todas partes. No podía ver ni sentir nada que no fuera Nessie. En este momento, parecía como si nos hubiéramos convertido en una sola persona. Su dolor siempre había sido y siempre sería el mío y también su alegría, pero también que su felicidad era, de algún modo, dolor. Casi podía tocarlo, quemaba mi piel como si fuera ácido, una lenta tortura. Era por mi culpa, lo sabía.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos, abrí los ojos maravillado.

— Jake, mira nuestro futuro — murmuró Nessie con dulzura.

Ella me indicó dónde con la mirada y miré el tubo de estrellas fugases que seguía girando, como poco a poco se abría una franja y dejaba filtrar imágenes. Miré embobado y sin parpadear lo que perdería si huía.

Un camino totalmente diferente a lo que siempre soñé, se extendió ante mí. Pude ver a mi padre con el pelo blanco, también estaba Bells y su marido pero más mayores, Charlie, Rene, Sue, Sam… Los Cullen al completo y muchos niños de todas las edades. Estamos en la Push. Pude ver el paso de los años y a Nessie, mi mitad, riendo, feliz y acariciando su abultado vientre. Estaba embarazada. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al verme allí a su lado. En una fracción de segundo todo cambio, reconocí el bosque cerca de la reserva. Dos niños pequeños, de pelo negro, corrían a esconderse de mí, sus risas me llegaron al alma. Uno de ellos gritó de repente "_Papá, ven a buscarnos_". Cuando desparecieron atrás de una roca se llevaron con ellos el resto de la visión.

Volví mi mirada hacia ella. La felicidad de sus ojos me llegó y le sonreí incapaz de decir nada. La abrasé y hundí mi cabeza en su pelo. La quería. Quería ese futuro con ella desesperadamente. No estaba muy seguro de cómo pasaría y cómo llegaríamos a encontrarnos con casi la misma edad, pero supe con certeza que pasaría. Ahí dentro de mí y en ese momento, todo encajó.

—Te quiero, Nessie — le dije con la voz temblando de emoción, ella río levemente y contestó dándome un beso el la sien.

—Mi cielo, te amo también.

Gradualmente creció en mí la magia de los ancestros, esa que siempre rechacé. Era como sentir libertad y vida fluir por mis venas, era raro. Las ataduras de mi cuerpo, invisibles y muy firmes, se soltaron en el mismo momento en que reclamé mi derecho de nacimiento. No sabía como estaba seguro de qué decir, pero las palabras salieron a flote, potentes y claras.

— Yo, Jacob Black, hijo de Billy, descendiente de Ephraim, reclama a los espíritus su lugar como jefe Quileute que soy por nacimiento.

Un sordo murmullo se escuchó a lo lejos. El tubo de estrellas se ensanchó y abrió paso dejando ver las nubes cargadas de electricidad. Unos rayos desgarraron el cielo para caer cerca de nosotros, la tierra tembló bajo nuestros pies en un estruendo aterrorizante. Quise agarrar más fuerte Nessie pero mis dedos se toparon con el vacío. Miré y no la vi por ningún lado. Todo estaba oscuro, extendí mis manos en su búsqueda y no encontré nada… bajé la vista y nada tampoco. No había suelo. Estaba flotando. El espanto me llenó y gemí de dolor. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

— ¿¡_Nessie_…!? — grité con miedo.

— Jacob, ella está bien — me tranquilizó mi abuelo, flotando a mi lado.

Lo miré pasmado. Su cuerpo o no cuerpo era transparente. Veía a través de él la negrura de la oscuridad…esto no era normal. La piedra de su bastón nos iluminaba con su luz azulada.

— ¿Cómo que está bien? ¿Dónde esta Nessie? Y ¿Por qué veo tu fantasma? Y ¿dónde demonios estamos? Y… ¡esto es para caerse de culo! — exclamé nervioso de no comprender nada. Ante mi asombro mi abuelo rió a carcajada limpia. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír así desde que llegó del pasado.

— ¿Jacob, es que no te has dado cuenta? — me preguntó él, mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿De qué?

— Has emprendido tu primer viaje fuera de tu cuerpo. Mírate.

Levanté una mano y creo que si pudiera me hubiera meado del susto. Era completamente traslucida. Sin embargo, una especie de purpurina dorada corría por mi piel o no piel. Un sentimiento nuevo me llenó, esto era totalmente alucinante.

De un momento a otro las figuras espectrales de un grupo de hombres se presentó ante mi. Ataviados con sendos trajes ceremoniales, en ricas pieles y fabulosos dibujos adornando sus pechos. En sus cabezas, elaborados adornos indicaban la época en la cual cada uno de esos espíritus habitaron mi reserva en el pasado. Uno de ellos, el más alto y joven, se acercó a mi.

Su mirada impactante me atemorizó por un segundo. Luego, extendió su mano hasta mi frente y en el instante en que hizo contacto con ella, una caricia helada me estremeció.

De pronto, cientos de imágenes de lo que había sido mi vida invadieron mi visión. Mi niñez en la reserva, los juegos con mis amigos, mi crecimiento. La inquietante, divertida y confusa adolescencia, Bella, el momento en el que me dijo adiós…

Su regreso, el verla convertida en médico de emergencias trabajando con Charlie en equipo. La visita a la vieja mansión Cullen. Su desaparición en mis narices. Meses después volverla a ver, pero embarazada… fue doloroso, me sentí traicionado, humillado. Todo el amor que conservaba para ella fue golpeado al darme cuenta que ella había sido de otro. Verla padecer los dolores de parto, de un hijo que no era mío, hizo que mis sentimientos entraran en contradicción.

No me gustó verla sufrir, por eso la acompañé durante su labor, y cuando me pidió que su hija llevara mi apellido no me negué, de alguna manera era un vínculo inquebrantable que Bella tendría conmigo.

Luego, el tiempo que estuve alejado cuando ese hombre regresó y ella corrió a sus brazos, y pese a que en esos dos años no tuvo ninguna relación romántica ni conmigo ni con nadie, me sentí de nuevo traicionado al ver que para ella lo más importante del mundo era Edward Cullen.

Salí de su vida y de la de Nessie, dispuesto a recuperarla a costa de lo que sea. Vi la oportunidad perfecta años después, cuando Bella y ese hombre, en su afan de querer quitar el apellido Black a Renesmee necesitaban contactarme. Ideé un plan para retener a Bella a mi lado, como mi mujer, como condición de dejar que la niña llevara el maldito apellido Cullen. La chantajeé, la presioné y la amenacé con delatar a esos viajeros del tiempo; todo para que ella regresara a mi lado. Las cosas fueron tan lejos, que la orillé a encontrarse conmigo, discutimos y tuvo lugar el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida y que la dejó sin memoria… Otras cosas que hice, llamadas telefónicas, actos y conspiraciones, todo para que Bella volviera a mi… y por último, una discusión con Cullen que no recordaba, estaba nevando y llegamos a los golpes para pasar a la imagen más impactante de todas: Bella vestida de negro, destrozada, muerta en vida y el cuerpo de su marido en la cama, vestido de gala, y más blanco que la cal.

La vergüenza invadió mi ser, y bajé la mirada. No me sentía digno de la visita de mis ancestros.

—Has quebrantado el equilibrio de vida de esta mujer y su alma gemela — comenzó el espectro frente a mi. Escuche a los demás murmuran en protesta, apoyándolo —. Interferiste en un destino que no te pertenecía, al que no tenías derecho, todo por tu orgullo y tu ignorancia. Pusiste en riesgo la vida de esta pareja, quebrantando una ley natural.

—Lo siento — susurré.

—Una disculpa no arregla los daños y el dolor ocasionado — replicó el espectro, implacable —. Te has convertido en un ser vil, manipulador, egocéntrico, egoísta, pensando solo en ti, tus necesidades y tus requerimientos, sin tener en cuanta que cada ser humano que pisa este planeta tiene un camino de vida asignado por el destino. Tu camino de vida va paralelo con el de Bella Cullen, pero no es el mismo. Él único con el mismo camino es su esposo, tanto, que vencieron las barreras del tiempo…

Cada palabra era una puñalada a la persona que era, al hombre que hizo tanto daño a su mejor amiga. Con cada frase, dicha de la manera más directa y más cruda, me abría más los ojos a todos los errores que cometí por conseguir lo que pensaba, era mi destino.

—Pero así como estuviste a punto de arruinarlo todo para esta mujer, su esposo y su hija, el destino te dará la oportunidad de enmendar todo el mal que hiciste. Desciendes de una raza ancestral y mágica. No desperdicies la nueva oportunidad que te da la vida para hacer lo correcto, así en estos momentos tu corazón no esté de acuerdo.

—Si lo está, mi corazón está de acuerdo — lo interrumpí, expectante.

—Entonces, que así sea… — replicaron todos los espectros a la vez.

Poco a poco sus figuras se fueron difuminando en el espacio, para al final quedar la total nada.

— ¡Mola! — exclamé.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jacob. Por fin has vuelto al buen camino — me dijo mi abuelo con orgullo.

—Si, supongo. Dime abuelo, ¿crees que puedo volver al pasado en el momento en que Bella volvió a su futuro y ayudarle a no volver?

— No. No puedes deshacer lo que ya esta hecho. Cambiarían demasiadas cosas. El cristal nos da un cierto poder y límite de tiempo. Eso lo aprenderás con el tiempo y la ayuda de los ancestros.

— Oh, ya veo. Yo solo quería darle a Bella la felicidad que tanto merece… Yo la hice sufrir mucho — admití con vergüenza.

— Lo sé, Jacob. Tendrás la oportunidad de reparar tus errores de otra manera, pero en el futuro.

— ¿Cómo?

— La primera regla que debes aprender es que tienes que ser paciente. Muy paciente.

Asentí, estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa por devolverle a Bella lo que en su día le robé. Cada lágrima que ella vertió por mi culpa quedarían sanadas de alguna manera. Me lo juré a mi mismo.

— ¿Abuelo, ella sigue ahí? — le pregunté dudoso — . Quiero decir, cuando volvamos a nuestros cuerpos ella estará…

— Si. Te esperá para despedirse de ti.

Me desmoralicé al saber que ella tenía que irse.

Una fuerza me arrastró hacia abajo de repente. Fue como cuando te subes a las montañas rusas de los parques de atracciones y cuando estas en la cima y esta a punto de bajar. Bajas tan rápido que parece que el estómago te va a salir por la boca. Totalmente vertiginoso, pero ¡guay!

Al volver a la realidad sentí sus manos calientes y dulces por mi cara. Fue como recibir la caricia de cupido y me dio en pleno corazón. Haciéndolo latir la carrera. Abrí los ojos y la vi ahí, sonriéndome. Esperándome. Me levanté un tanto mareado pero se pasó al instante.

— Nessie. No te vayas, quédate conmigo — le rogué a ella. Bajó la vista a sus pies para ocultar sus ojos tristes.

— Que más quisiera yo el poder quedarme contigo, pero es imposible — replicó.

— Jacob, Nessie tiene que irse. No es bueno que este mucho tiempo aquí en la misma época de su yo pasado ¿Lo entiendes? — dijo mi abuelo.

— No — solté tajante —. Me voy contigo al futuro — le dije a Nessie.

Ella levantó el rostro hacia mí. Lloraba en silencio. La envolví con mis brazos y ella se pegó a mí, mi pobre corazón lloró con ella.

— No puedes venir, Jake. Tienes un deber que cumplir — dijo cerca de mi oído.

— Lo sé. Pero no es justo…a penas estuvimos juntos — me quejé.

— Algún día te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos y para siempre. Muchas cosas deben pasar antes de que ocurra eso. ¿Serás fuerte por mí? ¿Me esperarás?

Eché un poco hacia atrás mi rostro y tomé el suyo entre mis manos.

— Por supuesto que te esperaré. Te quiero, Nessie. Ya te extraño.

— Jacob…Cuida de mi corazón, lo dejo contigo — me soltó ella poniendo una mano en donde latía el mío al frenesí. Sin esperar la besé con desespero y anhelo.

Moví mis labios contra los suyos y ella no tardó en responderme con la misma destreza. Esto nos dolía a los dos por igual. La separación sería un verdadero infierno. Y sin más, se separó de mí. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreírle y ella me devolvió una sonrisa también. Se despidió de su tía y se alejó caminado con el lobo trotando a su lado. Mi abuelo la acompañó. Cuando ya no le veía por el camino yo seguí mirando por si a caso volviera. Sentí un vacío terrible en mi pecho.

— ¡Me muero de frío! — exclamó Alice atrás mío castañeando los dientes. No había reparado en ella hasta ahora.

— Pues vete a tu casa — le dije con indiferencia.

— ¡Oye tu! Te recuerdo que vamos a formar parte de la misma familia en el futuro, así que empieza a tratarme mejor. ¡Que voy a ser tu tía! — se mofó ella.

Me giré hacia ella, tiritaba de frío, pero aun así se reía. Le hice una mueca y bufé de sus palabras y repliqué.

— Tienes razón "Tía Alice", vamos a casa mi padre. Seguro nos espera con chocolate caliente.

Ella sonrío y caminamos en silencio por un rato. Me quité la chaqueta y se la di a ella que la aceptó con cara rara, pero se la puso.

— ¿Sabes que tienes un gusto horrible en vestimenta? — dijo ella.

Solté un "oh" sin más. Me daba igual, ella siguió hablando como un loro todo el camino. Solo escuché la parte que más me interesó, me dijo de no decir nada a Bella sobre Nessie y yo. Que no era el momento para eso, aun. Accedí sin preguntar, ella era su guardián y sabía lo que más le convenía.

Llegamos a mi casa, mi padre me miró con fiereza pero no dijo nada, estaba emocionado. Fui directo a la habitación y ahí estaba mi princesa. Dormía profundamente. Me arrodillé a su lado con el corazón alegre.

— Mi pequeña Nessie… — susurré para no despertarla. Ella se removió un poco —. Siento tanto haberte hecho llorar antes. Te prometo que a partir de ahora todo irá bien, ya verás.

— _Jacob_… — balbuceó en su sueño. Me arrancó una sonrisa.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí viéndola dormir. Me dejé llevar por el agotamiento, cansado de una noche tan larga, habiendo renacido a una nueva vida con un futuro esplendido, me dormí feliz.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Fin del Jacob POV.

¿Me atrevo a preguntarles que les pareció el capitulo?

Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a mi beta: Darla Gilmore. Gracias amiga, tu relato sobre los espíritus guerrero quedo fantástico.

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	31. Chapter 31

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor recuérdame.**

Capítulo 31

_Una noche solo de chicas._

Llegó la noche de la despedida. Le dije a Alice que Esme también venía o no había fiesta, era la única manera de refrenarle las ganas de hacer algo descabellado. Aceptó mi condición si me ponía lo que ella quisiera para lo ocasión. Y Esme también aceptó, a mi gran sorpresa, quería que mi despedida fuera también la de ellas ya que en el siglo pasado no acostumbraban a hacer este tipo de cosas.

Y aquí estaba yo, parada delante del espejo del cuarto. Suspiré de contrariedad al verme. La falda negra larga hasta los tobillos era correcta pero no me gustaba la abertura en un lado, dejando mi muslo al descubierto. Luego estaba la túnica de un color frambuesa. De manga 3/4. De escote V cruzado, con aplicación de fantasía con lentejuelas bajo el pecho y corte evasé, disimulaba mi vientre que empezaba a redondearse a mis once semanas. Dejé el pelo suelto.

—¿Bella, estás lista? — preguntó Esme entrando al cuarto. Me giré hacia ella. Llevaba un vestido marón con un ancho cinturón negro con un bucle dorado. Le sonreí.

— Si. Te vez muy guapa.

Se ruborizó.

—Me siento rara, es la primera vez que voy a salir sin mi marido — confesó con nerviosismo.

—Verás que te va a gustar, no temas. Estás en una era completamente diferente en la que te has criado, Esme. Sé que estás un poco asustada, pero verás que bien te lo pasas — afirmé.

Sabía que era algo duro para ella, es a la que más le costó acostumbrase al modernismo. Libertad de expresión para las mujeres y faldas cortas era algo aterrador para ella.

Bajamos a reunirnos con Alice y Rose.

—¡Hasta que aparecen! — se quejó Alice con el ceño fruncido. Rosalie, que vestía espectacular como siempre, rodó los ojos a su lado, se cruzó de brazos.

—Alice, hay tiempo de sobra. La reserva está hecha para las nueve y son las ocho aun — dije a modo de regaño.

—Nos vamos en quince minutos — advirtió, dándose media vuelta en dirección al salón.

Gemí despacito. No tenía ganas de fiesta, me hubiera dado por satisfecha con una cena en casa entre chicas y ya, pero con Alice era imposible.

—Bella, Rosalie — nos llamó Esme desde la puerta que daba al salón. Nos acercamos a ver qué pasaba ya que su cara era de pánico.

Entramos y lo que vinos nos dejó a todas boquiabiertas. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett con Christopher en brazos y Edward, estaban sentados en el sofá y sillón con caras de peritos abandonados.

Me hizo sentir culpable de repente y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo.

— ¿Es que no tienen ni un ápice de lástima por nosotros? — exclamó Emmett haciendo un puchero y levantando a su hijo para dar más pena.

—Emmett, deja de usar a mi hijo para tus reclamos tontos — indicó Rosalie con calma.

Este bajó al niño, que seguía tranquilo mordiendo su teléfono luminoso y babeando por doquier.

—Eres cruel — refunfuñó —. Ustedes se van cenar a un lujoso restaurante, mientras que nosotros nos vamos a MC Donald's con los niños… ¿Qué despedida le voy a dar a mi hermano, eh? — se quejó.

—Se siente, Emmett, te dije de no apostar contra mí jugando al póker, perdiste, así que le toca hacer de niñeros — se mofó Alice.

Jasper y Edward le echaron una mirada molesta a él, que desvío la mirada fingiendo no verlos.

—Esme, cariño, te vez muy… bella — dijo Carlisle mirando a su esposa con adoración.

Esta enrojeció hasta las raíces y río tontamente. Fue con él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jasper se acercó a Alice que hablaba por teléfono móvil y Rosalie a Emmett para achucharle a él y a su hijo.

Edward se levantó y vino a mí con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento; sus ojos esmeraldas eran tan profundos y hermosos que mi corazón revoloteó solito. Nada tenía sentido cuando Edward me miraba de esa manera.

—Ya te extraño — afirmó, envolviendo mi cintura y presionando sus labios en el hueco debajo de mi lóbulo. Me estremecí. Me llevó hasta el Hall, lejos de las miradas de todos.

—No necesito irme, es estúpido. No quiero una fiesta de despedida — me lamenté.

—¡Ya lo creo que la quieres! — exclamó Alice bien fuerte —. Recuerda que fue idea tuya, tu despedida es también la nuestra.

—Vaya idea tuve — repliqué bajito.

Edward ahogó una risa en mi cuello. Luego subió su nariz acariciando mi piel hasta mi boca y me besó de tal manera que me quedé sin aire y me aferré a su cabello broncíneo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para poder respirar. Su mirada tenía ese toque de picardía, sabía perfectamente como hacerme perder la cabeza.

Tiré su cara hacia la mía de nuevo y lo besé, saboreando cada segundo como si fuera el último.

—Definitivamente me quedo — murmuré un momento después.

— No, no. Es tu fiesta de soltera. Tienes que ir — dijo las palabras, pero los dedos de su mano derecha se aferraron a mí espalda. Luego sus manos acariciaron mi cara.

— Las fiestas de solteros están diseñadas para aquellos que están tristes por ver pasar sus días de solteros. No podría estar más ansiosa de tener los míos detrás de mí. Así que no tiene sentido — repliqué con seguridad.

—Cierto, concuerdo contigo, amor.

—Entonces me quedo — dije con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Ni hablar! — exclamó Alice, tirándome del brazo —. Vámonos, ya.

No protesté, no serviría de nada. Me despedí de Edward a regañadientes. Me susurró cerca del oído _"te veré en el altar"_ luego me despedí de mi hija. La vería más tarde en casa de Charlie ya que como la tradición lo exigía y Alice no se perdía ni una, me tocaba ir a dormir allí.

Nos subimos al coche de Edward, que tan amablemente nos prestó. Estaba segura de que en realidad no se fiaba de la manera de conducir de Alice en su Porche y el descapotable de Rose era solo un dos plazas, así que quedó descartado.

—¡Bien chicas, preparadas para pasar la noche más inolvidable de nuestras vidas! — exclamó toda feliz Alice a mi lado. Le eché una mirada de miedo.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde nos llevas al menos? — pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No. Tú conduce, ya lo descubrirás.

— Sabes que Bella odia las sorpresas Alice — le dijo Esme a ella.

— Lo sé, pero sé también que le va a gustar mucho y a ustedes también, ya verán — contestó, viéndola por el espejo y retocándose los labios con carmín.

Arranqué el coche y seguí las indicaciones de Alice. Nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Estábamos nerviosas, conociendo a Alice, me imaginé lo peor. A saber qué cosas nos había preparado. Tomé la salida de la autopista en dirección a Port Angels, luego seguí por donde me indicó ella. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando frené delante del restaurante y un trabajador de ahí vino a abrirme la puerta para llevarse mi coche al parking, bajamos todas. No era cualquier sitio, era el "Landing". Famoso por su excelente comida y rapidez.

Un mesero nos acompañó adentro, nos cogieron nuestros abrigos y acompañaron hasta una mesa reservada en donde un cartel pequeño ponía _Cullen_ en letras doradas. Nos sentamos e inmediatamente nos dieron las cartas del menú. El precio no estaba indicado, pero intuí que sería exorbitante.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Todo era demasiado normal.

—Alice, ¿Dónde está el truco? — pregunté con calma. Ella me miró con inocencia.

—No sé de que hablas — contestó.

—Como si no te conociéramos — replicó Rosalie.

—No hay truco, solo una buena cena y luego un espectáculo de bailarines orientales.

—¿Bailarines? — repliqué, viéndola sospechosamente.

Alice escondía algo, estaba segura. Su manera de mirar todo el rato su reloj y consultar su móvil era indiscutible.

—Si, nada del otro mundo. Estando mamá aquí no pude contratar a boys, así que opté por un espectáculo oriental, de esos que hacen girar varios platos al mismo tiempo en palos — afirmó ella mirando a Esme.

—¡Menos mal que estas aquí! — exclamé, sonriéndole a Esme.

Cuando terminamos con el café era cerca de las once de la noche. Nos levantamos y un trabajador vestido con esmoquin y sonriente, nos indicó que lo siguiéramos escaleras abajo. La sala de espectáculo estaba bajo el agua y las paredes eran de cristal reforzado. Era como un acuario gigante, se veían los peces nadar libremente. Era un decorado exótico, con muchas plantas. Nos acomodaron en primera fila, a un metro del escenario que estaba iluminado con luces blancas. Me di cuenta que estábamos solas.

— ¿No va a venir nadie más? — pregunté.

—No. Alquilé todo el local para nosotras solitas — explicó Alice, sonriendo.

Miré a Rosalie y a Esme, estaban igualmente confundidas. Esto era muy raro. Una música de fondo sonaba con discreción. Nos sirvieron cócteles, el mío sin alcohol. Levanté la copa en alto y me aclaré la voz.

— Alice, Esme, Rosalie — me miraron las tres y levantaron sus copas también —. Gracias por compartir esta noche conmigo, no habría podido soñar mejor cosa que pasar mi última noche de soltera con ustedes. ¡Salud! — exclamé con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Las cuatro tomamos un sorbo pequeño con emoción.

—¡Mi turno! — exigió Alice levantándose de su silla con su copa en alto. Pareció pensar en las palabras adecuadas un momento ya que fruncía las cejas y estaba seria.

— ¿Alice es para hoy o mañana? — preguntó Rosalie, riendo.

— Hoy. Bien, ahí va. Bella, tengo que darte las gracias — la miré con curiosidad.

— ¿A mi, por qué? — repliqué. Se acercó a mi e inclinó el busto hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Pues porque gracias a ti estoy aquí en esta maravillosa época, en donde existe las tarjetas de crédito… y los pantalones… y la moda… y la tele… y los móviles….

No pude aguantar la risa al igual que Rose y Esme. Alice seguía nombrando todo lo que le parecía guay mientras nosotras reíamos. Esta Alice era única.

—Así que gracias Bella — terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando estuve segura de mi voz le contesté tranquilamente.

— De nada, Alice.

De repente apareció un camarero que se inclinó a hablarle en voz bajita, al oído de Alice. Todas miramos el pequeño intercambio y como reaccionó ella. Se frotó las manos como cuando están a punto de darte algún regalo muy esperado, su cara de diablillo maquiavélico se coloreó y sus ojos brillaban mucho.

— ¿Alice? — la llamó Esme, esta giró todo su cuerpo hacia el escenario dando grititos de impaciencia.

— ¡Si…! Ya va a empezar la danza— chilló ella.

Rosalie me dio una mirada nerviosa. Mi pulso se aceleró. Le hice señas a Rose de acercarse más a mi de manera a que solo ella me escuchara. Lo que hizo.

— ¿Rose, sabes lo que esconde Alice? — le pregunté con cautela. Ella negó con la cabeza y contestó.

— Para nada, algo me dice que esto va a ser más que una danza oriental.

Ahogué un gemido.

Las luces fueron bajando de intensidad de pronto. Me erguí en mi asiento, inquieta de lo que nos esperaba. Un línea de pequeñas luces rojas en el suelo del escenario se enchufó dibujando un medio círculo, poco después un ventilador fue puesto en marcha e inmediatamente el humo artificial empezó a envolvernos. Un spot luminoso azul daba al ambiente un toque muy… extraño. Di un respingo al ver aparecer como salido de la nada, cuatro figuras masculinas a pocos metros de nosotros. No se movían.

Me fijé en que no vestían oriental. Más bien parecían ir disfrazados. El de la izquierda y el cual quedaba frente a mí, tenía una complexión normal, vestía un traje completamente negro y una capa del mismo color, llevaba una máscara completamente blanca a excepción de una fina línea roja que le salía de los labios, parecían gotas de sangre. Rebusqué entre los pequeños orificios de los ojos para poder ver quién era, pero me fue imposible con tan poca luz. Sin embargo un sentimiento de cosquilleo me invadió por completo. El de al lado vestía de superman, pero su rostro también estaba escondido bajo una máscara. El tercero era Spiderman y el último de complexión más musculosa de bombero.

— _Alice_… — balbuceé entre jadeos.

En ese momento la música empezó a sonar y automáticamente los cuatro chicos empezaron a mover las caderas al mismo tiempo y en movimientos lentos. Abrí los ojos como platos al reconocer la música, era la de la película nueve semanas y media. Me levanté de un salto para irme, Alice me agarró del brazo.

— ¡Bella, no te vayas por favor! — me suplicó ella, viéndome a los ojos.

— Alice… dijiste antes, nada de… ¡boys! — le repliqué, furiosa.

—Lo sé… pero los bailarines orientales anularon esta tarde el baile, fue Emmett quien tomó el recado, yo me lamenté mucho e incluso lloré de frustración, pero al rato llamaron para preguntarme si quería otro tipo de bailarines y acepté — me explicó.

— Eso no cambia las cosas. Me voy... — le solté. Pero ella se aferró más a mí.

— ¡Bella! Por favor… mira lo bien que se lo pasan Esme y Rose — suplicó ella.

Me giré y ahí casi dejo la mandíbula caer al suelo, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, Rosalie estaba de pie moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música y pidiéndole al bombero que se quitara la ropa y Esme estaba a su lado más roja que un tomate pero callada y con la mirada fija en Spiderman.

—¡Oh, Dios mío…! — exclamé con sorpresa —. Alice Cullen, nos vas a meter a todas en un buen lío — afirmé. Ella gritó de alegría al comprender que estaba cediendo.

—¡Si! Gracia, Bella, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir. Me pido al superman… — soltó, alejándose de mí —. Tú te quedas con el vampiro — chilló y se puso delante del chico con capa azul y empezó a animarle a quitarse la ropa. Luego, sin más, se subió al escenario, jadeé de horror. _Si Jasper te viera…._ Me lamenté.

Centré mí vista en el _Vampiro,_ seguía muy quieto y cara a mi, me impresionó el halo misterioso que desprendía.

— No te acerques a mí — le advertí a él con una mirada fría.

Ya podía imaginarme a Edward, Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper al día siguiente…. Tragué saliva ante la tremenda bronca que nos esperaba a todas. Me alejé de ellas y sus gritos de histeria. Una capa azul voló por el aire, seguida de una chaqueta de bombero… y ahí decidí no mirar más.

Caminé hasta la pared más alejada del local a través del humo blanquecino. Por el cristal pude ver los peces nadar libremente, era tranquilizador, pero estaba aterrada por la reacción que pudiera tener Edward al respecto a todo esto. Tan bien que lo pasamos anoche viendo películas de llorar. Sí, yo había tenido la culpa, la tenía por permitirle a Alice celebrar esta fiesta…

— ¡Oh, mierda! —gruñí con voz comprimida a causa del miedo que sentía. Me quedé ahí un largo rato.

Capté un movimiento en visión periférica a mi lado que me sobresaltó y me giré para descubrir ahí parado el supuesto _vampiro_. Le lancé una mirada envenenada.

— No quiero compañía — afirmé. Él no se movió. Me inquieté un poco.

— Su belleza es muy…. Cautivante. Señorita, no pude resistirme a acercarme — contestó él con una voz seductora. Su descaro me desconcertó.

— Váyase o se arrepentirá — le amenacé.

Estaba segura que Rosalie y Alice vendrían corriendo si les necesitaba. No podía pegar un puñetazo en mi estado, pero seguro que mis cuñadas estarían encantadas.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso — se disculpó él inclinado un poco la cabeza.

— Es muy fácil, pone un pie ante el otro y camina en dirección opuesta a mí — expliqué, intentando mantener la calma. Algo me decía que bajo la máscara el tipo sonreía.

— No puedo alejarme de usted… me tiene hechizado — dijo con una voz aterciopelada.

Mi pulso se aceleró y mi estómago se agitó, frenético. La música cambió a algo más lento… algo que hizo que mi corazón se rebotara nervioso. Esto era muy raro, mientras empezó a sonar la voz melodiosa de _Patrick Swayze - She's Like The Wind, _película que vimos Edward y yo la noche anterior, el vampiro se acercó a mí y me tendió una mano.

— Sería mucho atrevimiento si… ¿Me aventurara a invitarle a bailar, bella señorita? — preguntó él.

Lo miré con cautela

—Sus… amigas están bailando y anhelo poder compartir este baile con usted — dijo de una manera muy seductora. Apenas moví la mirada a ver a Rose, Alice y Esme bailar con los boys; quedé sorprendida de sus comportamientos, pero volví a mirarlo a él, aun no pudiendo ver sus ojos.

— Si. Mucho atrevimiento, señor _vampiro_. Estoy comprometida y feliz de estarlo.

— El que robó su corazón tiene suerte — murmuró — ¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo ahora? — se lamentó con una voz contenida, dio un paso atrás y sin pensarlo di uno hacia delante.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — pregunté al escuchar su lamento, su máscara no me dejaba ver nada. Dio un largo suspiro que me llegó muy adentro.

— Nada… sólo que usted me robó el alma — respondió y antes de que pudiera verle venir se acercó a mi y me envolvió en sus brazos, me tensé y apoyé mis manos en su torso para empujarlo, pero un perfume exquisito me llegó y me embriagó al instante, olía a miel y sol. Era mi Edward.

— ¡Oh…! — exclamé maravillada. Se quitó la máscara y me perdí en el hermoso esmeralda de sus ojos.

— ¿Y ahora bailaría con su prometido? — preguntó con dulzura acercando sus labios a los míos.

— No — respondí rápidamente.

Él buscó mi mirada de nuevo y se veía muy confundido.

— ¿No?

Decidí seguir con el juego.

— Se supone que mi "prometido" esta en casa a esta hora y cuidando de nuestra hija, no sería lo correcto. Seguramente me quedé dormida y sueño que él está aquí — afirmé.

—_Estás _despierta, Bella. Renesmee y Christopher están con Sue y tu padre — aclaró.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Seguro, seguro. Eso es lo que tú quieres que yo piense, y entonces, cuando despierte, todo será peor; si me despierto, cosa que no va a ocurrir, porque estoy dormida. Esto es una horrible pesadilla con boys incluidos — declaré —. Pobre Carlisle. Y Jasper y Emmett... —se me apagó la voz, horrorizada por lo que había dicho pero de manera muy teatral.

—Ya veo que me has confundido con una pesadilla —su sonrisa fugaz fue hermosa—. Lo que no me puedo imaginar es qué es lo que hizo mi hermana para que te durmieras del aburrimiento. ¿Te has tomado una botella entera de champagne?

Le hice una mueca.

—Pues claro que no.

Él suspiró. Sin darnos cuenta, nuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo lento de la música.

Alejé la vista de su rostro a regañadientes y contemplé a Rosalie y Emmett bailar muy apegados, Carlisle y Esme y Jasper y Alice, que me guiñó un ojo y me dio una gran sonrisa. _Enana embustera_. Pensé.

Después lo volví a mirar otra vez a él. Conforme iba mirando cada detalle de su rostro, un hormigueo empezó a subirme por la piel hasta llegar a los pómulos, donde noté un ligero rubor, mientras lentamente él deslizó un dedo por mi mejilla. Me estremecí ante el roce tan delicado.

—Entonces, ¿estas aquí de verdad?

Él rió.

—Bueno... —frunció los labios, pensativo—. Si, después de todo, si sólo fuera un sueño, — rozó con la yema del dedo mi labio inferior, cerré los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con una media sonrisa en mi rostro— Bella, ¿podrías sentir esto en tu pesadilla? — preguntó.

— No lo sé… — contesté a punto de perder la cabeza.

—No me crees aun, ¿verdad? —susurró, con el rostro muy cerca del mío—. Puedo verlo incluso con esta luz.

Abrí los ojos y me perdí en los suyos.

— No — contesté coquetamente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Te probaré que estás despierta —me prometió.

Me sujetó la cabeza entre sus dos manos. En ese momento, su boca estuvo sobre la mía la entreabrí. Mi voluntad quedó reducida a polvo en cuanto se encontraron nuestros labios. Este beso no fue tan cuidadoso como los otros, en presencia de la familia, lo cual me venía la mar de bien. Si luego iba a tener que pagar un precio por él, Emmett seguramente me lo recordaría a cada momento, lo menos que podía hacer era sacarle todo el jugo posible.

Así que le devolví el beso con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo irregular, desbocado, mientras mi respiración se transformaba en un jadeo frenético y mis manos se movían avariciosas por su rostro. Noté su cuerpo contra cada curva del mío y me sentí muy contenta de que me hubiera demostrado que no _soñaba_, porque no había nada en el mundo que justificara que me perdiera esto. Sus manos acariciaron mi cara, tal como lo estaban haciendo las mías y durante los segundos escasos que sus labios estuvieron libres, murmuró mi nombre.

— _Bella_…

Se apartó cuando empecé a marearme, sólo para poner su mano contra mi corazón y apoyó su frente contra el mío.

Yo me quedé allí quieta, aturdida, esperando a que los jadeos se ralentizaran y desaparecieran. Definitivamente no estaba segura de que si estaba despierta o no, pero de una cosa estaba convencida, era la mejor fiesta de despedida de soltera que podría haber soñado jamás.

—Lo sabía —solté—. Sabía que estaba soñando...

—Eres imposible —comentó y soltó una carcajada breve—. ¿De qué manera te puedo explicar esto para que me creas? No estás dormida. Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos de ti esta noche estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que podías tener una fiesta sin mí… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias —confesó —. Emmett atendió la llamada de los boys y el mismo la canceló — explicó entre dientes. Aguanté la risa que me subía por la garganta —. Luego, vino a buscarnos para explicarnos su plan, el cual aceptamos encantado…incluso mi padre. Y aquí estamos todos. ¿Estoy metido en un lío? —preguntó.

Bajó su rostro hasta trabar su mirada en la mía. Sonreí y declaré con una voz seductora.

— En uno muy grande.

Con un leve movimiento presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Amaba su carácter y sus celos.

—Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte aquella noche que te vi por primera vez en la biblioteca, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantes y belleza. Cuando tú te alejas, como un meteoro desaparece por el horizonte, todo se vuelve negro. No hay manera de poder aguantar esto, mis ojos han quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no puedo ver las estrellas. Y nada tiene sentido si tu estas lejos de mi aunque sean una pocas horas.

Se me anegaron los ojos de oír su tan hermosa e inesperada declaración.

— Que palabras mas bonitas, tú me amas mucho—dije maravillada. La sonrisa torcida que más me gustaba se extendió por su rostro.

— Con todo mi ser.

— Y también te quiero, pero no sé decirlo con tantas palabras bonitas como tu — musité.

— Tan solo escuchar de tus labios que me amas me sobra, amor.

Mi corazón se hinchó de tal modo que estuvo a punto de romperme las costillas. Ocupó mi pecho por completo y me obstruyó la garganta, dejándome sin habla.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Si?

— ¡Mañana nos casamos, al fin! — exclamó con una sonrisa cegadora en el rostro.

Así era, al fin suya de verdad y para siempre. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, dejándome llevar por la música en los brazos del hombre que amaba con locura. Me sentía feliz.

……………………..

Continuará…

¿Reviews?

……………………………………………….

Bien y aquí llegó al fin el cap 31. Siento la demora, pero tuve un pequeño bajón de inspiración, estuve a punto de desechar este capítulo y pasar directamente a la boda, pero me negué rotundamente a hacerlo. ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews y comentarios, alguien por ahí me rogó escribir la secuela de la secuela… XD ojala pudiera pero creo y como muchas habéis intuido, que ya va siendo hora de terminarlo y créanme si les digo que no quiero, me duele terminarlo.

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, es un placer que me pongáis en vuestros favoritos. Gracias

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	32. Chapter 32

Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame**

Capítulo 32

_Un día inolvidable. _

Cuando me vestí y dejé limpia mi antigua habitación, bajé a la cocina en donde encontré a mi padre y mi hija desayunando.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa hasta para tener cualquier interés en comer algo, pero me obligué por el bien del bebé. Me senté en mi sitio y me serví un vaso de leche. Mi hija me dio una gran sonrisa y se la devolví. Parecía tranquila.

— Buenos días.

— Mami, ¿Va a venir la tía Alice a buscarnos pronto? — preguntó ella llevándose una cuchara llena de pops de chocolate a la boca.

— Si. No tardará en llegar.

Miré el reloj de la pared un poco preocupada. Me esperaba una larga sesión de tortura, estirones de pelo y maquillaje con Alice.

— Tienes que recoger al Sr. Weber a las tres en punto — le recordé a mi padre.

— No tengo mucho que hacer además de acompañarte hasta el altar, Bella. Probablemente no olvidaré mi único trabajo.

Mi padre parecía un poco molesto. De vez en cuando, sus ojos miraban furtivamente a la puerta cercana bajo la escalera, donde él guarda sus instrumentos para pescar. Si Alice lo dejara, seguramente se iría a pescar hasta media hora antes de la ceremonia.

—Ese no es tu único trabajo, también tienes que estar vestido y presentable.

Él frunció el ceño hacia sus cereales y murmuró las palabras "El traje de mono " bajo su aliento. Dejé escapar una risa nerviosa. Él rodó los ojos.

Alguien tocó enérgicamente la puerta de la calle.

— Tu piensas que lo tienes mal — dije, mientras me levantaba —Alice trabajará en mí todo el día.

Charlie cabeceó pensativamente, concediendo que él realmente tenía los menores problemas. Besé lo más alto de su cabeza. Él se ruborizó y tosió. Seguí caminando para abrirle la puerta a mi mejor amiga y mi-pronto-hermana de nuevo.

El pelo corto negro de Alice no estaba en sus habituales puntas despeinadas. Tenía preciosos bucles cayendo alrededor de su cara de duendecillo, que le daba una expresión contrastadamente seria. Ella me arrastró fuera de la casa.

— ¡Eh!, Charlie— le saludó con la mano—. ¡Renesmee date prisa! — le urgió ella con nerviosismo.

Alice me examinó cuando entré en el Volvo. Mi hija iba saliendo por la puerta.

— ¡Ah, Dios, mira tus ojos! — dijo con reproche — ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Quedarte despierta toda la noche?

—Casi, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a un atractivo vampiro de ojos verdes.

Ella frunció el ceño divertida y apretó los labios. Mi hija se subió al coche y nos pusimos en marcha.

— Te quiero dejar perfecta y tu no estas ayudando con esos ojos ojerosos— refunfuñó Alice haciendo una mueca.

—Nadie me espera perfecta. Creo que el problema más grande es que yo podría dormirme durante la ceremonia y no ser capaz para decir "Si quiero" en la parte correcta y Edward se irá a la fuga— ella se rió—. Te lanzaré el ramo cuando estés cerca.

—Gracias.

Yo saqué la cabeza por la ventanilla hasta que llegamos a la casa. Esperaba que el aire frío me ayudara con los nervios que sentía.

— ¿Lo veré antes de la ceremonia? — pregunté.

— ¡No! No seas mala, Bella, y pórtate bien, es la tradición que los novios no se vean hasta la ceremonia. Él estará antes de que la música empiece, no te preocupes. Pero no puedes verle. Lo haremos de la manera tradicional.

— ¡Tradicional! — grité, me estaba poniendo histérica.

De repente comprendí lo que significaba "tradicional", nada que ver con Las Vegas. Solté un largo gemido. Alice rió bajito.

—Tierra, trágame— balbuceé cuando giramos hacía la carretera que llevaba a la mansión. Parpadeé varias veces mirando por todos lados.

— Usé una muy fina decoración— indicó Alice. Tres millas de calle estaban llenas de miles de lucecitas.

Alice añadió banda de satén crema y rosa pálido para contrastar en la nieve. Era alucinante.

—Disfrútalo mucho, Alice, porque no volverás a ver esta decoración nunca más— le prometí.

Ella me enseñó la lengua. Entró en el cavernoso garaje de la entrada principal, el jeep de Emmett también estaba.

— ¿Estás segura respecto a que la novia si puede ver la decoración? — protesté para molestarla.

Bajamos del coche y mi hija corría a la puerta.

—Sí, ella es responsable. Quiero que tu mayor impacto sea cuando bajes las escaleras— anunció guiñándome un ojo—. Renesmee, ve con Rosalie, te espera en su habitación, ella se encargará de ti—dijo a mi hija. Ella se fue dando saltitos de alegría.

Alice puso una mano delante de mis ojos cuando entramos en la cocina. Yo estuve inmediatamente atacada por el olor.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Estaba sorprendida de como ella me dirigía por la casa.

— ¿Es demasiado? — preguntó, con la voz absolutamente preocupada.

— ¡Huele genial! — le aseguré, algo intoxicada pero no del todo lleva, el balance de diferentes fragancias me llenaba— Amapolas, naranjas... lilas y algo más... ¿estoy en lo correcto?

— Muy bien, Bella. Tu solo olvidaste las fresas y las rosas.

Ella no destapó mis ojos hasta que estuvimos en el baño principal del primer piso. Lo habían convertido en un salón de belleza y me empecé a sentirme más nerviosa aun.

— ¿Es todo realmente necesario?

Ella me empujó hasta una silla rosa

—No seas mala, déjame disfrutar esto y relájate. ¿De qué sientes miedo? Es como si no te hubieras casado ya antes— preguntó ella curiosa.

— Es que ahora parece de verdad. En Las Vegas era todo muy surrealista— expliqué, retorciéndome los dedos.

— No estaríamos aquí si tu y mi hermano no se hubieran fugado entonces. Eso te sirve para que te escapes más de mi… — dijo ella con una alegre voz. Estaba disfrutando esto como una venganza. Lo sabía.

Me apoyé en la parte de atrás de la silla y cerré mis ojos. Yo iba a estar muy cansada después de esto. Intenté relajarme. Realmente podría haberme dormido. Casi lo conseguí mientras ella enmascaraba, arreglaba y espolvoreaba cada superficie de mi cuerpo.

Fue después de la hora de comer cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta del baño y entró con su rubio cabello recogido en un suave moño encima de la cabeza. Estaba tan hermosa que me dieron ganas de llorar. Admiré su belleza natural.

—Han vuelto— anunció Rosalie, inmediatamente el corazón se me paró. Edward estaba en casa.

—Que no se acerque nadie— ordenó Alice.

—Él está cambiándose todavía, Renesmee esta lista y espera abajo—dijo Rosalie—. Él valora mucho su vida. Esme tiene que terminar unas cosas. ¿Quieres ayuda? ¿Puedo arreglarle el pelo?

Mi mandíbula se abrió. Intenté recordar como se cerraba. Estaba pasando de verdad, me iba a casar con Edward en pocas horas y yo estaba muerta del susto.

—Por supuesto — dijo Alice —. Tú puedes empezar planchándolo. El velo va aquí debajo.

Sus manos peinaban mi pelo torciéndolo, levantándolo y mostrando detalladamente como lo quería. Cuando terminó, sus manos fueron sustituidas por las de Rosalie. Formando mí pelo suave y rápidamente. Alice movió hacia atrás mi cara.

Alice me hizo estar de pie de modo que ella pudiera pasar el vestido sobre mi pelo y maquillaje, se subió a una silla. Mis rodillas temblaban tanto que Alice tuvo que abrochar los botones de satén en mi espalda.

— Toma aire, Bella — dijo Alice —. Intenta estar calmada. No sudes tu nueva cara.

Le di la mejor expresión sarcástica que yo podría tener en mi repertorio.

— Vamos a vestirnos ahora. ¿Puedes arreglártelas sin nosotras durante unos minutos?

Asentí y Alice rodó sus ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Me concentré en mi respiración, conté cada movimiento de mis pulmones, y miré fijamente en el espejo del baño y las luces que hacían que la tela de mi falda brillase. Tuve miedo de mirar al espejo, con temor a que la imagen de mí en el traje de novia me enviaría al borde en una crisis de pánico a escala sobrenatural.

Alice volvió antes de que yo hubiera respirado cuatrocientos veces, en un vestido que caía sobre su cuerpo delgado como una cascada plateada.

—Alice. ¡Wow!

— No es nada. Nadie me mirará hoy. No mientras tú estés en la habitación— replicó muy segura de ella misma, yo sin embargo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella, pero no dije nada. Fuimos a mi habitación, no sin antes asegurarse que no había nadie por el pasillo.

— ¿Esta todos? ¿Ha llegado mi madre y mi padre?

—Acaba de entrar. Está subiendo.

Renée había volado hace dos días, y yo había pasado cada minuto que podía con ella, cada minuto que podía llevarla lejos de Esme y las decoraciones, en otras palabras. Por lo que yo podría decir, ella tenía más diversión con esto que un niño en Disneylandia todo el día.

— ¡Ah, Bella! — chilló ella, entrando de una manera efusiva por la puerta—. ¡Ah, cariño, estás tan hermosa! ¡Ah, voy a llorar! ¡Alice, eres increíble! ¿Dónde has comprado el vestido? ¡Es precioso! ¡Muy generoso y elegante! Bella, pareces salida de una película de "Sisi"— la voz de mi madre sonaba un poco lejana, y todo en mi habitación parecía sumido en un sueño—. Una idea muy creativa basar todo en el anillo de Bella. ¡Muy romántica! ¡Pensar que estaba en la familia de Edward desde el siglo XIX!"

Alice y yo nos miramos de forma conspiradora. Mi madre no sabía que mi vestido y la decoración eran en realidad del siglo pasado, la época de los 40´s. La boda no estaba hecha alrededor del anillo. Era alrededor de la vida y época de Edward. Aunque mi madre nunca creyó la escalofriante historia de mi viaje al pasado y aun habiendo visto y dado cuenta de las maneras de vivir en algunas veces del siglo pasado, ella siguió creyendo que me había ido con una secta y ahí es en donde conocí a Edward. Me preguntaba cuál de las dos era la más madura, la respuesta era más que evidente para mí.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta de forma brusca en el arco de la puerta.

— Renée, Esme dice que es hora de que bajes— dijo Charlie.

— Bueno, Charlie, ¡te ves fabuloso! — exclamó Renée en tono de sorpresa. Todos esperamos la respuesta de Charlie.

—Alice me ayudó.

— ¿Es ya la hora? — dijo Renée para sí misma — Esto pasa muy rápido, me siento mareada.

Ya éramos dos.

— Dame un abrazo antes de que baje— Insistió Renée — .Con cuidado, no quiero llorar.

Mi madre me abrazó con delicadeza por la cintura, entonces se fue por la puerta.

— Oh ¡Dios! Casi me olvido. Charlie, ¿Dónde está la caja?

Mi padre rebuscó en sus bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita blanca, que le dio a Renée. Ella levantó la tapa y me lo mostró.

—"Algo azul" — dijo ella emocionada.

— También algo viejo, es de la abuela Swan — añadió Charlie—. Nosotros teníamos una joya con piedras y un zafiro.

Dentro de la caja había dos grandes horquillas plateadas con un zafiro azul oscuro en el centro y un intrincado detalle floral en los dientes. Tragué saliva

— Mamá, Papá... esto es demasiado—dije con la voz estrangulada.

—Alice no nos dejaba hacer nada— dijo Renée —.Cuando lo intentábamos ella nos amenazo con encerarnos en un cuarto con llave.

Una risa histérica salió de mis labios al pensar que la sabía capaz de eso y más.

Alice rápidamente colocó las horquillas en mi pelo

— Esto es algo viejo y algo azul— musitó. Girando para mirarme. — Y el vestido es nuevo así que...

Ella cogió algo y lo puso sobre mis manos. Era una liga blanca de encaje preciosa.

—Es mía y la quiero de vuelta —dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

Yo asentí. Con cuidado me colocó la liga.

—Ya está— dijo Alice con satisfacción—. Estas oficialmente perfecta — determinó con una autosuficiente sonrisa en su cara de duendecillo. Se giró hacia mis padres —Renée, tienes que bajar.

Renée me dio un beso y salió.

—Charlie, ¿me pasas las flores por favor? — le pidió Alice. Le dio el ramo y me lo colocó en las manos.

— ¡Alice, me falta algo!— exclamé de repente. Ella me miro con ojos de susto de arriba a bajo.

— Creo que no. Esta todo.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Quiero llevar el brazalete que me regaló Edward. Será como sentir que Elizabeth esta aquí en este día tan especial — le expliqué.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no las dejo salir y fue en su búsqueda. Al regresar me lo puso en la muñeca izquierda.

— Gracias— musité. Ahora si que estaba todo.

Charlie salió de la habitación. Alice se puso detrás de mí y arregló la falda. Puso la cola del vestido y el velo. Y salió de la habitación.

Ella volvió junto con Charlie con cuatro flores blancas. El olor a rosas, amapolas y fresas me envolvió.

Rosalie - la música de la familia después de Edward - estaba tocando en el piso de abajo El Canon de Pachebel. Yo empecé a híperventilar.

—Tranquila, Bells — dijo Charlie. Yo miré a Alice nerviosamente — Te ves preocupada, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Su voz sonó lejana, no sentía mis piernas.

— Ella estará bien — contestó Alice por mi.

Alice se puso delante de mí y cogió mis hombros con sus manos. Me guiñó un ojo.

—Tranquila, Bella. Edward te está esperando para que bajes.

La música cambio en una nueva canción. Charlie cogió mi brazo.

— Bella... estamos a punto de batear— murmuró mi padre en un pobre intento de relajarme.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó Alice.

—Si— asentí—. Edward, Ok.

Y empecé a caminar por la habitación con Charlie unido por mi brazo.

La música llenaba todo el hall. La fragancia de millones de flores flotaba por las escaleras. Me concentré en la idea de Edward para que mis pies se arrastraran por el camino.

La música me era familiar. La marcha tradicional de Wagner embellecía todo.

— Renesmee, ahora— le indicó ella a mi hija.

Bajé la vista a ver a mi niña con su precioso vestido blanco y un lazo rosa de satén alrededor de la cintura, llevaba una corona de diminutas flores en la cabeza y sus bucles perfectos caían sedosos y brillantes. Llevaba orgullosa el cojín de las alianzas.

—Es mi turno— susurró Alice—. Cuando cuentes hasta cinco, sígueme.

Ella fue caminando con su graciosa danza. Pensé que elegir a Alice como Dama de Honor fue un error. Yo parecería descoordinada al lado suyo.

Una fanfarria repentina comenzó a sonar. Reconocí mi señal.

—No dejes que me caiga, papá — susurré. Charlie colocó mi mano por su brazo y luego la agarró fuerte.

Un paso por vez. Me dije como comenzamos a descender al ritmo lento de la marcha. No levanté mis ojos hasta que mis pies estuvieron seguros sobre la tierra plana, aunque yo pudiera oír los murmullos y el crujido de la audiencia centrando la vista en mí. La sangre fluyó mis mejillas cuando lo oí, seguramente Emmett me lo recordaría siempre como la novia ruborizada.

En cuanto mis pies descansaron sobre el pie de la escalera, lo busqué. Durante un breve segundo, me distraje con las guirnaldas y las flores blancas colgadas por todo el cuarto. Pero entrecerré mis ojos cuando comencé a caminar entre las sillas cubiertas de satén, ruborizándome más profundamente cuando los rostros se fijaron en mí, hasta que yo lo encontré por fin, estaba de pie antes de un arco que se desborda un montón de flores enmarañadas.

Yo estaba apena consciente de que Carlisle estaba a su lado, y el padre de Ángela detrás de ellos. Pero si vi a Ephraim Black en un lado aunque alejado de la gente, su sonrisa familial y su mirada me transmitió una gran paz. Le di una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

No vi a mi madre donde ella debe haber estado sentada, o al resto de los Cullen, o a cualquiera de los invitados, ellos tendrían que esperar hasta más tarde.

Todo lo que yo realmente vi era la cara de Edward; esto llenó mi visión y abrumó mi mente. Sus ojos eran de un esmeralda ardiente; su cara perfecta, reflejaba la profundidad de su emoción. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, él sonrió mientras tomaba aire.

De repente, lo único que sentí fue la mano de Charlie sobre la mía, evitando que me cayera.

La marcha era demasiado lenta, luché contra mis pasos para ir a su ritmo. El pasillo era muy corto. Y luego, al final... al final yo estaba allí. Edward ofreció su mano. Charlie tomó mi mano y, en un símbolo tan viejo como el mundo, lo colocó en la de Edward. Cuando toqué la cálida y dulce piel de Edward, sentí que estaba en casa. Después de una corta introducción sobre un texto sagrado, el señor Weber se acercó a nosotros.

Nuestros votos no fueron los tradicionales por petición de Edward, quería añadirle un toque del pasado siglo. El señor Weber se dirigió a él y con un tono voz tranquilo, le preguntó.

— Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿aceptas a esta mujer, Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla y protegerla, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Edward se giró hacia mí y tomó mi mano izquierda, luego cogió la alianza que le tendía nuestra hija y mirándome a los ojos y con una voz llena de emoción, contesto haciendo deslizar por mi dedo el anillo.

— Si quiero. Y ante la presencia de todos y de Dios, prometo amarte... a ti, Isabella.  
Con un amor que no falle o se desvanezca ante la adversidad.  
Con un amor que esté comprometido a crecer y llevar fruto.  
Con un amor que sea lento para la queja y pronto para la alabanza.  
Con un amor que construya puentes de reconciliación.  
Con un amor dispuesto a acercarse con respeto, a aceptar tus silencios, a animarte cuando aflojes y a impulsarte en tus sueños.  
Con un amor que escuche a tu corazón y lo comprenda...  
Sí, prometo amarte con un amor que encuentre siempre la manera de decirte cada día:  
"Eres lo mas especial para mí, te quiero"  
Bella, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi compromiso.

En aquel momento, cuando él dijo su parte, mi mundo, que había estado al revés últimamente volvió a su estado natural. Me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui al temer esto, como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños no deseado o una muestra de cariño embarazosa. Yo examiné como de radiante estaba Edward, tenía una mirada triunfante pero también sabía que yo, a mi manera, también. Porque nada me importaba más que estar con él.

Yo no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta la hora de decir mis votos cuando el señor Weber me pregunto lo mismo que a Edward. Con voz emocionada contesté.

— Si quiero. Prometo amarte... a ti, Edward.  
Con un amor que nos ayude a soportar tiempos de prueba y dificultad.  
Con un amor que te inunde de confianza.  
Con un amor que nos haga fijar nuestra mirada en nuestro destino.  
Con un amor paciente, tolerante y comprensivo.  
Con un amor dispuesto a llenarte de alegría y felicidad, tanto como de ánimo y sostén.  
Con un amor que sepa secar tus lágrimas y te proteja en un abrazo...  
Sí, prometo amarte con un amor que busque siempre la manera de decirte cada día:  
"Eres lo mas importante para mi, te quiero"  
Edward, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi compromiso.

Y como lo había hecho él, deslicé la alianza por su dedo con gesto preciso, sintiéndome feliz.

— Entonces por el poder que me ha otorgado la iglesia, yo les declaro, marido y mujer—dijo el señor Weber. — Puede besar a la novia.

Entonces las manos de Edward recogieron mi cara, con cuidado, como si se tratara de delicados pétalos. Y acercó nuestras cabezas. Yo traté de comprender y mirar a través de la cortina de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, el irreal acto en el que una persona es mía para siempre. Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron mis ojos y vi que brillaban de felicidad. Él me estrechó contra su cuerpo y yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

Me besó despacio y con adoración. Yo olvidé todo, el lugar, el tiempo, la razón... solo recordaba que lo amaba y que él me quería a mí, yo era suya.

Él culminó el beso, y tuvo que terminarlo.

Me abracé a él mientras nos reíamos suavemente, sin hacer caso de como la audiencia se aclaraba la garganta.

— Te quiero— susurró cerca de mi oído. Mi corazón palpito frenético y contesté.

— Como yo a ti.

Finalmente, sus manos frenaron mi cara y nos separamos - demasiado pronto - para mirarnos. Sobre la superficie de su sonrisa atisbe a ver una sonrisa satisfecha. Por debajo de su hospitalidad y amabilidad frente al público me llenó de felicidad.

Los asistentes rompieron en aplausos y él giró nuestros cuerpos a nuestros amigos y familiares. Yo no podía quitar mi mirada de él.

Lo brazos de mi madre me encontraron primero, sus lágrimas consiguieron apartar mi mirada de la de Edward. Entonces yo fui pasando de mano en mano por todo el público pero mi mente seguía en Edward, y su mano en la mía. Yo abracé de diferente manera, suavemente a mis amigos y con fuerza a mi familia. Los Cullen.

…………………………….

Continuará…

……………………………..

¿Reviews?

………………………………

N.A:

Juro que tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi estómago esta apretujado de la emoción por este capitulo. ¿Les gustó? El próximo capitulo será la recepción de la boda, les dejo el enlace para que veáis el vestido que lleva Bella, esta en mi perfil.

PD: Les invito a leer mi nuevo fic y es el primero que hago sobre vampiros, se llama: Corazón de Diamante. Lo encontrareis en mi perfil. Coméntenme lo que les parece, estoy emocionadísima con el.

Les deseo felices fiestas y hasta muy pronto.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore.


	33. Chapter 33

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame. **

Capítulo 33

Algo inesperado.

La boda fluía en la fiesta de recepción sin problemas, prueba de la planificación impecable de Alice. Estaba el crepúsculo sobre el río, despidiendo el día con colores anaranjados y púrpuras, dándole reflejos mágicos a la inmaculada nieve que estaba salpicado de pétalos de rosas miles de colores.

Edward me condujo a través de la puerta trasera de vidrio, en un resplandor de flores blancas. Hubo otras diez mil flores allí, que actuaban como una fragante, aireado desde la gran carpa dorada hasta más allá de la pista de baile creado bajo dos de los antiguos cedros. Todo estaba hecho de manera magnifica, las falsas paredes de la carpa eran transparentes y se podía apreciar la decoración tan fabulosa. Todo era caldeado con discretos ventiladores de aire caliente. Se sentía bien.

Vino al momento de recibir felicitaciones y abrazos. Hubo tiempo de hablar, reír y llorar de alegría. Habían venido todos. Mis colegas del hospital, mis amigos de toda la vida, Ángela, Erik, Jessica y Mike Newton.

La banda de la Push, Emilie y Sam, Seth y Leah, Quil, Embry y Paul. Un pequeño nudo se me formó en la garganta cuando miré al padre de Jacob, me sentí como si viera a dos personas en vez de un padre. Me incliné hacia él, que me recibió con un abrazo paternal.

— Billy, cuanto me alegro que estés aquí— le dije con emoción.

— No me hubiera perdido tu boda por nada del mundo, Bella. Felicidades a los dos— dijo él, mirando a Edward cuando nos separamos y tendiéndole una mano.

— Gracias, señor Black. Por favor, disfruten la fiesta— le contestó mi marido con una sonrisa.

Miré a Billy que se alejaba de nosotros, Seth le empujaba la silla de ruedas.

A pesar de que la ausencia de magia en él, Billy seguía siendo una parte del poder y la leyenda que contenía su familia. Esa magia no fluyó directamente a través de él. Se fluía a través de su hijo, el heredero de la magia; ahora estaba segura, y puede que algún día se convierta en su orgullo. O eso esperaba yo, al menos.

Todas las tradiciones estándar se mantuvieron "gracias a Alice".

Los flashes me cegaron y cerré los ojos de la sorpresa.

— Bella, tienes que abrir los ojos para hacer las fotos— me reprochó ella.

Los abrí de nuevo, Edward estaba sonriéndome. Me perdí en su mirada.

— Eh, si. Los ojos abiertos, claro— balbuceé.

Pasó un largo rato de sesión de fotos. Luego, llegó el momento de cortar el pastel majestuoso.

Edward y yo nos colocamos delante con un cuchillo de plata, al terminar de cortar la torta, estábamos empujando trozos de pastel a los invitados.

Edward llevó un pequeño trozo a mi boca el cual tomé, ruborizándome. Luego le di uno a él, pero se inclinó demasiado pronto y le llené la nariz de nata.

— ¡Ups! perdón— le dije a él que me veía con ojos brillantes. Acercó su boca a la mía y contestó con una mirada muy picara.

— Um… podríamos pedirle a Alice que nos guardara la nata para la noche de bodas.

Asentí y sentí mi cara arder, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, haciendo de paso que me llenara también de nata.

La risa de Emmett se escuchó rompiendo así el momento. Seguramente nos abría escuchado.

A la hora de aventar el ramo, lo tiré con habilidad atípica, justo en las sorprendidas manos de Alice. Claro estaba que fingía la sorpresa, pero no le quitaba la alegría de ver lo feliz que estaba.

Emmett y Jasper aullaban de risa hacia mí, mientras que Edward me quitaba la liga prestada de Alice—que bamboleo hasta llegar a mí tobillo—muy cuidadosamente con sus dientes. Con un rápido guiño hacía mí, él disparó la liga directamente a la cara de Jasper. Este parpadeó en señal de confusión.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa que allá atrapado yo el ramo y tu la liga? — le preguntó Alice a su marido. Se había colgado de sus brazos y lo miraba con ojos calculadores.

— Eh, no.

— Que te vas a volver a casar, hermanito— contestó Emmett, tronchándose de risa.

— Pero si ya estamos casados— replicó él, confundido.

— ¿Y? este verano que viene va a ser nuestro aniversario de boda, ¿Recuerdas que cumplimos diez años de casados? ¿Es que no quieres complacerme? — contestó ella haciéndole un pequeño puchero. Ante eso, Jasper la estrechó con fuerza y respondió con seguridad.

— Por mi, podemos casarnos cada año si tu quieres.

Eso le valió que Alice le diera un beso hasta dejarlo sin aire. Nos reímos con ellos.

Cuando la música empezó, Edward me atrajo con un brazo alrededor de la cintura para la primera danza habitual. Él hizo todo el trabajo, y yo sin esfuerzo bajo el resplandor de un dosel de luces brillantes y los destellos de las cámaras, me dejé llevar.

— ¿Disfruta de la fiesta, la señora Cullen? — susurró en mi oído.

Yo me reí.

— Si, señor Cullen. Disfruto mucho de la fiesta. Gracias.

— Esto va a tardar solo un rato — me recordó con su voz aterciopelada, apoyando sus labios en los míos y besándome mientras bailábamos. Cientos de cámaras hacían clic febrilmente.

— Creo que tu hermana me ha manipulado— afirmé pensando en lo de antes. Seguíamos bailando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Vamos, es evidente. La liga, el ramo y añade el hecho que seguramente hubo una visión para ayudarle y listo.

— Si, seguramente tienes razón, pero no me extraña. Y si nuestra boda quedo así de hermosa, imagínate la suya, pero a mayor escala.

Tragué saliva.

— Prefiero no hacerlo— repliqué.

Reímos los dos ante la imagen de Alice y Jasper y lo que ocasionaría una boda para ella en esta época.

La música había cambiado y Charlie aprovechó para tomar a Edward del hombro y pedir que lo dejara bailar conmigo, Edward aceptó.

No fue casi tan fácil bailar con Charlie. Él no era mejor de lo que yo era, por lo que tuve que desplazarme con seguridad de un lado a otro en una pequeña plaza de formación. Edward y Esme bailaban como un hilar que nos rodeaba, como Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers.

— Bella, debo admitir que te vez radiante — dijo Charlie con orgullo.

Hablé a través de un nudo en la garganta, tratando de hacer una broma sobre esto.

— Gracias, papá. Ya sabes, Alice.

Él sonrió.

Pareció como si bailara con todos. Era bueno ver a todos mis viejos amigos, pero realmente quería estar con Edward más que con alguien más. Estaba feliz cuando finalmente terminó, solo después de medio minuto comenzó otro nuevo baile. Lo noté ligeramente tenso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — murmuré cerca de su barbilla. Bajó el rostro hacia mí.

— No me gusta cómo te miran— dijo entre dientes y anclando sus ojos en Mike Newton y Eric.

Apenas volví la cabeza a ver a mis amigos. Mike me miraba baboseando y Erick no escondía su mirada picara y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

— No me miran a mí, miran el excelente bailador que eres.

— ¿Bella, Alice no te ha puesto ante un espejo? — preguntó él, bajando su rostro hacia a mi. Se veía sorprendido.

— Um. No, ¿Por qué?

— Entonces supongo que no te das cuenta totalmente, de lo angustiosamente hermosa que estas esta noche. No estoy sorprendido por la dificultad que tienen Mike y Erik al no poder dejar de mirarte aun que seas una mujer casada. Estoy decepcionado que Alice no te forzó a mirarte al espejo.

— Tú eres muy parcial, lo sabes.

Él suspiró y luego hizo una pausa y me giró para afrontar la casa. La pared de cristal reflejó la fiesta de atrás como un espejo largo. Edward señaló a la pareja en el espejo directamente a través de nosotros.

— ¿Soy parcial?

Solo logré vislumbrar un pedazo del reflejo de Edward—un perfecto duplicado de su rostro perfecto— con una hermosa morena a su lado. Su piel era de un color crema, sus ojos eran enormes con entusiasmo y enmarcados por sus gruesas pestañas. El vestido de un blanco brillante era estrecho, con un corte que resaltaba su figura de una forma elegante y agraciada—mientras me mantenía inmóvil, al menos. El vestido era hermoso sin dudar.

Antes de pudiera parpadear y la belleza se volteara hacia mi, Edward de repente se puso rígido y se volvió automáticamente hacia la dirección contraria. Asintió en respuesta a algo.

De repente, sonrió con una brillante sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté.

— Un regalo de bodas sorpresa. Pase lo que pase, confía en mí.

— ¿Qué?

Él no respondió; solo empezó a bailar de nuevo, llevándome al lado contrario al que nos habíamos dirigido antes, lejos de las luces y luego entrando en las profundidades de la noche al límite de la luminosa pista de baile. Puso en mis hombros su chaqueta y me hizo salir a fuera.

Él no paró hasta que encontramos el lado oscuro de un enorme cedro. Entonces, Edward miró directamente en la oscuridad de las sombras, una silueta se acerco a nosotros.

— Gracias — Edward lo dijo hacia la oscuridad —. Esto es muy… amable de tu parte.

— Amable eso es una palabra nueva para mí, — una familiar voz tosca respondió desde la negra noche. — ¿Interrumpo? — preguntó Jake de repente.

Mi mano voló hasta mi garganta, y si Edward estuviera sosteniéndome probablemente hubiera colapsado.

_¿É__l aquí? ¡Oh, Dios no!_ pensé con temor. No quería que arruinara el día más feliz de mi vida. _  
_

Antes de que empezara a híperventilar, Edward me atrajo a él y me susurró al oído.

— Bella, tranquila. Jacob a venido en son de paz, te lo prometo. Yo le pedí que viniera.

Lo miré aturdida. Esto parecía un chiste malo.

— ¿Que tu, qué? — dije casi sin aliento.

— Bella, hay algo que no sabes y que pasó ayer por la noche. Cuando regrese a casa después de dejarte en casa tu padre, Jacob me esperaba en el camino de la mansión.

— ¿Para qué? — dije casi en un grito.

— Él quería darme un regalo de bodas. La patria protestad de nuestra hija, oficialmente soy el padre de Renesmee— me contó con orgullo.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Esto era un milagro. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y busqué con la mirada a Jake. Mi pulso estaba alocado y respiraba rápidamente dado a la alegría que sentía.

— ¡Jacob! — le llamé, sonreí tan pronto como pude respirar.

—Por aquí, Bells.

Me tropecé con el sonido de su voz. Edward mantenía su agarre bajo mi codo hasta que otra serie de fuertes manos me atraparon en la oscuridad.

—Los dejaré unos minutos— dijo Edward, escuché sus pasos y como se alejaba de nosotros.

Sentí el calor de de la piel de Jacob a través del vestido satinado cuando él me tiró para mantenerme más cerca. No hizo ningún esfuerzo para bailar; solo me abrazó por un momento y enterré mi cara en su pecho. Él se inclinó hacia abajo para presionar su mejilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—Oh, Jacob— ahora estaba llorando; no podía decir las palabras claramente. —Gracias.

— Deja de llorar, Bells. Arruinaras tu vestido— dijo con voz traviesa.

— ¡Oh, Jake! Todo es perfecto ahora. Y es gracias a ti. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo cambiar de idea? — pregunté atropelladamente.

— Pues, seria muy complicado de explicar ahora. Digamos que eh visto la luz.

Levanté el rostro a verle a los ojos, poco a poco me acostumbré a la oscuridad y vi sus ojos grandes y sinceros.

— ¿Te caíste de la cama ayer y de repente viste la luz? — le pregunté haciendo un mohín. Él rodó los ojos.

— No. Es más complicado que eso, me temo. Al fin acepté mi destino. Ahora soy el nuevo jefe de la tribu.

— ¡Oh! Eso es fantástico Jacob— lo felicité.

— Si, no sabes lo que mola, es alucinante toda la magia que hay. Aun me queda un largo camino por recorrer y mucho que aprender, pero lo haré encantado.

Lo miré con ojos nuevos. Había cambiado, su rostro se veía más relajado y su mirada era tranquila. Era todo tan nuevo. La última vez que había visto a Jake fue aquella noche en que regresé del pasado con su abuelo. No podía explicar que había cambiado, pero lo sentí como si la verdad fluyera a través de su cuerpo y me llenaba a mí de confianza. En ese momento escuché lo que me gritaba el corazón. "Sí, la guerra con Jake había terminado"

— Te vez diferente.

Él me sonrío con esa sonrisa que hacía años que no veía, la de mi mejor amigo. Me alegré de volver a verla.

— Bells, sé que te he hecho mucho daño. Quería pedirte disculpas aunque no merezco tu perdón.

— Te perdono, Jake— dije con seguridad. Me alejé un paso de él y ante su mirada radiante le tendí la mano y pregunté. — ¿Amigos?

— ¡Por supuesto! — contestó, apretando la mía con su manaza.

— Pero eso si, tu me tienes que contar como sucedió todo, ¿ok?

Él rió.

— Por supuesto, Bells, algún día te lo contaré todo.

— Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido— dije sin dudarlo.

— Esa idea la tuvo tu marido. Por cierto, es un tipo simpático, me esta empezando a caer bien.

No pude contestarle cuando Jacob se enderezó, colocó una mano sobre mi espalda y me guío de vuelta hacia la carpa en donde me esperaba Edward.

— Estoy muy feliz de haber venido, gracias Edward por obligarme a venir— dijo Jacob tranquilamente después de que regresara a los brazos de mi marido.

Me pareció ver una mirada cómplice entre ellos dos.

— Jacob, gracias a ti, una vez más. Es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado— le agradeció Edward.

Jacob sonrió y asintió de un movimiento leve.

— Bueno, ya va siendo hora que me vaya y que los deje disfrutar de su boda— dijo él y cuando estaba por dar media vuelta alcance uno de su brazo para retenerlo.

— Jacob, ¿No quieres quedarte a la fiesta? — dije e intercambié una mirada rápida con Edward y vi su aprobación en sus ojos.

Me volví hacia Jake, se veía vacilante pero su mirada gritaba un _si_ rotundo aunque no lo hubiera dicho, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que le encantaba estas celebraciones y más estando toda la pandilla ahí.

— Bueno, yo no sé si debería. Me gane muchos enemigos en tu familia.

— Por favor, Jacob, nos alegraría que te quedaras— insistió Edward.

Él le dio una mirada agradecida y después miró por encima de mi cabeza. Con los labios apretados, él estudió el brillante esplendor de la fiesta de recepción, el giro lleno de gracia de los bailarines, los pétalos que revolotean y se caen desde las guirnaldas. Miré con él. Todo era genial desde esta perspectiva.

— Si que saben cómo organizar una fiesta— afirmó Jake.

— Nosotros no. Fue Alice, y es una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza— expliqué con fiereza.

Se rió a carcajadas, tan natural como él siempre lo hacia antes, me recordó las largas tardes en su garaje y los sodas calientes. Por fin se decidió y entró a la carpa.

Observé cómo fue acogido con entusiasmo por Alice y Jasper. Luego se acercó a su padre y se inclinó con respeto. Los ojos de Billy eran todo un poema de sentimientos nuevos.

— Ahorra es todo perfecto— afirmé con emoción.

Edward pasó una mano por mi rostro y la amoldó en un lado, con suavidad presionó sus labios en mi mejilla.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amor.

— ¡Y yo con ustedes! — exclamó la voz de Ephraim a nuestras espaldas. Nos giramos hacia él.

Estaba parado frente a mí, con una sonrisa familiar. Le sonreí también.

— Ephraim, gracias por asistir a nuestra boda, es todo un honor que este aquí— le dije-

— Mi Bella dama, el honor es mío.

Se acercó a nosotros, levanté una mano para coger la suya y también cogió la de Edward, con nuestras manos unidas en la suya sacó una especie de tira muy larga de cuero entrelazado con flores azules, plumas y creí reconocer laurel también. Deslizó la larga tira alrededor de nuestras manos y luego nos miró y con su voz llena de sabiduría, habló con seguridad.

— La hora para mí de partir llegó, debo regresar a mi hogar. Pero no sin antes bendecir vuestra unión—. Hizo una pausa y siguió, podía sentir el flujo de energía moverse a nuestro entorno— Los espíritus bailan felices esta noche y bendicen vuestra unión. El destino se ha cumplido al fin. Todo esta como tiene que ser. Que mis ancestros os acompañen a largo de vuestra vida y les proteja a los dos, su amor es puro y he ahí su mayor fuerza. Recuérdenlo siempre — nos dijo con ojos radiantes.

Asentí con ojos llorosos y con un nudo en la garganta. Luego, Ephraim se inclinó y depositó un beso en mi frente, posteriormente hizo igual con Edward. Murmuró unas palabras en su lengua nativa e inmediatamente una brisa cálida nos envolvió a los tres, escuché el murmullo de los cantos indios en él. Fue mágico. Al instante, como vino se fue y los cantos con él. Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera.

Sin más que añadir se dio media vuelta y se alejó para desaparecer entre las sombras. Estaba tan emocionada que no pude hablar. Supe que sobraban las palabras en este momento tan maravilloso. Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, me apretó contra él y besó mi pelo.

Luego regresamos a la fiesta. Visualicé a Jake con Renesmee, estaba agachado a su altura. La hacia bailar a su manera y ella estaba feliz y coloreada. Un sentimiento nuevo, extraño, me invadió al verlos juntos, todo estaba al fin como tenía que ser.

Horas mas tarde nos íbamos a nuestra luna de miel, todos aplaudieron cuando Edward me besó en la entrada. Entonces el me metió en el BMW blanco, cuando la tormenta de arroz empezó.

La mayor parte la recibimos a la par, pero alguien, probablemente Emmett, los lanzó como si nos aventara un hechizo, me cayeron muchos al ser rebotados por la espalda de Edward.

El auto estaba decorado con más flores que formaban serpentinas siguiendo toda su longitud, y largas cintas que estaban atadas a una docena de zapatos, zapatos de diseñador que parecían nuevos, que colgaban del paragolpes. "Alice" era diabólica.

Edward me protegió del arroz mientras me subía, luego él se subió y mientras nos alejábamos a gran velocidad, me asomé por la ventanilla para saludar y grité "Los quiero" al porche, donde mis familias me saludaban también.

Las últimas imágenes que registré fue una de mis padres. Phil tenía ambos brazos envueltos tiernamente alrededor de René. Ella tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él, pero su mano libre tomaba la de Charlie, y el en su otra mano libre tenia la de Sue.

Tantas clases diferentes de amor, armoniosas en ese momento exacto. Me pareció una imagen muy esperanzadora.

Al otro extremo, estaba Jacob con Renesmee en sus brazos que nos gritaban adiós y hacían señas con las manos. La mirada que le dio Jake a mi hija me abrumó, fue como de protección y adoración.

Alice daba saltitos para poder ver atrás de Jacob, su cara era de contrariedad pero sin esperar y ante mi sorpresa se subió, no sé cómo, a la espalda de Jake. Parpadeé de ver la confianza que había entre ellos.

¿_Cuándo paso eso_? — Pensé para mí.

La mirada que le dio Jake a Alice, fue como de… travieso. Le dijo algo que hizo que ella se riera bien fuerte. Ya no supe más cuando Edward tomo la curva del camino y desaparecieron de mi vista.

Edward apretó mi mano.

— Te amo, — me dijo.

Incliné mi cabeza contra su brazo.

— Es por eso que estamos aquí — lo cité.

Él besó mi cabello.

— ¿Y dime me vas a decir ya en donde vamos de luna de miel? Alice no quiso soltar prenda—. dije con una voz un poco molesta.

— Le pedí que no lo hiciera, amor. Es mi otra sorpresa— añadió él.

Me quedé pensando en lo poco que sabía del asunto. Alice había preparado mis maletas y me prohibió meter las narices en ellas. La descubrí rebuscando entre la ropa guardada de verano. También sabía que íbamos a tomar el avión rumbo a Florida y por accidente escuché que también el barco… ¡Barco! Dejé escapar un exclamación de puro gozo. Edward río. Pero no dijo nada.

Mientras tomábamos la salida en dirección a la autopista, mi corazón estaba hinchado de amor al volver allí de nuevo. A la Isla Esmé.

………………………….

Continuará…

¿Reviews?

…………………………..

Gracias a todas por los muchos reviews que recibí, me siento feliz.

Y así termina la boda y recepción de Bella y Edward. ¿Les gusto?

Pequeño adelanto:

En El próximo capitulo, habrá pasado ya tres meses, hablara del embrazo de Bella y de un examen muy importante que tiene que hacer, el del sexto de mes de embrazo.

……………………………

Espero que les guste. Un abrazo a todas.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	34. Chapter 34

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor recuérdame.**

Capítulo 34

Tres meses más tarde.

Me desperté de golpe al amanecer. Era otra vez ese sentimiento de que todo era demasiado perfecto, que me molestaba. Giré mi cabeza a ver Edward. Dormía tranquilamente. Suspiré inquieta.

Algo me decía dentro de mí que esto no iba a durar… desde la boda o exactamente desde que volvimos de la luna de miel en la isla Esme, tenía ese extraño presentimiento. ¿Por qué? no lo sabía y eso me molestaba. Decidí levantarme para no molestar a mi marido. Me levanté con lentitud de la cama, pasé un albornoz que até a mi redondeado vientre.

Estaba totalmente desvelada. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi sin hacer ruido. Caminé despacito por el pasillo para ir a la cocina, un vaso de leche caliente se imponía, cuando escuché algo que me hizo pararme delante de la habitación de mi hija. Era un sollozo ahogado.

Me entró miedo y mi pulso se aceleró de golpe. Entré al cuarto de Renesmee y me la encontré sentada en su cama con la cara bañada de lágrimas.

— ¡Renesmee! — exclamé asustada de verla llorar.

Ella levantó la cara a verme y extendió sus brazos hacia mí.

— _Mami_… — balbuceó.

Fui con ella y me senté a su lado, encendí la lamparita de su mesita de noche. Ella se arrojó a mi cuello por un lado de mi vientre, sin apoyarse para no hacerme daño. Acunó su cabeza en mi cuello. Lloraba mucho, seguramente tuvo un mal sueño.

— Shut, tranquila cariño, ya pasó. Sólo fue una pesadilla— le susurré al oído.

— No… mami… no lo fue. Me va a abandonar… — dijo entre sollozos.

La mecí despacito para tranquilizarla. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, con una mano alcancé la manta para envolverle con ella. Lejos de tranquilizarse lloró aun más fuerte. Me asusté.

— ¡Ya, mi niña! ya pasó, sólo fue un mal sueño…

— ¡_No_! sé que no… Mami. Impídelo. Por favor… que no lo haga— me rogó ella.

Su lamento fue tan desgarrador que gemí de ver que sufría tanto. La abrasé más fuerte.

¿Qué habría soñado para que se asustara tanto? Dios… iba a matar a Emmett por hacerle ver películas de terror.

— ¿Bella, qué ocurre? — preguntó Edward entrando al cuarto. Rápidamente se acercó a nosotras. Al ver a nuestra hija así abrió los ojos como platos. Le di una mirada inquieta.

— Una pesadilla — afirmé con angustia.

— No quiero que eso pase… ¡No quiero! — exclamó la niña entre sollozos. Su voz se quebró.

— Edward…

No pude formular mi frase, estaba demasiada nerviosa. ¿Qué le ocurría a mi niña? ¿Estaría enferma?

Rápidamente puse mi mano en su frente y constaté que su temperatura era normal.

— Renesmee, tranquila mi niña hermosa— murmuraba Edward acariciando su pelo.

Renesmee se giró hacia su padre y le tendió los brazos. Él la cogió y levantó en brazos para acunarla contra su pecho. Miré impotente como mi hija lloraba por algo que no sabía qué era.

— Papi… no dejes que pase… por favor.

— ¿El qué cariño? — preguntó Edward despacito.

— Jacob… ¡se va a ir muy lejos de mí! — dijo ella entre lloriqueos.

Edward me miró raro.

— Nadie se va a ir, mi niña— afirmó con calma.

Al cabo de rato de hablar con ella y tranquilizarla un poco, nos dirigimos los tres a la planta baja. Edward fue al salón con la niña en brazos mientras fui a la cocina a calentar leche.

¿Mi hija había soñado que Jake la abandonaba? Eso era descabellado, el estaba tan dependiente de ella como ella de el. Era absurdo. En estos tres meses pasados, todo fue de lujo. Jacob casi parecía el hermano mayor que mi hija jamás tuvo. Se llevaban de maravilla. Había algo más, estaba segura.

Cuando serví la leche en las tazas, Alice asomaba por la puerta con los ojos hinchados y rojos. Era como si hubiera estado llorando largo rato.

— Alice, ¿estás bien? — le pregunté.

— Ee… yo… van a llamar a la puerta. Es Jacob— dijo, desviando la mirada.

Y sonó el timbre en ese momento. Ella se dio la vuelta para ir a abrir. Me quedé tan sorprendida de su respuesta que no contesté nada. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí? me pregunté.

Salí de la cocina y me quedé parada al ver como Jake miraba a Alice con una expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro. No se habían percatado de mi presencia.

— ¿Estás segura? — le preguntó Jake a Alice con la voz temblando.

— Totalmente.

Observé como Jake levantó ambas manos y se jaló el pelo. Pareció que le respuesta de Alice no fue la esperada para él. Me moría de curiosidad de saber qué era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrirá eso? — dijo Jake.

— Aun no esta claro. Creo que es… antes del final del verano.

— Tan pronto…— se lamentó él.

— Lo siento mucho, Jacob. Irremediablemente la familia se verá… _separada_.

Eso era lo que no me dejaba tranquila en estas últimas semanas. Alice lo sabía, Jacob también y por lo visto mi hija tenía pesadilla con eso. Mi mal presentimiento se estaba cumpliendo muy a mi pesar.

Como en cámara lenta, la bandeja con las tazas se me escapó de las manos para ir a estamparse contra el suelo en un ruido escandaloso.

— ¡Oh, no… _Bella_ nos ha oído!— exclamó Alice con angustia.

— No… no… ¡NO! — grité de repente, me llevé una mano a mi vientre.

Un dolor me atravesó de lado a lado. Eso me hizo tambalearme y me agarré al marco de la puerta.

— _Alice… llama a Edward_— dije con los dientes apretados.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Fui consiente como Alice salió disparada y Jacob acudió hasta mí rápidamente. Traía la cara tan blanca que asustaba.

— ¿Bells, es el bebé? — preguntó con nerviosismo.

Antes de que pudiera responder nada, otro dolor me volvió a atravesar. Esta vez me agarré el vientre a dos manos, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Me sentí caer hacia delante pero no llegué a tocar el suelo. Dos fuertes brazos me atraparon.

— ¡¿_Bella_?!

Escuché como mi marido gritaba mi nombre pero no pude contestar. Otro dolor vino mucho más fuerte que el anterior y no pude reprimir el grito de dolor. Tenía la respiración entrecortada. Solo alcancé a decir una cosa antes de desmayarme.

— Por favor que _viva_.

Las últimas palabras que oí fueron:

— Bella, estoy aquí. ¡Carlisle!

Mientras iba a la deriva, soñé.

En el lugar donde flotaba, oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía conjurar, el más hermoso, el llanto de mi niño. Lo sentí en mis brazos, su calidez me abrumó. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con intensidad. Era tan pequeño y diminuto que cabía en una mano.

_Vive, por favor, vive. _Pedí con todas mis fuerzas.

Todo se hizo oscuro y el diminuto bebé desapreció. Quise agarrarlo para aferrarle a mí pero mis manos se encontraron con la nada.

Abrir los ojos de golpe, jadeando de angustia. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban.

Bajé la vista a mis brazos vacíos pero se toparon con mi redondeado vientre. Suspiré de puro alivio al verle ahí.

Luego, busqué con la mirada a Edward. Estaba en una habitación demasiada conocida de paredes blancas. Las persianas bajadas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado.

Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar cercano.

Unos tubos traslúcidos se enroscaban alrededor de mi mano derecha y debajo de la nariz tenía uno de oxigeno. Alcé la mano para quitármelo, me incomodaba mucho.

—No lo hagas.

Unos dedos me atraparon la mano.

— ¿Edward?

Ladeé levemente la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío. Reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada. Comprendí que había pasado mucho miedo al verlo a los ojos. Estaba tenso y me miraba con mucha preocupación.

— ¡Ay, Edward! ¿¡El bebé está, está…!?

—Shhh... —me acalló—. Está muy bien y tu también.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

No conseguía recordarlo con claridad, y mi mente parecía resistirse cada vez que intentaba rememorarlo.

—Tuviste contracciones, y luego te desmayaste. Creí que no llegaríamos a tiempo al hospital—susurró con voz atormentada.

Levanté la mano izquierda y le acaricié la mejilla. Observé como unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, inmediatamente él enterró el rostro en la almohada. Se me rompió el corazón de verlo así. Comprendía muy bien su dolor. Como pude lo atraje a mi lado, y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Lo rodeé con el brazo izquierdo, consolándolo, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído. Se relajó y su respiración se acompaso a la mía. Deduje que se había quedado dormido.

Me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado y todo me vino de golpe. Renesmee llorando, Alice que me ocultaba algo y luego Jacob que llegaba al improvisto… y la próxima separación de la familia. ¡Las contracciones!

El pitido de la maquina empezó a volverse loco y Edward levantó la cabeza de golpe y buscó mi mirada.

— Estoy bien.

No lo engañé, me conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal? — preguntó.

Desvíe la mirada y mis ojos se toparon con la maquina de ecografía junto a la puerta. Era una de esas maquinas sobre ruedas.

— Nada. Solo que… Edward, ¿acercarías ese aparato a mi, por favor? — le pedí.

Se levantó y fue por ella, la dejó en el lado de la cama. Bajé la sábana hasta las caderas y levanté el camisón rasposo hasta debajo de mis pechos. Luego le señalé a Edward la botella de gel traslucida en un lado de la maquina. Me la dio y vertí el gel y lo extendí por el vientre. Estaba frío, pero no dije nada.

Levanté la mano izquierda y encendí la pequeña pantalla. Luego tecleé como pude los datos adecuados.

Ya estaba listo para hacerme la ecografía. Tomé aire. Miré a Edward a los ojos. Adivinó mis intenciones y esperaba como yo a ver la imagen en 3D.

— Edward, voy a hacerme la eco, sé que me has dicho que el bebé está bien y supongo que ya me habrán hecho esta prueba, pero necesito verlo por mi misma— repliqué.

Observé cómo sus ojos se pusieron a brillar. Tragó saliva y se acercó a mí, se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de mi rostro.

— Hazlo entonces.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa. Presionó levemente sus labios contra los míos. Se hizo a un lado para dejarme el camino libre a la máquina. Tomé el micro de ultrasonidos y lo deslicé por mi vientre.

Se escuchó al instante un latido fuerte y rápido.

— ¡Oh! — exclamé con alegría.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido, Bella? — preguntó Edward alarmado.

Le di una mirada de felicidad.

— Es el corazón de nuestro bebé, Edward.

Varias emociones pasaron por el rostro de mi marido. Recordé que cuando llegó este momento al esperar a Anthony, todo fue un caos por las malas noticias. No pudimos compartir la alegría de esperar un hijo sano y celebrarlo como era debido. Todo fue llantos, gritos y súplicas. Un horror que preferí no recordar.

La única prueba que asistió Edward fue el eco de los tres meses, y en esas pocas semanas no se apreciaba nada bien, aun.

— ¿Es normal que suene tan rápido? — preguntó él con los ojos fijos en mi.

Atisbé un pequeño destello de miedo en ellos. Le di una cálida sonrisa.

— Si, Edward. Es normal.

Luego giré mi cabeza para ver la pantalla y tanteé mi vientre con el micro por varios sitios hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sus pulmones.

— Ahí están sus pulmones. Mira— le indiqué a él.

Se acercó más a la pantalla y la estudió con ojos redondos. Yo seguí estudiando bien la imagen, no creía lo que veían mis ojos. Me mordí el labio para no gritar.

— Explícame todo— me pidió sin desviar la mirada.

Yo sabía lo que él quería escuchar. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. La emoción era inaguantable.

— El eco indica que su peso es el correcto y… su columna es perfecta; su cabecita ahí, mira— le mostré con la mirada anegada de lágrimas, moví el micro y apareció su cara de perfil, incluso el bebé pareció bostezar, Edward sonrío al ver la carita del bebe —. Y sus pulmones completamente desarrollados, ¡Edward, esta sano! — exclamé en un gritito de alegría.

Giró su cabeza de golpe hacia mí. Lloraba. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Aunque Ephraim nos aseguró que nacería sano, no pudimos en algún momento pensar en esta prueba con un poco de miedo.

— _Bella…_ — balbuceó Edward.

— Si, Edward, escuchaste bien. Está sano— repetí con convicción.

— Te quiero— dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras decía eso se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada. Estábamos demasiados felices para hablar, pero con la mirada nos lo contamos todo. Fue un momento que jamás olvidaría en la vida.

Empezó a darme besos por toda la cara, y reí y lloré con él. Solté el micro y pasé la mano por su cuello.

No escuchamos como la puerta del habitación se abrió hasta que alguien rió con poco disimulo.

— ¿Lo ves, Rose? no se les puede dejar solos ni cinco minutos sin que empiecen a revolcarse… chicos que esto es un hospital— dijo Emmett a modo de regaño y burla.

— Emmett, cállate, seguro que tú no hubieras esperado ni dos minutos— le contestó Rosalie.

Giramos los dos la cabeza para verlos. También estaba Carlisle y Esme con una gran sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que no habría esperado— replicó Emmett todo contento.

Rosalie le propinó un codazo a su marido pero le dio una mirada cargada de significado.

— Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Carlisle. Lo miré.

— Bien, ya no tengo dolores.

— Tuviste falsas contracciones, sabes que a veces ocurre— informó él.

Asentí levemente. Las falsas contracciones eran más corrientes de lo que la gente pensaba.

— Me asusté mucho. Los dolores eran muy fuertes, creí que el niño iba a nacer prematuro— afirmé con la voz pequeña.

— ¿El niño? — murmuró Edward sorprendido.

Todas las miradas fueron a parar a mí. Me ruboricé. La sonrisa que me dio Edward fue de verdadero deleito.

— Yo… eh, no sé si es niño o niña, solo que lo siento así, ni me fije en la eco— repliqué.

Pasó una mano por mi rostro con dulzura y le di un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano.

— Edward, déjame que termine la ecografía— le pidió Carlisle.

Rodeó la cama y fue a ponerse en el otro lado. Emmett, Rose y Esme se aproximaron más para ver mejor. Yo no miraba la pantalla, estaba perdida en los maravillosos ojos de mi marido.

Carlisle tomó el relevo de mi examen y siguió con tranquilidad, viendo y examinando con atención.

— ¿Dónde está Renesmee? — pregunté de repente.

— Esta con Alice y Jasper en casa— contestó Esme con un tono muy maternal.

— Pero ella lloraba mucho y luego Alice que estaba rara… y luego Jacob que le preguntaba cuando y… y… ¡Hablo de separación de la familia! — exclamé poniéndome nerviosa.

— Bella, cálmate. Nadie va a separar la familia— me tranquilizó Edward.

— Llama a Alice, díganle que quiero hablar con ella, ahorra. Sé lo que escuché.

Fruncí el ceño. Edward intercambió una mirada con su padre.

— Bella, no conviene que te alteres. Tienes que estar lo más tranquila posible— me dijo Carlisle.

— Estoy muy tranquila, de verdad, pero quiero ver a Alice.

— Estoy aquí, Bella— anunció una voz cantarina.

Y ahí entró ella, toda despampanante y con una gran sonrisa. No tenía los ojos rojos ni hinchados esta vez.

— Alice…

Me cortó y puso moritos.

— Oye, Bella, la próxima vez que escuches conversaciones ajenas por lo menos escúchala entera— me regañó guiñándome un ojo.

Le eché una mirada cautelosa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste que iba a separar la familia?

Ella río.

— Vaya, pues si que andas fina tu. Bueno, pues vi que me iba a Las Vegas de segunda luna de miel con Jasper ¿Adivina qué? Rosalie y Emmett también vienen con nosotros y Christopher y Renesmee. Será así con una luna de miel en familia, ¡Oh! también se van a apuntar Carlisle y Esmé al final, pero gracias a ti ahora todo el mundo lo sabe.

Mientras contaba su relato, daba saltitos alrededor de la cama. Algo no estaba bien en todo esto.

— Alice, ¿Por qué tenías la pinta de haber llorado? y ¿por qué Jake parecía tan triste? — pregunté.

Vino hasta mí y se sentó en la cama. Rodó los ojos.

— Acaba de despertarme por eso estaban rojos, tonta. Bella, Jacob estaba triste, porque se va a pasar un mes entero lejos de mi don de asesora de moda— afirmó muy seriamente.

— Yo creo que le vas a dar vacaciones al pobre, no has parado de meterte con su manera de vestir— replicó Emmett.

Lo ignoró completamente.

— Oh, ya lo entiendo, él va estar lejos de ¡Nessie! y la va a extrañar mucho— dije.

— Pues claro que si, por eso es que estaba triste, Bella.

Suspiré y miré a Alice, luego a Edward.

— Lo interpreté todo mal, lo siento, yo creí… no sé. Tonterías.

— Estabas nerviosa en estos días, es normal que reaccionaras de esa manera. ¡Pero por favor no me des más sustos así! — me rogó ella con los ojos llorosos.

Palmeó mi barriga con ternura e incluso dio un enorme beso en la cima.

— Me muero de hambre. Emmett, Rose ¿me acompañan a la cafetería?

— Vamos, enana, con todo lo que has comido antes, ¿aun tienes hambre?

Ella se giró hacia Emmett.

— Si. Es por los nervios de ver a Bella así, me da siempre hambre cuando estoy ansiosa — indicó ella estirándole la lengua.

Todos rieron. Le dije a Edward que fuera también, necesitaba tomar algo caliente. Salieron todos menos Carlisle. Terminó con mi prueba y guardó los datos en el ordenador. Me dio un paño y me quité el gel.

— Está todo perfecto— me informó con una mirada tranquila.

Carlisle me ayudó a ponerme la sábana bien y reajustó mis almohadas.

— Gracias, Carlisle.

— Quiero que descanses, por favor.

— Lo prometo, Doctor.

Salió, dejándome a solas. Me acosté de lado con una mano en mi vientre y lo froté despacito.

El sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien me volvió a molestar.

¿Alice me había dicho la verdad? no estaba tan segura. Su actitud tan extraña y forzada me indica lo contrario. No paraba de darle vuelta al asunto y decidí llamar a Jacob. Él no sabía mentir y le pillaría a la primera.

Tomé el celular de Edward que dejó olvidado en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama. Compuse el número de memoria. Descolgó al primer tono y se puso a hablar sin parar.

— Edward, siento mucho que Bella se haya enterado así, de verdad, tío. No sabía que estaba escuchando lo juro… ¿cuándo le vas decir sobre la orden del juez?

El pitido de la maquina se volvió loco otra vez.

— ¿¡Qué _orden_!? Contesta Jacob Black— solté furiosa.

………………………

Continuará…

………………………

¿Reviews?

uff… esto pinta raro, ¿No? ¿que créen?

Antes de todo, "feliz año a todas".

Se que me estoy demorando un poco en subir, lo siento. Llevo tres fics a la vez y creerme si les digo que no es nada fácil… las ideas se mezclan en mi cabeza y a veces no me deja dormir. Incluso llegue a levantarme a las 3 de la madrugada para escribir, una verdadera locura.

Supongo que ya se imaginan que esta llegando el final de este fic. Me da mucha tristeza.

¿Alguien quiere intentar adivinar como sera el final…? espero todos sus comentarios e ideas, la que se acerque mas, le dedicare el capitulo con mucho caniño!

Les mando miles besos al estilo Emmett a todas!!! bye

Berta reader: Darla Gilmore


	35. Chapter 35

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame**.

Capítulo 35

Pasé varios días en observación. Era por precaución. Edward no me dejó sola ni un minuto aunque le rogué que se fuera a dormir a casa y volviera en la mañana; se negó rotundamente.

Estaba ansiosa de irme a la casa y tener una reunión familial, incluyendo también a Jacob. Me había explicado por teléfono lo de la orden del juez tan mal explicado que sólo atisbé palabras en su caos de explicación. Le hice jurar no decir nada a nadie que yo sabía algo, me lo debía por traidor.

Las palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Orden del juez, custodia y borrachera. Eran las que había balbuceado Jake antes de colgarme. El mal presentimiento que sentía iba creciendo conforme las horas pasaban.

Conforme pude aguanté las ganas de irme a la Push en el mismo momento. Tenía que coger las cosas con calma. Por el bien de mi bebé, tenía que estar tranquila. Sea lo que sea lo que hubiera hecho Jake, seguro tendría arreglo.

Estaba sentada en el sillón cerca de la ventana cuando entraron Carlisle y Edward. Les di a ambos una pequeña sonrisa.

― Vengo a darte el alta, Bella.

Miré a mi suegro con agradecimiento.

― Por fin, creo que no hubiera podido aguantar ni un día más aquí ― repliqué.

Edward me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme del incomodo sillón.

― Gracias.

Me sonrío y pasó un brazo por mi cintura. Me besó en la sien.

― Bella, aparte de vernos en casa más tarde y revisarte, quiero chequearte al mes que viene y así hasta el alumbramiento. Vendrás al hospital, iré a pedirte cita ― dijo Carlisle.

― Esta bien, doctor.

Mientras Edward recogía mi bolsa fui al baño por el neceser y la bata. Sabía que iba a estar más que vigilada. Me lavé la cara y me peiné con energía, luego pasé el vestido de lana que Alice me había regalado. Era marón y ancho, llegaba a las rodillas. Fácil de poner y cómodo. Miré las medias y cuando quise agacharme sencillamente no pude, mi vientre me impedía llegar a los pies. _Perfecto, _pensé.

― Edward, ¿Puedes ayudarme? ― le hablé desde la puerta que abrí un poco.

No se hizo esperar. Entró y le tendí el paquete de medias nuevas. Le vi levantar una ceja.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó.

― Son medias, necesito que me las pongas tú, por favor ― señalé mi vientre que un dedo y seguí ― Nuestro pequeñín crece muy rápido y no puedo llegar a mis pies.

Lo vi apretar los labios para no reírse. Me molestó un poco, me fui a sentar en la única silla del pequeño baño y levanté una pierna en su dirección. Se arrodilló delante de mí, luego tomó mi pierna en mano y enfundó la primera parte, poco a poco y deslizando el nylon.

― No sé por qué te pones esto… es diabólico y se enreda.

― Nos permite a las mujeres no pasar frío en las piernas ― expliqué.

Aunque habían pasado años desde que vivía aquí, Edward y también la familia se exasperaban o extasiaban con algunas cosas modernas.

― Um… creo que lo conseguí, ahora la otra.

Le di mi otra pierna, y terminó de ponerme las medias, las subió hasta las rodillas, luego me invitó a levantarme. Con manos inseguras pero con delicadeza, siguió deslizando las medias hasta llegar a mi vientre. Ahí le pareé tomando su mano.

― Van por debajo del vientre, es más cómodo ― dije.

Me miró a los ojos y luego asintió. Acto seguido dejó la dobladura de las medias por debajo de mi vientre, cuando terminó, me bajé el vestido y él lo ajustó. Luego sin esperar, me abrazó. Le respondí el abrazo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su torso e inhalé su aroma con delicia.

― Estas muy cariñoso hoy ― dije.

― Um.

Fue todo lo que contestó. Llevó una mano a mi cabeza y la deslizó por mi cabello suelto. Había algo que me puso los sentidos en alerta. Era su manera de abrazarme y su silencio, era la inquietud en el ambiente, era un todo y me molestaba no saber qué era lo que me ocultaba.

― ¿Edward, qué me escondes? ― murmuré con intranquilidad.

― Nada.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos. Aunque quiso darme una mirada de tranquilidad, vi esa pequeña chispa de preocupación. Fruncí el ceño.

― Que esté embarazada no significa que soy tonta ― le reproché ―. Así que suelta eso que crees que debes esconderme por mi bien antes de que llame a Alice ― lo amenacé.

Suspiró y se tensó levemente.

― Aquí no te diré nada. No es el sitio más adecuado para hablar.

Mi curiosidad se acentúo aun más.

― Entonces vamos ― repliqué.

Estaba impaciente pero me obligué a estar tranquila aunque mi corazón latía frenético y nervioso. Eso no había manera de impedirlo. Después de leves despedidas a los compañeros nos marchamos en el coche de Edward. Su silencio me asustó y empecé a retorcerme los dedos de la angustia que sentía.

Edward tuvo que notarlo en algún momento porque soltó una mano del volante y entrelazo sus dedos a los míos.

― Bella, quiero pedirte algo.

El tono que empleó tan serio me hizo mirarle, él seguía con los ojos en la carretera.

― Te escucho ― dije con una nota de intranquilidad en la voz.

― Prométeme, por favor, pase lo que pase… que estarás tranquila ― me rogó él.

― ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila cuando sé que me esconden algo grave, eh? ― inquirí.

― Bella, por favor, no es tan grave según el punto de vista que se mire.

Me le quedé mirando unos segundos y volví mi mirada hacia la carretera. Barajé el hecho de ponerme a gritar de la impaciencia que sentía pero me aguanté las ganas y me puse a contar hasta cien, para calmarme. Cuando llegué a noventa y nueve respiré hondo. Estaba más tranquila.

― Prometo intentarlo ― murmuré.

Edward se llevó mi mano a sus labios y me dio un beso.

― Gracias, amor.

Me di cuenta de que no era el camino de la mansión, cuando Edward tomo la desviación hacia el autopista. No dije nada, sabía a dónde íbamos. A la Push.

Quince minutos más tarde llegamos y paró el coche delante de la casa de Billy. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta. Jake no había venido a verme ni un día en mi instancia al hospital. Sencillamente el sabía que yo lo acosaría hasta que soltara todo, por eso no vino a visitarme.

― Bella, recuerda: pase lo que pase ― asentí levemente.

Bajamos del coche, Edward vino hasta mí y me tomó la mano. Entrelazó sus dedos a los míos. Antes de llegar a tocar a la puerta de la casa de Billy, esta se abrió. Apareció Jake ante mí. Estaba serio y su mirada iba de mí a Edward varias veces.

― Hola, Bells ¿Cómo estas? ― preguntó él.

― Bien.

No dije nada más. No podía. Nos invitó pasar y en el pequeño comedor descubrí a Alice. Estaba de pie cerca de chimenea y con una sonrisa en su rostro. También estaba Billy en una esquina. Volví a mirar a mi cuñada.

― Alice, creo que ya va siendo hora que me digas la verdad sobre la visión que tuviste aquella mañana ― le pedí con la voz contenida.

Ella miró a Edward como buscando su apoyo. Él vino y me llevó hasta una silla, se sentó muy cerca de mí en otra y Alice y Jake en frente en el otro lado de la mesa. Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente. Me exasperé.

― ¿Y bien? Díganme qué ocurre ya, de una maldita vez ― supliqué. Pero mi voz me traicionó y salió casi a gritos.

Edward se tensó a mi lado y susurró mi nombre.

― Bella.

― Estoy bien, pero no lo estaré si siguen sin decirme nada.

Jacob suspiró pesado y se encogió de hombros. Luego tomó aire y yo anclé mi mirada en él.

― Bells… no sé cómo explicarte esto… yo…

― ¡Venga, Jake, no des vueltas al asunto y suéltalo, ya! ― repliqué, nerviosa.

― Bella, el año pasado hice algo que no recuerdo pero que aun así, hice ― explicó Jake.

― Fue cuando Edward y tu estuvieron en la isla Esme ― indicó Alice.

Retrocedí en mi mente y mis recuerdos, en esa época yo aun no había recuperado la memoria.

― ¿Y, qué pasó?

Jacob se puso nervioso, lo vi en sus manos. Temblaban aun estando apoyadas las palmas en la mesa. Levanté la vista a su rostro y gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban en su frente.

― Pues en una de mis tantas borracheras, yo…

Se calló de repente y bufé exasperada.

― ¿Tu, qué? Jake, habla.

― Te denuncie ante las autoridades por no dejarme ver a Nessie y tenerla alejada de mi.

Parpadeé varias veces. Intentaba asimilar sus palabras. Respiré despacio y exhalé el aire por la nariz. Jake me había denunciado y no se acordaba… le di una mirada negra a él.

― No sé por qué, pero no me extraña nada de ti este tipo de… ¡ESTÚPIDEZ! ― le recriminé.

Hizo una mueca.

― Bells… yo lo siento otra vez, no era conciente de lo que hacía y me dejé llevar por mi locura.

― ¿Qué es esa orden del juez? ― reclamé.

― Bella, ¿Cómo sabes eso? ― preguntó Edward.

No le respondí. Esperaba una respuesta ya. Jacob se levantó y fue al pequeño mueble de la entrada y sacó de un cajón varios papeles. Vino hasta mí y me los entregó.

Empecé a leer en mi cabeza, y quede horrorizada de ver la fecha, era de la semana pasada. Era del abogado de Jake.

_Estimado Señor Black, _

_En respuesta a su denuncia, el juez ha decretado la "entera guardia y custodia" de la menor: Renesmee Carlie Black Swan a su cuidado. Cito que la señorita Swan tiene a partir de hoy, diez días para entregarle a su hija. Si no lo hace me veré en la obligación de alertar a las autoridades y eso tendrá consecuencias graves, como el encarcelamiento de la madre de su hija más multa… _

Conforme iba leyendo, mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Me levanté de la silla tan bruscamente que está cayó al suelo. Arrugué el papel en mi mano hasta formar una bola.

― ¿La cárcel? ¿Iré allí si no te entrego a mi _HIJA_? ― chillé de repente.

― Bells, lo siento.

Fue todo lo que dijo él. Lo miré a través las lágrimas y sin más me eché a reír de una risa histérica y nerviosa. Fue tal que tuve que agarrar mi vientre. Lloraba y al mismo tiempo reía, era conciente de que me miraban pero me daba absolutamente igual.

― Son los nervios ― murmuró Alice a la intención de su hermano.

Cuando me calmé un poco, Edward me entregó un pañuelo y me sequé las lágrimas.

― ¡Pero esto no tiene lógica, legalmente Edward ya es el padre de Renesmee! ― exclamé.

Alice me hizo sentarme y me dio un vaso de agua. Lo tomé a pequeños sorbos.

― Bella, sabemos eso y créeme si te digo que hemos intentado todo para poder hablar con el juez y explicarle, pero no hubo manera.

― Hay que insistir, Alice.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

― No serviría de nada. Edward, Jacob y Billy, por favor, déjennos solas ― pidió Alice mirándolos a todos ―. Edward, no te preocupes, estará bien.

Edward pareció dudar pero obedeció a su hermana. Me dio un beso en la frente y salió. Jake empujó la silla de Billy y al fin estábamos solas las dos. La miré con ojos llorosos y ella me rodeó con sus brazos y me reconfortó. Si había alguien que entendía a perfección lo que sentía yo en estos momentos era ella. Cuando me aparte un poco, al rato vi que sus ojos brillaban de lágrimas.

― Oh, Alice… que voy a hacer ― balbuceé, inquieta.

― El futuro depende de ti, Bella.

La di una mirada de sorpresa ante sus palabras.

― ¿Cómo que de mí?

― Así es Bella. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche que me quedé a dormir en casa de tu padre, fue esa que vine a advertirte sobre los somníferos?

― Lo recuerdo, también fue cuando tuviste aquella visión extraña, acerca de una decisión que estaba por tomar y que dependía de mí.

― Para mi, en aquel momento no tenía sentido, pero con el tiempo y la ayuda de Ephraim lo entendí.

― ¿El qué? ― pregunté muerta de curiosidad.

Ella tomó un largo trago de aire y me miró a los ojos fijamente.

― Bella, hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de mi. Y el por que estoy siempre metida en tu vida y eso desde antes de conocerte. Soy tú guardiana, Bella, la tuya y la de Edward. Mi misión, desde el principio, fue volver a juntarlos pasara lo que pasara. Cosa que fue muy difícil y a veces imposible. Pero lo conseguí y sigo velando por su felicidad, pero las cosas a veces se tuercen. Jacob hizo lo que hizo porque tenía que ser así, fue el destino.

Levanté una mano para cortar su relato.

― ¿No me estarás diciendo que estaba escrito que esto pasara, verdad? ― inquirí.

― Si. Déjame seguir contándote, por favor ― me rogó Alice.

― Adelante.

― Cuando tú volviste del pasado a través del cuadro, bueno, pues en verdad no tendría que haber sido así. Tu destino era y siempre fue vivir en la época de Edward, tu verdadero hogar. Como ya te dije las cosas se tuercen y tu viniste aquí. En fin, esperé que el destino cambiara, pero me di cuenta recién que no.

― ¿Pero, por que no?

― Dime algo, Bella. ¿Cómo supiste que Edward y tu estaban predestinados a estar juntos?

La miré confundida por su cambio de argumento.

― Siempre lo supe. Algo dentro de mí me lo decía. Edward es mi alma gemela.

Ella sonrío y suspiró.

― Si, al igual que Jasper es la mía. Rosalie y Emmett también son almas gemelas… _Jake y Nessie, _¡Ah y sin olvidar Carlisle y Esme!

Había hablado muy deprisa pero lo escuché muy bien… ¿Jake y Nessie? Creo que ahí empecé a híperventilar. Respiraba entrecortadamente y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me agarré tan fuerte del brazo de Alice que ella se quejó de dolor. Mis dedos estaban crispados.

― ¿¡_JAKE Y NESSIE_!? ― chillé, histérica.

― Ee… Bella, cálmate, por favor ― suplicó ella.

― ¡No! eso no puede ser, es asqueroso… es una niña pequeña… es mi bebé ― repliqué, soltando el brazo de Alice.

Me levanté de la silla y en pocos pasos llega a la puerta, la abrí y salí buscando a Jacob. Estaba furiosa.

Edward estaba apoyado contra el coche y cuando vio mi expresión, vino a mí casi corriendo.

― ¡Bella! prometiste estar tranquila.

Bufé.

― ¡Oh, venga ya, Edward! como voy a estar calmada si acabo de descubrir que Jacob está… está… ¿él y nuestra hija? ¡argghh!

No podía ni pronunciar las palabras. Estaba indignada. Busqué con la mirada y no lo vi por ningún lado.

― ¿Dónde está el tarado de Jacob? ― exigí saber.

Edward se quedó mudo de repente, me giré hacia a él. Tenía las cejas fruncidas. Sus ojos estaban claramente preocupados.

― Esta en la playa ― me indicó Alice desde la puerta.

― ¡Alice! ― le recriminó Edward.

― No le va a pegar ni nada de eso si es lo que piensas, lo he visto. Simplemente va a hablar con él. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada, es su hija y él es muy viejo, aun, a sus ojos.

― ¿Aun?

― Si, Bella. ¿Tú piensas que Edward le hubiera dejado vivir, si Jacob albergara esos sentimientos por ella?

Miré a Edward a los ojos. Parecía confiado y tranquilo.

― ¿Por qué no has matado a Jacob cuando lo has descubierto, Edward?

Él apretó los labios y luego se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

― "Ganas" no me faltaban... Hablé con él varias horas y me explicó su viaje astral, del cual Alice también participo y comprendí que están hechos para estar juntos. En el futuro.

Me quedé perpleja ante ese hecho. ¿El futuro de mi hija es Jake? pero desde cuándo y por qué… No lo sabía y menos cuándo pasó eso. Estaba tan confundida que apreté los puños de la impotencia que sentí.

No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió y cómo llegué dentro del coche, pero en cuanto vi que estábamos cerca de la playa y escuché la risa de mi hija levanté la cabeza a verla. Esta corriendo en la arena y Jacob la perseguía jugando así con ella.

Me bajé y observé en la distancia. Estaba lo bastante cerca para ver sus expresiones e incluso el color sonrojado de las mejillas de Renesmee. Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros y pegó sus labios a mi oído.

― Bella, amor. Todo va a salir bien.

― No veo cómo ― repliqué.

Me besó en la sien y me abrazó con ternura. Apoyé mi cabeza en su torso con mi mirada fija en Jake y Nessie. Me meció despacito.

Se veían tan… felices. Disfrutando de juegos infantiles y ahí me quedé impresionada de cómo miraba Jake a mi hija.

― ¡Él la mira como si fuera un ciego y viera la luz por primera vez! ― afirmé.

Había visto esa mirada antes. No podía creerlo, era verdad.

― Es increíblemente molesto, pero si, tienes razón ― murmuró Edward.

Ahora lo comprendí todo de repente. Para que Jacob pudiera estar con Renesmee, teníamos que regresar al pasado para darle tiempo a mi hija de crecer y llegar a una edad próxima a la de Jacob.

Escapar de alguna manera de la justicia y de ir a la cárcel era una idea atractiva. Una risa nerviosa me volvió a agarrar, cuando pensé en no volver y así castigar a Jacob por necio.

― Cuéntame lo que tiene gracia ― me pidió Edward.

Levanté la cabeza a verle a los ojos aun riéndome.

― Estaba pensando en no volver y dejar a Jacob con la ganas…

Cuando comprendió a lo que me refería se hecho a reír también.

― Esa idea me gusta.

Le sonreí y volví mi mirada hacia la playa. La visión que tuvo Alice cobraba sentido. Le decisión que aun no estaba tomada lo acaba de hacer, yo. Regresábamos al pasado.

………………………………..

Continuará…

¿reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	36. Chapter 36

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 36

Renesmee pov

Cuando abrí los ojos, era de día ya. Me bajé rápido de la cama y fui a sacar ropa limpia del armario. Me vestí con mis pantalones favoritos, unos tejanos azules con los parches de Mickey pegados en los bolsillos traseros. Mi abuela Esme me los puso ahí para disimular los agujeros que me hice cuando los desgarre al subir a un árbol. Mi mamá no sabía y ella me guardó mi secretito.

Luego me puse una camiseta rosa y una sudadera azul celeste. Quería estar muy linda para Jake. Tomé el peine y salí de mi habitación. Llevaba muchos días sin ir a la escuela, era el principio de las vacaciones de verano. Me gustaba mucho porque así podía pasarme los días con mi Jake. Fui y llamé a la habitación de mi tía Rosalie. Siempre me peinaba ella por las mañanas, me gustaba mucho.

— Entra, Renesmee.

Con esfuerzo giré el pomo y entré. Mi tía me recibió con su sonrisa de siempre y me señaló que me sentara a su lado. Estaba delante del tocador.

Fui y le di un gran beso. Olía siempre muy bien, como a rosas. Yo soñaba que cuando fuera mayor como ella sería igual de linda. Empezó a pasar el peine por mi cabello con suavidad.

— Estás muy callada esta mañana — me dijo ella.

La miré en el espejo.

— Mamá sigue triste y no quiere decirme por qué. Ella siempre me responde que son cosas de mayores.

— Tú mama está muy sensible con tu hermanito o hermanita a punto de nacer. A veces esta triste y grita y a veces feliz y ríe sin parar. Es algo que todas las mamás experimentan cuando esperan a sus bebés.

— ¿También le pasó eso conmigo, tía Rose?

Ella frunció la boca. Qué raro.

— Por supuesto.

Y no dijo nada más. Me hizo un colita y así mi pelo no caería en mi cara siempre, eso me molestaba bastante.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a despertar a tu tipo oso?— me preguntó ella.

Miré en dirección a su enorme cama los bultos. Me bajé del regazo de mi tía y me acerqué allá. Me subí a la cama y me puse a reír con mis manos delante de mi boca.

— Mira, el tío oso esta babeando, otra vez.

Mi tío Emmett estaba boca arriba, roncaba como siempre. Su boca estaba muy abierta y por un lado bajaba un hilo mojado.

— Seguro que tu primo duerme igual que el.

Me bajé de la cama y fui a ver a Christopher. Estaba tan mono con su pijama de azul y con dibujos de osos marrones. Babeaba con la boca abierta, igual que su papá. Me reí con mi tía. Eso le despertó y nos miró a ambas.

— Hola, mi dormilón — le dijo mi tía a Christopher.

Yo miré como lo cogía en brazos. Le dio varios besos por toda la cara, parecía que se lo iba a comer. Me subí las mangas y salté a la cama, busqué una apertura para hacerle cosquillas a mi tío entre las sábanas. Hundí mis dedos en su barriga y retorcí mis dedos.

— ¡Al ataque! Cosquillas para mi tío oso — grité bien fuerte.

Mi tío se retorció y me atrapó con su enorme brazo, caí de culo en la cama.

— ¿Escuché cosquillas y ataque? Um… ¡Renesmee, me lo vas a pagar!

Y empezó a hacerme cosquillas a mí. Me reía tanto que casi no podía respirar.

— ¡Para tío, Em! Por favor…. ¡para! — le suplicaba yo.

— Oh, ahora me pides clemencia. Jajaja

Él reía también. Cuando no pude más, decidí recurrir a mi arma secreta.

— Tío, por favor, para o…

— ¿O qué?

Ahora me hacía cosquillas en los pies.

— ¡O te vomitare encima de tanto reír! — chillé.

Mi tío Emmett me soltó y se alejó de mí. Me vi liberada de su ataque de cosquillas vengadoras. Cuando pude volver a respirar bien me levanté de la cama. Mi tío me miraba como si yo fuera un extraterrestre.

— Uno no se lo puede pasar bien un rato sin recibir a cambio babitas, fuentes de pis en la cara de su hijo o vómitos — se quejó él.

— Emmett, te dije que no era bueno hacerle cosquillas a Christopher después de haber cenado. Te lo advertí, si te vomito encima es tu culpa.

Mira que a veces me pregunto quién de los dos es más niño. Mi tío puso carita del gato con botas otra vez. Esa que pone el gato para dar penita en la película de Shrek. Y mi tía no se resistió, claro. Lo besó en la boca. Me di la vuelta.

— Me voy a desayunar.

Y me fui dejándoles así. Mi tío me dijo una vez que exploraba la boca de la tía Rose, aunque por lo que yo sé él no era doctor ni nada, pero le gustaba hacer eso. De verdad que a veces no comprendía a los mayores.

Bajé a la cocina y saque la leche de la nevera y luego me subí a la silla para llegar a coger los cereales de la estantería. Era raro, pero mi abuela Esme no estaba aquí. Normalmente siempre me preparaba ella mi desayuno aunque no la necesitaba realmente.

Sabía que me escondían algo. Y algo muy grave, porque pillé a mi tía Alice llorando muchas veces y ella me decía que era cosas de mayores. Luego mi papá estaba preocupado por mi mamá y su barriga enorme, se quejaba que no se veía los pies y luego se ponía a llorar.

Mi abuelo Carlisle estaba entrando y saliendo muchas veces de su habitación y le dijo algo que por lo visto no le gustó a nadie. Reposo absoluto, dijo él. No sé qué era eso pero desde entonces mi mamá no se levantaba nunca de la cama.

Mientras comía, mi tía Alice entró a la cocina. Se sentó frente a mí y me miró raro.

— Nessie, esa camiseta no va a conjunto con tu chaqueta. Jamás se debe mezclar el rosa y el azul — me regañó ella.

— Eso no importa, me gusta así.

— Eres igual de terca que tu madre.

No dijo nada más. La observé mientras me bebí la leche. Normalmente cuando yo no me vestía bien, como ella decía, iba por ropa del mismo color o conjunto que llevaba yo, y siempre acabamos discutiendo. Pero hoy no. Mi tía estaba preocupada.

— ¿Tía, qué te pasa?

Ella suspiró como si fuera a llorar. Me entró penita.

— Cosas de mayores.

Me levanté de mi silla y fui a ella. Posé mis manos en sus mofletes. La miré como miraba el tío Em a la tía Rose antes. Mirada de "gato con botas".

— ¡Oh, Renesmee, no me mires así o lloraré!

— Entonces dime qué te pasa, tía. Por favor. Déjame intentar ayudarte.

— Vale. Tengo que darle una noticia a tío Jasper y no sé como decírselo.

— Díselo y ya.

— Si fuera tan fácil.

— ¿Le has quitado la tarjeta de crédito otra vez?

— No. Ojalá fuera eso.

Miré a mi tía a los ojos. Estaba muy triste. Pero por qué todo el mundo está tan raro, los únicos que siguen siempre sonrientes son mis tíos Rose y Oso.

Pasé mis brazos por el cuello de mi tía y le di un gran beso.

— Tía, no te preocupes, seguro que no se enfadará contigo. Te quiere mucho, eres su… eeh, él dice "su alma gemela".

— Y lo somos. Al igual que tu y… Oh, tengo que ir a ver a tu tío.

Se levantó tan rápido que casi deja caer la silla. A veces creo que mi tía Alice no está bien de la cabeza. Dejé el bol en el fregadero y salí de casa. Rodeé la casa como todos los días lo hacía, me paré delante de la tienda de acampar de Jacob.

Él dormía ahí desde hacía muchos, muchos días. Me contó que así podríamos vernos más temprano y así pasar más ratos juntos. A veces la señora de la asistenta social venía a visitarlo. Lo miraba raro, y luego se iba. Jacob me dijo que ella le pidió que me llevara a vivir con él, pero le dijo que él se venía a vivir a nuestro jardín. Mamá no le regañó.

Mi mamá no me dejaba dormir ahí, pero yo a veces por las noches cuando tengo pesadillas salgo en su búsqueda. Solo mi Jake podía hacer que se fueran los malos sueños. Me dormía entre sus brazos y luego a la mañana siguiente me despertaba en mi cama.

— Jacob. ¿Estás despierto?

No me respondió. Miré dentro de la tienda y no estaba.

— Nessie, estoy aquí.

Cuando oí la voz de él, me giré a verle. No estaba vestido como siempre.

— Jacob, ¿Por qué llevas un vestido de mujer?

— No es de mujer. Es un vestido de ceremonias de los jefes Quileute. Vengo de hablar con los espíritus y pedir consejo.

Traía una cesta grande en la mano y la dejó en el suelo delante de mí. Traía una tapa que no me permitía ver lo que había dentro.

— Es para ti. Es un regalo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ábrelo y lo descubrirás.

Me arrodillé delante de la cesta y levanté la tapa. No vi nada dentro.

— No hay nada.

— Mira bien.

Volví a mirar casi entrando la cabeza entera en la cesta cuando algo pegajoso me mojó la cara. Saqué la cabeza rápido y miré a mi Jake sin entender qué fue eso.

— Algo me chupado la cara, ¡puaj!

Jacob rió y metió sus grandes manos en la cesta. Sacó una bola blanca con un botón negro y dos ojos. Un lloriqueo salió de esa cosa y grité.

— ¡Ah! Me has regalo un perro… que bonito es.

Me dio el perrito y empezó a lamerme la cara, me hacía cosquillas y reí.

— Se llama Aílen, es un lobo. Significa fuego sagrado. Es tu guardián, Nessie — me dijo él.

— ¡¿Un lobo?! ¿Estás loco, Jacob? — le gritó mi mamá.

Los dos nos giramos a ver. Mi mamá está muy enfadada otra vez. Cuando Jacob estaba cerca siempre le gritaba, no sé por qué.

— Sé lo que me hago, Bells. Deberías estar descansando…

— ¡No quiero que le regales a mi hija un lobo!

— Mami, mira qué bonito es.

Levanté el bebé lobo en alto para que lo viera mejor.

— Renesmee, entra en casa, ahora.

— Pero mami…

— Nada de "pero", ahora. Y dale esa cosa peluda a Jacob.

Miré a mi mamá con ojos tristes. Ella empezó a caminar como un pato con su enorme vientre. _Pobre mi hermanito o hermanita, seguro que le entrará ganas de vomitar de tanto balanceo._ Pensé.

Le di el bebé lobo a Jake y me fui corriendo, pero no a casa, me escondí atrás de unos arbustos, me agaché para que no me vieran. Quería saber por qué mamá estaba tan enfada con Jake y qué eran esas cosas de mayores.

— Jacob, te lo vuelvo a repetir. No quiero que le regales a mi hija un lobo.

— Bella, no seas mala ¿quieres? Solo es un lobezno.

— Que luego se hará más grande que ella y podría atacarla.

— Aílen nunca hará eso, es su guardián. Sabes lo que significa esa palabra ¿Verdad?

— Si. Y por eso es que no lo quiero.

Jacob se llevó las manos a la cabeza y parecía que iba a llorar y yo con él de verlo así.

— Bells… ¿Por qué me haces esto? Voy a pasar los próximos no sé cuantos años solo y sin la más remota idea de cómo estará ella. Tú tienes tu guardián y ella también, es así que deben ser las cosas y lo sabes.

— No, no será así. No volveremos y no la volverás a ver nunca más.

— No podrás impedir que pase, es mi vida y la suya. Ella volverá a mí. Es el destino.

No comprendía nada. ¿De qué hablaban? Cosas de mayores eran cosas a veces muy complicadas. Suspiré y seguí escuchando.

— Por mucho de que sean almas gemelas, esto no está bien. ¡Es un bebé! No pueden estar juntos de esta manera en el futuro… es imposible.

— Lo que te da miedo es que vayas a ser mi suegra y serás mucho más vieja que yo. ¡Pues claro! Jajaja.

— ¡Idiota! No es por eso.

Mi mamá puso los brazos apoyados y cruzados sobre sus pechos. Oh, oh. Malo. Ahora si esta cabreada. Jacob sacó algo del bolsillo de su vestido y se lo dio a mamá. Desde aquí no vi qué era.

— Aquí está lo que necesitas para el viaje. Devuélveselo a tu marido.

— Ephraim me dijo que no era posible volver a viajar al pasado Jake. ¿Por qué ahora si se puede?

— Eso es porque él ya no podía hacer ningún viaje de vuelta contigo, solo le alcanzaba el poder para él mismo. El hecho de ser yo el jefe de los Quileute me otorga ahora todo ese poder. Los espíritus están de mi lado en esto.

Seguía escuchando y no entendía mucho, la verdad. Miré como el bebé lobo se retorcía en los brazos de Jacob. Lo dejó en el suelo y él hizo pipi. Me entró ganas de reír. Luego olió el suelo. ¿A qué olería? Pegué mi nariz en el suelo y olí también. Tierra. Solo eso. Miré al bebé lobo y él caminaba despacito con su nariz al suelo, luego empezó a correr en mi dirección. Vaya si venía y Jacob lo buscaba me iba a ver. Retrocedí deprisa para salir de mi escondite e irme de allí cuando me topé con algo. Levanté la cabeza y vi a papá mirarme desde arriba.

— Hola, papi.

— Renesmee, ¿estabas escuchando escondida ahí?

A mi papá no se le podía esconder nada nunca.

— Si.

Me levanté del suelo y me sacudí la tierra de los pantalones.

— Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

— Perdón, papi.

Papá me tomó de la mano y me llevó adentro. Aílen me seguía lloriqueando. Me paré y lo tomé en mis bracitos. Papá bajó su mano y acarició la cabeza de mi bebé lobo.

— Hola, Aílen. Me alegro conocerte al fin

Miré a mi papá sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Y ¿quién te habló de mi lobito? Y ¿Cómo sabías que Jake me lo iba a regalar?

— Tu tía Alice.

No me hacía falta saber más. Mi tía Alice lo sabía siempre todo. No fuimos a sentar en los escalones de la entrada. Aílen se hizo una bolita en mis brazos y se durmió. Pasé una mano despacito para no despertarlo por sus pelos tan suaves. Parecía algodón.

Miré mi papá. Tenía que decirle que yo sabía todo.

— ¿Por qué mami esta siempre enfadada con Jacob?

— No lo está, realmente. Es que las cosas no están pasando como ella quiere, a veces el futuro nos da unas sorpresas inesperadas y ella solo le hace falta tiempo para poder aceptarlo.

— Oh. Quiero decirle algo a mami pero no quiero porque ella está muy triste siempre.

— Dímelo a mí.

— Esta bien, papi. Sé que nos vamos a ir muy pronto.

Papá abrió los ojos mucho.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso, Renesmee?

— Nadie. Sueño con eso desde hace muchas noches. La gente que veo en las pesadillas me dice que nos vamos a ir los cuatro por mucho tiempo y que, ahí en donde vamos, Jacob no puede venir. Por eso muchas veces me despierto llorando, papi.

— ¿Quién son los cuatro?

— Pues, yo, tú, mami y mi hermanita, claro. O hermanito.

— ¿Y esa gente que vez en tus pesadillas quiénes son?

— Se parecen a Jacob. Tienen el pelo largo y negro. Y también llevan vestidos de mujer.

— Quileute. Son como los de la tribu.

— Si. Pero no lo he visto nunca, solo en mis sueños.

Mi papá se quedó pensando y me miraba. Luego me dio un beso en la frente.

— Tengo que ir a hablar con tu tía Alice.

— Vale, papi.

Mi papá se fue y yo me quedé mirando a mi lobito. Aunque yo era pequeña, sabía muy bien que nos íbamos a ir muy pronto. Mi mamá piensa que no lo sé y no sabe como decírmelo y Jake esta triste porque va a estar muchos años sin verme. También estaré triste pero no se puede hacer otra cosa. Lo echaré mucho de menos pero cuando vuelva a verle yo ya seré mayor y podré casarme con él. Sonreí pensando en que Jake me estará esperando. ¿Cómo seré yo de mayor? Espero ser igual de guapa que mi mamá y mi tía Rose.

…………………………………….

Continuará…

……………………………………..

Debo dar las gracias a mi beta reader por "aguantarme" jejeje. A veces mi mente es un verdadero caos y no estaba segura de si poner o no este capítulo, y la verdad es que no me arrepiento en absoluto. A mí me gusta como quedo es solo que me da mucha pena que el fic vaya a terminarse. Y se refleja en mi, mi tristeza.

Gracias a todas por seguirme, gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional, gracias simplemente por leerme. Falta un capitulo mas epilogo… joo

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	37. Chapter 37

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor, recuérdame.**

Capítulo 37

_El destino tiene a veces una manera de retorcerse bastante extraña. _

_El mío y el de Edward fue mucho más que eso, nos encontramos a través del tiempo y más allá de la muerte para poder vivir nuestro amor. Así estaba escrito. Pasara lo que pasara. _

_El de Alice y Jasper, almas gemelas. Cuando se vieron por primera vez, simplemente ya se conocían aun sin haberse visto, jamás. La historia de Alice y cómo llegó a ser mi guardiana se tiene que contar. _

_Rosalie y Emmett. La felicidad de ambos se vio completada al encontrar a su hijo en el futuro. _

_Esme y Carlisle. Cariñosos y felices, sea donde sea. No importa._

_René y Phill. Mi madre y su marido. Parecen una pajera de quinceañeros eternos, se encontraron bien._

_Charlie y Sue. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a estos dos juntos? Mi padre al fin rehace su vida y olvidó al pasado. Me alegro por él. _

_Y por último mi hija, Renesmee y Jacob, mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué decir de ellos? Es aun extraño pensar que se pertenecen al igual que Edward y yo nos pertenecemos. Más de veinte años los separa. Pero, en este caso, no importa. _

_Pero como dije antes, el destino se encapricha a veces a jugar de manera extraña. Pero al fin de cuenta todo está y pasará como debe ser_.

…………..

Dejé la pluma en el escritorio. Decidí escribir y así dejar huella de nuestras vidas. El libro manuscrito que me regaló Edward era perfecto para eso. Se veía antiguo y la tapa era de cuero duro. Se cerraba con un lazo de piel. Incluso olía a piel. Había más de miles de páginas en blanco, perfecto para contar mi historia. Tenía idea de poner ahí recuerdos de mi vida, empezando por el anuncio del periódico en donde citaban la subasta de la casa Cullen. Algo que pasó y al mismo tiempo no. Luego un trozo de tela del vestido rojo de Isabella, un brillo de labios sabor Coca-Cola el cual regalé a una Alice extasiada con algo del futuro. Sonreí al recordarlo. También iba a poner la partitura de mi nana, y como no, pétalos de rosas.

Levanté la vista a ver el cuadro de Isabella, estaba delante de mí, en el ático seguía colgando a la pared. Miré a mí alrededor, el piano de Edward, los cojines árabes y la chimenea, habían sido testigos de nuestros muchos encuentros amorosos. Tenía toda una vida por contar y tiempo de sobra para hacerlo cuando nos devolviéramos al pasado.

Pasé una mano por mi vientre abultado y muy bajo, síntoma que el parto se iba a adelantar sin dudar. La cesaría estaba prevista para dentro de tres días, pero algo me decía que este pequeñín no esperaría. Sentí una patadita del bebé y acaricié lo que pensé que era su pie a través mi piel. Se movía mucho.

Me levanté de la silla con cuidado y sintiéndome muy cansada. Apoyé una mano en mi riñón y me estiré un poco. Mi vientre pesaba mucho y tenía la espalda adolorida.

— ¿Bella? — escuché a Alice llamarme.

— ¡Alice, estoy en el ático! — le dije.

Tardó poco en aparecer ante mí. Aunque seguía con sus aires de enana diabólica en el fondo de sus ojos vi que en verdad estaba triste.

— ¿Te ayudo a arreglarte?— preguntó ella.

—Sí, claro. Vamos.

Bajamos hasta mi habitación. No le dije nada, esperaba a que fuera lo que fuera ya me lo contaría. Me ayudó a ponerme un vestido estampado blanco con flores azules. Se abotonaba por detrás y ella con mucha paciencia pasaba cada botón. Luego me señaló que me sentara. Tomó el cepillo y empezó a cepillarme el pelo. Su inusual silencio no era normal.

—Hoy hace mucho calor. Te recogeré el pelo y así iras más frescas — indicó con la voz pequeña.

Atrapé su mano y la obligué a ponerse delante de mí. Vi que sus ojos contenían lágrimas y amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

—Alice… Oh ¿Pero, qué tienes? — inquirí, atrayéndola a mí.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Me entró ganas de llorar al verla así, tan frágil y tan desdichada al parecer.

— ¿Es Jasper, has discutido con él?

—No.

Bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se puso a llorar hipando y todo. Un mal presentimiento me invadió y comprendí qué le atormentaba. No hacía compras compulsivas desde hacía semanas. Nada de hablar durante horas como lo hacíamos siempre. Y sobre todo se la pasaba encerrada casi siempre en su dormitorio y yo que estaba confinada al reposo absoluto o casi, no tenía manera de saber qué es lo que le ocurría.

— Alice, no regresas al pasado con nosotros — afirmé con pesar.

Levantó su rostro hacia mí y se colgó de mi cuello por encima de mi vientre sin apoyarse en él.

— ¡Oh, Bella! Lo siento tanto. No podemos ir. Ni Jasper ni yo. Esme querrá quedarse cuando sepa y Carlisle también — balbuceó entre lloriqueos.

— ¿Cuándo sepan qué?

— Es que se presentará como un parto difícil y va durar muchas horas y necesitaran oxigeno y estar en la incubadora y en el pasado no hay máquinas tan modernas y podrían…. ¡_morir_! _Lo he visto_ — afirmó con la voz pequeña —, y yo no quiero que pase eso.

Había hablado muy deprisa pero la entendí bien. Se separó un poco de mi y posó sus dos manos en su vientre, ahí me di cuenta del pequeño abultamiento. Algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo clic y las últimas piezas del rompecabezas de mi vida encajaron de golpe.

— ¡Alice! — chillé de repente asustándola — ¿Estás embarazada?

Ella se sorbió la nariz y asintió tímidamente.

— Si y por eso es que no puedo ir y… ¡estoy tan triste de separarme de ti, Bella! — exclamó, poniéndose a llorar.

Lloré con ella. La iba a echar mucho de menos pero comprendía su situación a la perfección aunque me doliera.

— Ahora sí que cobra sentido la visión que tuviste. La familia se verá separada…

— Es injusto — dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

— No. Es el destino, Alice. Nos volveremos a ver y a encontrar pero tú seguirás joven y yo seré…. vieja.

Mi chiste malo pero verdadero la hizo sonreír a pesar de sus lloros. Nos abrazos por largo rato cuando recordé lo que me dijo sobre el parto y el plural que empleó.

— ¿Dos?

Ella rió por lo bajo.

— Tres.

Me sobresalté esperando que dijera gemelos.

— ¿Trillizos? ¡Alice! ¿Vas a tener trillizos? — grité.

— Sí, dos niñas y un niño — afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

— Vaya, pues parece ser que Jasper no hace las cosas a mitad — repliqué entre risas.

— Por eso es que Esme y Carlisle se quedan.

— Lo comprendo, pero no será ayuda suficiente, Alice. Rosalie y Emmett tendrían que quedarse también. Tres bebés es mucho trabajo. Tres biberones cada dos horas, tres cambios de pañales a cada rato, y sin contar los cambios de ropa y cuando se despierten de noche y….

No pude terminar cuando escuchamos un ruido sordo de algo caer al suelo. Alice se levantó y abrió la puerta grande que se había quedado entre abierta. Ahí descubrimos a Jasper en el suelo desmayado. Nos había escuchado, al parecer.

— ¡Oh, Jasper! — gritó Alice arrodillándose a su lado y tomando su mano.

— Nos escuchó… ¿pero él no sabe de tu embarazo? — pregunté levantándome de la cama con dificultad.

— Aun no le había dicho nada. Quería organizar una cena romántica y al final de esta soltarle la bomba.

Me acerqué a ellos pero no podía hacer nada por examinar a Jasper. No con mi vientre y menos estando él en el suelo. En eso escuchamos pasos por la escalera. Edward, seguido de Emmett, llegó casi corriendo.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? — pregunto Edward con preocupación.

— Si, si. Es Jasper, Emmett cógelo y llévalo a su cama. Iré a por mí maletín.

— Yo iré.

Edward se fue y Emmett tomó a Jasper con cuidado y mirándolo extrañado.

— ¿Pero qué le ha pasado?

— Se desmayó.

Se echó a reír con escándalo y yo le indiqué que se callara. Fuimos al cuarto de ellos y Emmett dejó a Jasper en la cama. Alice reajustó el cojín bajo su cabeza. Fui a su lado y me senté de lado. Definitivamente con esta barriga enorme no era fácil trabajar y moverme a mi antojo, pero Alice se me adelantó y me tendió el brazo de su marido. Le tomé el pulso.

Edward apareció y dejó a mi lado el maletín. Saqué la pequeña linterna y examiné sus pupilas. Todo estaba en orden. Luego tomé alcohol y eché unas gotas en una gaza que puse debajo de la nariz de Jasper. No tardó en reaccionar. Abrió los ojos confuso y aturdido.

— ¿Jasper, cómo te encuentras? — pregunté despacito.

— Bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Te desmayaste como una niña! — se mofó Emmett, riendo.

El entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Vi como Edward empujaba a su hermano fuera de la habitación. Alice seguía callada y miraba a su marido esperando su reacción y recordara el por qué se desmayó. De repente su cara cambió de color, se puso blanco y su respiración se aceleró.

— Alice… — la llamó él.

Ella no respondió. La miré y vi que lloraba de nuevo. Jasper se incorporó y la buscó con la mirada. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro, y a pesar de todo, de algún modo, el momento fue tan íntimo que me hizo sentir la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado. Era momento de dejarlos. Tenían cosas de que hablar. Me levanté y cuando iba a tomar el maletín un dolor me atravesó el vientre. No duró mucho y no fue fuerte, pero supe que llegó la hora. Miré mi reloj para calcular el tiempo entre contracciones. Eran las doce y media.

Mientras salía de la habitación eché un último vistazo a la pareja y vi que ahora estaban abrazos. Salí y cerré la puerta. Bajé la mirada a mi vientre, no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el parto saliera bien, sabía que si, pero eso no impedía que mi corazón latiera a la carrera.

No presté atención a Edward, no vi que estaba ahí. Cuando sentí su mano en mi rostro acunando un lado.

— ¿Todo va bien para Alice y Jasper? — preguntó él.

Tomé aire y compuse una cara tranquila.

— Mejor que bien. La familia se va agrandar por tres — le respondí con emoción.

La sorpresa lo hizo parpadear varias veces y luego rió. Me dirigí a nuestro cuarto y tomé una pequeña bolsa de viaje. La dejé en la cama y abrí la cremallera. Luego fui al armario y saqué unas mudas de ropas y unas zapatillas cómodas. Edward me miraba sin decir nada. Seguramente estaba pensando en lo mismo que pensé yo antes. Comprendió que nadie venía al pasado con nosotros. No pude reprimir unas lágrimas de tristeza al pensar en eso.

Seguí preparando la bolsa todo lo rápido que me permitía mi estado. Fui hasta la cuna que mi marido había sacado unos días antes y tomé la pequeña manta amarilla de punto de gancho que Rosalie le había tejido a mi futuro bebé. Era hermosa y suave. Luego saqué de la cómoda la ropa de recién nacido que necesitaba y la puse en la bolsa. También fui al baño y tomé el neceser pero cuando toqué el picaporte otra contracción me atravesó y apreté los dientes. Pasé una mano por mi vientre haciendo círculos en él. Tomé pequeños tragos de aire y lo solté por la boca. Se pasó y miré de nuevo el reloj. Dieciocho minutos desde la primera, iba bien. Justo el tiempo para llegar al hospital.

Salí del cuarto de baño para encontrarme sola. No me desesperé y colgué la bolsa de mi hombro. Salí del cuarto y caminé como un pato, como decía mi hija, hasta la escalera. Me apoyé en la rampa de madera y bajé uno por uno los escalones. Me limité a seguir las voces provenientes del jardín. Por lo visto Emmett les estaba contando al resto de la familia lo de Jasper.

Ahí estaba Esme, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob y mi marido hablando animadamente. Mi suegra estaba muy emocionada por la noticia al igual que Rosalie. No se percataron de mi presencia pero mi hija si, vino hasta mí y me tomó la mano.

— Mami. ¿Sabes lo de la tía Alice?

— Si, cariño, es genial.

— ¡Voy a tener tres primos más! — exclamó con felicidad.

Y se fue con Jacob que me saludó al verme con una gran sonrisa. La mía se quedó en un intento de eso al notar otra contracción. Se estaba acercando mucho los espacios entre contracciones. Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Iba más deprisa de lo que creí.

Ahí fue cuando noté un líquido caliente bajar por mis piernas, me agarré a una silla y miré como se formaba un pequeño charco a mis pies. Acaba de romper aguas.

— Edward — lo llamé con calma.

No me escuchó, seguía hablando con Emmett. Levanté la vista a ver a la familia, nadie se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué hacer? Gritar no era una opción pero el dolor que sentí a continuación fue mucho más fuerte y jadeé de dolor.

— Esme — la llamé, esperando que escuchara.

Pero no. Estaba conmocionada por la noticia de Alice. Miré y vi que la persona más cercana a mi era mi hija.

— Renesmee, ven, por favor — le pedí conteniendo la voz.

— ¿Mami, quieres que te traiga algo?

— No, cariño, estoy bien. Necesito que vayas hasta papá y que le digas que tu hermanito o hermanita va a nacer ya.

Sus ojos al comprender eso se pusieron a brillar mucho. Se notaba en su rostro que estaba feliz. Se fue dando saltitos hasta Edward. Se colgó de su brazo hasta conseguir su atención y él se agachó para poder oír el secreto que le murmuraba la niña al oído. Ahí giró se cabeza de golpe a verme. Se acercó a mí con rapidez y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Bella, estás segura? — dijo él.

— Mira a mis pies — indiqué.

Miró y vio mis piernas mojadas y el pequeño charco en el suelo. Ahí otra contracción me atravesó de lado a lado del vientre pero mucho más fuerte que antes. Me apoyé en Edward y agarré sus antebrazos que apreté con fuerzas. Si le hice daño no se quejó. Un sollozo de dolor salió de mi boca y pude sentir como Edward se erguía.

— ¿¡Bella!? — gritaron varias voces.

— Si… ya viene.

Se armó un revoloteo a mí alrededor. Yo sólo me concentré en los dolores. Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó adentro. Esme llamó a Carlisle y le gritó que ya venía el bebe. Parecía más ansiosa que nadie en la casa. Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros también. Cambié de brazos a otros más fuertes, Emmett ahora me sostenía y me llevaba como si no pesara nada.

— Tranquila, hermanita, ha ido a por el coche.

— Llama… a mis padres… — dije atropelladamente.

— Ya estoy llamando — contestó Alice desde atrás de Emmett.

— Emmett, puedes bajarme, ya pasó la contracción y tardará de dos a tres minutos en volver otra.

Él negó con la cabeza. Se escuchó a la risa de Alice. Miré pero no la vi a esta altura. Me llevaron hasta la entrada y vimos como el Volvo de Edward se alejaba por el camino en dirección a la salida.

— ¿Dónde va el tonto de Edward? — exclamó Emmett.

— Al parecer está más nervioso de lo que pensaba — dije.

— ¿Se ha ido sin ti? — preguntó Jacob.

— Ay, Dios… viene otra… — dije sintiendo como la contracción se apoderaba de mi —. ¡Que alguien llame a Edward! — grité encogiéndome de dolor.

No tenía nada a que agarrarme para aguantar el dolor y apreté mi mano tan rápidamente que no me di cuenta de nada, hasta que escuché la queja de Emmett.

— ¡Ay!

Cuando se pasó el dolor un poco abrí los ojos y vi que mi mano se aferraba a la mejilla de Emmett. La solté deprisa, viendo las marcas que le hice sin querer.

— Lo siento, Emmett — me disculpé, tomando pequeños sorbos de aire.

Él hizo una mueca.

— ¿¡_Edward_, dime cómo piensas llevar a Bella si no está contigo en el coche!? — escuché chillar a Rosalie.

Por lo visto y gracias a Dios lo llamó.

La presión en mi vientre era cada vez más fuerte y más dolorosa. Escuchamos el rugir del motor de Edward y frenó en seco delante de nosotros, salió disparado dejando la puerta abierta.

— ¡Oh, Bella, lo siento, me olvide de ti! — se disculpó mi marido.

No contesté nada y grité al sentir otra contracción. Fue tan dolorosa que las lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos. Me metieron en el coche y Edward subió acelerando y cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Las contracciones eran más cortas y seguidas, entonces supe con toda certeza que ya había llegado el momento y que no daba tiempo de llegar al hospital.

— ¡Edward, para el coche! — sollocé.

— ¿Estás segura, Bella?— respondió él, atemorizado.

— ¡Sí! Maldita sea… ¡Para el puto coche _ahora_!

No se hizo esperar y frenó. Estábamos al final del camino de la mansión, de ahí veía las vergas de hierro forjado.

Tomó en mano su teléfono móvil y tecleó con rapidez.

— Por favor envíen una ambulancia a la mansión Cullen, mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz… ¿Qué? Si se trata de la doctora Cullen. ¡Rápido!

Luego de llamar Edward corrió a abrir mi puerta y con suavidad inclinó el respaldo de mi asiento. Me ayudó a posicionarme para dar a luz, noté como sus manos temblaban. Lo miré a los ojos, se veía muy asustado.

— Coge… mi… maletín — balbuceé.

Sentí las tremendas ganas de empujar y la presión era inaguantable ya.

— ¿Bella, dime qué hago? ¡Oh, Dios mío, veo… la cabeza!— exclamó Edward.

— Coge la manta de Renesmee — indiqué.

Alargó un brazo y tomó la manta del asiento trasero, luego me miró. Era el momento de ser valiente.

— ¡Bella empuja, tienes que empujar! — me dijo él.

Y empujé con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí como el bebé intentaba salir y empujé de nuevo aferrándome al asiento con mis manos temblando. Entonces noté que algo raro pasaba.

— ¿Bella, qué ocurre?

— ¡No puedo… no sale…! — grité con dolor, Edward se sobresaltó —. Me duele, Edward — dije viéndolo a él que me miraba con impotencia.

Como médico sabía que probablemente el cordón estaba enrollado en el cuello del bebé e impedía que saliera. A veces eso ocurría.

— Respira hondo amor — me indicó Edward con ánimo.

Me puse a llorar desconsoladamente y pensé:

_Esto no puede estar pasándome.._. _Mi bebé tenía que nacer vivo y así estaba escrito._

Percibí como Edward me miraba fijamente y lloraba en silencio. Su miedo era el mío también.

— Edward, tienes que hacerlo — dije entre lágrimas —. Ayuda a tu hijo a nacer… — le supliqué.

Vi como sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego asintió.

— Dime qué debo hacer.

— Desliza un dedo siguiendo el cuello del bebé y busca el cordón umbilical. Eso es lo que impide que nazca — dije entre jadeos.

El dolor era insoportable, pero sabía que tenía que esperar, no podía empujar. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar del nervio y la impresión que sentía.

— ¡Creo que ya lo tengo! — exclamó Edward.

— Mantén tu dedo ahí para que no se asfixie el bebé.

Apenas dije eso y volví a empujar con todas mis fuerzas.

— Bella… esta… ¡ESTA SALIENDO LA CABEZA!

— ¡Ahora corta el cordón cuando lo veas Edward!

No podía ver nada pero confiaba en mi marido. A lo lejos se escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia.

— Ya está hecho… y ahora empuja ¡Bella!

Tenía la visión nublada pero vi la frente de Edward y las gotas de sudor que caían. Di un último empujón y sentí el bebé deslizarse entre mis piernas temblorosas. Inmediatamente el dolor cesó y se hizo un silencio. Con la respiración contenida espere ese sonido de esperanza y tan añorado.

Y el bebé lloró y fue el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Levanté la cabeza cuando Edward levantó el bebé en alto para que lo viera.

— ¡Bella es una niña! — dijo él con fiereza y una gran sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

Esperaba escuchar que era un niño pero tras pasar la sorpresa sonreí. Y mantuve la mirada fija en mi pequeña. Se veía hermosa. Con gestos precisos, Edward se acercó a mí, depositó a la niña sobre mi vientre y la envolvió de la mantita. La acuné entre mis brazos. La niña lloraba y respiraba rápidamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. La perfecta y pequeña cabeza parecía un poco alargada y estaba cubierta de un suave y enmarañado cabello oscuro sangriento.

Hice una rápida evolución de su salud. Estaba perfectamente bien. Edward pasó un brazo por mi cuello y me besó en la sien. Con una mano acarició con delicadeza la cabeza de nuestra hija.

— Es perfecta. Lo lograste, Bella — murmuró él con emoción.

Giré un poco la cabeza a verlo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. La emoción era enorme.

— No. Tu lo lograste, Edward. Trajiste al mundo a nuestra hija.

Su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, apareció en su rostro. Se veía orgulloso. Presionó sus labios en los míos y me besó con dulzura.

Luego le dije como cortar el cordón umbilical por encima de la pinza que coloque. Lo hizo sin pestañear.

Escuchamos varios coches pararse y miramos. Vimos a mi padre y a Carlisle bajar de la ambulancia que se paró delante del coche.

— Por lo visto alguien tenía prisa por nacer — dijo Carlisle al asomarse en el coche.

Le sonreí sintiéndome cansada y extenuada. Mi padre asomó la cabeza por el otro lado.

— Bells, hija. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, papá. Sólo un poco cansada.

— No es para menos — coincidió Carlisle mirando a la niña.

Otras cabezas aparecieron por los lados. Alice con una sonrisa cegadora, Jasper a su lado miraba con curiosidad. Esme por atrás en el asiento trasero, Rosalie al medio y Emmett que apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo todo extasiado. El coche no daba para más ya. Cada rincón estaba ocupado y apretujado de cuerpos.

La niña ya no lloraba, seguía despierta e incluso bostezó. Todos soltaron un "Oh" general.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

— Familia, déjenme presentarles al nuevo miembro. Elizabeth Alice Cullen — dijo él con orgullo.

Alice gritó de la emoción e hizo que el bebé se asustara y volviera a llorar.

— Alice, mira lo que has hecho. Ahora llora — le regañó Emmett.

— Lo siento… es que estoy feliz.

Reímos al verla.

Todos salieron por orden de Carlisle. Vi por el cristal que al lado del la ambulancia estaba Renesmee y Jacob. Les hice una pequeña seña con la mano. Mientras Carlisle me revisaba y terminaba de quitarme la placenta, indiqué a Edward que tomara al bebé y saliera del coche con cuidado de taparla bien. Un enfermero cogió a la niña y la llevó a la ambulancia. Edward fue detrás. Ahí reparé que este había sido el primer parto normal que veía Edward. Era una experiencia única en la vida.

Algo que jamás olvidaría. Sin dudar.

* * *

Aun falta el epilogo. Que sepáis que sufrí mucho al escribir este capítulo. Fue tan vivido que a veces contenía la respiración. Fue muy emocionante el final. Espero que les allá gustado. Nos veremos en el epilogo, un abrazo a todas y muchos besos.

¿Reviews?

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	38. Chapter 38 Epílogo

Los personajes les pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer.

**Amor recuérdame**.

_**Epílogo**_

Llevaba horas sentada en la arena, viendo como poco a poco el cielo cambiaba de color. El amanecer de un nuevo día nacía tímidamente. Como muchas noches me despertaba buscando sus brazos y su calidez, su ternura y su aroma que mi memoria infantil había grabado a fuego en mi mente. Me refugiaba en la playa y aunque no era la suya de alguna manera me sentía cercana a él.

Hacía poco que había pasado la madurez. Según los Quileute era mujer desde hacia algunos años, pero por mi madre tuve que esperar a cumplir los veintiuno o no me dejaba hacer el ritual de Luna Llena. En ese rito las mujeres dejaban la niñez y daban la bienvenida a su cuerpo adulto. Bailé a la luz de la luna y bañé mi cuerpo en el mar, fue muy emotivo. Normalmente poco después se casaban y fundaban una familia. Fui la única que se quedó sola, ya que estaba comprometida con Jacob en el futuro. Suspiré del anhelo que sentía de volver a verlo.

Aílen gimoteó a mi lado y posó su cabeza en mis piernas. Pasé una mano por su pelaje blanco y sedoso para reconfortarle. Sus grandes ojos negros me miraban con fijeza.

—Es hora de emprender el viaje, amigo — le dije al lobo.

Él enderezo la cabeza e irguió las orejas. Sonreí para mí. Si. Llegó la hora. No podía esperar más. Me levanté del suelo y sacudí el vestido con manos temblorosas. Estaba muy emocionada de reencontrarme con Jacob. Aílen empezó a caminar delante de mí y lo seguí.

Quedaba él como decirle a mi madre que me iba. Mientras pensaba en eso me paré en seco al notar una presencia. Mi padre venía a mi encuentro. Su mirada era tranquila.

— Buenos días, papá.

Lo saludé y bajé la cabeza a recibir el beso en la frente. No levanté la vista ya que si lo hacia él me descubriría. Pero pasó un dedo bajo mi mentón y me subió el rostro hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Vi como entrecerraba los ojos y suspiraba pesadamente. Él lo supo de inmediato.

— Te vas — constató.

— Si, papá.

No podía mentirle. Miré las pequeñas arrugas de la comisura de sus ojos, señales de la vida. Mi padre a sus años seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo. Se hizo médico. Al principio fue duro para mi madre, ya que una mujer no era bien visto en esta época, pero no le importó, dejó la medicina y se dedicó a ser una perfecta ama de casa. Muchas veces mi padre le pedía consejo a ella sobre un paciente, y ella le ayudaba encantada. Se complementaban a la perfección.

— Temo que mamá no lo vea bien.

— No te preocupes por ella, yo me encargo — me dijo.

Se me formó un nudo en el estomago.

— Gracias por comprenderme.

Me abrazó y pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Siempre supe que llegaría este día. Dile a Jacob que cuide bien de ti, si no quiere vérselas conmigo.

— Lo haré. Volveré en unos días por ustedes, papá — le dije con emoción.

— Sé que lo harás. Llegó tu hora de ser feliz, hija.

Una risa nerviosa se apoderó de mí. Mi padre besó mi frente de nuevo y sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Era una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo roja. Miré y al abrirlo vi el colgante de Isabella, el que le pertenecía a papá. Llevaba años sin verlo, mi madre lo escondió después de nuestra llegada aquí. Mi padre lo tomó y me lo puso en el cuello. Levanté mi cabello para que pudiera atarlo. Cuando la piedra tocó mi piel, se puso a centellar de una hermosa luz azulada. Miré a los ojos a mi padre y asentí en señal de agradecimiento.

Me entregó una mochila y me enseñó como manejar su teléfono móvil. Lo primero que tenía que hacer al llegar era llamar a mi tía Alice. Me lo hizo prometer y así lo hice. Me despedí de él con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Aílen, enséñame el camino a seguir — dije al lobo.

Él ladró de emoción y empezó a trotar en dirección al bosque. Me levanté la falda hasta las rodillas y me quité los zapatos para poder correr más rápido.

Gracias al hecho de seguir viviendo en la península del Olimpic, exactamente en las a fueras de Port Ángeles, pude así encontrarme muchas veces con Ephrain Black. Llegué a conocerlo tan bien como a mí misma y me enseñó todo sobre los Quileute. Aprendí su lengua nativa, sus costumbres y sus leyendas a la perfección. No fui a la tribu, solo participé en el ritual de Luna Llena que fue en la playa. Fui una más entre tantas y no iba a causan problema.

Comprendí que no era bueno mezclarme con ellos. Podría cambiar el futuro y eso nadie lo quería. Efecto mariposa, eso es lo que me explicó mi padre y el por qué no vivíamos en la mansión Cullen. Incluso tomamos el apellido de los verdaderos padres de papá: Masen.

Aílen me llevó hasta la entrada de una cueva, era tierra sagrada de los Quileute y quedaba exactamente a treinta kilómetros de La Push. Mi corazón palpitó fuertemente en mi pecho. Visualicé al abuelo de Jacob con su sonrisa llena de sabiduría. Me paré ante él y bajé la cabeza en símbolo de respecto.

— Los espíritus me avisaron que llegó el momento, Renesmee.

— Así es, abuelo Ephrain.

— Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

Me indicó que entrara a la cueva. Nunca antes había entrado en ese lugar. Emanaba ahí una fuerza misteriosa y llena de energías. Se escuchaba el murmullo del canto de los Quileute aunque no había ninguno más que el abuelo.

Las paredes grises estaban llenas de dibujos ancestrales. Cada uno contaba la historia de la tribu. Al centro de la cueva había como una especie de gran círculo hecho al parecer de sal y hierbas. Y en el centro del mismo el bastón del abuelo yacía tieso y majestuoso.

Aílen sin esperar fue y se sentó al lado del mismo. Y Ephrain me indicó que entrara en el círculo y fuera al lado del bastón. Él se quedó atrás. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el cristal se puso a brillar y chispear. Tomé aire y recité en voz alta las palabras en Quileute.

— Gran poder, a ti me dirijo. Escucha mi plegaria — sentí una poderosa magia envolverme, Aílen se posicionó a mis pies y apoyó su enorme cabeza en mi costado, seguí — Ancestros, escuchen a vuestra hija, ayúdenme a unir mi alma a su gemela. Este corazón llora por reencontrarse con su amor, ¡Ayúdenme, les ruego!

Las palabras salían llenas de amor y anhelo. Los cantos se escucharon más fuertes y pasé una mano por el collar de Aílen apretándolo más a mi cuerpo, hacía el viaje conmigo por supuesto. Vi como Ephrain asentía y se despidió de mí con un movimiento de la mano.

Levanté mi mano libre hasta alcanzar el cristal de mi cuello, cuando mis dedos estaban por posarse en él, escuché un grito y algo o alguien se arrojó a mi cintura y quedé prisionera de unos brazos. Cuando iba a girarme a ver, fue demasiado tarde. Y fuera quien fuera se venía conmigo al futuro. En ese momento mis dedos fueron atraídos hacia el cristal y una poderosa luz salió de ella conectándose al cristal del bastón de Ephrain. Fue como un hilo de luz resplandeciente y hermosa. Quedé hipnotizada. Los cantos se hicieron más fuerte y las chispas empezaron a salir y a bailar a mí alrededor. Un viento cálido llegó e hizo girar las chispas brillantes a mucha velocidad, pero sin tocarme, supe que había llegado el momento. Tomé aire y hablé en voz alta y clara.

— Llévenme hasta el día del trigésimo tercer cumpleaños del jefe Jacob Black.

Mi corazón latía desbocado y me mordí el labio con fuerza, estaba ansiosa de volver a verlo. Todo fue muy rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo desapareció y quedé a oscuras. El silencio se hizo. El colgante dejó de brillar. Me tambaleé un poco dado a la increíble experiencia cuando noté que aun seguía esos brazos entorno a mi cintura. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra baje la vista, Aílen se había separado de mi y gimoteaba de impaciencia.

Cuando vi a quien pertenecían los brazos pegué un grito.

— ¡Elizabeth!

Ella se puso a sollozar.

Como pude quité uno a uno sus dedos crispados y la saqué a rastras de la cueva. No estaba enfadada con mi hermana, estaba muy apegada a mí. En estos días seguramente sintió, gracias a su extraño sexto, sentido que algo iba a ocurrir. A sus catorce años nada se le podía ocultar, siempre iba por delante de los acontecimientos. Mi madre siempre repetía que era igual que su madrina, mi tía Alice.

Cuando se calmó un poco saqué un pañuelo bordado a mano y se lo entregué.

— ¿Estas enojada conmigo, Nessie? — cuchicheó ella.

— No. Pero cuando mamá vea que las dos nos hemos ido… ¡Ay, Dios!

— ¡Uy… si! Seguro que se enfada mucho — coincidó conmigo —; pero no podías irte sin mí, he oído hablar tanto del futuro que me moría por conocerlo.

En eso me miró a los ojos. Su mirada verde oscuro era traviesa a más no poder. Rodé los ojos.

— Esta bien, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos con mamá. Bien, ahora tengo que llamar a la tía Alice.

Tomé la mochila que llevaba en los hombros y saqué el celular. Lo encendí y apreté la tecla como me lo enseñó papá. Elizabeth miraba con gran curiosidad. Llevé la cajita negra a mi oído y esperé. Tras dos tonalidades se escuchó una voz adormilada.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Alice! — chillé sin poder contenerme.

Después de un momento de confusión y gritos histéricos que hasta Elizabeth escuchó, quedamos en que vendría en recogernos.

— Vamos hacia la carretera — le indiqué a mi hermana.

Me tomó de la mano y caminaba en silencio. No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob. ¿Sería igual? ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Cómo tendría el pelo ahora? Cada pregunta me ponía más nerviosa. ¿Le gustaría yo a él? ¡Ay Dios!

— ¿Nessie?

— ¿Qué?

— Me estas estrujando la mano.

Sin darme cuenta se la había apretado demasiado.

— Eli, perdóname, es que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Me miró aguantando una risa y empezó a correr y gritó.

— ¡Oh, Jacob! Mi dulce amorcito…. Jajaja… ¡Nessie está enamorada! Puaj

Estaba burlándose de mí abiertamente la muy descarada.

— ¡Oh tu, ya verás cuando te ponga la mano encima! — repliqué con vergüenza.

No podía culparla. Me había suportado y escuchado hablar de Jacob por largas horas. Sonreí sin proponérmelo. Era inevitable. Encontramos el camino y la carretera que lucía negra y brillante. A mí no me sorprendió ya que recordaba lo que era, pero a Elizabeth sí. Miró con curiosidad todo lo que nos rodeaba. Los paneles de publicidad, los postes de luces… tenía mucho que aprender de este nuevo mundo. Sabía que le iba a gustar. Según mis cálculos y con el buen consejo del abuelo Ephrain, solo habían pasado dos años en la época de Jake desde que nos fuimos.

Recordé la última vez que los vi a todos. Y la gran tristeza que nos envolvía, aunque yo solo tenía ojos en Jacob, estaban todos presentes ese día. Los abuelos, Esme y Carlisle. René y Charlie que fue preciso que vieran nuestra partida para que pudieran entender. Mis tíos, Emmett, Rosalie y mi primo Christopher. Y por último Jacob, me acordaba muy bien sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el sufrimiento en ellos, que era el mío también. Fue dura la separación pero necesaria.

Sacudí la cabeza con energía para quitar esos malos recuerdos y angustiosos. Escuché el ruido de un motor acercarse y visualicé un coche gris acercarse a gran velocidad. Tomé la mano de mi hermana y nos alejamos de la carretera. El coche paró casi en seco al vernos.

Dos mujeres bajaron y reconocí a mis tías Rosalie y Alice. Llegaron a nosotras gritando de alegría, Elizabeth se asustó y se escondió atrás de mí.

— ¡Renesmee! No puedo creer que estés aquí… ¡Oh, Dios mío, que hermosa estás y que alta! —exclamó mi tía Alice colgándose de mi cuello en un abrazo feroz.

— Te hemos echado tanto de menos mi niña — dijo mi tía Rosalie abrazándome después de que Alice me soltara al fin.

— Y yo a ustedes, tías. No saben cuánto.

Después de más lagrimas y abrazos se percataron de la media cabeza que sobresalía desde debajo de mi larga melena. Elizabeth asomaba la nariz tímidamente.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Alice viéndola con una mirada sospechosa.

— Elizabeth, mi hermana que se coló en el viaje.

— Hola, Beth. Soy tu tía Alice y tu madrina.

Ella se descoló de mi cintura y frunció el ceño viendo a Alice.

— Soy Elizabeth y no "Beth". Sé quién eres, te he visto en fotos. Por cierto me gusta mucho tu blusa.

Vi como los ojos de Alice se iluminaron de repente y jaló a sus brazos a mi hermana.

— ¡Por fin alguien que le gusta la moda! Tú y yo vamos a pasarlo en grande yendo de compras.

— Que Dios nos ayude — murmuró mi tía Rosalie.

Las cuatro nos echamos a reír a carcajada y nos subimos al coche. Le indiqué a Aílen que fuera a esperarme en la entra de la tribu, se fue corriendo bosque adentro.

Descubrí que me había traído ropa para cambiarme. Mamá me previno de su don y le expliqué que Elizabeth hacía cosas parecida a ella. Se puso a llorar como un magdalena, menos mal que tía Rosalie conducía. Me trajo un vestido blanco vaporoso, se anubada atrás del cuello y dejaba mi espalda al descubierto. Llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Era perfecto. Se terminaron los vestidos de monjas con faja y corsé. Al fin.

Me cepillé el pelo, lo dejé caer libre hasta mi cintura, las ondulaciones cobrizas volvieron a marcarse perfectamente. Me rehusé a ponerme los extraños zapatos con agujas, se veían muy incómodos. Alice no discutió conmigo y se limitó a asentir, seguramente ya sabía de antemano que no me los pondría.

El coche ralentizó y paró en un lado. Levanté la vista y vi en un letrero de madera el nombre gravado de la tribu_. La Push_. Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe. Me bajé del coche y les sonreí a mis tías. Al ver que mi hermana se bajaba también le indiqué que no podía acompañarme de momento.

— ¡Nessie, quiero ir contigo!— negué con la cabeza — ¿Pero, por qué no? — exclamó ella poniendo cara de perrito abatido.

— Elizabeth, tu hermana está esperando este momento desde hace años, déjala que lo disfrute — indicó mi tía Rosalie.

— Si, además debemos regresar a la casa antes de que los trillizos se despierten.

Elizabeth pareció dudar un momento. Rosalie se dio cuenta y añadió.

— La abuela Esme seguro ya está preparando el desayuno, con gofres, crepes y chocolate caliente…

— ¡Um! ¿A qué esperamos? ¡Me muero de hambre! — replicó ella volviendo a subir al coche.

Me despedí de ellas y empecé a caminar hacia la tribu. Aílen se unió a mí. A cada paso que daba el cielo se aclaraba más. El sol no tardaría en salir. El lobo gimoteó a mi lado y posé un mano en su cabeza.

— Ya falta poco, Aílen.

No sé si eso se lo decía a él o mí. Estaba tan nerviosa que me costaba respirar y mis rodillas temblaban. Me llevó hasta una casita de madera no muy grande. La reconocí de inmediato, la casa de Jacob. No sabía si llamar, igual estaba durmiendo aun. De repente Aílen se puso delante de mí y me empujo hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Me preocupó su repentina ansiedad. Volvió a empujarme hacia atrás sin poder impedírselo. Cuando intenté pasar por un lado de él para llegar hasta la puerta se puso a ladrarme. Nunca había hecho eso antes. Sus ojos eran impacientes y fijos en mí. Miré a la casa de Jacob y suspiré, tendría que esperar un rato más.

— Esta Bien. Vamos — le indiqué a él.

No se hizo esperar y empezó a correr en dirección a la playa. Le seguí. Después de bajar por un camino de tierra, mis pies se toparon con la arena. Y ahí mi corazón se desbocó al ver a Jacob a pocos metros de mí. Aílen me había llevado hasta mi Jacob.

Estaba con las palmas extendidas hacia el sol naciente, su pecho estaba desnudo y estaba arrodilladlo en la arena. Su rostro estaba en paz, sus ojos cerrados y rezaba a los espíritus. Su voz ronca y cálida, salía en un murmullo. Su pelo negro como un cielo sin luna ni estrellas, enmarcaba su cara hasta los codos, liso, sedoso y brillante. Miré con amor aquel rostro familiar y amado. Los primeros rayos de sol bañaron su piel rojiza. Había cambiado muy poco, podría jurar que casi nada e indiscutiblemente sus genes indígenas habían perdurado un poco más de lo común las facciones jóvenes en él.

Permanecí en silencio unos minutos. Era más hermoso que en mi recuerdo, más perfecto, mas grande y fuerte. Y quería estar en sus brazos. Oler su piel, beber de sus labios y perderme en su mirada.

Un cosquilleó invadió mi estomago y Jacob y yo nos estremecimos a la vez. Fue extraño. Él se levantó y abrió los ojos. Su rostro se giró de golpe a verme. Y ahí nuestras miradas se encontraron y se fundieron. Sentí mi pulso latir frenético y respiré más deprisa. Podía leer en el rostro de él sus emociones y también las sentía en mi cuerpo. Sorpresa, incredulidad, amor, más amor y las inmensas ganas de tocarme a ver si yo era real. Me acerqué a él con pasos vacilantes.

— Jacob.

Mi salió la voz suave. Él parpadeó y se inclinó hasta casi tocar mi frente con la suya.

— ¿Eres real? — preguntó.

Asentí y busqué su mano. Mis dedos se entrelazaron a los suyos y los llevó a su boca. Respiró mi piel en la base de mi muñeca y presionó sus labios en un tímido beso. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de una manera febril a su tacto. Temblé de pies a cabeza y me sentí caer, pero él no me dejó y me atrapó a tiempo. Pasó sus brazos en mi cintura y me levantó hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada. Sentí su corazón latir contra mi pecho y estaba acompasado al mío. Rápido, nervioso y fuerte.

— Nessie... ¡Estas aquí y eres real! — Exclamo él.

— Si.

Vi como una gruesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Sin esperar besé su rostro y recorrí el camino húmedo hasta sus párpados y los besé a ambos. Él me apretó más fuerte y enterró el rostro en mi cuello, respiró mi piel y se estremeció, luego trazó una línea de besos hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios y se separó un poco de mi. Su aliento me llegó de golpe y por propia iniciativa, mis brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor de su pecho se introdujo en mi cuerpo, y esta vez me estremecí. Él sonrió y acercó lentamente sus labios a los míos y se paró, jadeando levemente.

— Jacob, bésame — le pedí comprendiendo que él esperaba que le diera mi permiso.

Había esperado este momento demasiado tiempo. Su respiración se entrecortó y con una delicadeza increíble rozó mis labios con los suyos. Era mi primer beso. Y sólo le pertenecía a él ese derecho. Presionó sus labios nuevamente y me dejé guiar por el instinto. Entreabrí mi boca para recibir la caricia de su lengua. Bebí de él al igual que él de mí, me aferré a sus hombros cuando sentí que nuestras almas se reconocían. Tuve que buscar aire por obligación sino quería desmayarme ahí mismo, Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los míos de nuevo. Gemí en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda mi vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que me sucedía.

Lleve mis brazos a su cuello y lo envolví . Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarme con sus labios con tanta maestría como un huracán con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Deslicé la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiré contra sus labios cuando sentí que se movían bajo mi mano.

— Oh, Nessie — murmuró separándose de mis labios —. No sabes lo que he esperado por este momento.

Lo sabía perfectamente, lo notaba en cada latido de corazón y a cada centímetro de mi piel. El había sufrido mucho y esto terminaba ya. Acaricié su rostro delineando sus labios.

— Jacob, ahora estoy aquí… _me_ _ecuhua_.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer la palabra en su lengua nativa. Significaba, mi amor.

— Si. Para siempre — dijo Jacob.

Asentí.

— Para siempre.

……………………FIN…………………

* * *

Nota del autora:

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas vosotras con todo mi corazón. Gracias por seguirme desde Más fuerte que su destino, hasta el final de Amor recuérdame. Y en especial a mi beta, Darla Gilmore.

Gracias también a las que llamo con cariño "las lectoras invisibles" se que estáis ahí también y me seguís desde el principio. Algunas me habéis preguntado si podía hacer la secuela de la secuela… pues no. Lo siento. Pero les cuento que tengo previsto hacer unas series de One Shot de las dos historias juntas. Ahí contare en capítulos únicos la vida de los Cullen antes de que una viajera del futuro llegara a sus vidas y la cambiara por completo. ¿No sentís curiosidad de saber cómo llego Alice a ser guardiana de Bella? O ¿Qué paso entre Edward e Isabella antes de que muriera ella? O ¿Cómo llegaron Carlisle y Esme a adoptar a, Alice, Edward y Rosalie? Umm… interesante, ¿No creéis?

Espero sus comentarios al respecto y como vieron el epilogo. Con cariño les digo hasta muy pronto y gracias de nuevo.

Este poema que escribí es para todas vosotras.

_Los amigos de Fanfiction. _

_¿Qué son? Personas que no se ven, pero que dan amistad, que nos brindan compañía, que nos prestan atención, que nos hablan desde adentro, de su mismo corazón... _

_Los amigos de Internet, ¡¡qué cosa maravillosa!! Desde que los encontré, mi vida es otra cosa, nadie lo puede entender, solo aquél que vive, puede reconocer, que a través de esta pantalla, se puede llegar a querer, desde adentro y con el alma, sin necesidad de ver... y por nuestro gran amor por la saga tan maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer, estamos unidas a pesar de la fronteras, océanos y continentes._

_Los amigos de Fanfiction, no son ficción ni mudez, son amigos que descubren, nuestra propia desnudez, la desnudez del alma sin necesidad de ver. Algunos son calladitos, tranquilos, que observan desde su sitio, y disfrutan las actualizaciones...a veces se hacen notar, y nos escriben con cariño!! A veces, hay quién se ríe, y yo rio con ellos. _

_Algunos son muy sinceros, lo respecto, otros prefieren callar, les comprendo, cuando llego con mis capítulos, y me excedo por demás!! Me aguantan como ahora… Los amigos de Fanfiction, son seres maravillosos, son amigos entrañables, que te saben valorar!! _

_A mis amigos de Fanfiction... _

_A todos, les doy las GRACIAS!! Por saberme soportar, por seguir mis fics, y alegrarme el día con cada review!! Con todo mi cariño._

**_Crisabella Cullen_**

Ahora si me voy que ya me extendí demasiado XD un abrazo a todas!!!

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore

Nota de la Beta:

No soy buena para las palabras, y me sorprendió hasta los huesos que Cris me pidiera escribir algo en su historia. Solo lo hice una vez y fue un solo renglón más a modo de broma que a modo de mensaje.

Sólo me queda por agradecer a todos los lectores y lectoras que siguieron esta historia y la anterior. Por los mensajes de ánimo y crítica que le ayudaron a Cris a explotar más su talento. A los lectores invisibles que no dejan mensaje, también agradecer, porque así no haya una prueba escrita de su presencia, el registro de sus visitas motivan a los escritores a seguir adelante con sus ideas.

Me queda por pedirles el apoyo a Fanfiction. Cuidemos nuestra página para que perdure por mucho tiempo más. Hagamos respetar sus reglas para que siga activa sin problemas y así cientos y cientos de escritores aficionados puedan seguir publicando y dando a conocer al público todas las ideas maravillosas que salen de su imaginación.

Un abrazo a mi amiga Cris. Nos separa un gran océano de distancia, pero su confianza en mi labor también me ha hecho aprender y crecer como escritora aficionada. Te quiero, amiga.


End file.
